Brood Saga
by Oisin
Summary: Mitwirkende Personen Edge, Christian und GangrelIch habe mir überlegt, wie es damals zur Entstehung der Brood gekommen sein könnte. Edge und Christian sind beides Brüder. Sie glauben zu nächst auch, dass sie beide den gleichen Vater haben.
1. Brood Saga Part 1

**Brood Saga **

Als Christian aus seinem Zimmer kam, hörte er sofort den Streit zwischen seinen Eltern. Ängstlich schlich er zu seinem 3 Jahre älteren Bruder ins Zimmer, der gerade über seinen Hausaufgaben hing. Christian setzte sich still in eine Ecke und hielt seinen Teddybären fest im Arm. Er wusste genau, dass Edge es nicht mochte, wenn er ihn bei den Hausaufgaben stört. Geduldig wartete er, bis Edge endlich fertig war. Als Edge von seinem Schulbuch endlich aufblickte, sah er Christian, der immer noch still und verängstigt in der Ecke hockte. Edge ging zu ihm rüber und hockte sich zu ihm. Er nahm seinen Bruder schützend in den Arm und fragte:

„Haben Mom und Dad sich wieder gestritten?"

Christian nickte nur und sagte dann:

„Ganz doll. Ich will nicht, dass Dad Mom weh tut."Edge versuchte seinen kleinen Bruder zu trösten und zu beruhigen.

„Wollen wir etwas spielen?", fragte er.

„Liest du mir bitte meine Lieblingsgeschichte vor?"

„Na klar. Du wartest hier und ich gehe schnell das Buch holen."Edge wusste genau, dass nichts auf der Welt seinen kleinen Bruder dazu bewegen könnte ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen und das Buche selber zu holen. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Als er in das Zimmer kam, sah er wie sein Vater seiner Mom eine Ohrfeige gab. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sein Bruder dies schon öfters miterlebt haben musste.

Als er sah, dass sein Vater wieder ausholte, schrie er laut:

„Mama!"Sein Vater sah ihn an und befahl ihm in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Edge bat darum, noch schnell das Buch holen zu dürfen und ging einen Schritt vor. Sein Dad nahm das Buch und warf es in Richtung Tür.

„Da ist das Buch und jetzt verschwinde."Edge drehte sich zu Seite und sah, dass das Buch nur knapp an Christians Kopf vorbeigeflogen war. Christian stand zitternd und weinend da und wollte zu seiner Mutter. Edge aber schob ihn in dessen Zimmer und setzte sich zusammen mit Christian aufs Bett. Er sah seinen Bruder an, der immer noch weinte und nach seinem Mom verlangte. Er bat Christian noch einen Moment zu warten und ging dann in die Küche, um für seinen Bruder und sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Er wusste, dass sein Dad sich nach dem Streit in die erst beste Kneipe verziehen würde. Edge kam mit ein paar Stullen und etwas Obst zurück zu Christian und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie aßen beide etwas. Anschließend überredete Edge seinen Bruder, sich für das Bett fertig zu machen.

Nachdem Christian im Bett lag, las er ihm noch drei Geschichten vor. Anschließend legte er sich zu seinem Bruder ins Bett und hielt ihn fest, bis dieser tief und fest schlief.

Er schlich sich dann ganz leise aus den Zimmer, als er hörte, dass sein Vater die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Er ging zu seinem Muter in die Küche, wo sie gerade anfangen wollte, für ihre Söhne das Abendessen zu machen. Edge erklärte ihr, dass diese nicht mehr nötig sein und auch, dass Christian schon im Bett sei. Seine Mom zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Edge ging daraufhin in sein Zimmer, um noch etwas zu lesen.

Etwa eine Stunde später klingelte es an er Tür. Edge schaute vorsichtig aus seinem Zimmer, um zu sehen, wer es sei. Erleichtert sah er, das es nicht sein Dad war. Im gleichen Moment öffnete sich eine weitere Zimmertür und Christian, der durch das Klingel geweckt wurde, stürmte aus seinem Zimmer.

„Onkel Grel."Christian rannte zu Gangrel und fiel ihm in die Arme und fing an zu weinen. Gangrel fing ihn natürlich auf und hob ihn hoch.

„Na mein Großer. War wohl kein so toller Abend bisher?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall."Chrisian wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaute Gangrel herausfordernd an.

„Der Herr möchte doch nicht etwa von mir ins Bett gebracht werden?"

„Doch unbedingt.", kam die Antwort von Christian. Gangrel sah noch, wie Edge seine Zimmertür schloss.

„Sag mal, wollen wir noch Edge gute Nacht sagen?"

„Au ja. Er hat mir heute drei Geschichten vorgelesen. Und dann hat er mich noch ganz doll geknuddelt und gekuschelt. Kannste glauben."Christian strahlte bei diesem Satz über das ganze Gesicht. Vorsichtig öffnete Gangrel die Tür zu Edges Zimmer, während er auf dem anderen Arm Christian hatte. Edge tat so als würde er schon schlafen. Gangrel flüsterte Christian daraufhin ins Ohr, dass er Edge doch einfach mal kitzeln soll. Dies tat Christian auch spontan und Edge musste lachen. Christian wurde von Gangrel sofort losgelassen und krabbelte zu Edge. Er nahm ihn in seine kleinen Arme und sagte ganz stolz:

„Mein großer Bruder."Edge streckte ihm die Zunge raus:

„Komm her kleiner Bruder. Wehe du kitzelst mich noch mal."Edge zog seinen Bruder zu sich und kitzelte nun ihn. Christian fing an zu lachen. Gangrel war froh, die beiden so glücklich zusehen und sagte daraufhin:

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich eure Mom bitte, euch noch etwas toben zu lassen oder wir schauen uns noch einen Trickfilm zusammen an. Schließlich ist morgen Samstag."

„Beides, beides.", kam es von Christian und Edge zu gleich.

„Na da muss ich mal schauen.", sagte Gangrel mit einem Lächeln. Gespannt warteten die beiden darauf, dass Gangrel zurück kam. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und er war wieder da.

„Okay, als erstes helft ihr eurer Mom ein wenig beim aufräumen. Ich hole in der Zwischenzeit den Film. Wenn ich zurück bin, toben wir vier noch etwas rum und schauen dann den Film. Was haltet ihr von Bambi?"

„Au fein.", sprudelt es aus Edge heraus. „Los Chrissy, wir helfen Mom."

„Ja ganz schnell, damit wir mehr Zeit zum toben haben."Christian grinste über beide Backen. Dann drückte er Gangrel seinen Teddy in die Hand und sagte beim verlassen des Zimmers:

„Teddy geht mit dir mit, damit du jemanden hast, der auf dich aufpasst."Da Gangrel genau wusste, dass Christian aufpassen würde, dass er den Bären auch wirklich mitnimmt, steckte er ihn unter die Jacke.

„Nur damit ihm nicht kalt wird." Damit verließ er fürs erste die Wohnung. Kaum das die Tür geschlossen war, sah Edge, dass sein Vater sein Geld hatte liegen lassen. Er lief schnell zu seiner Mutter und wollte es ihr gerade erzählen, als er es schließen hörte. Schnell brachte er Christian in dessen Zimmer und kam in dem Moment wieder auf den Flur, als sein Vater seine Mom laut Hals anschrie und sie fragte, wo das verdammt Geld sei. Edge ging in den Flur und holte es. Er ging zu seinem Vater und gab es ihm, mit der Bemerkung, dass es im Flur lag. Sein Dad sah ihn an und fauchte ihn dann an:

„Geh in dein Zimmer, ich habe da ein Wörtchen mit jemandem zu reden. Ich habe ihm schon oft genug gesagt, dass er nichts an meiner Jacke zu suchen hat. Und du kannst in der Zwischenzeit meinen Pflock holen. Es sind verdammt viele Vampire in der Stadt."Edge tat, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte, während sein Vater bei Christian im Zimmer verschwand. Es dauerte nicht lange und man konnte Christian weinen hören, weil er geschlagen wurde.

Als sein Dad wieder weg war, ging Edge zu seiner Mom und gab ihr sein Taschengeld. Gleichzeitig sagte er:

„Kannst du zu Onkel Grel gehen und ihn bitten, etwas schönes für Christian zu kaufen, als Trost.?"Seine Mom schaute ihn ganz lieb an und antwortete:

„Das mache ich. Ich weiß du wirst so lange auf Chrissy aufpassen. Aber dein Taschengeld kannst du wider in die Sparbüchse packen. Es ist lieb gemeint von dir. Also bis gleich. Nimm dir in der Zwischenzeit ein Eis du gib deinem Bruder auch eins."

„Geht klar Mom. Und bis ihr wieder da seit, darf Chrissy an meinem Computer spielen. Ich habe doch noch das lustige Spiel mit den Zahlen."Edge schloss die Tür hinter seiner Mutter und ging dann, mit einem Eis bewaffnet, zu Christian ins Zimmer.

„Hey süßer Bruder, ich habe etwas für dich."Christian traute sich kaum aufzuschauen. Daraufhin hielt Edge seinem Bruder das Eis direkt unter die Nase. Christian griff zögernd zu und schaute dann vorsichtig zu seinem Bruder. Dieser half ihm das Eis aufzumachen.

„Und weißt du, was wir jetzt machen?"Christian schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Wir gehen in mein Zimmer, setzten uns an den Computer und dann zeigst du mir mal, wie toll du schon zählen kannst ja?"Erstaunt schaute Christian seinen Bruder an.

„Ich darf das wirklich spielen? Zeigst du mir dann auch, was man tun muss, damit die Zahlen hüpfen?"

„Na klar. Und noch viele andere lustige Sachen, lass dich mal überraschen."Edge war erleichtert, dass sein Bruder sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Du Edge."Edge schaute seinen Bruder fragend an. „Ich war das nicht, ich habe Dads Geld nicht aus der Tasche genommen. Wirklich nicht."

„Mom und ich glauben dir."

„Aber warum hat er mich dann gehauen?"

„Du weißt doch, Dad sucht immer einen der Schuld hat. Vor allem, wenn er etwas getrunken hat. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihm das alles heimzahlen. Los jetzt lass uns aber spielen. Bevor Mom mit Onkel Grel zurück ist. Sie ist nämlich los gegangen, damit er sich beeilt."Er zog seinen Bruder auf seinen Rücken und trug ihn in sein Zimmer. Christian fing schon wieder an zu grinsen.

„Ich werde wohl langsam etwas schwer für dich."

„Das liegt bestimmt nur daran, weil ich noch keine Eis gegessen habe. Oder etwa doch daran, dass du langsam immer größer wirst. Na das werden wir gleich mal testen. Mal sehen, ob du den Computer starten kannst und dann das Spiel."Edge setzte seinen kleinen Bruder vor seinen Computer und wartete ab. Christian schaute seinen Bruder ganz stolz an und drückte dann auf den Anschaltknopf.

„Siehst du, ich kann das schon ganz allein. Jedenfalls das anmachen."Er schaute seinen Bruder etwas fragend an.

„Na was brennt dir denn so auf deiner Seele?", wollte Edge wissen.

„Darf ich dich mal ganz doll knuddeln, bitte?"Edge grinste nur und nahm Christian dann ganz fest in die Arme. Christian schlang seine Arme um Edge und wollte ihn am liebsten nie mehr los lassen.

„Stimmts, wir werden uns nie so doll streiten, wie Mom und Dad?"

„Werden wir nicht. Aber jetzt will ich sehen, ob du das Spiel auch schon starten kannst."Edge holte sich einen weiteren Stuhl und setzte sich zu seinem Bruder, der in der Zwischenzeit bereits das Spiel gestartet hatte und Edge angrinste. Er bekam von seinem Bruder dann aller Hand lustige Dinge gezeigt, z.B. wie man eine Blume kitzelt, damit sie lacht oder wie man eine Katze auf dem Dach erschrickt. Die beiden lachten so sehr, dass sie gar nicht merkten, dass ihre Mom mit Gangrel wiederkam. Beide erschraken, als ihnen das Video vor die Nase gehalten wurde.

„Na was ist, wollen wir den Film gucken oder wollt ihr lieber weiter spielen?"

Edge und Christian schauten sich an, standen beide auf und gingen zu Gangrel und flüsterten ihm gleichzeitig ins Ohr:

„Film gucken, Film gucken."

„Ha verstehe und dabei am liebsten der eine in einem Arm von mir und der andere im anderen. Ob das eure Mom zulässt?"Gangrel hob beide mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch und trug sie ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wurden sie beide in eine Decke gewickelt und bekamen von ihr Mom einen schönen heißen Kakao.

Kurz bevor ihre Mom den Film anmachte fragte Gangrel plötzlich:

„Haben wir nicht jemanden vergessen?"Edge grübelte, während Christian grinste.

„Ja haben wir. Teddy muss doch auch mit gucken."Edge und seine Mom fingen an zu lachen. Sie fanden es beide toll, dass Gangrel sich immer so lieb um Christian kümmerte. Vor allem, wenn er mal wieder krank war. Gangrel gab Christian den Teddy, der ihn gleich unter seine Decke steckte, mit dem Kommentar:

„Damit mit du nicht wieder kranke wirst. War er denn auch artig?", wurde Gangrel gefragt. „Wenn nicht, muss er nämlich heute in seinem Bettchen schlafen und darf nicht kuscheln kommen."

„Er war ganz lieb und artig. Ohne ihn hätte ich den Film gar nicht gefunden. Aber jetzt pst, der Film fängt an."Gespannt schauten Edge und Christian auf den Fernseher.

Als der Film zu Ende war, gingen sie dann auch, ohne zu murren ins Bad Zähne putzen. Als Edge fertig war, ging er zu seiner Mutter und fragte sie, ob sie etwas für Christian mitgebracht hätten. Sie beruhigte ihn und sagte ihm, dass er nur noch einen kleinen Moment warten müsse, bis sein Bruder endlich im Bad fertig sei.

„Fertig.", kam es hinter ihnen. „Darf Edge mich mit Onkel Grel ins Bett bringen?"Christian wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort und zog Edge mit sich mit.

Als er in sein Zimmer kam, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf sein Bett. Dann schaute er seinen Bruder an und sagte:

„Guck mal, ein Vampirkostüm. So was habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Sogar mit Vampirzähnen."Überglücklich lief er zu seiner Mutter und bedankte sich. Als Edge ihn in sein Bett kuschelte sagte er:

„Dann kann ja Halloween kommen. Dann machen wir als Gerippe und als Vampir die Gegend unsicher." Edge knuddelte seinen Bruder und verließ dann mit Gangrel das Zimmer.

„Und wenn die uns dann keine Süßigkeiten geben, dann beiß ich sie in den Hals."

„Aber jetzt wird geschlafen. Und ich frage Mom, ob wir morgen in den Zoo gehen."

Christian knuddelte noch mal seinen großen Bruder und schlief dann ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen auf wachte ging er in das Wohnzimmer in der Hoffnung dass Gangrel noch da sei. Mit Enttäuschung musste er feststellen, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Er ging zu seiner Mutter in die Küche und frage nach ihm.

„Er hat versprochen heute Abend wieder zu kommen und nächste Woche, wenn euer Dad auf Dienstreise ist, kommt er auch jeden Tag."

„Au toll, darf ich Edge wecken gehen?"

„Ja aber ganz lieb. Sag ihm doch einfach, dass schon der Frühstückskakao fertig ist und auf hin wartet."

Christian schaute an seiner Mutter vorbei und sagte:

„Und der Schokoladenkuchen wartet auch schon."Damit ging er ganz leise in das Zimmer seines Bruder und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. Dann nahm er seinen Teddy und kitzelte mit dessen Pfote Edges Nase. Dieser öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und krallte sich Teddy.

„Na du Rübe, ob Chrissy es mag, wenn du mich kitzelst?"

„Ja mag ich. Aber weißt du was?"

„Nö sag mal"

„Da in der Küche steht schon eine große Kann mit leckerem Kakao und ein Teller mit noch leckerem Schokoladenkuchen."

„Was? Oh je, dann müssen wir uns wohl beeilen, um im Bad fertig zu werden, damit der Kakao und der Kuchen nicht mehr so alleine sind."

„Genau und ich bin als erster im Bad."Er zog Edge die Decke über den Kopf und rannte ins Bad. Edge wartete einen kleinen Moment und rannte dann hinterher, aber extra langsam, damit Christian als erster im Bad ankam, wo er dann auch gleich Jubelte:

„Ich hab gewonnen."Dann machte er sich und seinem Bruder das Zahnputzzeug und wusch sich.

Als sie am Frühstückstisch saßen kam ihr Vater aus dem Schlafzimmer. Mit gepolter kam er ins Wohnzimmer und fragte:

„Wer macht hier solch einen Lärm?" und schaute Christian dabei an und wollte ihm schon wieder eine Ohrfeige geben. Demonstrativ stellte sich Edge dazwischen.

„Es war meine Schuld, Chrissy hat nichts gemacht. Ich habe ihm das Wettrennen zum Bad vorgeschlagen." Man konnte genau sehen, das Christian angst hatte, dass jetzt Edge die Prügel bekommen würde. Leise sagte er:

„Aber ich war so laut und nicht du Edge."Mürrig ging ihr Vater wieder ins Bett. Ihre Mom gab ihnen das Frühstück und schickte sie dann zum spielen raus in den Garten.

Nachdem Sie zu Mittag gegessen hatten ging sie mit den beiden wie versprochen in den Zoo, wo Edge als erstes die Tiger sehen wollte und Christian unbedingt die Wölfe. Auf dem Weg nach Hause kamen sie noch an einem Spielplatz vorbei, wo sie noch einen Augenblick blieben.

Wieder zu Hause verhielten sich Edge und Christian so leise wie möglich, nur um eventuellen Ärger mit ihrem Vater aus dem Weg zugehen.

Als Christian im Bett war durfte sich Edge noch eine Einstündige Predigt darüber anhören, wie wichtig es wäre, alles über Vampire zu wissen, da er in wenigen Jahren mit seinem Vater auf Jagd nach Vampiren gehen würde. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sein Vater ging. Als dieser endlich weg war ging er vorsichtig zu Christians Zimmertür, als sein Mom ihn festhielt.

„Lass ihn schlafen."

„Ich wollte nur mal nach ihm sehen. Er sieht immer so süß aus, wenn er seinen Teddy festhält beim schlafen. Außerdem habe ich ihm heute noch etwas von meinem Taschengeld gekauft."

„Aber davon sollst du dir doch was kaufen."

„Habe ich doch auch."Edge zeigte seiner Mom einen Plüschtiger und einen Plüschwolf, welcher für Christian bestimmt war. Seine Mom lächelte nur.

„Aber sei leise und mach die Tür zu. Ich hoffe er wird nicht wach, wenn es gleich klingelt."

Doch sie brauchten erst gar nicht auf das Klingel warten, denn Christian hatte, wie nur all zu oft, einen Albtraum. Vorsichtig ging seine Mom zu ihm und weckte ihn auf. Unter Tränen sagte er:

„Dad soll mich nicht hauen." Edge, der das natürlich gehört hatte, hatte bei diesem Satz Tränen in den Augen und rannte zu Christian.

„Pst Chrissy. Er kann dich nicht hauen, er ist nicht zu Hause. Und ansonsten passe ich schon auf dich auf. Guck mal, ich habe da noch was für dich. Und wenn du willst, bleibe ich hier, bist du wieder schläfst."Edge gab seinem kleinen Bruder den Wolf, welcher ihn gleich fest an sich drückte. In diesem Moment klingelt es an der Tür.

„Onkel Grel.", rief Christian freudig. „Bitte, bitte sag ihm, dass er mir gute Nacht sagen komm soll."Seine Mutter ging zu Tür und ließ Gangrel herein und schickte ihn sofort zu Christian. Als Gangrel diesem eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte, ließ er Edge und Christian alleine im Zimmer und ging zu deren Mutter. Beide gingen zusammen in die Küche und unterhielten sich dort. Dadurch merkten sie nicht, dass Edge auch in die Küche kam, als seine Mutter gerade sagt:

„Grel ich kann nicht mehr. Ich muss raus hier mit den Kindern. Ich muss ihn verlassen."

„Ich werde euch helfen wo ich kann. Als erstes werde ich mich nach einer Wohnung für euch drei umsehen."

„Wir ziehen weg von Dad?", sprudelte es aus Edge heraus. Seine Mom erschrak.

„Ja, ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, dass er euch schlägt. Aber du solltest auch langsam ins Bett mein Großer."

„Chrissy hat Durst, ich wollte nur noch schnell ein Glas Wasser holen für ihn."Mit einem Glas Wasser in der Hand ging er wieder zu Christian ins Zimmer. Er musste jedoch seiner Mom vorher noch versprechen, Christian nichts von dem Auszug zu verraten.

Etwa nach eine Stunde ging sie noch mal zu Christian ins Zimmer und stellte fest, dass Edge seinen Bruder immer noch fest im Arm hielt und eingeschlafen war. Sie wollte ihn gerade vorsichtig wecken, als Gangrel sie davon abhielt, lass ihn schlafen.

„Bevor ich gehen, bringe ich ihn in sein Zimmer. Ab wann seid ihr alleine?"

„Ab Mittwoch. Wieso?"

„Damit ich weiß, wann ich ungestört zu euch kommen kann."

Wie versprochen brachte Gangrel Edge noch in dessen Bett bevor er ging und versprach sich um eine Wohnung für die drei zu kümmern.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	2. Brood Saga Part 2

Edge und vor allem Christian waren jedes Mal froh, wenn ihr Vater mal auf Dienstreise war, das war für sie immer die schönste Zeit, sie konnten so richtig Toben und mussten keine Angst haben. Gangrel kam in den zwei Wochen jeden Abend, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war. Am Freitag und Samstag durften die beiden dann immer etwas länger aufbleiben und sich einen Film anschauen. Während die beiden Kinder den Film schauten, plante ihre Mutter zusammen mit Gangrel den Umzug. Da sie genau wusste, dass ihr Mann in fünf Wochen wieder eine Dienstreise unternehmen würde, planten sie den Umzug genau für diese drei Tage. Sie konnte es kaum noch erwarten, dass die Zeit endlich rum wäre.

Endlich waren die Wochen um. Edge ging wie jeden Morgen zur Schule und Christian wurde von seiner Mom in die Vorschule gebracht. Als sie das Haus verließen, kamen gerade die Umzugswagen. Edge sagte noch zu seiner Mutter:

„Irgendwer zieht aus unsere Straße weg."Seine Mutter schaute ihn nur an und sagte dann:

„Wir ziehen um. Ich verlassen euren Dad. Ich ertrage seine Wutausbrüche nicht länger."

„Und er kann Chrissy nicht mehr hauen."Ein Lächeln flog über Edges wie auch über Christians Gesicht.

Nach der Schule wartete ihre Mutter schon auf sie. Und schon im Auto waren beide so aufgeregt ihre neuen Zimmer zu sehen. Doch den Zahn musste ihnen ihre Mutter gleich ziehen. Da sie ja nun alleine für die Miete aufkommen musste, reichte es nur für eine Zweizimmerwohnung. Doch das störte die beiden nicht, da sie in letzter Zeit ja eh immer in einem Zimmer waren. Worüber sich Christian aber am meisten freute, war dass Gangrel sie jetzt jeden Tag besuchen kam. Edge gefiel es zwar auch, aber er war etwas eifersüchtig, weil sich Gangrel immer etwas mehr um Christian kümmerte. Es gab Momente, in denen er diese Eifersucht seinen kleinen Bruder spüren ließ. Aber die meiste Zeit verstanden sie sich bestens.

Seit ihrem Auszug aus dem alten Haus sind mittlerweile zehn Monate vergangen und Christians Einschulung stand kurz bevor. Seine Mutter traf sämtliche Vorbereitungen zusammen mit ihrer Mutter und Edge. Christian fragte immer wieder, ob Gangrel denn auch zur Einschulung kommen würde. Aber dies konnte man ihm nicht versprechen, denn keiner wusste, wo Gangrel zu dieser Zeit steckte.

Dann endlich kam der Tag der Einschulung, Christian war tierisch aufgeregt und verdammt stolz nun endlich auch ein Schulkind zu sein. Abends auf der Feier hoffte er die ganze Zeit, dass Gangrel noch kommen würde. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür und Christian rannte zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. Aber es war nicht Gangrel der, kam, nein es war sein Vater. Dieser nahm ihn sofort auf den Arm und gratulierte ihm dazu, jetzt ein Schulkind zu sein. Seine Mutter blieb wir angewurzelt stehen, als sie ihn sah. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er die Adresse herausbekommen. In diesem Moment waren aber auch alle erleichtert, dass Gangrel nicht da war. Edge kam auch gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer gelaufen, als Christian nach ihm rufen wollte. Er blieb stehen und schaute seinen Vater fragend an:

„Dad?"

„Ja ich bin es. Hallo mein Großer. Na was macht die Schule?"

„Geht so, könnte lustiger sein."In diesem Moment zog Christian seinem Vater an der Jacke:

„Ey ich bin heute wichtig, ich komme zur Schule."Alle Anwesenden mussten anfangen zu lachen.

„So, so, mein Krümel ist heute also wichtig. Sag mal, wenn du jetzt zur Schule gehst, hast du doch bestimmt auch einen tollen Schulranzen. Zeigst du den mir mal?" Aber Christian schüttelte nur den Kopf:

„Wieso?"

„Weil Mama nicht so viel Geld hatte und ich jetzt den alten von Edge nehmen muss und den kennst du ja bestimmt schon."

„Hm, grübel, ich glaube, dann musst du mal mit mir zu meinem Auto kommen"Er fasste seinen Sohn an der Hand und ging mit ihm zum Auto. Als Christian dort dann den Kofferraum aufmachte, flogen etliche Luftballons los und als diese weggeflogen waren, kam ein Schulranzen zum Vorschein und noch eine riesige Zuckertüte, neben der noch eine etwas kleinere lag.

„Boah, ist der für mich?" Christian kam aus dem staunen gar nicht raus. Ausgerechnet eine blaue Schultasche, wo doch blau seine Lieblings Farbe ist.

„Ja die ist für dich und die große Schultüte auch. Und die kleine nehmen wir Edge mit hoch ja."In diesem Augenblick wurden die beiden zum Abendessen gerufen. Ganz stolz ging Christian mit der Mappe auf dem Rücken und der Schultüte in der Hand wieder hoch und präsentierte sie allen. Nach dem Essen packten die beiden die Schultüten aus. Später am Abend verabschiedeten sich die Gäste nach einander, so dass ihr Vater der letzte war. Er bat die beiden in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, da er etwas dringendes mit ihrer Mutter zu besprechen hätte. Er entschuldigte sich bei ihr und brachte einige Tage später sogar einen Blumenstrauß mit, was er früher nie getan hätte. Auch gegenüber Christian hatte sich sein Verhalten stark verändert, so dass beschlossen wurde, dass sie wieder zusammenziehen. Irgendwie waren Edge und auch Christian froh, wieder jeder sein eigenes Zimmer zu haben. Edge nahm sich jeden Abend, vor dem Schlafen gehen, noch etwas Zeit, um mit Christian zu lesen, so wie seine Mutter es mit ihm in der ersten Klasse getan hatte.

Ein paar Monate lang lief auch alles gut, bis Christian eines Tages mit einem blauen Auge aus der Schule kam. Seine Mutter legte ihm sofort einen Eisbeutel darauf. Als sein Vater Abends nach Hause kam und das Auge sah, fragte er ihn, wie das passiert ist. Christian erzählt ihm, dass ein etwas größerer Jung aus seiner Klasse ihn gegen eine Tür geschuppst hatte.

„Und was hast du gemacht?"wurde Christian gefragt.

„Nichts, ich bin doch keine Petze."

„Und warum hast du ihm nicht auch eine verpasst. Du kannst dich doch nicht von jedem einfach so rumschuppsen lassen."Tränen stiegen in Christians Augen. Daraufhin zerrte ihn sein Vater etwas heftiger am Arm.

„Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu flennen."Faucht er ihn an oder es setzt gleich noch eine. Seine Mutter dachte sich nur, dass alles wieder von vorne anfinge. In diesem Augenblick überlegte sie, warum sie überhaupt zu ihm zurückgegangen war. Christian, der sich ein Schluchzen nicht verkneifen konnte wurde in sein Zimmer geschickt. Sein Vater stieß ihn regelrecht in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter ihm und sperrte sie ab. Edge wagte nicht einen Mucks zu sagen. Ihre Mutter jedoch wollte den Schlüssel haben und fing sich dafür einen Schlag ins Gesicht ein.

„Kein Wunder, dass dieser Bastard immer heult, so wie du ihn verhätschelst."Das war zu viel für Edge:

„Chrissy ist kein Bastard, er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Und ich will, dass du seine Tür wieder aufmachst."

„Hast du hier auch schon was zu sagen? Du ziehst die jetzt gefälligst eine Jacke und deine Schuhe an. Es wird Zeit, dass du zu einem ordentlichen Vampirjäger erzogen wirst. Du kommst jetzt mit mir mit."

„Ich will aber nicht. Ich will bei Chrissy bleiben."

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Zieh dich an."Seine Mutter gab ihm seine Jacke und bat ihn seinem Vater nicht zu wiedersprechen. Ohne es zu merken, heftete sie ihm einen Anhänger an die Jacke, durch den Gangrel, wenn er in der Stadt war, sehen konnte, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Als Edge am Zimmer seines Bruders vorbeiging, hörte er ihn nur noch weinen und nach seine Mutter flehen. Bevor er auch nur noch ein Wort sagen konnte, zog sein Vater ihn aus dem Haus.

Seit zwei Stunden liefen sie nun schon quer durch die Stadt. Immer wieder fluchte Edges Vater, weil kein Vampir zu sehen war. Er spürte ganz genau, dass sogar ein recht mächtiger Vampir in der Stadt sein musste, aber erkonnte ihn nirgends ausmachen. Nach drei Stunden kehrten sie wieder nach Hause. Edge lief sofort zum Zimmer seines Bruders und konnte nichts hören. Deshalb ging er zu seinem Vater und bat ihn die Tür aufzuschließen. Wütend warf dieser ihm den Schlüssel vor die Füße und verließ das Haus um in die Kneipe an der Ecke zu gehen. So schnell wir möglich schloss er die Tür auf. Als er in das Zimmer schaute, stellte er zur Erleichterung fest, dass Christian sich seinen Schlafanzug angezogen hatte und ins Bett gegangen war. Er legt ihm noch den Teddy in den Arm und ging dann wieder zu seiner Mutter. Diese hatte ihm in der Zwischenzeit einen schönen, heißen Kakao gemacht.

„Und dann geht es ab ins Bett."

„Warum hat Dad so mit Chrissy geschimpft. Der Junge der ihn geschuppst hat, ist ein Kopf größer als er. Mit dem kann sich Chrissy niemals prügeln. Zumal der Typ eh einen Dachschaden hat."

„Edge, so was sagte man nicht."

„Aber es stimmt doch. Oder warum geht er erst jetzt in die erste Klasse, wo er doch ein Jahr älter ist als alle."Seine erklärte ihm, dass dieser Junge einen Unfall hatte und deshalb erst dieses Jahr in die Schule geschickt werden konnte, da er sonst im letzten Jahr die ersten zwei Monate der Schule eh verpasst hätte. Edge stellte seine leere Tasse in die Küche und als er aus dem Bad kam sagte er noch zu seiner Mutter:

„Das ist aber kein Grund, dass er Chrissy ärgert. Vor allem, wenn der ihm nichts getan hat. Der schuppst die kleineren nämlich nur aus Spaß, egal was passiert. Und wenn Chrissy zur Lehrerin gehen würde, würde Dad ihn als Petzte abstempeln. Das wäre auch nicht anders, als wenn Chrissy nichts tut. Aber ab Morgen passe ich etwas mehr auf ihn auf. Und wenn ihn jemand ärgert, gehe ich dazwischen. Dann müssen die erst mal an mir vorbei."

„Ja, jetzt aber ab ins Bett."Als Edge endlich im Bett war, schaute sie schnell in seine Jackentasche, ob da nicht eine Nachricht von Gangrel wäre. Aber Fehlanzeige, keine Nachricht von ihm. Aber eine Nachricht von einem anderen Vampir. Dieser versprach Gangrel unverzüglich zu informieren.

Eine Woche später, wurde Edge wieder gezwungen mit auf Vampirjagd zu gehen. Gerade als sie das Haus verließen, konnte er Gangrel hinter einem anderen Haus verschwinden sehen. Sein Vater hatte die Anwesenheit natürlich gespürt:

„Wo ist dieser Bastard."

„Ich habe nichts genaues gesehen Dad. Aber ich glaube da drüben könnte ein Schatten gewesen sein."Zu seinem Glück bewegte sich dort tatsächlich gerade eine Person. Ganz leise schliche sie sich an. Es war auch ein Vampir, aber nicht der Vampir, den sie gespürt hatten. Edge wurde aufgefordert genau hinzuschauen, wie man einen Vampir erlegt.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Gangrel sich zur Haustür vorgewagt, als er das Aufheulen des gerade getöteten Vampirs hörte. Doch darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Er klingelte an der Tür und als aufgemacht wurde, kam ihm Christian gleich entgegengerannt.

„Onkel Grel ist wieder da." Dieser erkundigte sich danach, ob er richtig gesehen hatte, dass Edge mit auf Jage war. Christian wurde in sein Zimmer geschickt, wo er etwas für Gangrel basteln sollte. Seine Mutter erzählte Gangrel kurz und bündig, was in letzter Zeit passiert war.

„Ich habe dich doch gewarnt. Aber du musstest ihm ja unbedingt wieder vertrauen."

„Als er auf der Einschulungsfeier auftauchte, da war er ganz anders. Und die letzten Monate hat sich sogar fast mehr um Christian gekümmert, als um Edge. Wenn ich nur wüsste, warum er jetzt wieder so ist. Das kann doch nun wirklich nicht nur an einem blauen Auge gelegen haben."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Christian kam vor einer Woche mit einem blauen Auge nach Hause, weil er von einem wesentlich größeren Jungen geschuppst war. Da ist er völlig ausgetickt und hat ihn in sein Zimmer gesperrt, weil Chrissy dem Jungen keine runter gehauen hat. Und an diesem Abend musste Edge das erst Mal mit auf die Jagd. Ich bin froh, wenn er die nächsten beiden Wochen nicht zu Hause ist."

„Okay, dann versuche Chrissy so gut wie möglich zu schützen. Ich muss gehen, er ist auf dem Rückweg. Ich komme nächste Woche erst wieder, weil ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir dann genau erzählst, wie sie Edge seit heute verhalten hat. Er musste vorhin mit ansehen, wie ein Vampir erlegt wurde. Ich will nur wissen, wie viel Vampirjäger in ihm steckt."Damit verschwand Gangrel durch den Garten. Keine Minute später stand Edge ganz stolz im Wohnzimmer und erzählte seiner Mutter, dass sie einen Vampir erlegt hatten. Dann ging er zu Christian ins Zimmer und erzählte es ihm. Dieser antwortete:

„Ich werde nie einem Vampir wehtun. Ist Onkel Grel noch da?"fragte er dann ganz leise.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Hast du das Bild etwa für ihn gemalt?"Christian nickte.

„Dann schenke ich es ihm beim nächsten Mal."

„Jetzt solltest du aber schlafen." ,sagte seinen Mutter.

- Fortsetzung folgt -

10


	3. Brood Saga Part 3

Edge rannte zu seinem Dad und fragte ihn:

„Kann ich morgen wieder mitkommen?"

„Okay, aber wir belassen es in nächster Zeit erst mal bei den Freitag und Samstag Abenden. Unter der Woche gehörst du zur Jagdzeit ins Bett wegen der Schule. Mal sehen vielleicht nehme ich diesen..." er unterbrach sich, um in Edges Gegenwart nicht Bastard zu sagen, „diesen Schlumpf ja morgen auch mit. Nur damit er lernt sich zu verteidigen. Ich hätte auch dich schon viel eher mitgenommen, wenn deine Mutter nicht immer dagegen gewesen wäre."

„Sag mal Dad, kann es sein, dass du einen ganz bestimmten Vampir suchst?"

„Ja diese Mistkreatur heißt Gangrel und ist der widerwärtigste aller Vampire. Er hat schon etliche unserer Jäger entschärft." Edge hoffte in diesem Moment nur, dass sein Vater nicht seinen entsetzen Blick sehen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen schlich er sich zu seinem Bruder ins Zimmer und kuschelte sich zu ihm ins Bett.

„Du bist ja auch schon wach." Kam es von Christian.

„Na was denkst du denn. Wollen wir uns anziehen und Brötchen kaufen gehen?"

„Ja au fein. Aber wir haben doch kein Geld."

„Na dann plündere ich eben meine Sparbüchse. Mom gibt es mir dann bestimmt wieder." Leise schlichen sie ins Bad und zogen sich an. Anschließend holte Edge sein Taschengeld und beide gingen zum Bäcker. Beim verlassen des Hauses, legten sie noch einen Zettel hin, auf den Christian, so gut er konnte, geschrieben hatte, wo sie waren. Als sie beim Bäcker waren, meinte Edge, dass er ja mal wieder richtig Appetit auf einen schönen Erdbeerkuchen hätte.

„Aber leider reicht unser Geld dafür nicht." Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht sagte Christian.

„Aber wenn wir mein Geld noch dazu nehmen reicht es dann?" Gleichzeitig reichte er Edge sein Geld.

„Das reicht dicke. Aber wolltest du dir davon nicht etwas zum basteln kaufen?"

„Aber nicht, wenn mein großer Bruder einen Erdbeerkuchen haben möchte." Als sie an der Reihe waren, bestellten sie die Brötchen und vier Stück von dem Erdbeerkuchen.

„Ich bin schon gespannt, was Dad dazu sagt. Der mag den Kuchen auch so gerne wie du." Edge streichelte seinem Bruder über den kopf.

„Jetzt aber los nach Hause. Vielleicht können wir noch den Tisch decken und den Kaffee aufsetzten." Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten nach Hause, zogen ihre Schuhe vor der Tür aus und schlichen sich ganz leise in die Küche. Dort bereiteten sie alles für das Frühstück vor und deckten im Esszimmer den Tisch. In die Mitte stellten sie eine Vase mit frischen Blumen, die Christian unbedingt kaufen wollte. Dann ging er vorsichtig an die Schlafzimmertür und klopfte an. In einem verschlafenen Ton kam ein ja aus dem Schlafzimmer. Christian traute sich kaum die Tür zu öffnen. Als er rein kam, blickten ihn seine Eltern verschlafen an. Christian krabbelte zu seinem Dad und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass das Frühstück fertig sei. Dieser schaute ihn erstaunt an und sagte dann nur:

„Das will ich sehen und wenn das wirklich so ist, müssen wir ja ganz schnell aufstehen." Christian find tatsächlich an zu lächeln:

„Ich helfe dir aus dem Bett." Er nahm die Hand seines Vaters und zog ihn hoch. Zusammen gingen sie dann in das Esszimmer, wo Edge gerade den Kaffee auf den Tisch stellte. Sein Vater blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und rief nach seiner Frau. Beide gingen daraufhin ins Bad. Als sie endlich am Tisch saßen, brachte Edge die frischen Brötchen.

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht. Wie habt ihr das angestellt?"

„Wie haben unser Taschengeld genommen und sind schnell zum Bäcker geflitzt. Aber das beste kommt noch, dass haben wir nur Chrissys Sparkünsten zu verdanken." Damit winkte er Christian zu, der stolz mit dem Kuchen ins Zimmer kam und gleich zu seinem Dad ging.

„Bitte der Herr, bedienen sie sich."

„Danke der Herr. Aber jetzt kannst du dir den Bastelkasten gar nicht mehr kaufen. Da muss ich dann wohl mit dir in die Stadt fahren, und den Rest dazugeben. Schließlich wollte mir ja jemand einen richtig guten Flieger basteln. Oder darf ich mir auch ein Auto wünschen?" Christian war in der Zeit an seinem Platz angekommen.

„Hmmm ein Auto, aber nur, wenn es ein altes Auto sein darf. Ich habe da eins in deiner Autozeitung gesehen. Warte mal." Er wollte schon aufspringen und die Zeitung holen, wurde aber von seiner Mutter aufgehalten. Nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie alle vier in die Stadt. Während der Fahrt blätterte Christian in der Autozeitung. Auf dem Parkplatz zeigte er seinem Dad das Bild.

„Da brauchst du aber viel von deinem Taschengeld, um die zusätzlichen Farben und so zu kaufen."

„Ich hab mir das beim einkaufen mit Mom schon von Edge ausrechnen lassen. Wenn ich nur eine kleine Tube Leim nehme reicht es. Ich hab ja noch etwas Leim."

„Wie viel hast du denn gespart?"

„Mein ganzes Geld, was ich von Granny und den anderen zur Einschulung bekommen habe."

„Man ich will auch mal so sparen können." Raunte Edge.

„Bei deinem Interesse fürs Wrestling, wird das wohl nichts. Aber das ist ja auch nicht so schlimm. So lange du dir die ganzen Sachen von deinem Geld kaufen kannst." Ermahnte ihn sein Dad.

Nach dem Mittag verzog sich Christian in den Bastelraum, den ihm sein Vater eingerichtet hatte.

„Darf ich mir die Zeitung als Vorlage borgen."

„Nein, aber ich schenke sie dir." Christian war den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr zu sehen, während Edge sich von seinem Dad etwas über die Vampirjagd erzählen ließ. Er konnte seinen Vater auch davon überzeugen, dass es besser wäre Christian zu Hause zu lassen, damit er nach dem Abendbrot noch etwas weiterbasteln konnte. Edge hatte sich nämlich in den Bastelraum geschlichen und Christian dabei beobachtet, wie dieser, die einzelnen Holzteile sorgsam aussägte und zusammengefügt hatte. Als er von ihm erwischt wurde, musste er schwören kein Ton zu sagen und er wusste, dass Christian alles daran setzten würde, dass Model noch heute fertig zu bekommen. Wie vereinbart durfte Christian nach dem Abendbrot weiterbasteln und Edge ging mit seinem Dad auf die Jagd. Um neun klopft es an der Kellertür.

„Schluss für heute Großer. Zeit fürs Bett."

„Komme gleich, rief Christian." Er steckte das Auto in einen Karton, den er bunt verziert hatte. Ober drauf, hatte er das bild von dem Auto geklebt. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zu seiner Mutter kam, sah er, dass sein Dad noch nicht da war. Seine Mutter versprach ihm nichts zu sagen.

Als er am nächsten morgen wach wurde und ins Wohnzimmer kam, war sein Dad schon wach.

„Na mein Künstler? Das Auto ist echt toll geworden." Christian wurde noch nie so von seinem Vater gelobt.

Diese gute Laune hielt jedoch nur wenige Tage an. Schon am nächsten Wochenende musste nicht nur Edge, sonder auch Christian mit auf die Jagd. Das ganze ging nun schon vier Monate. Bisher war noch nie etwas passiert. Doch in dieser Januarnacht, sollte sich das ändern. Edge und Christian mussten wie üblich mit auf die Jagd, als sie alle drei von einem Vampir angegriffen wurden. Ihr Vater schob sie nur zur Seite um mit dem Vampir zu kämpfen. Ohne es zu merken, sandte Christian in Gedanken einen Hilferuf nach Gangrel aus. Dieser nahm den Hilferuf auch wahr und eilte schnellsten zu Christian. Als er am Ort des Geschehens eintraf, wollte Christian sofort zu ihm rennen. Doch sein Vater, der dachte, er wolle ihm beweisen, dass er auch gut kämpfen könne hielt ihn zurück. Dabei kam er ins Straucheln und geriet auf die Straße. Das heranfahrende Auto konnte nicht mehr bremsen. Edge schrie noch nach seinem Dad, aber es war zu spät. Gangrel gab den anderen Vampiren zu verstehen, dass sie verschwinden sollten und rief die Polizei und ging dann rüber, um zu sehen, ob er helfen könne. Vorsichtig zog er Edge beiseite:

„Pass auf Christian auf. Ich kümmere mich um euren Dad." Edge nahm seinen Bruder, der in der Zwischenzeit neben ihm stand schützend in die Arme. Gangrel verband die Wunden so gut es nur ging. Als die Polizei und der Krankenwagen endlich eintrafen, war es aber zu spät. Der Fahrer des Autos erzählte den Polizisten, dass er nur jemanden hatte auf die Straße stolpern zu sehen und versucht hätte zu bremsen.

„Er kam so auf die Straße gestolpert, als sei er gerade über etwas gestolpert, ich konnte nicht mehr bremsen." Nachdem auch Gangrel dann sein Aussage gemacht hatte, hatte er die schwere Aufgabe, Edge und Christian schonend bei zu bringen, dass ihr Vater tot ist. Edge wollte es nicht glauben und konnte nur mit Mühe und Not festgehalten werden. Christian stand nur in Gangrels Arme versunken da und weinte. Unter Tränen sagte er:

„Ich habe doch extra letzte Woche noch ein Auto für ihn gebastelt, das ich ihm nachher geben wollte." Sie wurden dann alle drei von einem Polizisten nach Hause gefahren. Gangrel überlegte, ob er überhaupt mit rein gehen sollte. Entschloss sich dann aber wegen der beiden Jungs mit rein zugehen. Als die Polizei weg war, brachten sie Christian ins Bett, der immer noch weinte. Gangrel drehte sich zu Edge um und fragte ihn:

„Was meinst du, bist du schon in der Lage noch etwas bei ihm zu bleiben? Ich bringe ihn dann ins Bett eurer Eltern, damit er nicht alleine ist."

„Ich will auch bei Mom schlafen."

„Okay, dann schläfst du bei eurer Mom und ich bleibe die Nacht über hier."

„Du musst nicht hier bleiben. Wir können beide bei Mom schlafen." Edge sagte diesen Satz in einem etwas schärferen ton, da er gar nicht begeistert war, dass Gangrel dableiben wollte, da er der Überzeugung war, dass Gangrel, mit seinem Auftauche, Schuld an dem Unfall hatte. Gangrel entging der Unterton nicht. Er redete kurz mit Edges Mom und verschwand dann.

Fortsetzung folgt -

3


	4. Brood Saga Part 4

„Edge, du hättest mit Gangrel nicht in diesem Ton reden dürfen. Er war immer für euch da und wird es auch weiterhin sein."

„Aber wäre er nicht aufgetaucht, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert."

„Es war nicht Onkel Grels Schuld, ich bin Schuld. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass er da ist und als er da war, wollte ich zu ihm rennen und ihn bitten Daddy zu helfen." Christian schaute Schuldbewusst zu Boden.

„Keiner von euch hat Schuld. Schuld hat euer Vater selber. Was musste er euch denn auch mit auf die Jagd mitnehmen."

Etwa eine Woche später war die Beerdigung. Gangrel hatten sie seit diesem Tag nicht mehr gesehen.

­- Viele Jahre später in Toronto –

„Christian warte, doch Christian reagierte gar nicht auf das Rufen seines Bruders. „Bitte Chris bleib hier." Edge rief verzweifelt nach seinem Bruder und rannte ihm hinterher, um ihn aufzuhalten. Aber Christian war einfach schneller und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Da Edge ihn aus den Augen verloren hatte, kehrte er nach Hause zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Bruder schon dort wäre. Er machte sich solche Vorwürfe wegen des Streites, den sie hatten und dass er ihn hatte einfach weglaufen lassen. Und das auch noch in einer Gegend, in der es nur so von Vampiren wimmelte. _„Oh Christian, warum habe ich dich nicht festgehalten. Hoffentlich passiert dir nichts. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde." _Edge ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schlief ein.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Christian sein Tempo verringert und registrierte erst jetzt, wo er sich befand. Erschrocken schaut er sich um und lief immer tiefer in das Vampirgebiet hinein. Verzweifelt schaute er sich nach einem Weg aus diesem gebiet heraus um. Wie lange er nun schon durch die Straßen lief, wusste er schon nicht mehr, als er sich erschöpft auf eine Bank niederließ und seinen Kopf auf seiner Hände stützte. Was er nicht bemerkte, was die Tatsache, dass er nicht alleine war. Der er die zweite Person nicht bemerkt, ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Die zweite Person setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. In diesem Moment erschrak Christian und wich zurück.

„Bitte nicht, ich wollte nicht in euer Gebiet eindringen.", sagte er, während sein Gegenüber ihm fest in die Auge schaute.

„Keine Angst, ich werde dir nichts tun. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du hier in der Kälte übernachten möchtest." Christian wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und ließ sich deshalb einfach mitziehen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin oder?"

„Sollte ich Sie kennen?"

„Eigentlich solltest du mich kennen. Und das förmliche lassen wir mal auch fein stecken. Und jetzt komm mit Christian."

„Aber woher...?" aber noch bevor er weiterfragen konnte, legte Gangrel ihm einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Lass uns woanders weiterreden, hier ist es zu gefährlich für mich." Gangrel zog Christian in die Dunkelheit.

„Du bist ein Vampir oder nicht?", wollte Christian wissen.

„Ja verdammt, ich bin ein Vampir. Aber jetzt lass uns verschwinden. Es sind zu viele Jäger unterwegs. Ich kann dir aber nicht helfen, wenn mich die Jäger erwischen."

„Wenn du schon meinen Namen weißt, weißt du doch bestimmt auch, mit wem du es zu tun hast."

„Ja mit dem kleine Bruder des _„großen Jägers"_. Aber jetzt kommt endlich." Christian war sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er Gangrel vertrauen sollte. Doch Gangrel ließ nicht locker und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her.

Nach etwa eine viertel Stunde gelangten sie endlich bei einer alten Ruine an. Gangrel und Christian begaben sich in einen dunklen Keller.

„Hier sind wir sicher.", sagte Gangrel und zündete ein paar Kerzen an.

„Du bist hier sicher, wolltest du sage. Ob ich hier sicher bin, wage ich noch zu bezweifeln."

„Wenn du angst hast, dass hier noch mehr von meiner Sorte auftauchen könnten, kann ich dir beruhigen."

„Wieso, willst du mich etwa noch schnell beißen, bevor jemand kommt?"

„Nein will ich nicht. Aber meine Leute wissen, dass sie hier nicht so einfach reinkommen dürfen. Zumal ich ihnen auch verboten habe, die Opfer in unserem Versteck zu beißen."

„Ist ja schön und gut, aber wenn hier jemand will, dass ich ihm vertraue, sollte er mir wenigstens sagen, was er von mir will."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du vor deinem Bruder weggerannt bist, aber ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen oder zu erahnen, dass er etwas getan hat, was dir nicht gefällt."

„Bloß weil er ein großer Jäger ist, muss ich es auch unbedingt sein. Ich habe aber einfach keine Lust, die ganze Zeit hinter irgendwelchen Typen hinterher zu rennen, bloß um ihnen dann einen Pflock in den Körper zu rammen."

„Das ist nun mal halt das Schicksal eines Jägers."

„Das klingt je gerade Wegs, als würde es euch Spaß machen, von uns gejagt zu werden."

„Manchmal schon. Aber wieder zu dir. Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur das Slayen ist, was dich nervt? Oder ist da noch etwas mehr?"

„Was sagt dir, dass da noch was ist?"

„Weil ich dich scheinbar besser kenne, als du dich selber kennst. Andere Vampire würden dir jetzt sagen, dass sie so etwas spüren. Also was nervt dich an deinem Bruder?"

„Egal was ich mache, er ist nie richtig zufrieden damit. Ständig findet er etwas zu nörgeln. Aber wenn ich ihn dann mal anmache, weil er mal wieder nicht pünktlich zu einer Verabredung auftaucht, bekomme ich zu hören, dass ich kein Recht habe mich darüber aufzuregen. Und außerdem ist er der Meinung, dass es mich nicht zu interessieren hat, was er die ganze Zeit macht."

„Aber wenn du mal etwas machen willst, musst du ihm Bescheid geben."

„Nicht nur das, er besteht jedes mal darauf mitzukommen. Was mache ich hier eigentlich. Ich erzähle ausgerechnet einem Vampir meine Probleme."

„Mich stört es nicht. Wie gesagt, ich scheine dich besser zu kennen, als du dich selber kennst. Was hältst du davon, für uns Vampire etwas im Lager der Slayer zu spionieren?"

„Und wie bitte stellst du dir das vor? Wie bitte soll ich mit euch kommunizieren und ihre Pläne verraten?"

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Wenn du es tatsächlich tun würdest, wäre es sehr nett, wenn du versuchen könntest herauszubekommen, ob etwas dran ist, dass sie einen großen Schlag gegen uns planen."

„Und wenn es so ist, was bitte soll ich dagegen tun?"

„Du musst es mir nur sagen, damit ich meine Leute warnen kann."

„Dann solltet ihr euch ganz schnell ein neues Versteck suchen."

„Wieso?"

„Es macht in unseren Reihen die Runde, dass jemand euer Versteck kennt und das sie in einer der nächsten Nächte herkommen wollen." Plötzlich klopfte es beharrlich an der Tür.

„Gangrel ich bin es Jack."

„Versteck dich, er muss dich nicht sehen." Gangrel wartete einen Moment, bevor er Jack herein bat.

„Was gibt es denn so dringendes?"

„Wir sollten uns ein neues Versteck suchen. Die Slayer rücken immer näher. Sie haben zehn unserer Leute erwischt."

„Und sie müssten reichlich dumm sein, wenn sie sich nicht denken könnten, dass unser Versteck ziemlich in der Nähe sein muss. Schnapp dir alle die du finden kannst, wir treffen uns dann in der alten Ruine am Stadtrand. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Nachdem Jack gegangen war, wandte sich Gangrel wieder an Christian.

„Deine Warnung kam leider etwas spät. Ich glaube Edge vertraut dir nicht alles an. Ich finde es etwas merkwürdig, dass er seinem eigenen Bruder nicht zu hundert Prozent vertraut. Es tut mir leid und ich entschuldige mich schon mal Voraus, für das was ich jetzt tun muss. Aber irgendwie will ich ja heil hier rauskommen. Ich verspreche dir nur, dass ich dir nichts tun werde. Ich werde die nur als Freifahrtsschein benutzen müssen. Sie haben die Wahl mich gehen zu lassen oder dich zu verlieren. Und so wie ich deinen Bruder vorhin erlebt habe, wird er es vorziehen mich gehen zu lassen, als Gefahr zu laufen, dich zu verlieren.


	5. Brood Saga Part 5

Christian verstand gar nichts mehr. Er überlegte, ob es von vornherein Gangrels Plan war, ihn so gesehen als Geisel zu benutzen. Gangrel sah ihm tief in die Augen und sprach mit ruhigen Ton weiter:

„Wegen eventueller Informationen werde ich dich aufsuchen. Stelle einfach eine Kerze in dein Fenster, wenn du alleine bist. Sehe ich keine Kerze, weiß ich, dass ich mich fern halten muss und du nicht mit mir reden kannst." Daraufhin nahmt Gangrel ein Seil und fesselte Christian, der immer noch etwas verunsichert war. Gangrel zig Christian aus dem Gebäude und kaum das sie draußen waren, standen sie den Slayern gegenüber.

„Christian bist du in Ordnung?", rief Edge, als er seinen Bruder sah.

„Ich bin in Ordnung. Aber bitte tut mir den Gefallen und lasst ihn einfach gehen. Andernfalls wird er mir etwas antun. Bitte lass ihn gehen, BITTE!" Christian flehte seinen Bruder und die andere Slayer regelrecht an, Gangrel freies Geleit zu geben.

„Recht überzeugend.", flüsterte Gangrel Christian ins Ohr. „Du hast deinen Spitznamen nicht umsonst." Christian sah immer noch seinen Bruder und die andere flehend an.

„Bitte hilf mir Edge. Lass nicht zu, dass er mir etwas tut." Christian ließ sich auf die Knie sinken um seiner Verzweiflung noch etwas mehr Ausdruck zu geben.

„Du solltest tun, was dein Bruder sagt, sonst wirst du ihn endgültig verlieren. So wie ich denjenigen verloren habe, der für mich das wichtigste im leben war. Du hast noch die Chance es zu verhindern." Um seinem Gesagten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, riss er Christian wieder auf die Füße.

„Okay, du kannst gehen, aber erst lässt du Christian laufen."

„Wer gibt mir die Garantie, dass ich wirklich unbeschadet gehen kann. Und sag mir nicht, ich könne deinen Worten vertrauen. Ich nehme ihn mit bis zur nächsten Kreuzung. Wenn ich merke, dass ihr mir nicht folgt, lasse ich ihn gehen. Und du kannst nicht behaupten, ich hätte jemals mein Wort nicht gehalten." Gangrel schnappte sich Christian und ging mit ihm los. Wie versprochen ließ er ihn an der nächsten Kreuzung gehen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Christian schaute sich verwirrt um und wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Keine zwei Minuten später spürte er, wie ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er seinen Bruder.

„Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?"

„Ja ich bin okay. Aber lass uns nach hause gehen, mir ist kalt. Woher wusstet ihr, dass das Versteck hier war?"

„Gangrel hat einen Abtrünnigen Vampir Namens Steve. Wir werden ihn solange in Ruhe lassen, bis wir alle Vampire erledigt haben." Edge führte seinen Bruder zum Auto und drehte die Heizung auf volle Pulle. Zu Hause verzog sich Christian aufs Sofa und kuschelte sich in einer Decke ein, während Edge in der Küche verschwand und wie in früheren Zeiten einen heißen Kakao für Christian zu bereitete.

- Nach einer kleinen Weile -

„Sag mal Sweety, was macht dich so nachdenklich?"

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du Gangrel kennst. Und zwar besser als jeder andere Slayer."

„Ich hatte früher schon mal etwas mit ihm zu tun."

„Und was meinte er damit, dass er etwas verloren hat, dass er über alles geliebt hat?"

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich kann darüber nicht reden."

„Wieso, weil du ihm das Liebste genommen hast?"

„Nicht direkt, ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erzählen. Außerdem sollten wir jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich habe für morgen eine Sitzung der Slayer einberufen."

„Bist du mir böse, wenn ich, nachdem was heute nacht passiert ist, morgen nacht zu Hause bleibe?"

„Nein ist kein Problem. Ganz im Gegenteil, dürfte sogar besser für dich sein. Nachher holst du dir noch eine saftige Krippe weg. Mir ist es lieber, du fällst für eine nacht aus, als für mehrere Tage."

Nachdem Christian ins Bett gegangen war, lag er noch ein ganze Weil da und überlegte, ob er wirklich das Richtige täte wenn er Gangrel warnt.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen die beiden zu der einberufenen Versammlung der Slayer. Alle waren froh, dass Christian nichts passiert war.

„Als erstes muss ich euch sagen, dass wir heute Nacht auf Chrissy verzichten müssen. Er hat mich gebeten, heute aussetzen zu dürfen. Was ich nach der letzten Nacht auch verstehen kann. Als Zweites möchte ich behaupten, dass die gestrige Nacht ein voller Erfolg gewesen sein dürfte. Viele dürften wohl nicht mehr von Gangrels Leuten übrig sein."

„Das ist leider in Irrtum." Meldet sich jemand aus dem Hintergrund.

„Warum?"

„Weil Steve mir gesagt hat, dass Gangrel mindestens einen neuen Vampir hat, den er gestern mit in sein Versteck genommen hat."

„Meinte Steve etwa mich?", fragt Christian.

„Ja.", kommt es aus einer dunklen Ecke.

„Ich glaube wohl kaum ,dass ich hier einfach so rumsitzen würde, wenn zu Gangrel gehören würde. Das einzige, warum er mich mitgenommen hatte, war herauszubekommen, was ihr vor habt. Da mir mein großer Bruder aber scheinbar nicht genug vertraut und mir nichts von seine Plänen erzählt, wusste ich rein gar nichts und hätte Gangrel, selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, nichts sagen können."

„Und warum hätte er Christian auch einfach so gehen lassen sollen, wenn die beiden zusammenarbeiten?", warf Edge als Frage ein. „Aber lassen wir das Thema. Reden wir lieber darüber, was wir heute tun werden. Christian hast du mitbekommen, wohin sie ihr Versteck verlagert haben? Steve kann uns leider noch nicht helfen, da er gestern oder besser heute früh nicht zurückkehren konnte."

„Leider nicht. Ich war in einem anderen Raum als Gangrel. Er kam dann nur einfach rein und fesselte mich und zog mich raus. Und den Rest der Geschichte dürftet ihr ja noch wissen."

„Ich nehme aber an, dass sie sich noch irgendwo in der Nähe der Stadt aufhalten werden, da ja nicht alle Vampire zurückgekehrt sind. Also sollten wir nachdenken, wo sie ihr Versteck eingerichtet haben könnten."

„Sie können überall sein. In jedem Keller der Stadt.", sagte einer der Slayer.

„Und du weißt wirklich nichts, rein gar nichts?", Edge schaute seinen Bruder fragen an.

„Du hast doch selber die Mauern er Ruine gesehen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass da auch nur ein Wort durch die Wand dringt?" Christian verstand nicht, dass Edge tatsächlich glaubt, er würde lügen. Er schaute ihn nur enttäuscht an.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass du mir so wenig vertraust." Christian stand auf und wollte einfach gehen. Aber diesmal hielt Edge ihn fest und bat ihn sich wieder zu setzen.

„Es tut mir leid. Natürlich glaube ich dir." Er nahm seinen kleinen Bruder in die Arme. "Entschuldige, aber Gangrels Anwesenheit hier in der Stadt macht mich etwas nervös."

„Ist schon gut. Auch ich würde im ersten Moment etwas zweifeln, wenn ich dich in einem Versteck der Vampire gefunden hätte. Vor allem nach unserem Streit gestern. Auch mir ist das im Moment einfach zu viel."

„Wenn ich mal etwas einwerfen dürfte?", meldete sich Steve aus seinem Versteck. „ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, wo wir sie finden könnten. Ihr solltet aber erst kurz vor Tagesanbruch zuschlagen, wenn sie zurückkehren. Kurz vor der Stadt ist noch eine alte Fabrikruine. Und da Gangrel es vorzieht sich in alten Ruinen aufzuhalten, kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie sich dorthin zurückgezogen haben." Christian erschrickt bei dem Gedanken, dass Steve die Slayer gerade wieder zum richtige Versteck führte. Edge, der bemerkt hatte, dass Christian zusammengezuckt ist, fragt ihn:

„Was ist los Chrissy?"

„Mir ist nur etwas kühl. Haben wir vielleicht eine Decke hier, ich könnte mich wegschmeißen vor Kälte."

„Wir sind gleich fertig, dann bringe ich dich nach Hause und stecke dich mit einer Tasse heißem Tee ins Bett und werde uns etwas leckere zu Essen kochen. Also gut Jungs, wir sehen uns dann heute Abend um acht Uhr hier. Und Steve halte dich lieber von der alten Ruine fern. Nicht das wir dich versehentlich erwischen. Wir brauchen dich noch." Damit verabschiedete er sich von den Slayern und brachte seinen Bruder nach Hause. Dort verkroch sich Christian sofort in sein Bett. Nachdem ihm Edge noch den versprochenen Tee gebracht hatte, verabschiedete sich Edge von seinem Bruder, um alles für das Mittag einkaufen zu gehen.

„Bringst du bitte ein paar Kerzen mit?"

„Wozu denn das bitte?"

„Na wenn ich schon krank im Bett liege, will ich es mir wenigsten etwas gemütlich machen. Und du weißt doch, die beste Entspannung für mich ist Musik hören bei Kerzenlicht."

„Mein kleiner Romantiker. Die Frau, die dich mal abbekommt, kann sich vor Candellightdinnern gar nicht retten."

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich. Soll aber Frauen geben, die stehen auf so etwas."

„Okay ich mache mich erst mal auf den Weg. Hast du noch einen speziellen Wunsch, was das Essen betrifft?"

„Nicht direkt. Aber wenn du schon so fragst, bringst du mir etwas gehacktes fürs Abendbrot mit?"

„Stehen wir seit Neustem auf rohes Fleisch?"

„Das schmeckt halt lecker, einfach mit etwas Salz und Pfeffer gewürzt."

„Na ja ist ja nicht mein Magen."

„Fang bitte nicht schon wieder an, an mir rumzunörgeln. Das geht mir langsam tierisch auf den Keks."

„Ist ja schon gut. Bis gleich." Edge drehte sich um und verließ die Wohnung. Nachdem Edge endlich weg war, atmete Christian erleichtert auf und dachte sich: _„Wenn Edge wüsste, warum heute lieber zu Hause beleiben will und wo für ich die Kerzen brauche, na dann gute Nacht."_

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kehrte Edge von seinem Einkauf zurück und fand seinen Bruder schlafend vor. So leise wie möglich ging er in die Küche und bereitete das Essen vor. Als er fertig war, ging er vorsichtig zu seinem Bruder und weckte ihn ganz sanft.

„Hey Sweety du kleine Schlafmütze, das Essen ist fertig." Christian rieb sich verschlafen die Augen.

„Sag jetzt nicht, ich bin tatsächlich eingeschlafen." Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er nur flüsterte.

„Was zur Hölle ist denn mit deiner Stimmer passiert. Das klingt ja gar nicht nett. Ein Glück bist du eh immer etwas schweigsam." Erst jetzt bemerkte auch Christian, dass er heiser war.

„Und jetzt hoffst du darauf, dass ich gar nichts mehr sage. Da kannst du aber lange drauf warten. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es morgen schon wieder ganz anders aussieht.."

„Und wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Du müsstest mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich ein Stehaufmännchen bin. So schnell haut es mich nicht richtig von den Socken."

„Jetzt lass uns aber essen, bevor es kalt ist."

Nach dem Essen verkriecht sich Christian wieder ins Bett und verschläft auch noch den Rest des Tages, während sich Edge auf Nacht vorbereitet und alle Utensilien zusammen sucht, die er für die Vampirjagd benötigt. Als Christian wach wird, fragt ihn Edge:

„Sag mal, weißt du wo mein Pflock ist? Ich kann ihn mal wieder nicht finden."

„Und da meckerst du immer über meine Ordnung. Falls du ihn nicht finden solltest, kannst auch gerne meinen benutzen. Ich brauche ihn ja heute nicht. Hast du eigentlich an die Kerzen gedacht?"

„Ja habe ich. Sie liegen in der Küche. Aber jetzt halt die Klappe, damit deine Stimme nicht noch schlimmer wird."

„Ey Sir." Christian grinste, weil er wusste, dass Edge diesen Spruch nicht mochte und bemerkte auch gleich dessen Blick, der ihm verriet, was er davon hielt.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen oder?"

„Kann ich etwas dafür, dass du immer so tust, als wenn du der Chef wärst?"

„So lange man mich als Chef unseres Trupps nicht absetzt, ist es nun mal halt auch so."

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass du diesen Ton auch hier zu Hause an den Tag legen musst. Ich bin nicht irgendeiner deiner Leute. Ich bin immer noch dein Bruder. Auch wenn ich manchmal das Gefühl habe, dir wäre es lieber, ich würde gar nicht existieren." Christian drehte sich um und verließ wütend das Wohnzimmer.

4


	6. Brood Saga Part 6

„Christian...", Edge ging ihm nach. „Geht das schon wieder los? Es wäre mir nicht lieber, wenn es dich nicht geben würde. Sturkopf." Christian nahm sich die Kerzen aus der Küche mit in sein Zimmer und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Er wartete einen Moment und schaut dann, ob Edge die Wohnung verlassen hat. Nachdem er sich war, dass er alleine war, stellte er, wie mit Gangrel besprochen eine Kerze ins Fenster. Er brauchte auch nicht lange warten, bis es am Fenster klopfte. Christian ließ Gangrel schnell rein und bat ihn sich zusetzen.

„Ihr dürft nicht in die Fabrikruine zurückkehren. Edge und die anderen werden dort auf euch warten. Ich weiß jetzt, woher sie wussten, wo ihr euch aufgehalten habt." Gangrel schaute ihn fragen an.

„Willst du mir erklären, dein Bruder hat es dir erzählt?"

„So in etwa. Wir hatten heute Vormittag eine Versammlung." Christian brach das Gespräch ab, weil er die Tür hörte. Verwundert ging er in die Stube. Auf halben Weg kam ihm Edge entgegen.

„Hat mein großer Bruder etwa was vergessen?"

„Nein, aber Steve ist der Meinung, einen Vampir hier gesehen zu haben, der angeblich in unserer Wohnung ist."

„Ein Vampir bei uns. Ich glaube ich lache lieber später. Wohl so nach dem Motto, ich gehe da mal hin, weil ich Lust zum sterben habe oder wie? Aber so wie du mir vertraust, kannst du dich gerne umschauen, um festzustellen, dass ich alleine bin."

„Ich glaube dir. Bis später." Edge ging wieder aus der Wohnung und Christian wieder zurück in sein Zimmer.

„Das war knapp. Wo war ich doch gerade stehen geblieben?"

„Du wolltest mir gerade erklären, woher Edge und die Slayer wussten, wo sie uns finden konnten. Aber ich muss noch etwas festhalten. Ich wusste bis eben nicht, dass du gedruckt lügen kannst, ohne rot zu werden."

„Wusste ich bis eben auch nicht. Aber zurück zum Thema. Als wir heute Vormittag auf der Versammlung waren, habe ich Edge gefragt, wie er mich gefunden hat. Und da hat er mir erklärt, dass einer deiner Leute ihm das Versteck verraten hatte."

„Weißt du auch wer?"

„Wenn ich mit meiner Erkältung richtig gehört habe, heißt der Typ Steve."

„Ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Jetzt weiß ich auch, wieso Edge hier noch mal aufgetaucht ist. Steve hängt in letzter Zeit wie eine Klette an mir. Aber nicht mehr lange. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Was denn?"

„Ich würde Steve gerne herlocken. Aber ich als Vampir darf ihn nicht töten. Ich würde dich bitten, das für mich zu tun. Du würdest nicht nur mir, sondern auch den anderen Vampiren einen riesigen Gefallen tun und uns helfen."

„Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich tue es. So gar mit Vergnügen."

„Mit Vergnügen?"

„Ich sagte ja, frag nicht warum. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du noch einen wichtigen Teil in meinem Leben spielen wirst. Wenn du ihn hergelockt hast und die anderen gewarnt hast, kannst du dann noch mal bei mir vorbeikommen? Ich würde gerne noch etwas mit dir reden."

„Kein Problem. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, falls Edge kommt. Ich lege nicht unbedingt Wert darauf, ihm übe den Weg zu laufen. Kannst du mir einen Zettel geben, auf dem steht, dass du Steve unbedingt sehen musst, warum auch immer?"

„Na klar, vielleicht denkt er, mir ist noch etwas zu gestern eingefallen, was Edge unbedingt wissen muss."

Keine halbe Stunde später klopfte es erneut an Christians Fenster. Als er es öffnete, betrat ein Vampir, den er nicht kannte, sein Zimmer.

„Hi ich bin Steve. Du hast mir eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen. Edge meinte, dass dir vielleicht noch etwas eingefallen sein könnte, was uns helfen könnte Gangrel zu finden. Und er sagte mir, dass du weißt, dass wir Vampire schneller sind, als ihr Sterbliche."

„Ja das weiß ich, aber setz dich. Ich will nur schnell etwas holen."

„Ich habe aber nicht viel Zeit, Edge wartet auf mich." Christian drehte sich um und ging an seinen Schrank, in dem er einen Ersatzpflock aufbewahrte und dachte sich: _„Du wirst gleich alle Zeit der Welt haben." _ Er nahm den Pflock und ging zurück zu Steve.

„Was hast du denn da interessantes, wenn ich fragen darf."

„Etwas was ich gestern bei Gangrel gefunden habe. Deshalb wollte ich, dass du kommst." Christian trat auf Steve zu und setzte sich direkt neben ihn.

„Und was ist es?", fragte Steve neugierig.

„Willst du es wirklich sehen?"

„Ja, ich gehöre nämlich zu den neugierigen Vampiren."

„Dann musst du aber absolut stillhalten."

„Das ist eine Leichtigkeit für mich." Christian grinste und rammte Steve den Pflock mitten ins Herz. Als er sich sicher war, dass Steve erledigt war, überlegte er, wie er ihn wegschaffen sollte, bis Gangrel plötzlich auftauchte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bringe ihn weg. Und wegen des Blutfleckes brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen zu machen. Dagegen habe ich auch ein Mittel."

Nach etwa 40 Minuten tauchte Gangrel wieder auf und half Christian den Fleck und die restlichen Spuren zu verwischen. Kaum das sie fertig waren, hörten sie wieder dir Tür. Gangrel versprach in der nächsten Nacht wieder zu kommen, da er für sich und die anderen noch ein neues Versteck suchen musste und verschwand. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Edge das Zimmer betrat.

„Na Bruderherz, wie läuft die Jagd?"

„Wir warten gerade auf Steve. Der wollte bzw. sollte doch zu dir kommen?"

„Eigentlich schon. Aber er war noch nicht hier."

„Irgendwer spielt hier ein falsches Spiel, dass spüre ich."

„Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen."

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, das Gangrel hier war."

„Und was sollte er hier wollen?"

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht wollte er sehen, ob er dich auf seine Seite ziehen kann. Wenn er hier war, ist es kein Wunder, dass Steve hier nicht aufgekreuzt ist. Aber was ist denn das hier?" Edge zeigte auf den Pflock, der am Boden lag.

„Den hatte ich noch im Schrank. Und nach der letzten Nacht, dachte ich mir, dass es sicherer wäre, ihn hier liegen zu haben. Ich nehme an, dass ich ihn vom Tisch gefegt habe, als ich mal schnell wohin musste."

„Ich kann dich also getrost hier alleine zurück lassen und wieder auf Jagd gehen?"

„Kannst du, aber meinst du, es lohnt sich noch? Es wird schon hell."

„Na dann erst Recht. Wir wollten doch zur alten Fabrikruine."

„Viel Glück, wenn du zurück bist, muss ich dir etwas sagen."

„Ist es wichtig?"

„ja, ich werde doch noch für einige weitere Nächte ausfallen. Mir geht es echt beschissen."

„Das hört man. Lässt sich dann wohl nicht ändern. Obwohl es dich bestimmt nicht stören wird.." Edge wurde unterbrochen, weil es an der Tür klingelte. Als er nach drei Stunden zu Christian zurückkam, sagte er:

„Sie haben Steve gefunden. Irgendein Slayer hat ihn erwischt."

„Wie denn das?"

„Keine Ahnung. Man hat ihn bei der Ruine gefunden. Das hat natürlich die anderen Vampire gewarnt."

„Wie konnte er von einem unserer Leute erwischt werden. Vor allem hattest du ihn gebeten dort nicht hinzugehen."

„Nur jack und ich wussten wie er aussieht. Deshalb kann es gut sein, dass jemand dachte, wieder eine weniger. Was man ihm ja auch nicht verübeln kann. Aber jetzt will ich erst mal eine Runde ins Bett."

Als Edge Mittags aufwachte, ging er sofort in die Küche und sah Christian am Herd stehen und kochen.

„Dir scheint es ja besser zu gehen?"

„Nicht wesentlich. Aber wenn ich nicht verhungern will, muss ich mir nun mal was zu Essen machen. Und warum sollte ich dann nicht gleich etwas für ich mitmachen."

„Aber nach dem Essen wird ausgeruht. Ich will dich so schnell wie möglich wieder mit auf Jagd nehmen."

„Wenn es so ist, werde ich mich bemühen, so lange wie möglich auszufallen."

„Wie bitte, ich höre wohl nicht richtig?"

„Doch, im TV laufen in den nächsten Wochen einige interessante Filme und Sendungen."

„Sonst hast du keine Sorgen?"

„Doch habe ich."

„Und welche?"

„Lass uns nach dem Essen reden."

„Klingt so als wenn es ein etwas längeres Gespräch werden würde?" Christian sagte nichts weiter und brachte zwei Teller und das Besteck zum Tisch. Anschließend holte er den Topf und setzte sich.

„Riecht gar nicht mal schlecht. Was ist das?"

„Keine wirkliche Ahnung. Das Rezept steht auf einem kleinen Zettel."

„Und wo hast du den her?", fragte Edge entsetzt.

„Er fiel aus dem Kochbuch, als ich nachschauen wollte, was ich kochen kann. Stimmt was nicht? Du siehst aus, als wenn du einen Geist gesehen hättest."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass wir das Rezept noch haben. Ich dachte, ich hätte es damals weggeworfen. Versprich mit, es nie wieder zu kochen. Bitte Sweety, es hat so viele besch... Erinnerungen, die weh tun."

Nach dem Essen setzten sich beide im Wohnzimmer gemütlich aufs Sofa.

„Über was willst du so dringend mit mir reden?"

„Es geht um Gangrel. Ich will wissen, warum du ihn so hasst. Und warum er sagt, dass er durch dich das liebste verloren hat. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Rezept auch etwas mit Gangrel zu tun hat. Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit." Christian flehte seinen Bruder regelrecht an.

„Chrissy sei mir nicht böse, aber es ist noch zu früh, um darüber zu reden. Es tut mir zu sehr weh."

„Aber warum will er mich denn auf seine Seite ziehen. Warum will er dir so weh tun?"

„Er hat also doch mit dir geredet?"

„Als er mich nach unserem Streit geschnappt hatte, hat er mir das Angebot gemacht, einer von ihnen zu werden. Ich habe natürlich abgelehnt, weshalb er mich dann in den anderen Raum gebracht hat. Ich will das alles doch nur verstehen. Und ich habe Angst, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was damals passiert ist, dass ich versuchen werde, es von ihm zu erfahren."

„Bitte tu das nicht. Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass ich heute nicht mit auf Jagd gehen werde, damit ich auf dich aufpassen kann. Zumal die anderen auch mal eine Pause gebrauchen könnten."

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich jetzt gerne eine Runde alleine spazieren gehen. Ich muss erst mal wieder den Kopf frei bekommen."

„Aber bleib nicht zu lange. Ich hole in der Zwischenzeit einen Film aus dem Verleih. Wie wäre es mit _„Lord of the rings"_? Ich muss den film unbedingt mal wieder sehen."

„Klingt nicht schlecht. Aber ich kann ihn doch auf dem Weg nach Hause mitbringen."

Christian merkte sofort, dass es Edge ärgerte, dass ihm eine Chance entging, ihm zu folgen. Er zog sich an und verschwand ohne auch nur noch ein Wort zu sagen.

Keine zwei Stunden später war er wieder da.

„Du bist ja schon wieder da?" Edge hatte nicht gemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, da er eingeschlafen war.

„Glaubst du, ich habe Lust auf eine noch größere Erkältung? Außerdem war ich fast zwei Stunden weg."

„Echt? Hast du an den Film gedacht?"

„Hältst du mich für so vergesslich? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du traust mir gar nichts zu." Christian gab Edge die DVD und ging in sein Zimmer. Edge folgte ihm und sagte:

„Du musst nicht schon wieder sauer reagieren."

„Oh Entschuldigung der Herr, aber mir geht das ewige Genörgel du nichts zutrauen gewaltig gegen den Strich. Jedes Mal fängst du an, an mir zu zweifeln."

„Ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um meinen kleinen Bruder. Vor allem, nachdem er auf Gangrel getroffen ist."

„Du hast mich auch vorher schon so behandelt. Und zu deiner Information, du kannst den Film alleine gucken. Ich lege keinen Wert auf deine Gesellschaft." Christian rannte an Edge vorbei, schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ die Wohnung. Er lief so schnell er konnte zur alten Fabrikruine, in der Hoffnung dort auf Gangrel zu treffen. Er wartet bis es dunkel geworden war. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er schaute sich suchen um und fragte:

„Gangrel bist das?" Es kam jedoch keine Antwort. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

„Einer meiner Vampire meinte du suchst mich?"

„Ich bin schon den ganzen Nachmittag hier, in der Hoffnung dich hier zu treffen. Ich halte es mit Edge nicht mehr aus. Kannst du mir nicht helfen?"

„Das einzige, was du tun könntest, ist mit uns die Stadt verlassen."

„Ich als Slayer soll mit euch mitkommen?"

„Du müsstest natürlich einer von uns werden."

- Fortsetzung folgt -

5


	7. Brood Saga Part 7

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann meine Bruder nicht im Stich lassen. Ich dachte du hättest einen Rat für mich, wie ich so mit ihm auskommen kann, da du ihn ja zu kennen scheinst."

„Ich kann dir nur raten, deinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Wenn wir wieder in der Stadt sind, werde ich dich aufsuchen. Aber worüber wolltest du gestern mit mir reden?"

„Ich will die Wahrheit wissen, warum ihr beiden euch so hasst. Ich hatte bei unserer Begegnung das Gefühl, dass ihr mal gute Freunde wart."

„Das stimmt schon, aber das was damals passiert ist, sollte dir dein Bruder erzählen."

„Er will aber nicht darüber reden. Und nachdem ich heute ein Rezept ausprobiert habe, ist er fast durchgedreht."

„Stand es auf einem kleinen blauen Zettel?"

„Ja, aber woher weißt du dass?"

„Er hat das Rezept von mir. Für einen Slayer ein nicht unbedingt empfehlenswertes Gericht. Wenn in euch richtiges Slayerblut fließt, kann es für euch gefährlich werden."

„Was passiert dann mit uns?"

„Es kann zu Lähmungserscheinungen führen. Wir Vampire benutzen es um Slayer lahm zu legen und sie auf unsere Seite zu holen. Ich glaube du solltest jetzt lieber nach Hause gehen. Du siehst reichlich schlecht aus." Christian nahm das, was Gangrel sagte gar nicht mehr für wahr. Er schaute an ihm vorbei und sah seinen Bruder.

„Scheiße Edge ist hinter dir. Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich werde ihm erklären, ich hätte dich hier gefunden und dass du mir von dem Rezept erzählt hast und ich dich auf schnellstem Weg nach Hause bringen wollte. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es klappt."

Gangrel drehte sich zu Edge um und bat 9hn, ihm kurz zu zuhören. Er erklärte ihm genau das, was er vorher zu Christian gesagt hatte. Im letzten Moment bemerkte er, dass Christian zusammenbrach und fing ihn gerade noch auf. Edge rannte zu den beiden und schob Gangrel zur Seite.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe. Wenn du nicht aufgetaucht wärst, hätte er das Problem nicht."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht erklärt hat, um was für ein Rezept es sich handelt. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich verlasse die Stadt. Du solltest ihn jetzt schnellstens nach Hause bringen. Du weißt, was du machen musst."

„Zum Glück weiß ich es. Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Ich lasse dich nur gehen, weil du Chrissy geholfen hast. Die anderen dürfte dass nur nicht interessieren." Im Gehen sagte Gangrel noch:

„Ich verlasse die Stadt, aber nicht für immer. Und du wärest gut beraten deinem Bruder die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ansonsten kann ich nicht garantieren, dass er bei nächsten Mal auch wieder _nein_ sagt, wenn ich ihm anbiete, mit uns mitzukommen." Nach ehe Edge etwas sagen konnte, war Gangrel in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Keine zwei Minuten später tauchten einige andere Slayer auf. Als sie Edge und Christian sahen, rannten sie sofort hin und wollte wissen, was passiert war. Edge erzählte es ihnen kurz und beendete damit die Jagd für diese Nacht.

„Es geht nicht anders. Ich muss mich jetzt erst mal um Christian kümmern. Ich melde mich bei Jack, sobald wir wieder auf Jagd gehen. Es wird allerdings einige Tage dauern. Eventuell auch zwei bis drei Wochen. Je nachdem wie schnell sich Chrissy erholt." Edge brachte seine Bruder zum Auto und fuhr mit ihm nach Hause. Dort legte er ihn sofort ins Bett und deckte in ordentlich zu. Anschließend bereitete er das Gegenmittel zu dem Rezept zu. Er gab Christian einige Löffel davon und blieb die ganze restliche Nacht an seinem Bett sitzen. Als Christian am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fragte er seinen Bruder, was passiert war. Edge erinnerte ihn an das Rezept und fragte Christian dann, ob er sich jetzt vorstellen könne, warum er es nie wieder kochen sollte. Christian nickte vorsichtig, da ihm sein Kopf noch etwas weh tat und fragte:

„Wo ist Gangrel? Er war doch als letztes bei mir. Bitte sag mir nicht, ihr habt ihn geslayt."

„Nein, ich habe ihn gehen lassen, weil er dir geholfen hat. Er hat allerdings letzte Nacht, zu unserem Glück, die Stadt verlassen."

„Werden wir ihn wiedersehen?"

„Wenn es nach mir geht, muss es nicht sein."

„Warum willst du mir nicht sagen, was damals passiert ist. Und warum sträubt sich Gangrel auch mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?"

„Glaube mir, es ist besser so. Und jetzt ruh dich aus, damit du wieder auf die Beine kommst."

„Ich will nicht, dass du mir länger ausweichst. Vor allem nicht, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, es könnte mit mir zu tun haben."

- Drei Wochen später -

Christian war endlich wieder soweit auf den Beinen, dass Edge und seine Leute wieder Sicherheitskontrollen machten. An einem Morgen kam Edge von einem seine Kontrollgänge wieder und weckte seinen Bruder etwas unsanft.

„Sag mal bist du Wahnsinnig geworden?"

Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht so hart wecken, aber es ist Zeit zum Aufstehen. Im übrigen hast du Post. Der Brief liegt in der Küche. Wen bitte kennst du, der in Florida lebt?"

„In Florida keinen. Wieso?"

„Weil der Brief dort abgestempelt wurde." Christian schwang sich aus dem Bett und ging direkt in die Küche. Dort nahm er den Brief in die Hand und versuchte an Hand der Schrift zu erkennen, von wem der Brief sein könnte. Aber die Handschrift kannte er nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief und las ihn leise für sich.

_Hi Christian!_

_Ich weiß, du wirst jetzt bestimmt überrascht sein, dass ich dir schreibe. Aber ich wollte nur wissen, ob Edge in der Zwischenzeit mit dir geredet hat. Ich glaube mal eher nicht. Meine Leute und ich bleiben den Rest des Winters hier in Florida. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du mir auf den Brief antworten würdest. _

_Also bis dann und bleib Gesund –_

_Gangrel_

_P.S. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du uns hier besuchen würdest. Wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht für deine Gesundheit. Bitte lass von dir hören._

Christian legte den Brief in sein Zimmer, damit Edge ihn nicht einfach so finden konnte. Als Edge ins Zimmer kam, fragte er, von wem der Brief sein. Christian erklärte ihm, dass der Brief von einem alten Schulfreund wäre.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich für einige Tage nach Florida fliege. Da ist es zu dieser Jahreszeit wesentlich wärmer als hier. Vielleicht werde ich dort endlich wieder richtig gesund."

„Klingt nicht schlecht. Darf ich dich wenigstens in zwei Wochen dort besuchen kommen? Etwas Wärme könnte ich auch ganz gut vertragen."

„Aber wirklich erst in zwei Wochen. Ich will mich mal so richtig von dir erholen."

„Komm so schlimm war ich in letzter Zeit nun auch nicht." Christian fing an zu grinsen. Als Edge das Grinsen sah, fing er an seinen Bruder abzukitzeln.

„Du kleine Mistbiene.", er lässt ihn aber gleich wieder los. „Sag mal, wann willst du fliegen?"

„Mal sehen, was der Flughafen sagt, wann die nächste Maschine geht. Desto eher, desto besser." Christian ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und rief bei Flughafen an. Dort erfuhr er, dass er schon am nächsten Morgen, um 6 Uhr einen Flug haben kann. Dieser Flug wurde natürlich sofort von ihm gebucht. Abends packte er dann seine Sachen zusammen und schaute sich mit Edge und einigen Freunden noch eine DVD an. Am nächsten Morgen fuhr Edge ihn dann zum Flughafen, nicht ohne Christian das Versprechen abzunehmen, sich auszuruhen, gesund zu werden und ihn in zwei Wochen in Tampa am Busbahnhof abzuholen.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	8. Brood Saga Part 8

- Einige Stunden später in Florida -

Christian fuhr mit Bus von Orlando nach Tamp und verbrachte den restlichen Tag am Strand, nicht ohne sein Gepäck vorher am Busbahnhof in ein Schließfach verfrachtet zu haben. Als es endlich dunkel wurde, begab er sich auf die Suche nach einem Vampir. Was ihn etwas verwunderte, was dass er keinen einzigen Slayer auf der Straße antraf. Nach etwa 3 Stunden entdeckte er endlich einen Vampir und versuchte sich ihm zu nähern. Dieser erkannte ihn jedoch und ergriff die Flucht. Aufgrund dieser Reaktion beschloss Christian genau dort zu warten, da er sich sicher war, dass Gangrel durch Vampir darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt würde, dass ein Slayer in der Stadt ist. Und er kannte Gangrel gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser es sich nicht entgehen lassen würde, sich den Slayer aus der Nähe zu betrachten.. Er brauchte auch nicht lange zu warten, bis es nur so von Vampiren um ihn herum wimmelte. Christian sagte in eine etwas scherzhaften Ton:

„Da erwartet man einen bestimmten Vampir und was passiert? Man wird gleich von einem ganzen Trupp begrüßt. Auch Recht." Was Christian nicht wusste, war das Gangrel zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mit anwesen war und die anderen die Order hatten, ihn gefangen zu nehmen und zu ihrem Versteck zu bringen. Das Gangrel nicht mit dabei war, bemerkte er zu spät und beschloss, zu seine eigenen Sicherheit, sich nicht zu wehren. Als sie im Versteck ankamen, trat einer der Vampire hervor und sagte:

„Für einen Slayer bist aber verdammt unvorsichtig. Oder du bist doch nicht der, für den dich unser Kundschafter gehalten hat. Und was heißt hier, dass du einen bestimmten Vampire erwartet hast. Hast du echt gedacht, da würde ein einzelner Vampir auftauchen?" Christian reagierte jedoch erst gar nicht auf diesen Spruch, da er genau wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde.

„Ähm wenn ich mal etwas festhalten dürfte,", sagte er dann schließlich, „ich glaube schon, dass ich der bin, für den man mich gehalten hat. Kann ich eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass du hier in der Gegend der Vampir bist, der so ziemlich das Sagen hat? Wenn da nicht noch jemand anderes wäre. Und dieser Vampir, lass mich überlegen, dürfte nicht besonders begeistert sein, wie man mit mir umspringt." In der Zwischenzeit hatte ein weiterer Vampire, der zuvor Christian schon durchsucht hatte, die Koffer vom Busbahnhof geholt.

„Er hat nicht mal einen Pflock dabei." Die umherstehenden Vampire schauten sich alle fragen an, bis der Vampir, der vorher schon mit Christian geredet hatte, wieder auf Christian zu trat.

„Wer bist du, dass man uns sagt, du seiest einer der besten Jäger?"

„Weil ich eigentlich auch eine bin. Aber auch ein Slayer braucht mal eine Runde Urlaub. Und wenn man nichts dagegen hat, würde ich jetzt gerne mit eurem Chef reden."

„Ich glaube ja weniger, dass du hier irgendwelche Forderungen stellst." Der Vampir verpasste Christian einen heftigen Tritt in den Magen.

„So wie ich es sehe, hat unser Slayer schon länger nichts mehr gegessen. Los holt unserem Gast etwas von unsere Leibspeise." Christian erkannte sofort am Geruch, um welches Rezept es sich handelte und erinnerte sich daran, was Gangrel ihm dazu gesagt hatte.

„Danke ich verzichte. Ich habe wirklich null Hunger."

„So der Herr behauptet er habe keinen Hunger. Wenn er nicht freiwillig essen will, werden wir es ihm eintrichtern." Drei der Vampire stürzten sich auf Christian und versuchten ihn festzuhalten. Christian dagegen versuchte sich mit all seiner Kraft dagegen zu wehren, bis er einen erneuten Tritt, diesmal jedoch in den Rücken bekam und zusammensank. Einer der Vampire versuchte daraufhin ihm etwas von dem Essen in den Mund zu stecken, doch Christian weigerte sich den Mund aufzumachen. In dem Moment, in dem man ihm wieder einen Tritt verpassen wollte, rief jemand von hinten:

„Lasst ihn los und zwar auf der Stelle. Ich will sofort wissen, was zur Hölle hier vor sich geht. Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe die nächsten Nächte planen. Ich hatte euch gebeten, ihn hierher zu bringen. Aber ich habe euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr ihn verprügeln sollt oder gar von unsere Leibspeise etwas geben sollt." Augenblicklich ließen die Vampire von Christian ab und zogen sich einige Schritte zurück. Christian sank endgültig zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Vorsichtig näherte sich Gangrel seiner Beute.

„Na dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob sich die Beute wenigstens auch lohnt. Hatte er einen Pflock bei sich?"

„Nein, er scheint auch nicht von hier zu sein. Seine Sachen befanden sich am Busbahnhof."

Ist ja interessant. Ein Slayer von Außerhalb und dann auch noch ohne Pflock. Wie unvorsichtig unser kleiner hier doch ist. Wie wollte er wohl auf Jagd gehen ohne Waffen?"

„Er hat vorhin etwas gesagt, dass er auf einen bestimmten Vampir warten würde."

„Haben wir etwa schon wieder einen Abtrünnigen?" Die Vampire schauten sich schweigend an.

„Na dann wird uns halt der Herr Slayer sagen, auf wen er gewartet hat." Doch Christian konnte nicht antworten, da die Schmerzen zu stark waren und ihn übermannten.

„Hm der Herr scheint nicht reden zu können oder zu wollen. Dann sollten wir ihm vielleicht etwas zu trinken geben, was ihn etwas redseliger macht." Gleichzeitig mit diesen Worten riss Gangrel Christian herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und ließ Christian los, der dadurch hart zu Boden ging. Gangrel beugte sich gleich zu ihm runter und versucht in seine Augen zu schauen.

„Schitt, sag jetzt nicht, du wolltest zu mir?" im Flüsterton antwortete Christian:

„Doch eigentlich schon." Christian versucht sich von Gangrel los zureißen, der ihn jedoch noch etwas fester in die Arme nahm.

„Es tut mir leid, was hier passiert ist. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass du der Slayer bist, der gesichtet wurde. Lass mich dir hoch helfen und dann in meinen Raum rüber gehen." Christian schaute Gangrel verunsichert an. Da ihm aber nichts anderes übrig blieb, ließ er sich von ihm helfen. Als sie alleine waren, kümmerte sich Gangrel erst einmal um die Verletzungen.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du kommst?"

„Wie denn? Dann hätte mich mein liebes Brüderchen mich doch nicht fliegen lassen. Uns bleiben eh nur zwei Wochen für uns, bevor er hier auftaucht. Ansonsten hätte er auch wieder gemeckert."

„Und wieso bist du gekommen?"

„Erstens wollte ich wenigstens mal für ein paar Tage meine Bruder los sein und zweitens weil ich gehofft habe, dass du mir doch erzähltst, was zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen ist."

„Daran hat sich leider nichts geändert."

„Ist es denn so schlimm, dass keiner von euch beiden bereit ist, mir die Wahrheit zu sagen?", fragte Christian verzweifelt.

„Ich verspreche dir, wenn er es dir bis zum meinem nächsten Besuch in Kanada nicht erzählt hat, dann erfährst du es von mir. Hier trink etwas. Keine Sorge, es wird dich nicht umhauen. Es ist nur normaler Rotwein." Christian nahm das Glas dankend an.

„Sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, wo ich wohnen kann, ohne dass Edge gleich Verdacht schöpft, dass du in der Stadt bist?"

„Komm einfach mit. Was hast du ihm denn erzählt, warum du her wolltest?"

„Als dein Brief kam, habe ich ihm gesagt, der sein von einem alten Schulfreund und dass ihn besuchen will."

„Und das hat er geglaubt?"

„Ja und anschließend habe ich mir sofort das Ticket besorgt, damit er nicht noch auf dummer Gedanken kommt."

„Na dann komm mal mit. Du kannst ihm ja dann sagen, dass dein Freund für einige Zeit weg musste, da er ja nicht wissen konnte, dass du kommst. Er hat dir aber seine Strandhütte überlassen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass keiner meiner Leute da aufkreuzt. Ich bringe doch gleich noch schnell hin, bevor es hell wird. Ich glaube di könntest etwas Ruhe gebrauchen, nach der Nacht. Sehe ich dich in einer der nächsten Nächte?"

„In der nächsten bestimmt noch nicht, aber dann meinetwegen in jeder. Jedenfalls solang bis Edge hier aufschlägt." Gangrel schnappte sich Christians Koffer und brachte ihn zu einer Strandhütte mit einem herrlichen Ausblick. Nachdem Christian etwas geschlafen hatte, ging er runter zum Strand und legte sich einfach in die Sonne und genoss die Wärme. An diesem Tag verzog er sich bei Zeiten ins Bett, nicht ohne vorher noch mit seinem Bruder telefoniert zu haben. In den folgenden zwei Wochen traf er sich jede Nacht mit Gangrel und zog mit ihm um die Häuser.

„Schade das Edge morgen schon kommt. Dann ist unsere schöne Zeit vorbei."

„Ich werde ihn auf alle Fälle von euch fern halten." Christian wollte sich gerade von Gangrel verabschieden, als dieser ihn festhielt.

„Das Angebot steht immer noch. Du kannst einer von uns werden."

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber zu so einem Schritt bin ich noch nicht bereit. Frag mich noch mal, wenn du wieder mal nach Kanada kommst. Sollte Edge mir bis dahin immer noch nicht erzählt haben, was zwischen euch steht, komme ich mit euch mit." Die beiden umarmten sich zum Schluss noch mal, bevor Christian in Richtung Busbahnhof verschwand, wo er in wenigen Stunden Edge erwartete. Nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten, erzählte Christian, was er so in den letzten beiden Wochen so angestellt hatte und auch dass sein angeblicher Freund ihm die Strandhütte überlassen hatte, so lange er sich brauchte. Edge stellte erstaunt fest, dass sein Bruder wie ausgewechselt war.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Florida mit gut tun wird. Nur eins geht mir immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf."

„Und das wäre?"

„Das ich wissen will, was zwischen dir und Gangrel steht."

„Bitte nicht hier im Urlaub."

„ich dachte gerade hier könnte es dir leichter fallen darüber zu reden." Edge blockte jedoch weiter ab. Beide genossen die Slayerfreie Zeit, bevor sie wieder nach Kanada zurückflogen.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	9. Brood Saga Part 9

Als sie nach drei Wochen wieder zu Hause waren, ließ sich Edge berichten, ob es wieder Aktivitäten der Vampire gab. Jack erzählte ihm, dass es Gerüchte gäbe, wonach Gangrel vorhätte im Frühjahr wieder aufzutauchen. Da Christian bei dieser Besprechung dabei war, musste er sich arg zusammenreißen, damit keiner merkte, wie er ihn diese Nachricht freute.

- Zwei Monate später -

Edge und Christian waren noch zu Hause, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Als Edge die Tür öffnete, sah er das Zeichen von Gangrel auf einem Zettel. Er ging in das Wohnzimmer zurück und zeigte es Christian.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Ich werde augenblicklich unsere Leute zusammentrommeln und die Jagdsaison eröffnen. Also lass uns gehen."

„Sorry, aber ich werde ihn erst jagen, wenn ich endlich weiß, was zwischen euch beiden passiert ist."

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen, weil...", Edge brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Weil was? Hat es etwas mit mir zu tun?"

„Bitte frag nicht weiter. Es würde dir nur unnütz weh tun, wenn wir darüber reden."

„Gut wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, Gangrel wird es tun. Er hat es mir versprochen."

„Erstens einem Versprechen von Gangrel sollte man nicht unbedingt glauben und zweitens, wann hat er es dir versprochen?"

„Als ich ihn dich in Florida war."

„Moment mal, er war zur gleichen Zeit in Florida wie wir? Du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten mir davon etwas zu erzählen?"

„Warum hätte ich es tun sollen. Du hättest ihn dann wieder gejagt und ich hatte ihm versprochen, dich von ihm fernzuhalten."

„Verdammt Christian, du bist ein Slayer. Deine Aufgabe ist es die Vampire zu jagen und nicht dich mit ihnen anzufreunden. Du weißt, wenn die anderen davon erfahren, komme ich nicht drum herum, dich zu bestrafen."

„Du brauchst dir um mich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde versuchen Gangrel aus der Stadt zu bekommen." Edge wunderte sich, warum sein kleiner Bruder Gangrel so schnell wieder los werde wollte.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?"

„Lass deine Leute heute und morgen noch zu Hause, ich werde versuchen ihn zu finden und mit ihm reden und ihn bitten wieder zu gehen."

„Solltest du keinen Erfolg haben, werden wir ihn jagen. Du hast ganz zwei Nächte. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett." Christian schaute seinem Bruder nach und verließ dann die Wohnung. Da er nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen, lief er ziellos durch die Gegend. In seinen Gedanken fragte er sich immer wieder, wie er Gangrel denn überhaupt finden sollte, als er von zwei Personen in einer dunkle Seitenstraße gezogen wurde.

„Was willst du von Gangrel?" Chrisian war erst erschrocken, sagte dann aber:

„Sagt Gangrel, dass Christian unbedingt mit ihm sprechen muss. Es ist wirklich äußerst wichtig. Ich brauche seine Hilfe. Wenn ich nicht bis zur morgigen Nacht mit ihm geredet habe, wird Edge seine Leute auf ihn ansetzten." Die beiden Vampire baten Christian im Park zu warten. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang sah er Gangrel und lief ihm entgegen. Doch dieser sah, dass Edge dicht hinter Christian war und warnte ihn. Christian drehte sich um und warf seinem Bruder einen bösen, aber auch enttäuschten blick zu.

„Du hast gesagt, ich habe die Chance mit ihm zu reden."

Sorry kleiner Bruder, aber manchmal wird man halt bestraft, ohne es zu wissen. Du hast uns Gangrel wunderbar ausgeliefert." Christian verstand nicht, wie sein eigener Bruder ihm so etwas antun konnte.

„Edge bitte lass ihn gehen. Bitte! Du lässt mir keine andere Wahl ihn zu schützen, als mich für ihn zu opfern." Er ging zu Gangrel und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Edge merkte, dass sein Bruder es ernst meinte und gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen sich zurückzuziehen. Christian vereinbarte mit Gangrel noch einen Treffpunkt für die kommende Nacht. Als Gangrel weg war, ging er zu seinem Bruder und fragte:

„Warum hast du das getan? Du bist zu feige mir zu erzählen, was zwischen dir und Gangrel vorgefallen ist und lässt mich dann auch noch so ins Messer laufen. Ich hasse dich."

„Sag das nicht Chris. Das mit Gangrel hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit dir zu tun."

„Aber?"

„Chrissy bitte. Es tut dir nur weh. Sorge dafür, dass er verschwindet. Bitte, Jack ist ihm gefolgt und wird mir dann das Versteck verraten. Bitte geh zu ihm. Er soll die Stadt verlassen. Ich will nicht, dass er noch mehr Chaos zwischen uns verbreitet." Edge schaute seinen Bruder flehend an und ging. Christian lief noch eine Weile Ziellos durch die Gegend, als ihm Jack über den Weg lief.

„Hi Chris, weißt du, wo dein Bruder steckt? Er geht nicht an sein Telefon."

„Du kannst den ort auch mir verraten. Er hat mich eingeweiht. Ich werde ihm den ort dann sagen."

„Okay, kennst du die alte Fabrikanlage, etwa eine viertel Stunde nördlich eurer Wohnung?"

„Natürlich."

„Da hält er sich auf." Christian verabschiedete sich von Jack und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder. Als er ihn fand, sah er, dass Edge tierisch traurig war. Vorsichtig näherte er sich und fragte:

„Hey was ist los mit dir. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht?"

„Hi Chrissy, setz dich. Ich weiß selber nicht so genau, was los ist. Wahrscheinlich habe ich nur Angst, dich an diesen Mistkerl zu verlieren."

„Du meinst Gangrel?"

„Ja. Chris bitte, er darf dir nicht zu nahe kommen. Und er darf keinen Keil zwischen uns treiben. Versprich mir, dass du ihn heute zum letzten mal triffst."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich erst wissen muss, was damals passiert ist, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffen kann."

„Wieso kannst du nicht akzeptieren, dass ich ihn hasse, für das was er getan hat.?"

„Wie soll ich es denn akzeptieren, wenn ich nicht mal weiß, was passiert ist. Du erklärst es mir ja nicht. Du erzähltst mir ja nicht, was passiert ist. Wie soll ich dann deinen Hass ihm gegenüber verstehen und akzeptieren? Du würdest mal wieder alles tun, damit ich jetzt nicht zu ihm gehe."

„Du weißt wo er ist?"

„Ja ich habe unterwegs Jack getroffen. Zum Glück vor dir. Und ich werde dir garantiert nicht sagen, wo er ist. Damit du mir nicht dazwischen funkst, wenn ich mit ihm rede." Christian stand auf und ging.

Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde, erreichte er das Fabrikgelände. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, ob ihm auch keiner gefolgt war. Als er sich sicher war, versuchter an einer der Türen das Zeichen von Gangrel zu finden. Nach einer längeren Suche fand er es dann auch. So leise und wenig wie möglich öffnete er die Tür, damit nicht unnütz Sonnenlicht in die halle gelangte. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und schloss die Tür wieder. Nachdem er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Gangrel. Da überall am Boden schlafende Vampire verstreut lagen, musste er sich mit äußerster Vorsicht bewegen. Bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute, ob ihn auch keiner bemerkte. Nach etwa 10 Minuten gelangte er zu einer Treppe. Da er hoffte von oben einen besseren Blick zu haben, ging er leise hoch. Kaum dass er oben war, sah er Gangrel in einer dunklen Ecke sitzen und ging auf ihn zu.

„Habe ich also doch richtig gehört, dass da jemand gekommen ist. Was willst du hier?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Es ist wichtig."

„Du willst mit mir reden. Ausgerechnet du, nachdem du mich fast an deinen Bruder ausgeliefert hast? Verschwinde." Die Enttäuschung in Gangrels Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass er mir folgt. Ich dachte er gibt mir wirklich die Chance mit dir zu reden."

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich nehme an, er ist auf der Suche nach jack, um zu erfahren, wo euer Versteck ist."

„Woher weiß dieser Jack, wo wir stecken?"

„Er ist dir heute früh gefolgt. Ich konnte ihn noch abfangen, bevor er Edge getroffen hat. Und ich habe ihn gebeten, mir euer Versteck zu verraten. Ich habe so getan, als wenn ich es Edge verraten würde. Aber ich wollte es nur wissen, um euch zu warnen. Du solltest schnellstens dein Zeichen von der Tür entfernen."

„Bei Tageslicht?"

„Dann mache ich es. Dann habt ihr wenigstens eine etwas größere Chance zu fliehen, weil er jede einzelne Fabrikhalle durchsuchen muss." Christian ging nach draußen, um das Zeichen von der Tür zu entfernen, als er auch schon die Slayer hörte. Gerade noch so in letzter Sekunde konnte er die Tür hinter sich zu machen. Er hörte wie jack rief, dass nirgends ein Zeichen zu finden ist. Christian schaute sich um, um einen Weg zu finden, den Vampiren zu helfen. Einige der Vampire wurden durch den Lärm geweckt. Christian bat sie nach eine Luke im Boden zu suchen, durch die sie fliehen können. Aber erst nachdem Gangrel ihnen zu Verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie Christian vertrauen könnten, fingen sie mit der Suche an. Gangrel zog Chrisian etwas zur Seite und fragte ihn:

„Warum tust du das alles?"

„Weil ich hoffe, dass du dein Versprechen hältst."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Du hast mir in Florida versprochen, wenn Edge mir nicht bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen hier in Kanada erzählte hat, was zwischen euch steht, dass du es mir dann erzähltst. Und es ist mir egal, wie sehr es mir weh tun könnte. Ich will es endlich wissen."

„Lass uns erst einmal in Sicherheit sein, dann er zähle ich dir alles, was du wissen musst. Ich will nur, dass du mir ein versprichst. Egal wie du dich hinterher entscheidest, du darfst Edge nicht verurteilen oder hassen, für das, was er getan hat." Christian nickte zustimmend und suchte weiter nach dem Ausgang. Endlich fand er die Bodenluke, nach der er gesucht hatte und rief die anderen zu sich.

„Ich wusste doch, dass es hier einen Kellergang gibt. Ich hoffe nur, dass sich dort noch keine Slayer aufhalten. Am besten dürfte es, wenn ich vor gehen." Christian führte Gangrel und seine Anhänger durch die Kanalisation direkt in den Keller seines Hauses.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Edge auf die Idee kommt, dass ich euch hier her gebracht haben könnte. Verhaltet euch so leise wie nur möglich. Sobald es dunkel ist, komme ich wieder." Gangrel hielt Christian noch kurz fest.

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen, ich werde noch versuchen herauszubekommen, in welcher Gegend sie heute jagen gehen." Damit verabschiedete sich Christian und ging in seine und Edges Wohnung. Etwa eine Stunde später tauchte Edge auf und fand seinen Bruder schlafend auf dem Sofa. Er warf ihm ein Kissen an den kopf, wodurch Christian zusammenzuckte.

„Na du Schlafmütze."

„Hi Edge, wo warst du den ganzen Nachmittag?"

„Wir wollten die Vampire im Schlaf überraschen. Aber irgend etwas ist schief gelaufen. Aber wolltest du nicht Gangrel warnen?"

„Scheinbar hattet ihr auf dem Fabrikgelände genauso wenig Erfolg wie ich. Edge bitte tu mir heute Nacht einen Gefallen. Lass mich mit Gangrel reden, ohne dass du oder einer deiner Leute mir folgt. Ich verspreche dir, du brauchst mir hinterher so schnell keinen Gefallen mehr tun. Aber ich bin es Gangrel schuldig, dass ich ihm dieses Mal noch helfe."

„Was bitte hat er getan, dass du ihm etwas schuldig bist?"

„Ohne ihn wäre ich im letzten Winter nicht wieder richtig gesund geworden. Er hat in Florida zwischen mir und einem Lungenspezialisten vermittelt. Hast du gewusst, dass wenn ich in Kanada geblieben wäre, ich den Winter wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt hätte?"

„Das wusste ich nicht. Okay du bekommst deine Chance, aber nur weil er meinem kleinen Bruder geholfen hat. Du kannst ihm aber sagen, dass ich ihn trotzdem jagen werde, wenn er sich nach eurem Gespräch weiter hier in der Stadt aufhält." Christian wartete, bis sein Bruder das Haus verlassen hatte und ging dann zu Gangrel in den Keller.

„Wo sind deine Leute?"

„Nur ein Haus weiter. Damit wir in Ruhe reden können."

„Okay, ich bin bereit alles zu erfahren."

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	10. Brood Saga Part 10

„Angefangen hat damals schon alles, bevor du geboren wurdest. Ich hatte damals ein Verhältnis mit einer Frau, von der ich nicht wusste, dass sie verheiratet ist und ein Kind hat. Leider lief die Ehe nicht so besonders. Deshalb ließ sie sich auch auf mich ein. Ich habe aber erst später die Wahrheit erfahren. Eines Tages kam sie zu mir und erklärte mir, dass sie ein Kind von mir erwartet und dass sie nicht weiß, was sie tun soll. Ihr Mann hatte sich von ihr getrennt, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie ein zweites Kind bekommt. Er wollte, dass sie es abtreiben lässt, doch sie weigerte sich, ein unschuldiges Lieben zu zerstören. Daraufhin ließ er sie mit dem ersten Kind alleine und verschwand. Ich habe mich dann die ganzen neun Monate um sie und das Kind gekümmert."

„Entschuldige, du sagtest, dass das alles passiert ist, bevor ich geboren wurde. Was hat das alles mit Edge und mir zu tun?"

„Lass mich einfach erzählen, dann wirst du es schon erfahren. Als das Kind auf der Welt war, fragte sie mich, welchen Namen es bekomme sollte. Da wir die ganze Zeit dachten, es würde ein Mädchen werden, hatten wir nur Mädchennamen zur Auswahl. Das Kind war aber ein Junge. An erster Stelle hatten wir den Namen Christine und da kam mir die Idee, das Kind einfach Christian zu nennen." Gangrel schaute seinen Gegenüber prüfend an.

„Das heißt, dass mein Dad gar nicht mein Vater war, sonder du? Aber warum seit ihr dann nicht zusammen geblieben. Ich meine Mom und du?"

„Deine Mom war der Meinung, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir uns trennen. Einige Tage nach unserer Trennung erfuhr ich, dass deine Mom wieder mir ihrem Mann zusammen war. Nachdem ihr nach Kanada gegangen wart, schrieb sie mir einen Brief, in dem sie mitteilte, dass dein Dad dich wie seinen eigenen Sohn angenommen hat. Da war für mich natürlich klar, dass sie dich auch zum Slayer erziehen würden."

„Und Mom und du, ihr habt euch nie wieder gesehen?"

„Doch. Etwa zwei Jahre später erfuhr ich, dass die Ehe wieder in einer Krise steckte. Wie deine Kindheit bis zum Tod eures Vaters war, muss ich dir ja bestimmt nicht erzählen." Christian schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste noch zu gut, was damals alles passiert war.

„Ich habe versucht mich so gut wie möglich um euch zu kümmern. Doch mit zunehmendem Alter wurde das Verhältnis zu Edge immer schwieriger. In Ihm fließt nun mal reines Slayerblut. Ich habe immer wieder versucht, mit ihm klar zukommen. Als er 13 Jahre alt war, erklärte er mir, dass ich Schuld daran gewesen sei, dass euer Dad bei dem Unfall ums Leben gekommen ist." Erst jetzt wurde Christian richtig klar, mit wem er es die ganze Zeit zu tun hatte. Erzähl weiter bat er Gangrel und fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen wie früher.

„Da eure Mom nicht wollte, dass es weiter zu irgendwelchen Konfrontationen kommt, bat sie mich zu gehen. Sie gab mit das Versprechen, dass ich dich so oft wie ich will sehen kann. Hätte ich damals, dass deine Mom so schwer krank ist, wäre ich trotz ihrer Proteste geblieben. Deine Mutter starb ja dann auch als du so gesehen gerade mal 15 Jahre alt warst. Da edge zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon 18 Jahre war, wollte er, dass du bei ihm lebst. Er hat Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, nur damit ich dich nicht zugesprochen bekam. Was er ja dann auch erreicht hatte. Somit habe ich dich dann verloren. Und das wo du mein ein und alles warst. Da es mir in der ersten Zeit nicht möglich war dich zu sehen, ohne dass es mir zu sehr weh tat, beschloss ich einfach abzuwarten."

„Wie konnte ich dich vergessen?"

„Edge kannte einige andere Vampire, die er später auch erledigt hat, die aber auf mich auch nicht so gut zu sprechen waren. Die haben ihm ein Rezept verraten, mit dem man einige Erinnerungen, vor allem die an Vampire, auslöschen kann."

„Und wieso bist du jetzt wieder aufgetaucht?"

„Nachdem mir einer meiner Leute erzählt hat, dass es zwischen die und Edge immer öfters Streit gibt, dachte ich, es wäre besser, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, falls etwas passiert. Ich konnte dir nur nicht sagen, wer ich bin, weil ich gemerkt habe, dass du sehr an deinem Bruder hängst. Was für mich verständlich ist. Er war immer für dich da. Und Edge hat einfach auch Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich fühle, dass sein hass nicht echt ist, sondern nur ein Schutz."

„Deshalb also hat er mir doch noch die Chance gegeben, mit dir zu reden. Ich fürchte nur, wenn ich wieder zu ihm zurückgehe, wird er mich weiter zwingen, Vampire zu jagen. Und nachdem was du mir gerade alles erzählt hast, kann ich es erst recht nicht mehr."

„Dann komm mit mir mit."

„Und was wird aus Edge? Ich kann ihn doch nicht alleine lassen."

„Vertrau mir, ich werde nicht locker lassen, bis auch er auf unserer Seite ist. Er ist nach wie vor wie mein eigener Sohn für mich. Irgendwie bin ich jetzt aber auch froh, dass du alles weißt. Versprich mir, dass wir nie mehr den Kontakt zu einander verlieren." Plötzlich klingelte Christians Telefon. Als er ran geht, macht ihn Edge zu Schnecke, warum er ihn wegen Gangrel angelogen hatte. Christian erklärte seinem Bruder, dass er dessen hass auf Gangrel nicht mehr ertragen kann.

„Eins kann ich die aber noch versprechen. Ich werde Gangrel nie wieder vor die warnen." Edge fühlte sich etwas beruhigt, da er dachte, dass Christian Gangrel nie wieder sehen wolle. Christian dagegen bat Gangrel einen Augenblick im Keller zu warten, da er etwas zu erledigen habe. Etwa zwanzig Minuten später tauchte Christian mit einigen seiner wichtigsten Sachen wieder im Keller auf.

„Lass uns gehen, ich will hier einfach nur noch weg. Ich habe Edge einen Brief da gelassen, in dem ich ihm geschrieben habe, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast und dass ich mehr Zeit mit meinem Dad haben will." Gangrel zögerte einen Moment, nahm dann aber seinen Sohn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest.

„Erschrick dich jetzt bitte nicht."

„Wo vor?" Doch bevor Christian eine Antwort bekam, biss ihm Gangrel in den Hals und machte ihn zu einem Vampir. Anschließend verließen beiden die Stadt. Als Edge von der Jagd nach Hause zurückkam, fand er den Brief von Christian.

_Hi Bruderherz!_

_Wenn du diesen Brief findest, bin ich schon mit Gangrel weg. Ich ertrage deinen Hass auf ihn nicht länger. Vor allem jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass er mein Vater ist. Mache dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin bei Gangrel in guten Händen. Sobald wir irgendwo angekommen sind, werde ich dir schreiben. Vielleicht bist da später in der Lage mit uns in Ruhe zu reden. Ich werde dich auf alle Fälle vermissen. Schließlich bist du nach wie vor mein Bruder. Es könnte allerdings gut sein, dass ich, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, nicht mehr auf der Seite der Slayer stehe, da ich mich Gangrel und seinen Leute anschließen werde._

_Bitte sei nicht traurig und bitte hasse mich nicht dafür, was ich jetzt getan habe. Wenn du willst, können wir uns jeder Zeit sehen. Bitte grüße noch mal alle von mir, besonders Angel, auch ihn werde ich sehr vermissen. Er ist uns in vielen Dingen ähnlich. Was dich betrifft, ist er dir, was das Auftreten betrifft sehr ähnlich und was mich betrifft, hasst er die Vampirjagd genauso wie ich. Ich melde mich schnellstmöglich bei dir._

_Tschö mit ö –_

_Christian_

Edge legte den Brief bei Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster, als das Telefon klingelte. Zögernd nahm er den Hörer ab:

„Was gibt's?"

„Edge hier ist Jack. Wir haben gerade deinen Bruder zusammen mit Gangrel gesichtet. Sie sind dabei die Stadt zu verlassen. Sollen wir ihnen folgen?"

„Nein lasst sie. Christian hat uns verlassen und gehört jetzt zu ihnen Sei mir nicht böse, aber mir ist nicht gerade nach reden zu Mute. Kannst du mir noch schnell Angel geben?"

„Kein Problem. Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder jemanden zum reden, weißt du ja wie du mich erreichen kannst. Angel? Edge will dich sprechen."

„Hi Edge, was ist mit Chrissy los?"

„Er gehört jetzt zu Gangrel. Aber ich habe ein Frage an dich und ich will eine ehrliche Antwort. Hasst du die Vampirjagd wirklich so sehr, wie Christian es mir hier in einem Brief geschrieben hat?"

„Hassen würde ich nicht sagen. Es nervt mich nur ab und zu jeden Nacht unterwegs zu sein. Vor allem dann, wenn bei mir wieder mal die Sehnsucht hochkommt, unbedingt etwas über meinen Vater in Erfahrung zu bringen. Wenn ich vorbeikommen soll, musst du es nur sagen. Du musst nicht alleine sein."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, im Augenblick will ich erst mal keinen sehen. Ich rufe dich in den nächsten Tagen mal an und dann treffen wir uns zu nicht Nachtschalfender Zeit und gehen mal was essen und plaudern in Ruhe. Also bis dann."

Zwei Wochen später traf sich Edge wie versprochen mit Angel und erfuhr zum ersten Mal, dass Angel noch nicht mal weiß, wer sein Vater ist und dass seine Mutter vor drei Monaten gestorben war.

„Wieso hast du niemandem etwas erzählt? Du weißt, dass wir für dich da gewesen wären, vor allem Chris..." Edge brach mitten im Wort ab. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer über seinen Bruder zureden. Bisher hatte er nichts von ihm gehört.

„Was hättet ihr denn tun können. Meine Mom wäre davon auch nicht wieder lebendig geworden."

„Aber warum hast du denn nicht mal Chris was erzählt. Er hat so viel von dir gehalten."

„Ihr beiden hattet genug Stress mit euch selber. Und bei den anderen weiß ich bis heute nicht, ob ich ihnen wirklich so was anvertrauen kann. Sie behandeln mich immer wie einen Aussätzigen."

„Etwas was ich im übrigen nicht verstehen kann. Dabei wirst du jedes mal, wenn jemand Hilfe braucht, deinem Namen so was von gerecht. Tscha Nomen ist halt Omen. Aber mach dir mal keine Sorge, ich werde mir die Jungs mal vornehmen. Sage mal, hast du eigentlich schon etwas über deinen Vater herausgefunden?"

„Nicht wirklich, ich weiß noch nicht mal, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Hast du noch irgendwelche Unterlagen deiner Mom zu Hause?"

„Kisten weise."

„Dann lass uns morgen mal die Kisten nach Anhaltspunkten durchsuchen." Die beiden unterhielten sich noch Stundenlang über die verschiedensten Dinge und Edge half Angel, so weit es sein Zeit zu lies, bei der Suche nach seinem Vater.

3


	11. Brood Saga part 11

- Drei Monate später -

Edge wählte Christians Handynummer. Nach dem dritten Versuch ging diese endlich rann.

„Was willst du Edge?"

"Ich wollte dich hören. Und ich wollte dich bitten, wieder zurückzukommen. Bitte lass mich hier nicht so alleine. Außer dir hatte ich doch niemanden mehr. Außerdem brauche ich dir hier. Und nicht nur ich. Angel vermisst dich auch. Er hat mir zwei Wochen nachdem du gegangen warst erzählt, dass er seinen Vater nicht kennt und ihn finden will. Außerdem ist seine Mutter drei Monate vor deinem Weggang gestorben. Bitte komm zurück und hilf mir, für ihn dazu sein. Er ist immer so süß, aber auch verdammt traurig." Christian hörte die traurige Stimme seines Bruders.

„Edge ich kann nicht. Ich bin jetzt ein Vampir und ich möchte meinen Dad besser kennen lernen. Gib Gangrel und mir etwas Zeit. Wenn wir mal wieder bei euch in der Stadt sind, melde ich mich bei dir. Vielleicht bist du dann ja bereit uns bereit uns beizutreten. Ich muss jetzt zum Versteck, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Ich habe dich lieb Edge und du fehlst mir wahnsinnig. Pass auf Angel auf okay?" Christian beendete das Gespräch und verzog sich in eine der dunkelsten Ecken des Verstecks. Sein Verhalten blieb Gangrel natürlich nicht verborgen.

„Du hast wohl mit Edge gesprochen oder?"

„Ja habe ich. Er klang so traurig. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Entscheidung wirklich richtig war. Er hat am Telefon regelrecht geweint. Und wenn er sogar schon am Telefon weint, muss es ihm richtig dreckig gehen. Ich hätte eben einiges gegeben, um ihn in die Armen nehmen zu können. Ich will nicht, dass er leidet. Und einem guter Freund von uns geht es auch nicht gut. Er hat vor einem halben Jahr seine Mutter verloren und nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Edge versucht alles um ihn zu helfen. Aber er weiß dass ich ihm näher stand und er hat mich um Hilfe gebeten." Christian ließ sich von Gangrel in die Arme nehmen und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

„Pst nicht weinen. Wollen wir zu ihm gehen und schein, ob er mit uns redet." Christian nickte nur.

„Aber bevor wir zu ihm gehen, muss ich zu jemand anderem."

„Angel?"

„Woher weißt du?"

„Er ist der einzige von deinen ehemaligen Freunden, der im letzen Jahr seine Mutter verloren hat. Dir muss aber klar sein, dass ich nur einen von den beiden zu uns holen kann. Zwei Neulingen ihre neuen Fähigkeiten zu erklären wäre zu stressig und zu gefährlich." Christian wusste nicht, dass dieser Grund gelogen war. Er sollte es später aber noch erfahren.

„Ist schon klar. Ich will nur kurz mit ihm reden. Vielleicht kann ich ja ab und zu mit ihm telefonieren."

„Das sollte sich einrichten lassen. Jetzt sollten wir aber eine Runde schlafen, damit wir fit sind, um nach Kanada aufzubrechen." Beide legte sich an Ort und Stelle schlafen. In der darauffolgenden Nacht machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Toronto. Sie hatten beschlossen bei Edge ohne Vorankündigung aufzutauchen. Als sie 3 Nächte später in Toronto ankamen, machte sich Christian als erstes auf den Weg zu Angel und sprach mit ihm die halbe Nacht. Er ließ sich noch eine Telefonnummer geben, damit er ihn öfter anrufen kann. Man merkte, dass es Angel gut tat, mit Christian über alles zu reden. Er erzählte auch, wie sehr sich Edge bemüht hatte, um seinen Vater zu finden. Christian bat ihn dann noch, nicht bei Edge anzurufen und zu verraten, dass er in der Stadt wäre, da er ihn ja überraschen wollte. Anschließend machte er sich zusammen mit Gangrel auf den Weg zu Edge. Zu ihrem Glück war Edge in dieser nacht zu Hause geblieben. Vorsichtig klopfte Christian an die Tür.

„Was wollt ihr. Ich habe euch doch gebeten, diese Woche ihn mich jagen zu gehen. Also lasst mich alleine."

„Edge mach dir Tür auf, ich bin es doch." Als Edge Christians Stimmer hörte, stürmte er zur Tür, riss sie auf und nahm seinen Bruder in die Arme."

„Chrissy..." Mehr konnte er nicht sagen.

„Ich bin allerdings nicht allein." Christian zeigte auf Gangrel. Im ersten Moment war Edge nicht sonderlich begeistert ihn zu sehen, bat ihn dann aber doch mit rein. Er ließ sich erst einmal erzählen, was Christian alles in den letzten drei Monaten erlebt und gelernt hatte. Und er erklärte Edge, dass er sehr an seinem Vater hängt, aber auch sehr an ihm. Er erzählte ihm auch, dass er gerade bei Angel war und Edge sich jetzt keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen müsste.

„Wenn es einfach so nach mir gehen würde, würdest du jetzt hier und sofort zum Vampir werden. Denn ich will weder dich noch Gangrel verlieren. Dann könntest du mit uns mitkommen und wir wären wieder zusammen. Und warum sollten wir drei nicht eine richtige Familie werden?"

„Jetzt komm erst mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Ich glaube nicht, dass Gangrel mich bei sich haben will." Edge, wie auch Christian schauten beide zu Gangrel. Dieser schaute erst zu Christian gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ganz ruhig bleiben soll. Dann schaute er zu Edge.

„Hättest du denn überhaupt Interesse und Lust, mit uns durch die Welt zu ziehen und das als Vampir?"

„Wenn es mir meinen Bruder wiederbringt, dann ja."

„Ich kann dich nur zum Vampir machen, wenn es von ganzem Herzen kommt. Wenn du es nur wegen Christian machst, werde ich dich nicht beißen. Ich möchte nur Vampire aus voller Überzeugung bei mir haben."

„Ich mache es nicht nur wegen Christian. Nachdem Christian weg war, ist mir erst richtig bewusst geworden, dass ich nur Slayer geworden bin, weil mein Dad es so wollte. Und als ich dann weiter darüber nachgedacht habe und an die alten Zeiten gedacht habe, viel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen."

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Mir fiel bei den Erinnerungen auf, dass du für unsere Familie mehr da warst, als mein Dad. Ohne dich hätten wir manchmal nicht mal etwas zu Essen gehabt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir gegenüber so mies drauf war. Ich wollte niemandem weh tun, schon gar nicht dir Christian. Jeder, der einen Bruder wie dich hat, sollte sich glücklich schätzen und nicht wie ich, seinen eigenen Bruder aus dem Haus jagen. Könnt ihr mir verzeihen?"

„Klar kann ich das. Schließlich habe ich meinen großen Bruder von ganzem Herzen lieb." Christian nahm seinen Bruder in die Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur noch fest. Nachdem Gangrel Edge zugesichert hatte, dass er ihm auch verzieh, gab er Christian ein Zeichen, dass dieser seinen Bruder beißen soll.

„Dein Blut ist richtig süß." Edge schaute abwartend zu Gangrel.

„du hast mir mal gesagt, dass jemand, in dem reines Slayerblut fließt, nicht so einfach zum Vampir werden kann. Was muss ich also noch tun?"

„Fürs erste musst du jetzt abwarten. So bald du merkst, das sich dein Körper, dein ganzer Körper verkrampft, bekommst du von Chrissy und mir jeweils eine bestimmte Menge Vampirblut zu trinken. Sobald du es getrunken hast, lassen die Krämpfe nach und du wirst endgültig zu einem Vampir."

Etliche Stunden später bemerkte Gangrel, dass Edge sich anfing zu verkrampfen. Vorsichtig weckte er Christian.

„Es ist so weit. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, was würde eigentlich passieren, wenn er unser Blut nicht bekommen würde?"

„Er würde leiden und unerträgliche Schmerzen spüren. Und zum Schluss würde der Tod auf ihn warten. Wir haben auch nicht viel Zeit, wenn die Krämpfe richtig anfangen."

„Ich bin bereit." Die beiden brauchten auch nicht mehr lange warten, bis die Krämpfe richtig anfingen. Sie gaben ihm ihr Blut und sahen zu, wie er sich erholte. Anschließend beschlossen sie zusammen die Stadt zu verlassen. Edge hinterließ den Slayer noch ein Nachricht, in der er ihnen schrieb, dass er nach seinem Bruder suchen würde. Da es ihnen damals im Urlaub in Florida so gefallen hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg dorthin und beschlossen dann dort zu leben.

In der Zwischenzeit war aus ihnen sogar eine richtige, eingeschworene Gemeinschaft geworden. Sie hatten viel Spaß mit einander und gingen zusammen auf die Jagd. Ihre bevorzugte Beute waren Slayer, die nicht vorsichtig genug waren.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	12. Brood Saga Part 12

Seit drei Jahren lebten Edge und Christian nun schon unter der Führung von Gangrel als Vampire. Anfangs hatten sie noch Spaß ihre neuen Fähigkeiten auszutesten. Doch in letzter Zeit kam es des öfteren zu Streitigkeiten zwischen Edge und Gangrel. Der Grund dafür war Edges Sehnsucht nach etwas mehr Freiheit. Er wollte gerne auch mal Nächte nur mit Christian umherziehen oder auch einfach mal ganz alleine sein. Dafür hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen endlich ein kleines Geheimversteck gesucht, in dass er sich zurückzog, während die beiden anderen noch auf der Jagd waren. Er selber begnügte sich damit, nur soviel Blut zu trinken, um die nächsten 24 Stunden ohne jeden Kräfteverlust zu überstehen. Es gab nur eins, was sich Edge noch mehr wünschte, als ab und zu seine Ruhe zu haben. Er wollte so gerne mal wieder zurück in seine Heimat. Einfach ein paar Tage wieder in Toronto verbringen und heimlich alte Freunde beobachten. Dieser Wunsche war der einzige Grund, warum ihn sein Bruder zum Teil verstehen konnte. Er traute sich nur nicht gegen Gangrel zu stellen, da dieser sein leiblicher Vater war. Christian hatte immer die Befürchtung, dass Gangrel genauso reagieren könnte, wie Edges leiblicher Vater, der ihn immer wieder geschlagen hatte. Jedes mal, wenn sich Edge und Gangrel stritten, kamen diese Erinnerungen wieder hoch und er verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke, um dem allem aus dem Weg zu gehen.

- Drei Wochen später-

Christian konnte diese ganzen Streitigkeiten nicht mehr ertragen und versuchte Gangrel zu beruhigen. In dieser Nacht merkten sie das erste mal, dass sich Edge heimlich verdrückt hatte. Gangrel war darüber nicht sehr erfreut und wollte Edge suchen, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Christian stellte sich ihm in den Weg und schaute ihn verzweifelt an:

„Lass ihn gehen, er wird schon wieder kommen. Wir sollten respektieren, dass er alleine sein will."

„Er weiß aber, dass er alleine noch mehr gefährdet ist, als sonst." Aus einer dunklen Gasse wird ihnen eine Nachricht zu geworfen in der steht:

Ich habe vor drei Tagen mit Edge

Geredet. Er hat ein kleines Versteck,

in das er sich zurückzieht und die

ganze Nacht über bleibt. Macht euch

keine Sorgen um ihn.

-Jaques-

Christian schaute Gangrel an, der nicht wusste, was er zu dieser Nachricht sagen sollte. Als erster fand Christian seine Sprache wieder:

„Lass ihm sein Geheimversteck. Wenn er morgen in unser Versteck zurückkommt, kannst du ja mit ihm reden. Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja auch das Gefühl geben, dass es okay für dich ist, wenn er ein paar Stunden für sich hat, solange er vor Sonnenaufgang wieder bei uns im Versteck auftaucht."

„Woher nimmst du nur immer das Verständnis für deinen Bruder her?" Gangrel schaute Christian wie ein besorgter Vater an.

„Erstens er ist eben halt mein Bruder und zweitens kann ich seinen einen Wunsch verstehen."

„Und welcher wäre das?"

„Einfach mal für ein paar Tage nach Toronto zurückkehren zu können."

„Und dann wohl ein paar Leute schocken und verarschen?"

„Warum nicht? Edge hat nun mal sehr an seinen Freunden gehangen."

„Ich weiß nicht so wirklich, ob das gut wäre."

„Lass uns später darüber reden, mit Edge und dann erkläre ihm einfach, warum du es nicht willst. Ein einfaches „nein" reicht ihm nicht."

- kurz vor Sonnenaufgang in der selben Nacht -

„Edge, ich wusste, dass du zurückkommst. Geht es dir besser?" Christian hockte sich neben seinen Bruder, der sich schon zum schlafen hingelegt hatte. Edge schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist los mit dir Großer. Ich glaube Gangrel macht sich auch schon Sorgen um dich." Christian drehte sich Hilfe suchend zu Gangrel um, der auch sofort zu den beiden rüber kam.

„Edge, du weißt, dass du mit mir reden kannst. Über alles."

„Dann erkläre mir endlich, warum wir nicht für ein oder zwei Wochen nach Toronto zurückkehren können. Eine Woche nur Grel, nur eine."

„Es tut mir Leid mein Großer. Aber im Moment wäre es für alle Vampire zu gefährlich. Dieses Jahr findet das große Slayertreffen ausgerechnet dort statt. Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir schon früher erklären sollen. Sie wollen dort dieses Jahr wieder neue Slayer in den Vorsitz aufnehmen und ein Slayer muss sich wohl beweisen, weil er in letzter Zeit nur Mist gebaut hat. Er muss mindestens einen Vampir aus dem Hohen Rat erledigen. Deshalb bleiben alle aus dem Rat dem Ort des Treffens fern und wir sollen es auch tun." Edge drehte sich langsam zu den beiden um.

„Ich verstehe, aber was passiert mit dem Slayer, wenn er seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen kann?"

„Er wird seines Amtes als Anführer seiner Slayergruppe enthoben und wahrscheinlich sogar verdammt weit runtergestuft. Dabei wird sein Nachfolger nicht so sonderlich geschätzt, weil er seinem Namen alle Ehre macht."

„Wieso, wie heißt er denn?", wollte Christian wissen.

„Seinen richtigen Namen kennt so gut wie keiner. Alle kennen ihn nur unter dem Namen Angel. Und er soll wohl wirklich wie ein Engel rüberkommen."

„Aber nicht der Angel, der gerade mal ein halbes Jahr jünger ist als Chrissy?"

„Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich es euch 100ig bestätigen würde."

„Beim besten Willen Edge, der Angel und Nummer 1 einer Slayergruppe. Der Typ hatte ja noch weniger Lust Vampire zu jagen, als ich."

„Das schon kleiner Bruder, aber er konnte immer sehr gut seine ihm zugewiesenen Leute zusammenhalten. Das müsstest du doch wohl besonders gut wissen."

„Wieso? Hat Chrissy nicht mit dir im Team gearbeitet?"

„Nur selten. Meistens habe ich ihn mit Angel und seinen Jungs arbeiten lassen. Alles Leute, die zu Slayern erzogen wurden, dies aber gar nicht wollten."

„Für wir gefährlich haltet ihr ihn?"

„Wenn er will, kann er verdammt gefährlich werden. Auf der anderen Seite hat er aber auch mit einigen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen. Er hat damals schon versucht, etwas über seinen Vater zu erfahren. Aber wer bitte ist in Toronto zur Zeit die Nummer 1 ?", wollte Edge wissen.

„Ein Typ namens Kenny."

„Kenny ist mein Nachfolger geworden? Wieso er?"

„Man dachte er wäre besser als alle anderen."

„Okay was die Jagdergebnisse betrifft schon, aber ansonsten." Edge war verwirrt.

„Da würde ich aber lieber Kenny weiterhin als Nummer 1 sehen wollen, als Angel."

„Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie du das anstellen willst. Oder hat mein kleiner Bruder schon eine Idee?"

„Weiß nicht so recht. Die Frage ist ja, ob Gangrel mitspielt."

„Erkläre mir und deinem Bruder doch erst mal, was du vor hast."

„Wenn ich es in den letzten Tagen richtig mitbekommen habe, gibt es doch bei euch im Rat einen Vampir namens Marcus, den so einige los werden wollen."

„Stimmt schon. Aber was genau stellst du dir vor?"

„Was wäre, wenn wir Marcus nach Toronto locken und ihn an Kenny ausliefern würden. Kenny würde die Nummer 1 bleiben und ihr wärt euer kleines Problem los."

„Hm klingt gar nicht übel. Ich werde mal heute Nacht den Rat aufsuchen und mit ihnen darüber reden. Ihr könnt euch in der Zwischenzeit Gedanken machen, wie wir ihn dahin locken können, ohne das er Verdacht schöpft."

„Ich glaube, das ist das Problem an meinem Plan. Ich habe nicht mal annähernd eine Idee, was wir ihm auftischen könnten. Aber ich glaube, darüber will ich jetzt gar nicht nachdenken." Christian fielen schon die Augen zu.

!ich glaube auch, wir sollten erst mal eine Runde schlafen. Obwohl ich gespannt bin, was der Rat dazu sagen wird. Schlaft gut Jungs." Doch nur Christian antwortete ihm. Edge war schon während des Gesprächs der beiden fest eingeschlafen.

Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang waren es Christian und Gangrel, die als erstes wach wurden. Als sie zu Edge rüberschauten, stellten sie fest, dass er noch tief und fest schlief.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn noch etwas schlafen lassen. Wenn er wach ist, geht ihr beiden auf Jagd nach Nahrung. Ich glaube, das hat unser Großer in letzter Zeit etwas vernachlässigt."

„Machen wir. Ich nehme an, du wirst jetzt den Hohen Rat aufsuchen?" Gangrel nickte kurz und verschwand.

Etwa 1 ½ Stunden später wachte Edge auf und schaute seinen Bruder verschlafen an.

„Wo ist Gangrel?"

„Er ist schon beim Hohen Rat."

„Wieso habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?"

„Weil du den Schlaf gebraucht hast und du außerdem im Schlaf so süß und unschuldig aussiehst. Aber jetzt sollten wir beide erst einmal ordentlich auf Jagd gehen, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst und wir darüber nachdenken können, wie wir Marcus nach Toronto lotsen können."

„Ich muss nachher mal noch eine Runde mit dir alleine über meinen Traum reden. Ich traue mich nicht mit Gangrel darüber zu reden."

„Wieso? Hast du den Traum schon länger?"

„Seit ungefähr zwei Wochen. Aber jetzt habe ich Hunger." Als sie endlich satt waren, gingen sie zum Strand und setzten sich ans Wasser.

„Los jetzt erzähl von deinen Träumen. Du weißt, wir Vampire träumen nicht unbedingt. Manchmal sind die Träume Dinge, die wirklich passieren. Vor allem, wenn die Träume immer wiederkommen."

„Deshalb wollte ich ja mit dir darüber reden. Also in meinen Träumen taucht immer eine Person auf, die nach jemanden sucht. Ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass die Person nach mir sucht. Nur kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum. Es kommt jedoch kein bösartiges Gefühl auf. Eher so, als wenn es etwas positives wäre."

„kannst du die Person beschreiben?"

„Vom Aussehen nicht. Aber von seiner Art und Weise scheint er so eine Mischung aus uns beiden zu sein."

„Hm das erinnert mich an einen Traum, von dem Gangrel mir erzählt hat. Nur war die Person nicht auf der Such nach jemandem, sonder hat sich mit Gangrel in den Haaren gehabt. Eine dritte Person stand im Hintergrund und war zwischen Gangrel und unserem unbekannten hin- und hergerissen."

„Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn es sich in den Träumen um die gleich Person handelt. Hilfst du mir, mit Gangrel darüber zu reden?"

„Fällt es dir so schwer, ihm zu vertrauen?"

„Irgendwie schon. Vor allem weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass uns wesentlich mehr Freiheit zu steht."

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du dich etwas in dein eigenes Versteck verziehst und ich rufe dich dann, wenn Gangrel hier ist."

„Dann kann ich gleich hier bleiben. Er ist schon auf dem Weg hier her."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich spüre es immer, wenn er gleich hier ist."

„Wieso kann ich ihn nicht spüren?"

„Das musst du dir von Gangrel erklären lassen. Ich habe davon keine Ahnung."

- Forstsetzung folgt -


	13. Brood Saga Part 13

„Was muss ich Christian erklären?"

„Warum ich spüren kann, wenn du im Anmarsch bist und er nicht. Genauso wüsste ich gerne, warum ich Chrissy via Gedanken rufen kann, aber dich nicht?"

„Das mit dem via Gedanken rufen, müsste zwischen uns irgendwann auch noch klappen. Es kommt darauf an, wie sehr man seinem Erschaffer vertaut. Desto mehr du mir vertraust, desto leichter kannst du mich mit deinen Gedanken rufen."

„Das würde ja heißen, dass ich dir auch nicht vertraue.", protestierte Christian.

„Bei dir hat es nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun, aber du stammst nun mal von mir ab und das nicht nur als Vampir."

„Werde ich dich dann überhaupt je per Gedanken rufen können?"

„Nur wenn die ein ranghöherer Vampir etwas von seinem Blut gibt. Aber wenn unser Plan funktioniert, sollte es kein Problem sein, den Rat darum zu bitten. Aber habt ihr denn nun schon eine Idee, wie wir Marcus dahin locken?"

„Heißt das, der Rat ist einverstanden damit?" Christian bekam ganz glänzende Augen.

„Ich hätte eine Idee. Nur vorweg, ihr müsst nicht mitkommen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich ihn unter dem Vorwand nach Toronto schicke, weil ich ihm ein paar Geheimverstecke der Slayer zeigen kann, die während des Treffens eine gute Beute darstellen. Ich müsste dann nur Kontakt zu Kenny herstellen und ihn dann zu einem der Verstecke locken. Immerhin würde mein Wunsch dann gleich auch noch in Erfüllung gehen. Ich wäre für ein paar Tage in Toronto."

„Und du glaubst, da lasse ich dich alleine hin?" Christian stellte sich vor seinen Bruder. „Du glaubst wirklich, ich lasse dich alleine unsere alten Freunde ausspionieren? Vergiss es, da komme ich schön mit. Aber deine Idee ist nicht von schlechten Eltern."

„Und ihr glaubt, ihr könnt so einfach ohne mich da hin? Nee, nee, es muss euch jemand aus dem Rat begleiten. Und das werde ich sein. Aber ich werde mal Marcus herbestellen, damit wir uns noch heute Nacht auf den Weg machen können. Ich werde außerdem Jack mit unserem Plan zum Rat schicken, damit sie Bescheid wissen." Man konnte ganz genau spüren, dass Edge den Aufbruch kaum noch erwarten konnte. Endlich tauchte Marcus bei ihnen auf. Gangrel erklärte, dass der Rat beschlossen hatte, der er die drei nach Toronto zu begleiten habe, um mit ihnen und anderen Vampiren einige Verstecke der Slayer auszunehmen. Er solle jedoch aus Sicherheitsgründen immer in Edges Nähe bleiben und auch befolgen, was dieser ihm sagt.

Zwei Nächte später kamen sie in Toronto an. Als erstes gingen sie zu dem alten Treffpunkt.

„ich würde zu gerne ihre Reaktion erleben, wenn wir unter ihnen auftauchen würden.

„Die würden euch blöd angucken und mit Fragen löchern. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr die passenden Antworten finden werdet. Viel Spaß euch beiden. Wir halten uns im Hintergrund." Edge verstand sofort, dass dies die beste Gelegenheit war, um mit Kenny reden zu können. Da sie zuvor genug Beute gemacht hatten, sah man ihnen nicht an, dass sie Vampire sind. Solange man ihre Zähnen nicht sah. So unauffällig wie nur möglich, näherten sie sich den Jungs. Als Kenny sie sah, wies der die anderen auf Edge und Christian hin. Er rannte zu den beiden rüber und blieb vor ihnen stehen.

„Was, wie... wo zur Hölle kommt ihr auf einmal her? Wir dachten Gangrel hat euch damals erwischt."

„Wir sind nach wie vor auf der Jagd nach ihm. Deshalb haben wir hier alles aufgegeben. Um uns nur auf ihn konzentrieren zu können."

„Edge komm einfach zum Punkt, warum wir unsere Jagd unterbrochen haben." In dem Moment sah Christian jemanden, auf den er sich besonders gefreut hatte.

„Angel, hi wie geht es dir?" Christian ging zu ihm und schon ihn aus dem Kreis der anderen.

„Hi Chris, mit geht es so einiger Maßen. Ich versuche immer noch etwas über meinen Vater herauszufinden. Was ich aber zwischenzeitlich weiß, dass ich einen älteren Halbbruder habe."

„Ist doch immerhin schon etwas."

„Aber was macht ihr eigentlich hier und wo treibt ihr euch rum? Mit wem soll ich denn jetzt die armen Vampire beschützen?"

„Wir sind hier um Kenny zu helfen. Es sei denn, deiner einer möchte unbedingt die neue Nummer 1 hier werden."

„Bloß nicht. Ausgerechnet ich. Ich frage mich so wieso, wie die auf mich kommen. Aber irgendetwas ist an Edge und dir anders. So etwas unmenschliches."

„Versprich mir, dass keine davon erfährt." Christian zeigte ihm seine Vampirzähne.

„Sag jetzt nicht Edge auch. Ausgerechnet Edge. Ich glaube es ja nicht. Zu wem gehört ihr jetzt?"

„Kann ich die nicht sagen. Tut mir leid. Ich muss jetzt zurück zu Edge. Ansonsten können wir Kenny nicht helfen. Ich gebe dir dann noch Bescheid, wo der Rat hinkommen muss, um Kennys Aktion live mitzuerleben." Christian nahm Angel noch mal in die Arme und verabschiedete sich dann vorerst mit Edge von den anderen. Als sie außer Hörweite waren, fragte Edge:

„Bist du verrückt Angel unser Geheimnis zu verraten?"

„Beruhige dich. Er hat so und so etwas gemerkt. Darin ist er besser als die anderen. Außerdem vertraue ich ihm." Gangrel gesellte sich wieder mit Marcus zu ihnen, zog Edge dann aber kurz zur Seite:

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du nicht glücklich darüber bist, was Chrissy getan hat. Aber ich glaube, dass wir Angel in der Sache vertrauen können. Jedenfalls bis wir Kenny geholfen haben."

„Du meinst, er lässt uns nur in Ruhe, um nicht Nummer 1 zu werden?"

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen Edge. Auch wenn es im Moment nicht danach aussieht, aber in ihm fließt das reinste Slayerblut überhaupt. Bei ihm gehörte nicht nur ein Elternteil zu den Slayern."

„Heißt dass, du weißt etwas über seinen Vater?"

„Ja aber warum verwundert dich das so?"

„Weil Angel gerne etwas über seinen Vater erfahren würde. Er hat ihn nie kennen gelernt."

„Ähm Jungs, könnt ihr uns einen Moment entschuldigen? Ich müsste mal kurz mit Gangrel alleine reden."

„Moment mal Edge, ausgerechnet du willst mit Grel unter 4 Augen reden?"

„Es geht nicht anders. Du kannst ja Marcus schon mal einige Verstecke zeigen, in denen wir in den nächsten Nächten gute Beute machen können." Christian wunderte sich zwar immer noch, dass Edge sich mit einem Problem oder einer Frage ausgerechnet an Gangrel wandte, sagte aber nichts weiter, weil er hoffte, dass die beiden sich dadurch wieder Näher kommen würden. Edge wartete bis Christian mit Marcus außer Sicht und Hörweite waren, bevor er sich zu Gangrel umdrehte. Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Gangrel bemerkte das Zögern und legte beruhigend einen Arm um Edges Schultern.

„Einfach tief durchatmen und drauf los reden."

„Okay, nach meinem plötzlichen Verschwinden damals, haben die Jungs versucht Chrissy und mich zu finden. Sie haben immer wieder in den Slayerdatein nach Aktivitäten von uns gesucht, aber nichts gefunden. Ich habe ihnen erklärt, dass wir dich jagen und damit du es nicht merkst, haben wir keine Eintragungen gemacht."

„Kluger Schachzug und das glauben sie dir?"

„Yep, aber deswegen wollte ich nicht mir dir alleine reden. Das hätte ich auch im beisein der anderen erzählen können. Es geht um etwas, was sie bei der Suche nach uns herausbekommen haben." Edge schluckt und wirkte noch nervöser.

„Was ist es, sag schon. So schlimm kann es nicht sein."

„Sie haben herausgefunden, dass mein Dad, als meine Mom mit Chrissy schwanger war, eine Affäre mit einer anderen Frau hatte, die dann wohl ein Kind von ihm bekommen hat, weswegen er sich wieder von ihr getrennt hat. Ich habe hier irgendwo noch einen kleinen Halbbruder. Kenny sagte, dass du es wüsstest, dass du es damals gleich erfahren hast. Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Vielleicht könnte er unsere Gruppe verstärken. Und damit meine ich dich, Chrissy und mich."

„Ich wusste, dass es noch eine andere Frau im Leben deines Dads gab, aber von einem weiteren Kind weiß ich nichts. Davon höre ich das erste Mal."

„Kannst du das schwören?"

„Ja das kann ich. Wir sollten jetzt die beiden anderen suchen. Und Edge, solange wir keinen Beweis haben, dass da etwas Wahres dran ist, sollten wir Christian gegenüber nichts sage." Edge nickte zustimmend, hatte sich aber schon in den Kopf gesetzt, alles über seinen Bruder in Erfahrung zu bringen, was nur möglich was. Was Edge bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste, war dass Gangrel alles über seinen Bruder wusste, aber einen Kontakt der beiden verhindern wollte. Als sie kurz vor Sonnenaufgang bei Christian und Marcus im Versteck ankamen, zog Christian seinen Bruder bei Seite.

„Wir müssen kurz reden. Gangrel lenkt so lange Marcus ab."

„Worum geht es, um den Plan?"

„Unter anderem. Aber ich will dir noch schnell etwas von unserem Engel erzählen. Er hat nämlich herausgefunden, dass er einen Bruder hat."

„Echt? Das freut mich für ihn. Aber jetzt zu unserem Plan zurück." Edge merkte, dass er immer müder wurde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Also erklärte Christian seinem Bruder noch schnell, welchen Ort er für am geeignetsten hielt. Kaum das Christian fertig war, verkroch sich Edge in eine Ecke und schlief fest ein. Als die Sonne wieder untergegangen war, wurde er ganz sanft von Gangrel geweckt.

„Hey du Schlafmütze, es ist Zeit Kenny zu holen, damit wir hier schnell wieder verschwinden können."

„Ich dachte wir hätten ein paar Tage länger Zeit mit unseren Freunden?"

„Habt ihr ja auch. Aber wir sollten uns ein Versteck etwas außerhalb der Stadt suchen. Wenn Marcus erledigt ist, werden sie hier die ganzen gängigen Verstecke nach weiteren Vampiren durchsuchen. Und ich würde es vorziehen, noch ein Weile zu leben."

„Na gut, wenn es so ist, werde ich mich mal von meiner Schlafstätte erheben. Wo ist mein Bruderherz? Ich glaube er ist noch mal wie gewöhnlich zum einschlafen kuscheln gekommen."

„Ist er auch nicht. Er wollte noch etwas nachdenken. Und jetzt ist er schon mit Marcus unterwegs zum vereinbarten Ort. Deshalb solltest du jetzt auch schnellstens Kenny dahin lotsen. Wenn es erledigt ist, werde ich Chrissy noch mal zu euren Leuten schicken."

„Wozu ihn unnötig in Gefahr bringen?"

„Ich denke mal, dass er sich mit Angelt treffen wird. Da sollte ihn nichts passieren."

„Aber wozu?"

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	14. Brood Saga Part 14

„Weil ich noch mal mit dir alleine reden will. Wegen des Gesprächs von gestern. Nur haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr dafür. Du kümmerst dich um Kenny und ich mich um ein neues Versteck." Damit ließ Gangrel Edge alleine. Dieser war noch leicht irritiert, machte sich aber unverzüglich auf Kenny zu finden. Auf schnellstem Weg machte er sich zu dem üblichen Treffpunkt, trifft dort aber nur 2 Wachposten an. Als er direkt hinter ihnen stand, fragte er sich nach Kenny. Die beiden waren im ersten Moment verwirrt, als sie Edge jedoch erkanten, erklärten sie ihm, dass der Slayerrat von ihm verlangt hat, sich heute Nacht zu beweisen. Sie wüssten aber nicht, wo sie sich treffen wollten. Doch das letzte hatte Edge gar nicht mehr gehört, weil er schon wieder auf der Suche nach Kenny und den anderen war. Als er sie endlich sah machte er sich vorsichtig bemerkbar und gab Kenny zu verstehen, ihm zu folgen. Kenn tat so, als hätte er gerade einen Vampir gesehen und rannte in Edges Richtung. Er hielt jedoch den ganzen Weg einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen Edge und sich ein. Edge dagegen fiel es schwer, so langsam zu laufen, dass Kenny ihm folgen konnte. Endlich erreichten sie den vereinbarten Ort. Edge deutete in die Richtung von Marcus, der Christian zu suchen schien und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Keine drei Schritte weiter, traf er auf Christian.

„Scheint alles nach Plan zu laufen."

„Wäre nur nett gewesen, wenn ihr etwas eher da gewesen wäret. Ich wusste langsam nicht mehr, wo ich mich noch verstecken sollte." In diesem Moment hörten sie den Aufschrei eines sterbenden Vampirs.

„So das war's. Jetzt nichts wie weg von hier. Ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt."

„Willkommen im Klub großer Bruder."

Drei Wochen später machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Florida. Dor vor ihrem Aufbruch bestand Christian darauf, sich noch einmal mit Angel treffen zu dürfen. Nur widerwillig stimmte Gangrel dem Treffen zu, nahm Christian aber das Versprechen ab, dass er spätestens in zwei Stunden wieder da zu sein habe. Als Christian weg war, legte Edge beruhigend eine Hand auf Gangrels Schulter.

„Ich glaube, er braucht keine zwei Stunden, um wieder da zu sein. Wenn ich es in den letzten Tagen richtig gesehen habe, hat er Angel nur unsere ganzen Passwörter für das Archiv aufgeschrieben. Angel will doch unbedingt mehr über seinen Bruder wissen. Der soll nach seiner bisherigen Kenntnis wohl auch ein Slayer sein."

„Deinem Tonfall nach und deinem Blick nach, würdest du auch gerne nach deinem zweiten Bruder suchen."

„Ich weiß ja, dass das nicht geht, weil ich ein Vampir bin und er nicht."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Aber du hast recht, Chrissy kommt gerade zurück."

„Na ihr beiden, war ich schnell genug wieder da?"

„Yep das war mein Lieblings Brüderchen."

„Weil du ja auch außer mir noch so unheimlich viele Brüder hast. Aber Angel hat jetzt alles, was er braucht, um seinen Bruder zu finden." Christian grinste Edge an. Zum Glück konnten sie Gangrels Gesicht nicht sehen, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen. Gangrel wusste genau, was Angel über seinen Bruder herausfinden würde und war nicht gerade glücklich darüber. Er ließ sich, den anderen beiden gegenüber, aber nichts anmerken und forderte sie auf, sich etwas zu beeilen, der er gerne den gesamten Weg in zwei Nächten zurücklegen wollte.

Angel hingegen ging mit seinen neuen Erkenntnissen sofort ins Archiv und setzte sich an den Computer. Kenny und die anderen wussten genau, was er vor hatte und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang ging Kenny zu Angel und fragte ihn, ob er nicht erst einmal eine Runde schlafen wolle.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen Kenny. Ich bin kurz davor zu wissen, wer mein Bruder ist."

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich dir mal einen Kaffee besorgen, der dich weiter wach hält." Kenny ging in den Coffeeshop an der Ecke und als er zurück kam begrüßte Angel ihn mit den Worten:

„Ich habe ihn gefunden. Das musst du dir reinziehen. Ich schwöre dir, du wurst es nicht glauben."

„Hey jetzt atme erst mal tief durch und trinke einen Schluck Kaffee."

„Tief durchatmen? Wie denn, wenn einen so ein Schlag trifft." Er nahm Kenny den Kaffe ab und ging zurück zum Computer.

„Hier kannst du das glauben?" Kenny schaute erst auf den Bildschirm und dann zu Angel.

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht der, an den ich bei diesem Namen denken muss?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich finde aber auch keine Foto von ihm in unserem Archiv."

„Dazu braucht man ein spezielles Passwort. Aber wenn es wirklich dieser eine ist, dann ist dein Bruder einer der größten Vampirjäger, die es je gab."

„Ich weiß, deshalb will es je genau wissen. Und überleg mal, dass würde heißen, dass Chris..."

„Äh, äh, ob Christian auch als dein Bruder zählen würde, weiß ich nicht. Edge hat mir letztens erzählt, dass die beiden herausgefunden haben, dass sie nur Halbbrüder sind."

„Schade eigentlich, ich hätte Chris gerne als Bruder gehabt. Aber kennst du nicht dass passende Kennwort?"

„Leider nicht und nick kommt er in drei Wochen aus seinem Urlaub zurück. Wenn er wüsste, dass Edge und Christian die letzten drei Wochen hier waren. Nur waren sie leider nur hier um mir oder besser gesagt und beiden zu helfen. Jetzt werden sie wieder alles daran setzen, Gangrel zu finden und ihn zu erlegen." Angel verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee, weil ihm genau in diesem Moment einfiel, dass Christian ihm ja offenbart hatte, dass sie jetzt Vampire waren.

„Alles in Ordnung Angel?"

„Ja ich war nur etwas zu hastig beim trinken. Aber ist Gangrel der Grund, warum sie hier alles aufgegeben haben?"

„Genau deswegen. Aber du packst dich hier jetzt auf ein Bett und schläfst etwas. Ich werde sehen, ob ich jemanden finde, der uns das Passwort verraten kann." Angel willigte nur ungern ein, ließ sich dann aber doch überzeugen. Als er wieder wach wurde, war es schon dunkel. Die anderen waren gerade dabei zur Jagd aufzubrechen. Im gehen zeigte Kenny noch auf den Computer, an dem Angel die ganze letzte nacht gesessen hatte. Er fand dort einen Zettel, auf dem stand, dass Kenny wegen des Passwortes nichts erreicht hatte. Weiterhin stand darauf, dass der Rat ihn dringend sehen wolle. Als er dort ankam, machte man ihm den Vorschlag, dass Nick ihm Passwort nach seiner Rückkehr nennen darf, wenn er im Gegenzug bereit wäre, einen nicht ungefährlichen Auftrag anzunehmen. Ihm war alles recht, wenn er nur mehr über seinen Bruder erfahren würde. In den nächsten drei Wochen verbrachte Angel freie Minute im Archiv, um eventuell doch noch ohne Nick an Bilder heranzukommen. Aber egal, welche Datei er auch absuchte, nirgends war auch nur das kleinste Bild zu finden. Endlich kam der Tag, an dem Nick aus dem Urlaub wieder kam. Aufgeregt tigerte Angel die ganze Zeit im Archiv auf und ab. Als er nick endlich kommen sah, ging er auf ihn zu und sagte:

„Hi Nick, ein Glück das du endlich wieder da bist. Ich brauche ganz dringend deine Hilfe."

„Ganz ruhig Angel, ich weiß schon Bescheid. Ich habe eine kleine Botschaft zu Hause im Briefkasten gefunden. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass Edge dein Bruder sein soll. Noch weniger kann ich es fassen, dass er und Chrissy hier waren. Da ist man eine Ewigkeit auf der Suche nach ihnen und die beiden tauchen einfach mal so hier auf."

„Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, was du in deinem Urlaub getrieben hast. Aber dafür wissen wir jetzt, was die beiden jetzt so treiben. Sie haben hier alles aufgegeben, nur um Gangrel zu jagen."

„Oh man, ich hätte sie auch gerne wiedergesehen."

„ich weiß nicht, sie haben sich irgendwie verändert. Edge ist zum Beispiel nicht mehr so zugänglich wie früher und auch nicht mehr so locker drauf."

„Und Christian war jetzt wohl das ganze Gegenteil?"

„Nicht wirklich. Er hat ja schon früher kaum mit jemandem geredet. Aber jetzt war ich der einzige, mit dem er gesprochen hat. Er wollte sich auch immer nur mit mir alleine treffen. Als wenn ihn die Nähe der anderen stören würde. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich der einzige bin, der ihm gefehlt hat."

„Immerhin hat er dir seine Passwörter gegeben. Womit wir wieder bei eigentlich Thema wären. Lass uns mal gucken, ob wir zu deiner gefundenen Person nicht ganz tief im Archiv noch ein Foto finden."

„ich habe schon immer und immer wieder versucht eins zu finden. Hätte auch fast ein gehabt. Aber als ich das Foto zum öffnen angeklickt habe, wollte die dummer Kiste genau wieder das Passwort haben, was ich nicht kenne.." Angel schaute leicht grinsend zu Boden.

„Armer Angel, aber wenn man dich so grinsen sieht, könnte man auch glauben, dass genau der Edge dein Bruder ist." Zusammen setzten sich die beiden vor den Computer und Angel arbeitet sich bis zu dem Punkt vor, wo er das Foto öffnen kann. Nick gab dann das Passwort ein und sie mussten einen Moment warten.

„Wie bist du ohne Passwörter so weit gekommen?"

„Wie jetzt, noch mehr Passwörter?"

„Ja, du hast es geschafft drei Passwörter zu umgehen."

„Keine Ahnung, habe nur die verschiedensten Dinge einfach ausprobiert." Angel zuckte mit den Schultern. In diesem Moment piepte der Computer und warf das Bild aus. Sie schauten beide gleichzeitig auf den Bildschirm und konnten nicht glauben, was sie sahen.

„Er ist tatsächlich dein Bruder. Einer der größte und besten Jäger aller Zeiten."

„Können wir das Foto ausdrucken?"

„Na klar, willst du auch eins von Christian?"

„Au ja und morgen lasse ich sie mir gleich einschweißen, damit sie nicht schon in einer Woche hin sind." Angel konnte es noch nicht so wirklich fassen, wer sein Bruder war. Als Kenny kurz mit den anderen vorbeikam, erzählten sie ihnen alles. Nick fragte ihn dann noch:

„Haben sich die beiden wirklich so verändert?"

„und wie, wenn man bedenkt, wie Edge früher gelacht hat. Er ist um so vieles ernster geworden und mit Chris konnte man gar nicht reden. Außer Angel, den hat er noch an sich rangelassen. War schon irgendwie unheimlich."

„Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, das die beiden so von Gangrel besessen sind. Aber was treibt euch hierher, während der Jagd?"

„Ich sollte Angel bitten, beim Rat vorbeizuschauen, wenn ihr hier fertig seid."

„Na dann werde ich mir mal meinen Auftrag abholen."

„Was für einen Auftrag?"

„Weiß ich noch nicht. Das war der Preis für Nicks Passwort."

„Oh man, selbst so was machen sie jetzt schon nicht mehr ohne Gegenleistung. Wenn wir dir helfen können, sagst du uns aber Bescheid. Ich glaube, ich hätte erst mit Nick reden sollen, als gleich da oben anzufragen."

„Jetzt mach dir mal keine Vorwürfe, nur weil du dich mal wieder an die Regeln gehalten hast Kenny. So ein Auftrag ist wahrscheinlich nicht mal das Schlechteste für mich. Dann muss ich nicht die ganze Zeit an meinen armen Bruder denken, der irgendwo auf der Jagd ist." Angel hatte zunehmend Probleme damit sich nicht zu verquatschen. Dadurch das er das Geheimnis um Edge und Christian kannte, wusste er genau, dass die beiden nicht auf der Jagd nach Gangrel waren. Um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen, machte er sich auf den Weg, seinen Auftrag in Empfang zu nehmen. Er musste Kenny und Nick allerdings das Versprechen geben, sich, wenn möglich, von ihnen helfen zu lassen. Mit leicht zitternden Knien wartete er darauf, vor den Rat gelassen zu werden. Endlich war er an der Reihe.. Als erstes wurde er mit einem Augenzwinkern gefragt, ob er den nun alle Informationen hätte, die er brauchte. Angel bracht nur ein Nicken zustande. Anschließend erklärte man ihm, dass man ihm den Auftrag so wie so gegeben hätte, aber man die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, Kenny ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bescheren, weil er ohne die Hilfe von Edge und Christian die Prüfung nie bestanden hätte. Angel schaute den Rat erstaunt an.

„Ja wir wissen, dass die beiden ihm geholfen haben, auch wenn sie versucht haben, von uns nicht gesehen zu werden."

„Und warum hat der Rat dann nicht versucht sie aufzuhalten?"

„Das sie nicht gesehen werden wollten, hat uns gesagt, dass sie keinen Kontakt wünschen. Du weißt nicht vielleicht, was sie treiben?"

„Sie jagen Gangrel. Man könnte sagen, sie sind regelrecht von ihm besessen. Deshalb haben sie hier alles aufgegeben."

„Gut zu wissen, aber zurück zu dir. Wir haben einen wichtigen Auftrag für dich. Unsere Leute in Florida brauchen dringend eure Hilfe. Seit längerer Zeit versuchen sie einem Vampirtrio habhaft zu werden. Da sie aber in den Clubs zu bekannt sind, haben sie angefragt, ob wir ihnen nicht jemanden schicken können, den man nicht gleich als Slayer enttarnen kann. Da haben wir an die gedacht. Du bist von allen Slayern, der unauffälligste. Wir haben unseren Leuten gesagt, dass wir jemanden schicken, dass wir aber darauf verzichten werden, ihnen ein Foto zu schicken. Nur damit es nicht in falsche Hände gerät. Du hast dort unten absolut freie Hand. Mit diesem Trio ist allerdings überhaupt nicht zu spaßen. Pass auf dich auf, nicht dass dein Bruder sauer auf uns wird. Oh ja, wir wissen, wer dein Bruder ist. Allerdings zweifelt Nick daran, dass er noch auf unsere Seite ist." Genau in diesem Moment trat Nick aus eine dunklen Ecke hervor. Als Angel ihn sah, viel ihm erst die Veränderung an Nick auf. Aucher war ein Vampire geworden.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	15. Brood Saga Part 15

Angel bat den Rat offen sprechen zu dürfen, was ihn auch gestattet wurde:

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Nick trauen würde. Er ist ein Vampir. Wenn Edge nicht auf unserer Seite wäre, hätte er Kenny nicht geholfen."

„Wieso, vielleicht wollten sie diesen einen Vampir ja los werden.", protestierte Nick.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich mich mit den Regeln der Vampire auseinander gesetzt habe. Und es gibt eine Regel, die einer unserer Regeln sehr ähnlich ist. In dieser Regel heißt es, dass ein Vampir einen anderen Vampir nicht töten darf und ihn auch nicht an einen Slayer ausliefern darf. Es sei denn er wäre ein Verräter, wie Steve damals einer war. Wenn die beiden die Seiten gewechselt hätten, hätte sie mit so einer Aktion ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben."

„Klinkt einleuchtend, vor allem unter dem Aspekt, dass Edge und Gangrel sich bis aufs Blut hassen. So weit ich weiß, macht Edge Gangrel für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich."

„Moment mal, wenn Edge mein Bruder ist, müsste sein Vater doch auch mein Vater sein. Was so viel hieße, dass ich mit der Suche nach meinem Vater aufhören kann."

„Ja so ist es leider. Da dein Flug schon morgen sehr zeitig geht, solltest du deine Sachen packen gehen. Es wird dich rechtzeitig jemand zum Flughafen fahren und dir noch etwas zu lesen mitbringen."

Um 4:30 Uhr klingelte es an der Wohnungstür von Angel. Dieser nahm seine Tasche und einen kurzen Brief, den er Kenny gerne geben wollte. Zu seinem Glück sahen sie ihn auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Angel drückte ihm schnell den Brief in die hand und sprang wieder ins Auto. Kenny öffnete, nachdem er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte, den Brief und las:

Hi Kenny,

danke für dein Hilfsangebot. Leider kann ich

es nicht annehmen, da ich zu weit weg sein

werde. Passt bitte auf meine Wohnung auf. Sollte

ich in 6 Monaten nicht zurück sein, macht bitte

das gleiche, wie damals bei Edge. Ich hoffe, ich

treffe ihn irgendwo und kann von ihm noch etwas

über meinen Vater erfahren. Immerhin muss ich

nicht mehr nach meinem Vater suchen, da ich seit

letzter Nacht weiß, dass er tot ist. Passt bitte auch

wegen Nick auf. Er ist keiner mehr von uns. Er ist ein

Vampir und könnte meinen Auftrag gefährden.

Macht es gut und denkt an mich.

- Euer kleiner blonder Engel -

Am Flughafen gab man ihm sein Ticket und teilte ihm mit, dass er sich wegen Nick keine Sorgen mehr zu machen brauche, da man das Problem gleich noch in der selben Nacht erledigt hätte. Abschließend drückte man ihm noch ein reichlich dicke Akte in die Hand und wünschte ihm viel Spaß beim lesen. Angel dachte, dass die Akte nur seinen Auftrag betraf und wunderte sich, dass man trotz dieser vielen Infos dem Trio nicht habhaft wurde. Kaum das er im Flieger saß, fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu. Etwa ein Stunde vor der Landung wurde er wieder wach und schnappte sich die Akte. Auf den ersten Seiten fand er Informationen über Tampa, Florida, eine Adresse eines Hauses, in dem er wohnen würde und eine genaue Wegbeschreibung. Selbst ein Auto war für die ersten Tage gemietet. Danach musste er sich selber kümmern. Man hatte ihm auch einen Job besorgt, bei dem er genug verdiente, aber nur bis zu vier Stunden arbeiten musste. Die Arbeitszeit konnte er selber festlegen. Als er mit lesen der ganzen Informationen fertig war, setzte die Maschine gerade auf der Landebahn auf, so dass er das lesen der weiteren Akte auf später verschieben musste.

Als er in seinem Appartement ankam, ließ er einfach seine Sachen fallen und nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad. Anschließend setzte er sich auf seinen Balkon und nahm sich wieder die Akte vor. Nachdem nun endlich alle Informationen über das Vampirtrio gelesen hatte, wunderte er sich, dass die Akte noch nicht zu Ende war, sondern mit dem Hinweis **„STRENG GEHEIM!"** versehen weiterging. Angel schlug vorsichtig die Seite um und erwartete etwas über Vampire der speziellen Art zu finden, die entweder sehr gefährlich waren oder gar mit den Slayern zusammenarbeiteten. Aber weder das Eine noch das Andere traf zu. Was er zu lesen bekam, war der Werdegang seines Vaters. Als er damit fertig war, ging gerade die Sonne unter und er dach sich:

„_Wenn Christian jetzt nur hier wäre, könnte ich ihm alles erzählen."_ Da es sein erster Abend in Florida war und er doch recht erschlagen war, beschloss er noch einen kurzen Spaziergang zu machen und mit der Jagd auf das Trio erst in der nächsten Nacht anzufangen. Als er eine Stunde später wieder zurück war, fand er auf dem Tisch einen Brief. Verwundert nahm er ihn in die hand und las:

An den unbekannten,

wer immer hier seit Neustem wohnt, ich kann ihm nur

raten, nicht all zu lange in diesem Appartement zu wohnen.

Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich, wenn man am Leben bleiben

will. Vor allem würde ich gewisse Akten nicht so auffällig

liegen lassen. Gangrel hätte sie nicht zurückgelassen.

Also schnellstens eine neue Bleibe suchen, am besten in

Strandnähe.

Tschö sagt C...

P.S.: Ich freue mich, dass du jetzt etwas über deinen Vater

Weißt, kleiner Engel und die Warnung ist sehr ernst gemeint.

Und wenn du mich sehen willst, denke einfach an mich.

Angel musste schmunzeln, als er den Brief von Christian bei Seite legte. Schon am nächsten Tag suchte er sich ein kleines Haus am Strand aus. Um es bezahlen zu können, bat er Kenny seine Eigentumswohnung aufzulösen. Ihm war klar, egal was passieren würde, er würde nicht nach Kanada zurückkehren. Nicht wenn Christian und wahrscheinlich auch Edge in der nähe waren.

Keine zwei Wochen später war das Geld auf seinem Konto und er konnte sich das Haus laufen. Er war regelrecht froh aus dem Appartement rauszukommen. Immer wenn er morgens dahin zurückkam, fand er die gleiche Nachricht.

Wer immer du auch bist, verschwinde wieder dahin,

wo du her kommst.

Nicht auch nur einmal war eine Unterschrift darunter zu finden. An dem Abend, an dem er endlich sein Haus fertig eingerichtet hatte, ging er das erste Mal in einen der Vampirclubs. Was ihn wunderte, was der er Problemlos reinkam. Allerdings musste er auch ganz schnell feststellen, dass man ihn nicht für einen Slayer hielt. In den darauffolgenden Nächten machte er sich auf die Such nach anderen Slayern. Ohne es zu merken, war er schon an etlichen Slayern vorbeigelaufen. Endlich begegnete er einem, der gerade dabei war, mit einem Vampir zu kämpfen. Im letzten Moment konnte der Vampir sich losreißen und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Angel tat so, als hätte es sich um eine normale Prügelei gehandelt und ging auf den Slayer zu.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen, brauchen sie einen Arzt?"

„Ist schon in Ordnung, mir geht es gut. Aber Danke für ihre Anfrage. Ich muss weiter, bevor mir der Kerl durch die Lappen geht."

„Nichts für ungut, einen schönen Abend noch." Angel wollte gerade gehen, als ihn der Slayer festhielt.

„Sie scheinen nicht von hier zu sein. Nur noch eine Information für sie. Wenn sie Leute mit solch einer Armbinde sehen,", dabei deutete er auf seinen linken Arm, „sollten sie lieber zurückbleiben und sich nicht in die Kämpfe einmischen." Damit drehte sich der Slayer um und ging. Angel wurde dadurch klar, woran hier die Slayer erkannt wurden.

„Danke für den Tipp. Darf man fragen, wofür diese Armbinden stehen?" Angel versuchte alles, um dem Vampir einen größeren Vorsprung zu verschaffen.

„Man merkt wirklich, dass sie nicht von hier sind. Das ist das Zeichen der hier ansässigen Vampirjäger. Von solchen Jägern haben sie aber schon mal was gehört oder? Es gibt sie nämlich wirklich, auch wenn es immer noch genug Leute gibt, die das nicht glauben wollen."

„Ja von Vampirjägern habe ich schon gehört Bei uns in Toronto soll es mehrere Vereine, wenn ich es so nenne darf, geben. Aber ich habe da noch nie jemanden mit solch einer Armbinde gesehen."

„Sie kommen aus Toronto? Kenne sie vielleicht die beiden Brüder Edge und Christian? Das sind die besten Slayer, die die Welt je gesehen hat."

„Kenn ich nicht. Hab mit diesen..."

„Slayern?"

„Ja genau mit denen nichts zu tun."

„Dann können sie die beiden auch nicht kennen. Die beiden geben sich nur mit anderen Slayern ab. Und das sie in Toronto keine Leute mit Armbinden gesehen haben, liegt daran, dass die in Toronto keine tragen. Wenn sie hier in einen Klub gehen wollen, sollte sie darauf achten, dass sich neben dem Eingange kein silbernes „V" an der Hauswand befindet. Diese Klubs werden nur von Vampiren aufgesucht. Und wenn wie so einen Klub angreifen, fragen wir nicht erst, ob sich darin auch Leute befinden, die keine Vampire sind."

„Alles klar, ich werde aufpassen. Vielen Dank für die Informationen. Ich will Sie nicht länger aufhalten. Viel Glück dann noch." Angel machte sich auf direktem Weg nach Haus und schrieb dort einen Zettel für Christian.

Hi Chris, ihr solltet euch ein neues Erkennungs-

Zeichen für eire Klubs einfallen lassen. Die kleinen

Silbernen „V"s verraten euch.

Bye – Angel

Als er den Zettel fertig hatte, dachte er darüber nach, wie er Christian die Nachricht überhaupt zukommen lassen sollte, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Als er öffnete, fand er einen Zettel auf dem stand, wo er Nachrichten für Christian hinterlegen konnte.

Drei Tage später ging er wieder in einer der Klubs und stellte fest, dass das V abgenommen war. Dafür befand sich an dieser Stelle jetzt ein dunkelrotes, verschnörkeltes „G". Man musste schon genau hinsehen, um es an der dunklen Wand zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit hatte es sich auch herumgesprochen, dass er als Nichtvampir vorzugsweise Vampirklubs aufsuchte. Als er wieder einmal in seinen Stammklub ging, fragte ihn der Kellner:

„Wie kommt es, dass sie sich immer für einen Klub dieser Art entscheiden?"

„Mir gefällt die Atmosphäre in diesen Klubs und sind nicht so überlaufen."

„Das leuchtet ein, aber Freunde werden sie hier nicht wirklich finden."

„Das ist mir schon klar. Aber hier kann man ganz gut ausspannen und ist trotzdem unter Leuten."

„In ungefähr zwei Monaten, eröffnen wir ein der Nähe vom Strand einen neuen Klub. Komm doch auch hin. Ich setze dich auf die Liste und hier ist die entsprechende Einladung. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und kommst dort mit recht Ranghohen Vampiren ins Gespräch. Nur sie dürfen die Erlaubnis geben, dass einer oder mehrere Vampire mit dir eine Freundschaft eingehen dürfen. Es kann dir auch passieren, dass einer die das Angebot macht, auch Vampir zu werden."

„Danke für die Einladung. Es ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber ich wäre jetzt gerne etwas alleine. Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag."

„Kein Problem, ich bringe dir gleich noch das übliche." Angel musste grinsen. Jedes mal wenn er hier im Klub war, bestellte er das gleiche.

- Zwei Monate später -

Es war der Tag der Neueröffnung des neuen Vampirklubs. Angel wurde tatsächlich auch ohne jegliche Kontrolle eingelassen, während bei den andere Taschenkontrollen und alles andere durchgeführt wurden. Da er befürchtete, dass auch Jäger aus Toronto anwesend sein könnten, verzog er sich in eine kleine Ecke, aus der er den ganzen Klub überblicken konnte. Und er sah am anderen Ende tatsächlich einige Leute aus Toronto. Er gab ihnen zu verstehen dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten sollten, da ja keiner wissen sollte, dass er auch zu den Slayer gehört. Kaum das er sein Getränk hatte, tauchte am Nachbartisch ein Trio auf. Angel schaute kurz auf, dann aber wieder auf seine Tisch, auf den er die Fotos von seinem Bruder und Christian gelegt hatte. Als er wieder aufblickte, stellte er fest, das aus dem Trio ein Duo geworden war. Er wollte gerade sein Glas ansetzen, als sein Blick noch mal zum Nachbartisch glitt.


	16. Brood Saga Part 16

Er hätte beinahe sein Glas fallen lassen, als er merkte, wer neben ihm saß. Immer wieder schaute er auf die Fotos und dann rüber. Ohne Zweifel, neben ihm saßen Christian und Edge. Angel überlegte, ob er nicht zu ihnen rübergehen sollte. Doch genau in diesem Moment, wo er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, tauchte Gangrel auf. Schnell tat Angel so, als wenn er sich noch etwas bestellen wollte. Als der Kellner wieder weg war bekam er ein Gespräch mit, das Gangrel mit Edge und Christian führte.

„Wieso kommen andere von uns auf die Idee, ihr würdet nach Edges kleinem Bruder suchen? Wie oft muss ich euch noch erklären, dass es nichts bringt, nach ihm zu suchen. Verdammt Edge, du kannst ihn ja doch nicht kennen lernen."

„Ich will ihn doch auch nicht kennen lernen. Ehrlich was soll ich bitte mit einem kleinen Bruder. Ich will nur wissen, wer er ist und wie es kommen kann, dass ich noch einen Bruder habe." Diese Aussage traf Angel wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das hätte er von Edge nicht gedacht. Und das, wo er doch so stolz auf seinen großen Bruder war. Wie konnte Edge ihm das nut antun. Zu spät stellte er fest, dass entsetzt zu Edge rüberschaute und das Gangrel diese Reaktion bemerkt hatte. Im dem Moment kam er sich reichlich verloren und alleine vor. Als Edge und Christian sich mit anderen Vampiren unterhielten, tauchte Gangrel plötzlich neben ihm auf.

„Glaube nur nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wer du bist und was du hier willst." Angel schrak unwillkürlich zusammen.

„ich versuche nur etwas auszuspannen."

„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, Angel. Du merkst, ich kenne dich. Ich hätte dich auch mit deinem richtigen Namen ansprechen können J..."

„Okay, okay nur nicht diesen langen Namen."

„Ich weiß, du bist unter anderem auf der Suche nach deinem Bruder, aber nicht nur das."

„Ich brauche meinen Bruder nicht mehr zu suchen. Ich weiß, wer er ist, und das nicht erst seit heute, was er ist, auch dass nicht erst seit heute. Und ich weiß wo er jetzt gerade in diesem Moment ist." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Gangrel durch Angels Blick auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Aber du wirst ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, dass kann ich dir versprechen. Und wie ich schon anmerkte, bist du nicht nur wegen deines Bruders hier. Der oberste Rat der Slayer hat dich hergeschickt, um ein gewisses Vampirtrio ausfindig zu machen und erledigen."

„Wenn du das alles wusstest, warum hast du dann zugelassen, dass ich hier rein darf?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich zugelassen habe, dass du dich in den anderen Klubs aufhalten durftest. Was glaubst du, warum wir heute so vielen Slayer Zutritt zum Klub gewährt haben? Um Edge und Christian mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden bei der Aktion draußen sein und sich nur um die Flüchtlinge kümmern. Heute wird es endlich zu dem, schon lange vorbereitetem, Brodbad kommen. Wir hätten ja schon eher zugeschlagen, wenn wir nicht so viel Mühe gehabt hätten, herauszubekommen, wer hinter mir und den beiden anderen her ist. Und ich denke, du weißt jetzt, wen du jagen sollst, und wem du den Gar ausmachen sollst."

„Und du weißt genau, dass wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich den Auftrag zurückgegeben. Mir wäre schon ein Grund eingefallen." Noch während er mit Gangrel sprach, gab er den Slayer ein Zeichen zu verschwinden.

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Du solltest bedenken, dass bei dir in beiden Elternteilen reines Slayerblut geflossen ist. Dein Slayerblut ist noch reiner, als das von Edge."

„nur das in Edge jetzt gar kein Slayerblut mehr fließt. Jeder Slayer hat jetzt reineres Slayerblut als er. Trotzdem müsste dir auch klar sein, dass ich Christian nie etwas antun würde."

„Hm, wenn ich es mir so überlege, könntest du tatsächlich Recht haben. Okay ich tue etwas, was ich sonst nicht tun würde. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit von hier zu verschwinden. Aber auch nur, weil Edge dein Bruder ist, du Christian verdammt nahe stehst und du verdammt ehrlich bist. Aber komme bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass ich es dulden werde, wenn du den Kontakt zu den beiden suchst. Solltest du das versuchen, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Die beiden gehören mir. Du wirst sie nie wiedersehen. Ist das klar?" Angel nickte kurz und bezahlte dann seine Rechnung. Er vergewisserte sich noch mal, ob seine Leute auch weg waren und verließ den Klub.

Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Als er gerade mal zwei Straßen weiter war, drehte er sich kurz um, um zu sehen, was los war. In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Vampire bemerkt, dass sich sämtliche Slayer vom Acker gemacht hatten. Dem entsprechend lautete ihr Befehl jetzt sämtliche Slayer zu jagen. In dem Moment, in dem er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, um schnellstens zu fliehen, wurde er von hinten gepackt und in eine dunkle Seitengasse gezogen. Er war seinem Gegner hilflos ausgeliefert, da er ihm direkt bei dem Angriff in den Hals biss. Als dieser Biss etwas gelockert wurde, riss Angel sich los und rannte in Richtung Strand. Sein Angreifer blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Als er am Strand ankam, fing er an zu taumeln und brach letztlich bewusstlos zusammen. Sein Angreifer stürzte sich sofort auf ihn und wollte den finalen Biss ansetzen. Dabei drehte er Angel jedoch um und schaut ihm ins Gesicht. Blitzartig wich er zurück und überlegte, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit überlegte er hin und her. Am Ende entschloss er sich, Angel in einen Vampir umzuwandeln. Immerhin könnten sie dann mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen und Christian würde sich vermutlich auch freuen. Schnell brachte er Angel in sein Geheimversteck, welches selbst Gangrel nicht kannte. Dort setzte er erst den finalen Biss an, gab ihm anschließend aber sofort etwas von seinem Vampirblut. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit erfahren, dass man seinem Opfer das Blut gleich geben kann und nicht erst warten muss, bis irgendwelche Krämpfe einsetzten. Dann wenn man darauf wartet, bringt man die andere Person eher in Gefahr. Er wusste auch genau, was Angel in diesem Moment durchmachte, da es ihm damals nicht anders ging. Langsam kam Angel wieder zu sich. Das Erste was er jedoch sah waren zwei Augen. Und er wusste sofort, dass diese Augen nur einem Vampire gehören konnten. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Dadurch wich er automatisch von Edge ab. Als er an die Wand gelehnt dasaß, bekam er mit, mit wem er es zu tun hatte:

„Edge? Was hast du getan? Warum hast du mich angegriffen? Was ist mit mir los? Ich, ich fühle mich so eigenartig."

„Tsch bleib ganz ruhig Angel." Edge legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Du muss dich ausruhen. Bleibe hier im Versteck. Das Tageslicht verträgst du nicht mehr. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Edge, was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was ist passiert?"

„Sobald es dunkel ist, komme ich wieder zu dir und erkläre dir alles. Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht rausgehst, bis ich wieder da bin. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, bevor Gangrel noch etwas merkt."

„Du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen. Was ist mit meiner Wohnung und mit meinem job?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, darum kümmere ich mich schon."

Als Edge am nächsten Abend zurückkam, brachte er Angel eine Zeitung mit. Darin war zu lesen, dass in der letzten Nacht ein Haus am Strand komplett abgebrannt war und der Besitzer dabei ums Leben kam, da er von den Flammen überrascht worden sein musste.

„Ihr oder besser du hast da mal kurz mein Haus abgefackelt? Und wer bitte ist der arme Kerl, dessen Leiche sie gefunden haben?"

„Er war ein Vampir, den er entschärft hat. Du brauchst also kein angst haben, dass ein Unschuldiger dafür sterben musste. Wir sollten jetzt aber erst einmal los ziehen und uns ein Frühstück suchen. Anschließend werde ich dir deine Fragen beantworten." Edge ließ keine Fragen weiter zu. Nachdem sie von einer zweistündigen Jagd zurück waren, sagte Angel:

„So jetzt kann ich dich weiter mit Fragen löchern. Erstens, fragt sich Gangrel nicht, wo du steckst? Und zweitens, werde ich Chrissy wiedersehen?"

„Oh je, wo fange ich da bloß am besten an. Ich werde wohl bei letzter Nacht anfangen. Okay ich muss zugeben, ich habe dir keine Wahl gelassen, ob du ein Vampir werden willst oder lieber nicht. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Als ich dich in der Gasse gebissen habe, wusste ich nicht, wer du bist. Ich habe dich nicht gleich erkannt. Erst am Strand habe ich, als ich den finalen Biss ansetzen wollte, gemerkt, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Ich konnte dir dein Leben nicht nehmen. Und wenn ich dich nicht zu einem Vampir gemacht hätte, wärest du unter Qualen gestorben. Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann verzeihen können."

„Ist schon gut, ich komme ganz gut klar damit. Glaube ich zu mindest." Immerhin wusste ich schon seit eurem letzten Auftauchen in Toronto, dass ihr Vampire seid. Ich habe es aber keinem verraten."

„Danke Angel, aber es gibt jemanden, er nicht erfahren darf, wer dich zu einem von uns gemacht hat."

„Gangrel."

„Genau so ist es. Er ist sich sicher dass du gestern die Slayer gewarnt hast. Er weiß auch schon, dass du jetzt ein Vampir bist. Nur weiß er nicht, wer es war. Wenn wir schon beim Thema Gangrel sind. Er weiß, dass ich heute Nacht alleine sein will. Er geht davon aus, dass mich deine Umwandlung beschäftigt, weil ich Angst haben könnte, dass Chris jetzt gerne etwas mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen will. Womit wir beim Thema Christian wären. Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn in nächster zeit sehen wirst. Das wird Gangrel schon verhindern. Ich für meinen Teil werde dir in den nächsten Nächten alles beibringen, was du über ein Leben als Vampir wissen musst. Das sollte kein Problem sein, da ich mich schon öfters ohne die beiden anderen auf die Jagd gemacht habe. Ich habe immer mal so Phasen, in denen ich Gangrel nicht ertragen kann. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, er würde aus meinem Leben verschwinden. Aber dann würde ich Chrissy wieder verlieren. Und das will ich nicht und das weiß Gangrel. Das ist sein Druckmittel um mich zu halten."

„Ich hätte Chrissy gerne mal wieder gesehen. Weiß er, dass ich nicht wirklich tot bin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Gangrel weiß das mit dir auch nur durch den Hohen Rat. Aber auch sie wissen nicht alle, wer es getan hat. Es gibt nur eine Person, die es weiß. Und da er der Ranghöchste ist, wird es keiner von ihm erfahren. Ich habe einen sehr guten Draht zu ihm. Er scheint Gangrel auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Aber dich mochte er wohl schon vorher."

„Kannst du nicht versuchen, es ihm zu sagen? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihn verdammt fertig macht, wenn er glauben muss, dass ich tot bin."

„Versuchen kann ich es ja. Aber ich würde dir raten, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Ich befürchte, dass Gangrel versuchen wird, dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Deshalb werden dir andere Vampire und ich auch eine Menge beibringen müssen und das in sehr kurzer Zeit. Wenn du keine Lust hast, dir ein neues Versteck zu suchen, kannst du gerne hier bleiben, solange ich diesen ort als Rückzugspunkt behalten kann, um auch mal allein sein zu können. Aber keine Angst, vor Sonnenaufgang bin ich wieder weg."

„Danke, das Angebot nehme ich gerne an. In Wohnungen suchen war ich noch nie wirklich gut. Jetzt lass uns aber mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Ich will wissen, wie man sich unauffällig unter den Sterblichen aufhält." Edge und einige andere Vampire brachten Angel in den nächsten fünf Wochen alles bei, was er wissen musste. Sie waren überrascht, wie schnell Angel seine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie aber nicht anders zu erwarten war, versuchte Gangrel ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Wann immer Gangrel dazwischen funkte und ihm zum Beispiel die Beute vor der Nase wegschnappte, blieb er ganz ruhig und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Als die andere nicht mehr wussten, was sie ihm noch beibringen sollten, beschloss er alleine auf Jagd zu gehen. Edge erklärte ihm noch, dass es immer noch passieren kann, dass er neue Fähigkeiten an sich entdecken würde oder einfach etwas dazu lernt.

Seit drei Wochen war Angel nun schon alleine unterwegs. Nach wie vor war er gerne in den Klubs gesehen, wo er sich nun allerdings auch mit anderen unterhalten konnte. Dadurch erfuhr er, dass Gangrel Christian nie aus den Augen ließ und Edge dadurch nicht dazu kam, Christian zu erzählen, dass er noch am Leben war. An einem Abend sah er Gangrel mit Christian alleine im Klub auftauchen. Und Christian sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Angel dachte aber in diesem Moment nur daran, dass dies eine Gelegenheit war, mal wieder mit Edge reden zu können. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Versteck, da er Edge dort vermutete. Und er hatte auch Recht damit.

„Hi großer, dachte ich es mir doch."

„Hi Angel, gut dass du kommst, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

„Schön ich wollte nämlich auch mit dir reden. Und muss unbedingt etwas einfallen, wie wir Chrissy etwas von Gangrel fernhalten können."

„Genau darum ging es mir auch. Ich konnte Christian bisher nicht sagen, was aus dir wirklich geworden ist."

„Ich hätte ja eine Idee, weiß aber nicht, ob sie wirklich funktioniert. Kannst du Gangrel so ablenken, dass er mich nicht bemerkt? Wenn ja, würde ich Christian einen kleinen Brief in die Hand drücken, den er dann lesen kann."

„Klingt gut und könnte klappen. Lass dich morgen in unserem Stammklub blicken, ich muss jetzt los. Gangrel will uns heute Nacht noch zu einem wichtigen Meeting mitnehmen."

„Okay dann bis morgen."

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	17. Brood Saga Part 17

Er hätte beinahe sein Glas fallen lassen, als er merkte, wer neben ihm saß. Immer wieder schaute er auf die Fotos und dann rüber. Ohne Zweifel, neben ihm saßen Christian und Edge. Angel überlegte, ob er nicht zu ihnen rübergehen sollte. Doch genau in diesem Moment, wo er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, tauchte Gangrel auf. Schnell tat Angel so, als wenn er sich noch etwas bestellen wollte. Als der Kellner wieder weg war bekam er ein Gespräch mit, das Gangrel mit Edge und Christian führte.

„Wieso kommen andere von uns auf die Idee, ihr würdet nach Edges kleinem Bruder suchen? Wie oft muss ich euch noch erklären, dass es nichts bringt, nach ihm zu suchen. Verdammt Edge, du kannst ihn ja doch nicht kennen lernen."

„Ich will ihn doch auch nicht kennen lernen. Ehrlich was soll ich bitte mit einem kleinen Bruder. Ich will nur wissen, wer er ist und wie es kommen kann, dass ich noch einen Bruder habe." Diese Aussage traf Angel wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das hätte er von Edge nicht gedacht. Und das, wo er doch so stolz auf seinen großen Bruder war. Wie konnte Edge ihm das nut antun. Zu spät stellte er fest, dass entsetzt zu Edge rüberschaute und das Gangrel diese Reaktion bemerkt hatte. Im dem Moment kam er sich reichlich verloren und alleine vor. Als Edge und Christian sich mit anderen Vampiren unterhielten, tauchte Gangrel plötzlich neben ihm auf.

„Glaube nur nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wer du bist und was du hier willst." Angel schrak unwillkürlich zusammen.

„ich versuche nur etwas auszuspannen."

„Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, Angel. Du merkst, ich kenne dich. Ich hätte dich auch mit deinem richtigen Namen ansprechen können J..."

„Okay, okay nur nicht diesen langen Namen."

„Ich weiß, du bist unter anderem auf der Suche nach deinem Bruder, aber nicht nur das."

„Ich brauche meinen Bruder nicht mehr zu suchen. Ich weiß, wer er ist, und das nicht erst seit heute, was er ist, auch dass nicht erst seit heute. Und ich weiß wo er jetzt gerade in diesem Moment ist." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Gangrel durch Angels Blick auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Aber du wirst ihm nicht zu nahe kommen, dass kann ich dir versprechen. Und wie ich schon anmerkte, bist du nicht nur wegen deines Bruders hier. Der oberste Rat der Slayer hat dich hergeschickt, um ein gewisses Vampirtrio ausfindig zu machen und erledigen."

„Wenn du das alles wusstest, warum hast du dann zugelassen, dass ich hier rein darf?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich zugelassen habe, dass du dich in den anderen Klubs aufhalten durftest. Was glaubst du, warum wir heute so vielen Slayer Zutritt zum Klub gewährt haben? Um Edge und Christian mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden bei der Aktion draußen sein und sich nur um die Flüchtlinge kümmern. Heute wird es endlich zu dem, schon lange vorbereitetem, Brodbad kommen. Wir hätten ja schon eher zugeschlagen, wenn wir nicht so viel Mühe gehabt hätten, herauszubekommen, wer hinter mir und den beiden anderen her ist. Und ich denke, du weißt jetzt, wen du jagen sollst, und wem du den Gar ausmachen sollst."

„Und du weißt genau, dass wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich den Auftrag zurückgegeben. Mir wäre schon ein Grund eingefallen." Noch während er mit Gangrel sprach, gab er den Slayer ein Zeichen zu verschwinden.

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Du solltest bedenken, dass bei dir in beiden Elternteilen reines Slayerblut geflossen ist. Dein Slayerblut ist noch reiner, als das von Edge."

„nur das in Edge jetzt gar kein Slayerblut mehr fließt. Jeder Slayer hat jetzt reineres Slayerblut als er. Trotzdem müsste dir auch klar sein, dass ich Christian nie etwas antun würde."

„Hm, wenn ich es mir so überlege, könntest du tatsächlich Recht haben. Okay ich tue etwas, was ich sonst nicht tun würde. Ich gebe dir die Möglichkeit von hier zu verschwinden. Aber auch nur, weil Edge dein Bruder ist, du Christian verdammt nahe stehst und du verdammt ehrlich bist. Aber komme bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass ich es dulden werde, wenn du den Kontakt zu den beiden suchst. Solltest du das versuchen, kann ich für nichts garantieren. Die beiden gehören mir. Du wirst sie nie wiedersehen. Ist das klar?" Angel nickte kurz und bezahlte dann seine Rechnung. Er vergewisserte sich noch mal, ob seine Leute auch weg waren und verließ den Klub.

Weit kam er jedoch nicht. Als er gerade mal zwei Straßen weiter war, drehte er sich kurz um, um zu sehen, was los war. In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Vampire bemerkt, dass sich sämtliche Slayer vom Acker gemacht hatten. Dem entsprechend lautete ihr Befehl jetzt sämtliche Slayer zu jagen. In dem Moment, in dem er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, um schnellstens zu fliehen, wurde er von hinten gepackt und in eine dunkle Seitengasse gezogen. Er war seinem Gegner hilflos ausgeliefert, da er ihm direkt bei dem Angriff in den Hals biss. Als dieser Biss etwas gelockert wurde, riss Angel sich los und rannte in Richtung Strand. Sein Angreifer blieb ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Als er am Strand ankam, fing er an zu taumeln und brach letztlich bewusstlos zusammen. Sein Angreifer stürzte sich sofort auf ihn und wollte den finalen Biss ansetzen. Dabei drehte er Angel jedoch um und schaut ihm ins Gesicht. Blitzartig wich er zurück und überlegte, ob er es wirklich tun sollte. Eine halbe Ewigkeit überlegte er hin und her. Am Ende entschloss er sich, Angel in einen Vampir umzuwandeln. Immerhin könnten sie dann mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen und Christian würde sich vermutlich auch freuen. Schnell brachte er Angel in sein Geheimversteck, welches selbst Gangrel nicht kannte. Dort setzte er erst den finalen Biss an, gab ihm anschließend aber sofort etwas von seinem Vampirblut. Er hatte in der Zwischenzeit erfahren, dass man seinem Opfer das Blut gleich geben kann und nicht erst warten muss, bis irgendwelche Krämpfe einsetzten. Dann wenn man darauf wartet, bringt man die andere Person eher in Gefahr. Er wusste auch genau, was Angel in diesem Moment durchmachte, da es ihm damals nicht anders ging. Langsam kam Angel wieder zu sich. Das Erste was er jedoch sah waren zwei Augen. Und er wusste sofort, dass diese Augen nur einem Vampire gehören konnten. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Dadurch wich er automatisch von Edge ab. Als er an die Wand gelehnt dasaß, bekam er mit, mit wem er es zu tun hatte:

„Edge? Was hast du getan? Warum hast du mich angegriffen? Was ist mit mir los? Ich, ich fühle mich so eigenartig."

„Tsch bleib ganz ruhig Angel." Edge legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Du muss dich ausruhen. Bleibe hier im Versteck. Das Tageslicht verträgst du nicht mehr. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Edge, was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Was ist passiert?"

„Sobald es dunkel ist, komme ich wieder zu dir und erkläre dir alles. Versprich mir nur, dass du nicht rausgehst, bis ich wieder da bin. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, bevor Gangrel noch etwas merkt."

„Du kannst mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen. Was ist mit meiner Wohnung und mit meinem job?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, darum kümmere ich mich schon."

Als Edge am nächsten Abend zurückkam, brachte er Angel eine Zeitung mit. Darin war zu lesen, dass in der letzten Nacht ein Haus am Strand komplett abgebrannt war und der Besitzer dabei ums Leben kam, da er von den Flammen überrascht worden sein musste.

„Ihr oder besser du hast da mal kurz mein Haus abgefackelt? Und wer bitte ist der arme Kerl, dessen Leiche sie gefunden haben?"

„Er war ein Vampir, den er entschärft hat. Du brauchst also kein angst haben, dass ein Unschuldiger dafür sterben musste. Wir sollten jetzt aber erst einmal los ziehen und uns ein Frühstück suchen. Anschließend werde ich dir deine Fragen beantworten." Edge ließ keine Fragen weiter zu. Nachdem sie von einer zweistündigen Jagd zurück waren, sagte Angel:

„So jetzt kann ich dich weiter mit Fragen löchern. Erstens, fragt sich Gangrel nicht, wo du steckst? Und zweitens, werde ich Chrissy wiedersehen?"

„Oh je, wo fange ich da bloß am besten an. Ich werde wohl bei letzter Nacht anfangen. Okay ich muss zugeben, ich habe dir keine Wahl gelassen, ob du ein Vampir werden willst oder lieber nicht. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Als ich dich in der Gasse gebissen habe, wusste ich nicht, wer du bist. Ich habe dich nicht gleich erkannt. Erst am Strand habe ich, als ich den finalen Biss ansetzen wollte, gemerkt, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Ich konnte dir dein Leben nicht nehmen. Und wenn ich dich nicht zu einem Vampir gemacht hätte, wärest du unter Qualen gestorben. Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann verzeihen können."

„Ist schon gut, ich komme ganz gut klar damit. Glaube ich zu mindest." Immerhin wusste ich schon seit eurem letzten Auftauchen in Toronto, dass ihr Vampire seid. Ich habe es aber keinem verraten."

„Danke Angel, aber es gibt jemanden, er nicht erfahren darf, wer dich zu einem von uns gemacht hat."

„Gangrel."

„Genau so ist es. Er ist sich sicher dass du gestern die Slayer gewarnt hast. Er weiß auch schon, dass du jetzt ein Vampir bist. Nur weiß er nicht, wer es war. Wenn wir schon beim Thema Gangrel sind. Er weiß, dass ich heute Nacht alleine sein will. Er geht davon aus, dass mich deine Umwandlung beschäftigt, weil ich Angst haben könnte, dass Chris jetzt gerne etwas mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen will. Womit wir beim Thema Christian wären. Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn in nächster zeit sehen wirst. Das wird Gangrel schon verhindern. Ich für meinen Teil werde dir in den nächsten Nächten alles beibringen, was du über ein Leben als Vampir wissen musst. Das sollte kein Problem sein, da ich mich schon öfters ohne die beiden anderen auf die Jagd gemacht habe. Ich habe immer mal so Phasen, in denen ich Gangrel nicht ertragen kann. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, er würde aus meinem Leben verschwinden. Aber dann würde ich Chrissy wieder verlieren. Und das will ich nicht und das weiß Gangrel. Das ist sein Druckmittel um mich zu halten."

„Ich hätte Chrissy gerne mal wieder gesehen. Weiß er, dass ich nicht wirklich tot bin?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Gangrel weiß das mit dir auch nur durch den Hohen Rat. Aber auch sie wissen nicht alle, wer es getan hat. Es gibt nur eine Person, die es weiß. Und da er der Ranghöchste ist, wird es keiner von ihm erfahren. Ich habe einen sehr guten Draht zu ihm. Er scheint Gangrel auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Aber dich mochte er wohl schon vorher."

„Kannst du nicht versuchen, es ihm zu sagen? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihn verdammt fertig macht, wenn er glauben muss, dass ich tot bin."

„Versuchen kann ich es ja. Aber ich würde dir raten, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden. Ich befürchte, dass Gangrel versuchen wird, dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Deshalb werden dir andere Vampire und ich auch eine Menge beibringen müssen und das in sehr kurzer Zeit. Wenn du keine Lust hast, dir ein neues Versteck zu suchen, kannst du gerne hier bleiben, solange ich diesen ort als Rückzugspunkt behalten kann, um auch mal allein sein zu können. Aber keine Angst, vor Sonnenaufgang bin ich wieder weg."

„Danke, das Angebot nehme ich gerne an. In Wohnungen suchen war ich noch nie wirklich gut. Jetzt lass uns aber mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Ich will wissen, wie man sich unauffällig unter den Sterblichen aufhält." Edge und einige andere Vampire brachten Angel in den nächsten fünf Wochen alles bei, was er wissen musste. Sie waren überrascht, wie schnell Angel seine Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie aber nicht anders zu erwarten war, versuchte Gangrel ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Wann immer Gangrel dazwischen funkte und ihm zum Beispiel die Beute vor der Nase wegschnappte, blieb er ganz ruhig und ließ sich nichts anmerken. Als die andere nicht mehr wussten, was sie ihm noch beibringen sollten, beschloss er alleine auf Jagd zu gehen. Edge erklärte ihm noch, dass es immer noch passieren kann, dass er neue Fähigkeiten an sich entdecken würde oder einfach etwas dazu lernt.

Seit drei Wochen war Angel nun schon alleine unterwegs. Nach wie vor war er gerne in den Klubs gesehen, wo er sich nun allerdings auch mit anderen unterhalten konnte. Dadurch erfuhr er, dass Gangrel Christian nie aus den Augen ließ und Edge dadurch nicht dazu kam, Christian zu erzählen, dass er noch am Leben war. An einem Abend sah er Gangrel mit Christian alleine im Klub auftauchen. Und Christian sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Angel dachte aber in diesem Moment nur daran, dass dies eine Gelegenheit war, mal wieder mit Edge reden zu können. Sofort machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Versteck, da er Edge dort vermutete. Und er hatte auch Recht damit.

„Hi großer, dachte ich es mir doch."

„Hi Angel, gut dass du kommst, ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

„Schön ich wollte nämlich auch mit dir reden. Und muss unbedingt etwas einfallen, wie wir Chrissy etwas von Gangrel fernhalten können."

„Genau darum ging es mir auch. Ich konnte Christian bisher nicht sagen, was aus dir wirklich geworden ist."

„Ich hätte ja eine Idee, weiß aber nicht, ob sie wirklich funktioniert. Kannst du Gangrel so ablenken, dass er mich nicht bemerkt? Wenn ja, würde ich Christian einen kleinen Brief in die Hand drücken, den er dann lesen kann."

„Klingt gut und könnte klappen. Lass dich morgen in unserem Stammklub blicken, ich muss jetzt los. Gangrel will uns heute Nacht noch zu einem wichtigen Meeting mitnehmen."

„Okay dann bis morgen."

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	18. Brood Saga Part 18

Am nächsten Abend traf Angel pünktlich im Klub ein und sah die drei in einer Ecke sitzen. Er gab Edge das Zeichen, dass es los gehen kann, als er direkt hinter Christian stand. Als Edge und Gangrel in ihr Gespräch vertieft waren, legte er Christian den Brief genau in die Hand und verschwand. Christian schaute den Brief erst verwundert an, las ihn dann aber.

Hi Chrissy!

Na überrascht, diese Handschrift zu sehen? Ja du denkst richtig. Ich bin nicht tot. Nein, nein, in der Nacht, in der mein Haus abgebrannt ist, war ich gar nicht zu Hause. Allerdings bin ich auch nicht mehr wirklich lebendig. Na erraten, was aus mir geworden ist? Richtig ich bin jetzt auch ein kleiner Vampir und kein Engel mehr. Oder vielleicht doch noch ein Engel? Ein gefallener Engel? Edge hat versucht dir alles zu erzählen, kam aber nicht dazu, weil Gangrel wie ein Wachhund auf dich aufpasst. Dabei würde ich dich nur zu gerne mal wieder treffen und richtig mit dir quatschen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert, wenn Gangrel diesen Brief in die Hände bekommt. Ich hoffe du guckst jetzt wieder etwas fröhlicher in die Weltgeschichte. Wenn nicht, komme ich vorbei und kitzle dich, bist du lachst. Ich sehe, wie du rumläufst, denn ich werde so oft ich kann in deiner Nähe sein.

Bye, bye says your Vampireangel

Chrisian musste unweigerlich grinsen und merkte nicht, dass Gangrel auch einen Blick auf den Brief geworfen hatte. Erst Sekunden später sah er Gangrels wütenden Blick.

„Warum bist du so sauer Grel?"

„Warum? Wann hast du ihn getroffen, dass er dir diesen Brief geben konnte?"

„Ich habe mich nicht mit ihm getroffen. Irgendwer hat mir den Brief in die Hand gelegt. Was bitte ist aber so schlimm daran, dass Angel sich bei meldet, um mir zu sagen, dass er nicht wirklich tot ist? Du weißt, dass er mir verdammt gefehlt hat. Sei doch froh, dass ich jetzt wieder bessere Laune habe."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass ihr euch trefft, weil ich befürchte, er wird alles zerstören, was wir uns aufgebaut haben."

„Warum sollte er das tun?"

„Um an Edge ranzukommen. Er ist schließlich Edges zweiter kleiner Bruder."

„Angel ist was?"

„Shitt. Okay er ist Edge kleiner Bruder. Und ja, ich weiß es schon seit seiner Geburt. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er jemals ein Vampir wird."

„Weiß Edge darüber Bescheid?"

„Nein, denn wenn er es wüsste, würde es keinen Grund mehr für ihn geben, bei uns zu bleiben. Er würde nur noch mit Angel abhängen. Apropos Edge, wo steckt der Kerl schon wieder?"

„Bestimmt in seinem Versteck, wo er immer ist, wenn du schlecht drauf bist."

„So lange vor Sonnenaufgang wieder zurück ist. Ich will, dass du in unser Versteck zurückkehrst und mich rufst, wenn er dort auftaucht. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Edge tauchte wie gewöhnlich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wieder bei Christian und Gangrel auf. Christian sah ihm vorsichtig in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass diese ihm verrieten, dass Edge bei Angel war. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Beide schlossen Gangrel aus ihren Gedanken aus und Edge konnte Christian von Angel grüßen.

„Er wartet hinten auf dich.", sagte Christian und deutete in die Ecke, in der Edge sein Lager hatte. Edge ging direkt zu Gangrel hin, obwohl er sich schon denken konnte, dass Gangrel ihn zur Schnecke machen würde.

„Na habt ihr mich wieder mal aus euren Gedanken ausgeschlossen? Worum ging es? Um diesen Angel? Ich will nicht, dass ihr ihn trefft. Ist das klar? Wenn ihr ihn weiter trefft, werdet ihr das gleiche Problem haben wie er."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Nichts weiter, als ihn los werden und wenn ich mich dazu mit Slayern einlassen muss."

„Das kannst du nicht tun. Lass mich nächste Nacht noch einmal mit ihm reden. Ich werde ihn bitte Florida zu verlassen."

„Du hast genau einen Versuch."

„Lass mich Chrissy mitnehmen, damit sie sich verabschieden können."

„Bitte Grel lass mich mitgehen."

„Aber nur, weil ich heute eh zum „Hohen Rat" muss."

Gleich nach Sonnenuntergang machten sich die beide auf zu Angel. Dieser freute sich natürlich Christian wieder zusehen.

„Hi, wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?"

„Gangrel hat mich mitgehen lassen, damit wir uns ein letztes Mal sehen können."

„Was soll das heißen Edge? Wollt ihr weg von hier?"

„Nein Angel, wir nicht. Aber für dich wäre es besser und gesünder, wenn du so schnell du kannst von hier verschwinden würdest. Gangrel ist drauf und dran mit Slayern zusammen zu arbeiten, um dich los zu werden."

„Aber warum? Was habe ich ihm getan?"

„Er befürchtet, du könntest uns von ihm trennen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Eins weiß ich, ich werde auf keinen Fall so einfach von hier verschwinden. Ich werde mich doch nicht einfach durch Gangrel von meinem großen Bruder trennen lassen."

„Von wem redest du?"

„Von dir Edge. Du bist mein Halbbruder." Edge schaute Angel an und dann rüber zu Christian.

„Für dich scheint das ja nichts Neues zu sein."

„Gangrel hat sich gestern bei mir verplappert."

„Gangrel weiß es, du weißt es, nur ich weiß es nicht. Sei mir nicht böse Chrissy, aber ich kann Angel nicht im Stich lassen. Er hatte nie ein richtige Familie und ihm jetzt seinen Bruder zu nehmen, wäre nicht fair. Und ich könnte es auch nicht."

„Aber was willst du machen. Gangrel wird seine befreundeten Slayer auf ihn hetzen."

„So wie letzte Nacht? Wenn die alle so lahm sind, wie die von gestern, na dann gute Nacht."

„Das hatte er also zu erledigen. Aber Edge, du weißt auch, dass ich Gangrel nicht im Stich lassen kann. Erstens hat er mir oft genug geholfen und zweitens, er ist nun mal halt mein Vater."

„Gangrel ist was?"

„Ja, er ist Chrissy leiblicher Vater. Das macht es ja alles so schwierig. Immerhin war er in meiner Kindheit auch sehr viel für mich da. Du hast leider, oder sollte ich sagen zum Glück, unseren leiblichen Dad nie kennen gelernt. Er war ziemlich daneben. Chrissy wurde ständig von ihm geschlagen. Wenn er irgendwelche Sachen verlegt hatte, hat er Chrissy dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Und ich durfte oder konnte ihn nur dann trösten, wenn Dad nicht zu Hause war. Wenn Gangrel dann aber immer vorbeikam, war immer alles gleich wieder vergessen."

„Weiß Gangrel eigentlich, dass Angel seinen Vater nie kennen gelernt hat?"

„Keine Ahnung. Meinst du, er würde es dann anders sehen. Dass wir uns mit Angel treffen?"

„Möglich wäre es schon, ein Versuch...", weiter kam Christian nicht, weil Angel ihm den Mund zu hielt.

„Wir werden belauscht. Gibt es hier noch einen Hinterausgang?"

„Das ist doch dein Versteck."

„Ja aber auch nur von Edge übernommen." Dieser zog die beiden auch gleich mit sich mit.

„Na Frage beantwortet?"

„Yep. Aber jetzt fängt Gangrel genauso an, wie du damals. Immer diese leeren Versprechungen."

„Wir sollten uns trennen und uns morgen wieder treffen."

„Klingt logisch, also pass auf dich auf Angel."

„Ich werde mir erst einmal ein neues Versteck suchen müssen. In das alte kann ich nicht zurück."

„Er hat recht Edge. Lass ihn uns einfach mitnehmen. Grel kann ihn nicht rausschmeißen. Er weiß genau, dass er dann Probleme mit dem Rat bekommt."

„Okay, dann lass es mich aber auf meine Kappe nehmen. Ich bin es gewohnt Ärger mit Gangrel zu haben."

„Dann ist es abgemacht, du kommst mit uns mit in unserer Versteck. Egal was Gangrel sagt."

„Ganz wie ihr meint, aber wir sollten verschwinden. Es sei denn, ihr wollt, dass die süßen Slayer uns noch näher kommen. Hm eigentlich könnten noch eine Runde mit ihnen spielen. Wir sind ja schließlich schneller als sie." Angels Augen funkelten regelrecht. Edge dagegen grinste nur. Als ließen sie die Slayer noch näher kommen, bevor sie in aller letzter Sekunde verschwanden. Dieses Spiel trieben sie die ganze restliche Nacht. Immer wieder blieben sie stehen und tat so als würden sie sich in Sicherheit fühlen. Jedes mal ließen sie die Slayer gefährlich nahe kommen, bevor sie verschwanden. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang kamen sie dann im Versteck an und konnten nicht mehr vor Lachen. Selbst Gangrels wütenden Blick nahmen sie erst gar nicht wahr.

„Das sollten wir öfters machen. Habt ihr die Gesichter gesehen?"

„Oh ja Angel, haben wir. Immer schon so nach dem Motto, das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein."

„Vor allem, wenn sie sich so schön auf die Nase gelegt haben Chris. Eins steht fest unser Angel weiß, was er kann. Immer erst aus dem Weg gehen, wenn der arme Slayer zum Sprung angesetzt hat."

„Na so macht es doch am meisten Spaß."

„Schön das ihr drei euch amüsiert habt.", schrie Gangrel dazwischen. Alle drei drehten sich in seine Richtung.

„Kann mir einer von euch beiden erklären, was er hier will?"

„Hi Grel. Sorry, aber irgendwohin musste er ja. Sein Versteck wird von Slayern bewacht."

„Ach so und deshalb kommt man auf die Idee, ihn mit hierher zu bringen. Wo wir ja auch so viel Platz haben."

„Es war meine Idee.", unterbrach ihn Edge. „Und zu deiner Beruhigung, ich teile meinen Platz mit meinem Bruder." Gespannt wartet er auf Gangrels Reaktion.

„Woher weißt du... Chris hast du es ihm verraten?"

„Nein, ich habe es ihm gesagt. Und warum sollte ich es auch nicht tun?". Mischte sich Angel ein. „Du müsstest doch wissen, wie es ist, an jemandem zu hängen. Wie hat man mir heute Nacht doch erklärt, weshalb Christian nicht mein Bruder ist? Ach ja, er hat ja einen anderen Vater." Bei diesen Worten schaut er Gangrel herausfordernd an. „Ich habe meinen Vater nie kennen gelernt. Ich musste mir mein ganzes beschissenes Leben anhören, meine Mom wisse nicht, wer mein Vater wäre. Sie hat mir fünf potenzielle Väter genannt, bevor sie starb. Und nicht einer der fünf war mein Vater. Nach dem ich Jahre lang gesucht habe, finde ich ihn endlich, erfahre nebenbei mal gleich, dass er tot ist und dass ich einen großen Bruder habe. Dann werde ich hierher geschickt, um euch zu jagen, werde von wem auch immer zu einem Vampir gemacht und es gibt immer noch jemanden, der nicht will, dass ich meinen Bruder kennen lerne. Ganz im Gegenteil, derjenige hetzt mir auch noch Slayer auf den Hals." Gangrel reagierte jedoch nicht auf Angels Wutausbruch. Edge und Christian dagegen schauten sich nervös an. Vorsichtig wollte Edge Angel zu sich heranziehen, um zu verhindern, dass er sich mit Gangrel noch richtig in die Wolle bekam. Doch bevor er Angel am Arm fassen konnte, stand Gangrel zwischen ihnen und schleuderte Angel gegen die Wand. Christian schaute erschrocken zu Angel und wollte zu ihm rüber gehen, wurde jedoch von Gangrel festgehalten.

„Wage es dir ja nicht." So sauer hatte sie Gangrel noch nie erlebt. „Ihr wusstet genau, dass ich ihn nicht hier haben wollte. Es wir nur Probleme geben, wenn wir ihn bei uns haben. Merkt ihr das denn nicht?"

„Nein Grel, ich merke es nicht. Und lass Chrissy aus dem Spiel. Oder glaubst du es hätte etwas gebracht, wenn er versucht hätte, mich von meinem Vorhaben abzuhalten? So wie du an Chris hängst und ihn beschützen willst, weil du sein Vater bist, möchte ich meinen Bruder beschützen. Okay ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht hier haben willst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du ihn nicht rausschmeißen kannst. Warum kannst du ihm nicht einfach eine Chance geben. Warum können wir die Familie für ihn sein, die er nie hatte. Und wenn er wirklich noch reineres Slayerblut in sich hatte, als ich, warum ist er mit seinen Fähigkeiten als Vampir so viel weiter als Chris oder ich? Seine Fähigkeiten stehen den deinigen nur in einem Punkt nach. Er hat noch nicht die Stärke von dir erreicht."

„Übertreibst du da nicht etwas arg Edge? Er kann noch niemals weiter sein als ihr."

„Oh da irrst du dich aber Grel. Edge hat recht. Wie du schon mitbekommen haben dürftest, haben wir heute ein paar Slayer zum Narren gehalten. Während wir schon fast einen Häuserblock weiter waren, stand Angel noch da und hat sich wirklich immer erst in letzter Sekunde mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit gebracht. Zum Schluss ging er sogar so weit, noch kurz über den Slayer zu schweben. Und das Schweben oder gar richtig zu fliegen, habe weder Edge noch ich richtig drauf. Und das obwohl wir wesentlich länger Vampire sind."

„Das kann gar nicht sein. Die Fähigkeiten zu fliegen oder zu schweben entwickelt sich erst, wenn man so lange Vampir ist, wie Edge. Warum sie sich bei dir noch nicht entwickelt hat, weiß ich nicht."

„Ganz einfach, weil weder Chrissy noch Edge es jemals probiert haben." Alle drei schauten zu Angel, der lässig an der hockte.

5


	19. Brood Saga Part 19

„Wie konnte er sich von diesem Schlage so schnell erholen?"

„Das sagen wir doch Dad. Er ist wesentlich weiter als wir."

„Das geht nicht. Nicht in dieser kurzen Zeit." Als sie sich wieder zur Wand umdrehten, war Angel weg.

„Und warum kann es nicht sein?", fragte Angel, der direkt über Gangrel schwebte.

„Weil sich die Fähigkeiten erst über Jahre hinweg weiterentwickeln. Genauso wie die Kraft mit den Jahren zunimmt. Es sei denn..."

„Es sei denn was?", fragten Edge und Christian im Chor. Angel musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, weil sich die beiden in der gleich Art und Weise vor Gangrel aufbauten.

„Ist nicht wichtig. Es kann eh nicht zutreffen."

„Los komm schon. Erzähl es uns. Du weißt doch, schon als Kinder haben wir deine Geschichte geliebt."

„Genau Chrissy hat Recht. Und Angel hört auch gerne Geschichte." Gangrel schaute zögern zu Angel und wusste nicht so recht, was er machen sollte. Wiederwillig setzte er sich auf ein Sofa und schaute alle drei an.

„Argh, dann setzt euch."

„Au fein eine alte Legende wird uns jetzt wohl zu Ohren kommen." Christian freute sich immer a meisten, wenn Gangrel alte Geschichten und Legenden erzählte. Deshalb setzte er sich auch ganz dicht neben ihn, während Edge Angel in seinen Arm nahm und sich mit ihm den beiden gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Also gut, dann hört zu. Es gibt tatsächlich eine Legende, die besagt, dass es einigen hohen Vampiren irgendwann ganz arg an den Kragen gehen wird. Angefangen soll es damit haben, dass ein Wesen aufgetaucht sein soll, welches sich Undertaker nennte und nur von einem wirklich mächtigen Vampir geschlagen werden kann." Angel wurde hellhörig und richtete sich auf ,was den anderen nicht verborgen blieb.

„Es scheint, als hätten wir da einen wunden Punkt bei jemandem getroffen.", grinste Gangrel.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen wollen. Aber der Undertaker ist mir nicht ganz unbekannt."

„Woher kennst du ihn. Selbst wir alten Vampire wissen kaum etwas über ihn, weil er die, die etwas über ihn wussten vernichtet hat, bevor er selber vernichtet wurde."

„und darin liegt euer Irrtum. Er wurde nicht vernichtet."

„Und woher weißt du das nun schon wieder?", entgegnete Gangrel.

„Ich glaube, dass würde den Zeitrahmen bis zum Sonnenaufgang sprengen. Und ich bin der Meinung Edge und auch Christian sollten dieser Unterhaltung auch noch folgen können. Genauso wie sie deine Geschichte nicht mehr ganz vernehmen würden."

„Ich glaube da hast du recht. Aber ich bin echt gespannt, was du uns zu erzählen hast. Und ich verstehe jetzt, was die beiden damit meinten, dass du in deiner Vampirentwicklung weiter bist las sie. Du scheinst noch nicht so müde zu sein, wie sie."

„Aber um auf der Stelle einzuschlafen reicht es schon." Vorsichtig weckten sie Edge und Christian und begaben sich dann zu ihren Lagern.

Noch bevor die Sonne völlig untergegangen war, waren Gangrel und Angel wach.

„Lass uns ein paar Opfer herlocken, dann brauchen wir nicht so weit ausschwärmen und können schneller zu unserer Geschichte zurückkehren."

„Lassen wir die beiden noch etwas schlafen?"

„Ich würde sagen ja, dann können sie uns besser zuhören."

Keine zwei Stunden später saßen sie wieder zusammen und warteten darauf, dass Gangrel oder Angel anfangen würde zu erzählen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir uns erst Gangrels Geschichte zu Ende anhören. Was ich über den Undertaker weiß, kann ich dann immer noch erzählen." Alle drei schauten auf Gangrel.

„Also gut, stehen geblieben war ich dabei, dass nur ein richtig mächtiger Vampir den Undertaker besiegen könnte. Angel wird uns ja dazu dann noch interessantes erzählen, was auch ich noch nicht wusste. Jedenfalls gingen wir bisher davon aus, dass er vernichtet wurde. Es geht die Legende um, dass aufgrund dieser Tat die Nachkommen dieses Vampirs dazu verdammt sind ein Leben als Slayer zu führen und aus ihnen die erfolgreichsten Slayer aller Zeiten entstammen. Weiterhin heißt es, dass sie die Hilfe eines Engels bekommen. Dieser Engel ist aber ein ganz besonderer Engel, da er wie seine Gegner ein Vampir ist. Man soll ihn daran erkennen können, dass er seine Fähigkeiten wesentlich schneller erlernt, als andere Vampire und auch seine Kraft soll sich schneller entwickeln, als es normal wäre. Deshalb gestern meine Reaktion."

„Du dachtest Angel könnte dieser Auserwählte sein?"

„Ja genau. Ich bin vor dem Schlafen gehen noch mal seinen Stammbaum durchgegangen, konnte aber keinen Vampir in seiner Blutlinie feststellen." Angel schwieg dazu, da er wusste, dass der Stammbaum seiner Mutter nur bis ins späte 19. Jahrhundert zurückreichte und der Vampir davor existiert haben könnte.

„Und warum sollte uns dieser Engel gefährlich werden?", wollte Edge wissen.

„Euch wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Nur den Nachfahren jener Vampire, die sein Vorfahren dazu verdammt haben, als Slayer zu leben. Es heißt, dass er sie zwar nicht töten wird, aber diese Nachfahren bis auf einen einzigen ihr Dasein alleine fristen müssen."

„Wie viele Nachfahren gibt es?", wollte Christian wissen.

„So genau weiß es keiner. Aber mindestens zwei gibt es." Dabei schaute er Christian tief in die Augen.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwas dich um mich?"

„Doch genau uns beide. Versteht ihr jetzt, warum ich keine weiteren Vampire in unserer Gruppe haben will?"

„Du kannst do aber nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich wegen dieser Legende meinen Bruder im Stich lasse."

„Ich habe mir nicht nur Angels Stammbaum ins Gedächtnis gerufen, sondern auch sein bisheriges Leben. Und warum er von euch allen Angel genannt wird, ist mir persönlich immer noch ein Rätsel."

„Wieso hat er etwas angestellt?" Angel schaute verlegen zu Boden.

„Na ja, ich bin von genügend Schulen geflogen, habe immer mal wieder Prügelein angezettelt und lange genug ein Drogenproblem gehabt."

„Das war aber, bevor du uns kennen gelernt hast oder?"

„Na ja nicht so ganz. Den meisten Mist habe ich davor gebaut. Aber von den Drogen habe ich erst die Finger gelassen, kurz bevor Edge aus Toronto verschwunden ist. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass ihr wegen der Drogen gegangen seit. Ich dachte, wenn ihr erfahrt, dass ich clean bin, kommt ihr wieder zurück. Ihr seht, ich war alles andere als ein Engel."

„Okay soweit also dazu. Nachdem ich darüber nachgedacht habe, habe ich beschlossen, dass Angel bei uns bleiben kann."

„Ist das dein Ernst? Oh danke Grel." Edge nahm seinen Bruder vor Freude in die Arme.

„so jetzt bin ich aber gespannt, was uns hier jemand über den Undertaker erzählen kann und anschließend erklären wir ihm unsere Regeln."

„Also gut, wie Gangrel ja schon erzählt hat, tauchte der Taker, wie er kurz genannt wurde oder besser noch genannt wird, urplötzlich auf. Als nach meinem Bruder hier gesucht habe, habe ich sehr viel Zeit in unserem Archiv verbracht und wenn ich nicht mehr auf den Bildschirm gucken konnte, habe ich in den alten Unterlagen über Vampire rumgeschnüffelt. Einmal habe ich einen Stapel Papier aus dem Regal genommen, um darin zu stöbern, als ein kleines silbernes Ding auf den Boden fiel. Na ja und wer mich kennt, alles was nach einem Kreuzanhänger aussieht, ist interessant für mich. Also hieß es Papier beiseite und Symbol betrachten. Es sah aus, wie ein Kreuz, was aus einem „T" gemacht wurde. Ich habe einige Leute gefragt, ob sie das Symbol kennen. Aber alle haben mich nur gefragt, wo ich es gefunden hätte. Als ich dann mit der Suche nach meinem Bruder nicht weiterkam, weil mir die passenden Kennwörter fehlten, habe ich mich intensiver mit diesem Symbol beschäftigt. Eines Tages bin ich nach der Arbeit wieder ins Archiv und es war total verwüstet.. Auf das große Fenster war jedoch genau das gleiche Symbol gezeichnet, mit dem ich mich beschäftigte. Jedoch diesmal nicht in Silber, sondern in einem leuchtenden Lila auf einem herrlich blauen Untergrund. Die anderen waren schon dabei die Unterlagen aufzuheben, als sie unter einem Stapel Papier eine Botschaft fanden, in der es hieß, wir sollten das Amulett an seinen Besitzer zurückgeben. Wir wussten ja aber nicht wem es gehörte. Also wurde beschlossen, dass ich mich sofort an den PC setzen sollte und weiterforschen sollte. Drei Tage später hatte ich dann endlich die Idee, das Symbol, oder besser gesagt, das Amulett vom Fenster ab zu fotografieren und über ein Suchsystem zu jagen. Zwei weitere Tage später hatte ich endlich Glück und wurde auf ein Archiv hingewiesen. Bingo dachte ich, aber als ich den Link öffnete, verwies mich die Kiste auf unser eigenes Archiv. Im ersten Moment haben wir alle erst mal dumm aus der Wäsche guckt. Nun gut, wer mich kennt, weiß wiederum, dass wenn mir etwas Kopfzerbrechen bereitet, dann laufe ich im Raum auf und ab. Na ja und bei meinem Glück muss man ja nicht lange darauf warten, dass ich stolpere. Gesagt, getan, ich stolperte über ein loses Brett im Boden und schob es bei Seite. Und jetzt der Aha-Effekt, es kam eine Treppe zum Vorschein. So schnell es ging lösten wir die andern Bretter, bis die Treppe freigelegt war. Vorsichtig steigen wir mit Taschenlampen herunter. Und oh staune, da standen noch Massen an Regalen. Bevor wir uns auch nur annähernd daran machten weiter nach dem Symbol zu forschen, sortierten wir erst einmal die ganzen Unterlagen. Als wir die Unterlagen des letzten Regals sortiert hatten, fiel uns als letztes ein Stapel Papiere in die Hände, der mit unserem gesuchten Symbol versehen war. Erschöpft ließ ich mich gegen die Wand fallen und stellte fest, dass sich dahinter ein Hohlraum befand. Von neuen Eifer gepackt, suchten wir nach einer Möglichkeit, in den Hohlraum zu gelangen, als Richie zu uns gerannt kam und eine erneute Botschaft in den Händen hielt. Wieder wurden wir gebeten, das Amulett zurückzugeben. Seit diesem Tag hatten wir täglich so eine Botschaft daliegen. Nur wussten wir ja immer noch nicht, wem wir es geben sollten. Da wir noch mit der Suche nach dem Zugang zu tun hatten, hatten wir die Unterlagen noch nicht durchgesehen. Wir wollten die Suche schon abbrechen, als diesmal Richie über seine Füße stolperte und ein Loch in der Wand ausfindig machte. Bei genauem betrachten, stellten wir fest, dass die Öffnung genau dem silbernen Symbol entsprach. Wir wussten zwar nicht, ob wir das Richtige taten. Jedenfalls schoben wir das Symbol in die Öffnung. Desto tiefer wir es versenkten, desto weiter öffnete sich ein Spalt in der Wand. Als wir den dahinterliegenden Raum betraten, legten wir einen Stein dazwischen, damit sich der Zugang nicht verschließen konnte. Was wir dort vorfanden verschlug uns den Atem. Der Raum war eine Grabkammer. Auf jedem der Särge, die dort immer noch stehen, war unser gefundenes Symbol. Das war den anderen zu unheimlich. Einzig ich blieb in dem Raum und zündete ein paar Fackel an, die dort noch hingen. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste mir die Särge genauer ansehen. Was mich dann aber doch erschreckte, waren zwei, noch relativ neue Särge, die dazu noch offen und leer waren. Das nächste was mir auffiel, waren die ganzen Abbildungen auf den Särgen. Vor allem, weil sie alle so viel Ähnlichkeit mit Edge und mit mir hatten. Als ich mir die Deckel der beiden offenen Särge nochmals genauer anschaute, wurde mir erst richtig schlecht. Diese Abbildungen sahen uns nicht nur ähnlich, nein es waren Fotos von uns. Die Särgen waren oder sind für Edge und mich bestimmt und standen höchstens zwei Jahre dort. Das einzige voran ich mich dann noch erinnere, war dass ich nach Rick schrie und als er kam auf die Särge zeigte. Keine Ahnung was dann mit mir passierte. Ich kam erst auf dem Sofa in der oberen Etage wieder zu mir. Als mir wieder einfiel, was ich gerade gesehen hatte, fing ich nur noch an zu weinen. Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Die anderen hatten den Zugang zu der Kammer in der Zwischenzeit wieder geschlossen und das Amulett neben den PC gelegt. Nachdem ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, ging ich an den PC und nahm mir die Unterlagen vor. Und jetzt kommen wir endlich zum Kern der Geschichte." Er sah wie die andere erleichtert aufatmeten.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	20. Brood Saga Part 20

„Als ich die Unterlagen durchblätterte, traf ich auf den Namen dieses, wie Gangrel zu pflegen sagte, Wesens, sprich den Undertaker. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, gab der Papierkram nicht viel her, außer das er eben wie aus dem Nichts erschienen ist, eine Menge Vampire erlegt hat und man davon ausging, dass er vernichtet wurde. Laut dieser Aufzeichnungen gab es wohl ein bläuliches Flammenmeer und er war verschwunden. Wie ich so schön zu pflegen sage, wer mich kennt, weiß dass mir diese Infos nicht wirklich ausreichen. Also Computer an und Internetverbindung hergestellt und den Suchbegriff „Undertaker" eingegeben. Und ups, was passiert denn da, in der WWE gibt es einen Kerl, der sich auch so nennt. Okay, also ab auf unsere Speziseite und erneut gesucht. Wahnsinn da gibt es was juhu. Laut diesem ganzen Text ist der Undertaker wohl ursprünglich ein Engel gewesen und hat sich mit einem gewissen Erzengel verbündet. Hm dachte ich, ein Verbündeter von Lucifer. Na den Unterlagen wurde er dann mit der Zeit aber mächtiger als Luci, weswegen er auch anfing Vampire zu bekämpfen. Luci mochte uns Vampire. Der Taker dagegen fand uns flüssiger als flüssig, sprich unnütz oder auch einfach überflüssig. Über diesen Vampir, da kommen würde stand da auch etwas. Allerdings stand da dann auch, dass damals die Zeit noch nicht reif war, ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Er hatte wohl so etwas wie ein eigenes Höllenfeuer entwickelt, in welches er sich zurückziehen konnte. Nach dem Angriff dieses Vampirs war er wohl so geschwächt, dass er sich für Jahrhunderte zurückzog. Später hat er wohl versucht sich an den Nachfahren dieses Vampirs zu rächen. Da diese aber dann schon als Slayer unterwegs waren, schwächten ihn diese Angriffe immer unheimlich. Daher zog er sich für weitere 200 Jahre zurück. Wie ich darauf komme, dass er sich für 200 Jahre zurückgezogen hatte, liegt daran, dass die beiden Särege für Edge und mich genau 200 Jahre nach seinem letzten Rachefeldzug aufgestellt wurden. Über das lesen der Infos hatte ich gar nicht gemerkt, dass die anderen schon auf die Jagd gegangen waren. Ich blieb also vor dem PC sitzen und suchte nach einer Bilddatei. Doch gerade als ich einen Link anklicken wollte, blendete mich etwas lilanes auf dem Bildschirm. Im ersten Moment war ich etwas verwirrt, bis mir auffiel, dass das lila Licht von hinter mir kam. Ich drehte mich also um und sah, wie das Zeichen am Fenster immer mehr anfing zu leuchten. Ich war nicht in der Lage mich zu rühren. Schon gar nicht, als urplötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt wie aus dem Nichts vor mir stand. Ich weiß genau, er hat nicht wirklich mit mir geredet. Aber ich weiß noch, dass ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört habe, die mich aufgefordert hat, ihm das Amulett auszuhändigen. So ruhig es ging fragte ich ihn, welches Amulett er mein. Er nur auf meine Hosentasche gedeutet. Da war mir klar, dass es nichts bringen würden, sich dagegen zu wehren. Also gab ich ihm dieses silbern Ding. Er schaute mich nur entsetzt an und fragte, diesmal mit seiner Stimmer, wo das richtige Amulett sei. Wie jetzt, habe ich mir gedacht. Doch ich brauchte ihn gar nicht erst fragen. Er erklärte mir, dass das eigentliche Amulett aus Gold sein und in einem Ringe gefasst wäre. Ich habe ihm dann erklärt, dass ich nur diese silberne Version kannte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass es bei uns jemanden mit einem dunklen Geheimnis gab. Verächtlich warf mir der Taker das silberne Amulett vor die Füße und verschwand, aber nicht ohne mir noch via Gedanken zu erklären, ich sollte das goldene Amulett finden und das bis zum nächsten Abend. Geschockt setzte ich mich wieder vor den PC. Mit den Fingern auf den Tisch trommelnd, dachte ich darüber nach, wo ich mit der Suche anfangen sollte, als Rick mich von hinten antippte. Dabei kam ich mit dem kleinen Finger auf die Maustaste und öffnete den Link. Rick und ich starten auf den Bildschirm, als sich ein Bild mit dem Original des Amuletts samt einer Beschreibung öffnete. Ganz am Ende stand noch ein Hinweis, dass es ähnliche, silbern Versionen davon gäbe, die jedoch in keinen Ring gefasst wären und denjenigen vor allen Angreifen schützt, der es bei sich hat. Etwas erleichtert atmete ich auf, weil ich nun wusste, dass ich vor dem Taker geschützt sein würde, solange ich das Symbol bei mir tragen würde. Also erzählte ich Rick noch, was passiert war, bevor ich beschloss, dass wir etwas trinken gehen könnten. Auf dem Weg in mein Lieblings Pub erklärte mir Rick, dass Nicolas genau so ein goldenes Amulett sein Eigen nennt. Am nächsten Abend war ich wieder alleine im Archiv und hatte die anderen extra fortgeschickt. Das silberne Amulett hing an einer Kette gut sichtbar um meinen Hals. Als der Taker auftauchte, fragte er gleich nach seinem Amulett. Da ich noch vom Vortag wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde, erzählte ich ihm von Nicolas und das er scheinbar das Amulett besitzen würde. Der Taker schaute mich nur wütend an und meinte, er werde ihn schon finden. Ich hörte in meinen Gedanken nur, dass er mir erklären wollte, dass ich ja wüsste, wo man mich bald finden würde. Ich deutete nur auf meinen Anhänger und grinste. Er wusste genau, dass ich die Funktion des Amuletts kannte und verschwand. Zwei Tage später seit ihr dann aufgetaucht. Na ja was wir getan haben, wisst ich ja. Aber drei Tage, nachdem ihr wieder weg wart, sahen wir Nicolas auf uns zu rennen. Er war kreidebleich. Wir brauchten auch nicht lange zu warten, bis wir wussten wieso. Schützend habe ich mich vor ihn hingestellt, weil ich wusste, dass mich mein Anhänger schützen würde. Der Taker forderte erneut sein Amulett. Da ich hoffte, dass er einfach verschwinden würde, wenn er das blöde Ding hätte, drehte ich mich zu Nick um und bat ihn mir seine Kette zu zeigen. Ohne zu zögern, riss ich sie ihm vom Hals und gab sie seinem Besitzer. Wie ich sagte, hoffte ich, wir hätten endlich wieder unsere Ruhe. Aber das Gegenteil war der Fall. Von überall her erhielten wir Nachrichten, dass sich die ranghöchsten Vampire versammelten, weil es plötzlich eine größere Bedrohung als uns Slayer gäbe. Tscha und dann wurde ich hierher geschickt. Drei Wochen nach meiner Ankunft habe ich mit Rick telefoniert und er hat mir erklärt, dass sie Nicolas in die Geschlossene gesteckt haben, weil er nur noch Schwachsinn erzählt hätte. Mir war auf Anhieb klar, wer dahinter steckte. Der Taker hatte sich auf diese Art und Weise an Nick gerächt, weil dieser das Amulett besaß."

„Sprich mit diesem Etwas ist nicht zu spaßen."

„Nicht wirklich Bruderherz." Angel wurde plötzlich ganz still. „Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber er ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe.", sagte Angel im Flüsterton.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Gangrel.

„Woher wohl, durch mein Amulett. Oder hat hier jemand geglaubt, ich hätte es weggegeben?"

„Aber wie konnte man dich dann zum Vampir machen, wenn es doch vor Angriffen schützt?"

„Weil ich es nie getragen habe, wenn ich im Club war. Sonst hätte vielleicht noch jemand gedacht, ich würde mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Aber wartet mal bitte kurz mit weiteren Fragen." Angel nahm seinen Anhänger in die Hände und schloss die Augen, um sich auf das Amulett zu konzentrieren.

„Er kann nicht mehr als zwei oder drei Häuserblocks entfernt sein. Und er sucht nach einem Verbündeten, der hier in der Nähe sein soll. Er braucht ihn, um ... Schitt irgendetwas oder jemand blockiert die Gedankenübertragung oder hat sie gar abbrechen lassen." Angel öffnete seine Augen nur einen Spalt, damit die anderen es nicht sahen. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf Gangrel und er wusste, wer für den Kontaktabbruch verantwortlich war, denn er bemerkte als einziger Gangrels Nervosität. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und wandte sich an Edge.

„Großer wir müssen reden und zwar alleine. Und ich meine wirklich alleine. Sorry Chris es geht nicht anders. Gibt es irgendwo einen Platz, an dem wir uns verstecken könne?", fragte er Edge via Gedanken und ließ die beiden anderen außen vor. Dabei zog er Edge auch schon zum Ausgang des Versteckes, als er abrupt stehen blieb und sich wieder in Gedanken an Edge wandte.

„Gibt es hier noch einen zweite Ausgang?" er sah Edge nicken. „Zeig ihn mir, wir müssen hier weg. Wir sind in Gefahr." Edge verstand zwar rein gar nichts, vertraute aber seinem Bruder blind. Angel rannte in Richtung Strand, um zu sehen, ob sein Versteck immer noch von Slayern belagert wurde. Doch nicht ein einziger Slayer war weit und breit zu sehen. In Angels Versteck angekommen, ließen sie sich einfach auf den Boden fallen.

„Was zur Hölle ist los mir dir Angel? Und ist dir aufgefallen, dass uns nicht ein Slayer über den Weg gelaufen ist?"

„Erstens ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass der Undertaker in der Stadt ist. Schließlich hat er ja auch einige gute Slayer gekillt. Es wurde damals wohl beschlossen, sollte er je wieder auftauchen, wird er auch von Slayern bekämpft. Und zu dem was los ist, kann ich nur noch ein sagen. Gangrel hat uns beide verraten. Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie nervös er war?"

„Nein habe ich nicht."

„Er hat meinen Kontakt nicht unterbrochen. Ich wollte vorhin nur nicht vor Chrissy weiterreden. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mir geglaubt hätte."

„Wohl kaum, aber was hast du weitergehört?"

„Gangrel hat ihm via Gedanken erklärt, dass wir beide da wären. Darum hat er mich bei euch aufgenommen. Im übrigen kannte ich die Legende schon, die er erzählt hat. Als ich davon erfahren habe, habe ich einige Daten aus deinem oder besser dem Stammbaum deines Vaters gelöscht. Wenn er diesen Zweig hätte zurückverfolgen können, hätte er erfahren, dass dein Dad in gerader Linie von diesem Vampir abstammte. Und wieso hat Gangrel eigentlich nicht einmal den Namen des Vampirs erwähnte. Willst du es wissen?"

„Ich denke mal, weil er ihn nicht kennt."

„Falsch, der Name taucht so oft auf in den Erzählungen, auch in denen über den Taker."

„Dann gehen ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du ihn mir verraten wirst."

„Er hieß auch Angel. Besser gesagt wurde er als Vampir so genannt. Er war genauso wie der Taker ursprünglich gut. Und auch er hatte sich mit Luci verbündet. Da er und der Undertaker aber schon immer Feinde waren, blieb er auch auf Lucifers Seite und wurde der Beschützer der Vampire. Diesen silbernen Anhänger gibt es nur einmal. Und was Gangrel auch nicht erzählt hat, hat mit dem Anhänger zu tun. In der Legende heißt es nämlich, dass der Engel, der auserkoren ist gegen den Undertaker zu kämpfen, diesen Anhänger bei sich trägt. Außerdem hat er noch mehr gelogen. Der Vampir wurde nicht verdammt. Es sollte zum Schutz seiner Nachkommen dienen, dass sie als Slayer leben, bis zum Zeitpunkt, an dem der auserkorene so weit ist. Er weiß genau, wer gemeint ist, und er weiß jetzt auch, wer mich zum Vampir gemacht hat. Er kennt die Legende und weiß, dass der Engel von seinem eigenen Bruder ins dunkle Reich geholt wird."

„Sprich ich selber habe es ihm verraten, als ich ihn fragte, warum sich deine Fähigkeiten schneller entwickeln, als Chrissys und meine."

„Genau, aber du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Woher auch, wenn er euch solche Legenden nur nach und nach erzählt. Ich glaube, da ruft jemand verzweifelt um Hilfe. Es ist Christian."

„Ich spüre es auch. Aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Gangrel ihn benutzt."

„Okay ich werde ihn holen. Ich lasse dir den Anhänger als Schutz da."

„Aber dann bist du Schutzlos."

„Aber im Gegensatz zum Taker kann ich mich durch die Lüfte bewegen. Das kann er seit seinem ersten Verschwinden nicht mehr. Wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten in meiner alten Wohnung. Sie steht immer noch als Ruine. Ich schätze Gangrel wird den Undertaker hierher schicken."

„Okay, aber beeile dich. Ich werde mir die ganze Zeit sorgen machen." Damit verschwand Angel in der Dunkelheit.

Er brauchte keine zwei Minuten, um Christian zu finden. Vorsichtig schaute er sich die Gegend an, bevor er sich zu Christian hinabstürzte, ihn unter den Armen griff und sofort wieder in die Luft erhob.

„Halte dich irgendwie an mir fest Chris. Wir haben es verdammt eilig." Im gleichen Moment wie Edge erreichten sie die abgebrannte Wohnung. Als erstes gab Edge Angel den Anhänger zurück, bevor sich geradewegs an Christian wandte.

„Was ist passiert? Du siehst ja völlig fertig aus."

„Er hat... er..."

„Hey Chrissy ganz ruhig. Atme tief durch. Bei uns bist du in Sicherheit."

„Er hat uns angegriffen und Gangrel übel zugerichtet. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er noch lebt. Er war so wütend."

„Weil wir nicht da waren. Ihr bleibt hier, ich fliege schnell hin und gucke, ob er noch lebt."

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	21. Brood Saga Part 21

Die Zeit, die verging, kam Edge und Christian wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Sie schauten in alle Richtungen, um ja nicht überrascht zu werden. Als sie Angel endlich ausmachen konnten, waren sie sichtlich erleichtert. Christian erkannte auch gleichzeitig, dass Gangrel bei ihm war. Er wartete ungeduldig auf ein Zeichen von Angel. Dieses kam jedoch nicht. In dem Moment, in dem Christian einfach losrennen wollte, nahm Edge einen dunklen Schatten war. Schnell hielt er seinen Bruder fest.

„Nicht Chris, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Angel wurde verfolgt."

„Das heißt der Taker war noch da, als er nach Gangrel geschaut hat."

„Es ist anzunehmen. Wir sollten uns jetzt aber lieber ganz still verhalten und Angel vertrauen." Als er von Christian wegsah, merkte er, dass auch der Schatten wieder abnahm. Auch Angel und Gangrel waren nirgends zu sehen. Nach einer weitern halben Ewigkeit, kehrte Angel, diesmal ohne Gangrel zurück. Christian schaute ihn irritiert an.

„Wo ist Grel? Wieso ist er nicht mehr bei dir?"

„Ich habe ihn zum Rat gebracht, dort ist er vor dem Taker sicher. Und ihr seid auch erst einmal etwas in Sicherheit."

„Was bitte soll das heißen?", fragten Edge und Christian im Chor.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube der Taker ist hinter Gangrel her. Fragt mich aber nicht zu welchem Zweck."

„Ich muss zu ihm. Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht."

„Chris nein, du darfst nicht zu ihm. Es ist zu gefährlich. Der Taker wird auch dich angreifen."

„Angel lass mich gehen, du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Gangrel ist mein Vater und er braucht mich." Mit diesen Worten ging Christian uns ließ die beiden alleine zurück.

„Chris bleib hier bitte. Bring uns nicht unnötig in Gefahr. Scheiße...", verzweifelt ließ Angel sich auf den Fußboden sinken. Edge hockte sich neben ihn uns nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Gangrel wir ihn schon beschützen."

„Er kann ihn nicht beschützen. Der Taker wir Chris angreifen, mit dem Wissen, dass wir ihn helfen werden. Wenn wir es nicht tun, verstoßen wir gegen die Regeln."

„Oh Gott, wie sollen wir ihn nur beschützen?"

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber wir sollten morgen Nacht einfach die Stadt verlassen. Lass uns zurück nach Kanada gehen."

Und was bringt das Chris?"

„Ganz einfach, der Taker ist doch eigentlich hinter uns her. Sprich wenn wir nicht mehr hier sind, gibt es für den Taker keinen Grund mehr die beiden anzugreifen. Ich denke mal, wenn wir es schaffen uns, so gesehen im Streit von den beiden zu trennen und ihnen verklickern, wo wir hingehen, wird Gangrel schon dafür sorgen, dass er Taker Wind davon bekommt und er wird uns dahin folgen. So und jetzt wird mein großer den Rest der Nacht ganz fleißig das Fliegen lernen. Dann brauchen wir weniger Zeit, um nach Hause zu kommen."

„Aber wo werden wir den Tage verbringen? Und weiß der Rat über deinen Plan Bescheid?"

„Erstens werden wir uns kurz vor Sonnenaufgang zum Rat begeben und uns ordentlich ausschlafen und Zweitens, ja sie wissen Bescheid. Und ehrlichgesagt, steht Gangrel bei ihnen auf der Abschussliste."

„Okay, dann müssen wir uns nur noch etwas für den Streit ausdenken."

„Wieso, wir werfen ihm einfach vor, dass er uns an den Taker verraten hat und dass er dadurch auch Christian in Gefahr gebracht hat. Ich glaube daraus sollte sich ein guter Streit oder auch Zwist basteln lassen. Christian wird sich auf die Seite seines Vaters schlagen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

„Ich will ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren."

„Aber du willst ihn bestimmt auch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich verspreche die, es wird nur eine Trennung auf Zeit."

„Gib es zu, du weißt mehr als du mir erzählen willst."

„Etwas anders läuft das kleine Häschen schon. Ich würde dir gerne mehr erzählen, aber ich darf es nicht."

„Du hast schon öfters mit dem Rat gesprochen oder?"

„Ja habe ich. Kurz nachdem du mich zum Vampir gemacht hast, ist der Rat auf mich zu gekommen und wollte wissen, warum ich mich nicht dagegen gewehrt habe. Bei diesem Gespräch habe ich ihnen von meinem Erlebnis mit dem Undertaker erzählt. Sie waren sich einstimmig einig, dass ich unbedingt den Kontakt zu dir halten muss. Als ein gewissen Vorfahre von uns versucht hat den Taker zu vernichten, hätte eigentlich, laut Legende einen Helfer haben sollen. Der Teil der Legende wird aber nur wenigen Auserwählten berichtet. Es heißt, dass der Engel nicht alleine kommt. Es steht auch nirgends, dass er den Anhänger für sich behält. Aber das alles erzähle ich dir später in Ruhe. Wir sollten jetzt mit dem Fliegen anfangen." Lang und breit erklärte Angel seinem Bruder, was er zu tun hätte und schon im dritten Anlauf schwebte er etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden. Als sie sich kurz vor Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg zum Rat machen wollten, fragte Angel Edge, ob er sich zu trauen würde, den Weg im Flug zurückzulegen. Mit etwas Zögern stimmte er dem Versuche zu, da er wusste, dass es zum aktuellen Versteck des Rates ein reichlich weiter Weg war. Es lag am nördlichsten Ende von Florida. Edge und Angel waren begeistert, wie gut es lief. Zugegeben ohne Edge hätte Angel die Strecke in der Hälfte der Zweit zurück gelegt. Als sie dort ankamen, wurden sie schon mit den neusten News erwartet und es wurden ihnen erklärt, dass alles für ihren Aufbruch in der nächsten Nacht vorbereitet sei und sie, wenn Christian es wollte, ihn auch mitnehmen könnten, da man ihm in dieser Nacht auch das Fliegen beigebracht hatte, damit er sich besser vor dem Undertaker schützen kann. Vorsichtig schlichen sie sich zu Gangrel und Christian ins Zimmer, da das der einzige Raum war, in dem es noch Platz gab. Der Rat hatte so viele Vampire wie möglich bei sich aufgenommen, wie sie aus Tampa und Umgebung nur aufnehmen konnten, um sie vor dem Undertaker zu schützen. So leise es nur ging schlichen sie an den beiden vorbei. Christian wurde trotzdem wach. Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und schaute die beiden an.

„Wo seid ihr beiden gewesen? Die anderen Vampire aus unserer Gegend sind schon seit Stunden hier."

„Wir haben geübt. Nicht nur du hast heute Nacht das Fliegen gelernt. Nee, nee meine kleiner Bruder, auch ich darf mal etwas lernen."

„So, so und was machen wir jetzt, ich bin nämlich nicht mehr müde."

„Wir dafür um so mehr. Wie geht es Gangrel?"

„Der Rat meinte er wird nächste Woche schon wieder fit sein."

„Du solltest dich schlafen legen Edge. Du weißt schon warum. Und du auch Chris.", unterbrach Angel sie.

„Ich bin aber gar nicht müde."

„Aber dein Körper braucht die Ruhe. Wenn ihr öfters geflogen seid, ändert sich das. Aber euer Körper muss sich erst daran gewöhnen. Las also ab in s Bett."

„Ja Papa.", antworteten beide. Kaum dass die beiden sich hingelegt hatten, waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Angel dagegen saß auf seinem Lager und überlegte, wie sie Christian den Abschied leichter machen könnten. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang wurde er gleichzeitig mit Christian wach. Leise gab er ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen soll. Als sie in einem anderen Raum waren, schaute er Christian fest in die Augen.

„Morgen Angel oder sollte ich sagen guten Abend. Kann es sein, dass hier jemand mit mir reden will?"

„Ja, ich muss dich etwas Ernstes fragen. Du müsstest mir aber gleich antworten. Es gibt nicht genug Zeit, dass du darüber nachdenken kannst."

„Okay kein Problem, schieß los."

„Also gut, könntest du dir vorstellen Gangrel zu verlassen?"

„Kommt ganz darauf an, warum."

„Weil er Edge und mich verraten hat. Er hat den Taker nach Tampa geholt, kurz nachdem er erfahren hat, dass ich Vampir geworden bin. Er weiß, dass ich zu einer Gefahr für ihn werden kann. Er hat euch nicht alles erzählt, was er über mich weiß."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er den Taker hergeholt hat. Wieso solltest du ihm denn auch gefährlich werden?"

„Wegen der Legende, von der er erzählt hat."

„Angel bitte, warum sollte er Edge in Gefahr beringen. Er ist wie ein zweiter Sohn für ihn. Meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst?"

„Nein Chris, ich übertreibe nicht. Es ist wahr, was er getan hat. Und auch du wirst es irgendwann glauben. Edge und ich werden noch diese Nacht nach Toronto aufbrechen. Ich muss jetzt Edge wecken. Und außerdem will ich Gangrel noch zur Rede stellen.

„Aber...", weiter kam Christian jedoch nicht, da Angel ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte.

„Mach es uns bitte nicht zu schwer. Ich verspreche dir, wir sehen uns wieder. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wann und wo, aber ich weiß, wir sehen uns wieder." In diesem Moment hörten sie einen heftigen Streit zwischen Edge und Gangrel.

„Ich glaube diesmal war jemand schneller als du."

„Auch Recht, lass uns die beiden trennen, bevor sie sich die Köpfe einschlagen." Als sie den Raum betraten, schaute Gangrel Angel mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Hast du es also geschafft, dass er gegen mich rebelliert?"

„Entschuldige Gangrel. Aber was kann ich dafür, dass du ihn und mich verraten hast. Wer bitte hat denn den Undertaker auf uns gehetzt. Aber nur damit du etwas beruhigt bist. Ich gehe zurück nach Toronto. Wenn einer der beiden will, kann er mitkommen. Edge, Christian?" Edge stellte sich demonstrativ auf Angels Seite. Beide sahen Christian den Kopf schütteln. Angel trat zum Abschied auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Es ist okay, zerbrich dir deinen süßen Kopf nicht länger. Was geschehen soll, wird geschehen. Die Legende wird sich erfüllen. Ich werde dich vermissen. Sei uns nicht böse, wir wollen dich nur schützen. Damit wandten sich die beiden um und verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Noch als sie schon Stunden von Gangrel und Christian entfernt waren, spürten sie Christians Traurigkeit. So schnell es Edge möglich war, entfernten sie sich von Florida, nur um dieses Gefühl hinter sich zu lassen. Am Anfang hatte Angel noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, zurück zu fliegen und Christian einfach mitzunehmen. Aber sein Verstand siegte. Er wusste dass es für Christian zu gefährlich werden würde. Etwa eine Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang suchten sie sich ein Versteck, in dem sie ungestört reden konnten und sich vor der Sonne verkriechen konnten.

„So wo war ich letzte Nacht doch gleich stehen geblieben?"

„Neben mir, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Edge grinste nur, als Angel ihm die Zunge raus steckte.

„Sehr witzig der Herr. Ich kann ja auch gerne alles für mich behalten."

„Nein, nein bitte bestrafe mich nicht für meine vorlaute Klappe. Ich bin jetzt auch ganz brav du still. Und ich werde dir auch ganz aufmerksam lauschen." Edge ging vor Angel auf die Knie.

„Wie bitte hat Christian es so lange mit dir ausgehalten. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre wahrscheinlich schon verzweifelt. Also gut, ich werde noch einmal Gnade vor Recht walten lassen. Also Ohren spitzen und ganz still sein. So ich wollte dir noch einen interessanten Teil der Legende erzählen. Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, steht der Engel nicht alleine da. Er wird von einer in seinem Leben sehr wichtigen Person begleitet. Denn nur sein Begleiter kann ihn über die Vorfahren seines Vaters aufklären. Ich glaube, du weißt wer gemeint ist. Des weiteren steht geschrieben, dass er im entscheidenden Kampf unerwartet Hilfe bekommt. Die Person, die ihm helfen wird, soll sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Besitz des Anhängers befinden. Womit wir beim nächsten Thema wären. Laut der Legende wird der Engel diesen Anhänger unbewusst oder ungewollt an seinen Helfer weitergeben. Allerdings steht auch geschrieben, dass der Anhänger kurzfristig seine Wirkung verliert. Apropos Anhänger, wo habe ich den eigentlich?"

„Vielleicht schon ungewollt weitergegeben? Aber erzähl weiter bitte."

„Ist schon gut möglich. Ich hätte nur zu gerne mitbekommen, wer mir helfen wird. Okay zurück zum Text. Wie ich schon sagte, wir die Hilfe unerwartet sein uns sie wird aus einem blauen Flammenmeer erscheinen."

„Entschuldige bitte die Unterbrechung, aber ein blaues Flammenmeer? Ganz ehrlich, hast du schon mal ein blaues Flammenmeer gesehen?"

„Ja habe ich, auf einer Abbildung, eines gewissen Angels gegen den Undertaker. Aber willst du wissen, warm der Versuch damals fehlgeschlagen ist?" Angel wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort. „Man hat ihm damals nicht geglaubt. Und dem entsprechend fehlten ihm seine Helfer. Auch er wusste wohl nicht viel über seine Ahnen. Aber ich habe ja dich. Du kannst mir etwas über die Vorfahren unseres Vaters erzählen, hoffe ich. Es sollen sich wohl einige Hinweise in der Geschichte befinden, die uns weiterhelfen sollen. Der Rat geht davon aus, dass ich dieser Engel bin und mir jegliche Unterstützung versprochen. Sie wollen den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen. Denn wie heute erschien dem Engel damals der Taker auch auf der Suche nach dem Amulett."

„Sprich es wiederholt sich alles, was damals geschehen ist."

„nur dass man damals das Amulett in einer Holzkiste gefunden hat und niemand in die Klapper gewandert ist."

„Okay ich glaube, dass reicht mir für heute. Ich bin nur noch müde."

„Dann lass uns schlafen. Und wenn wir morgen in Toronto angekommen sind, erzählst du mir alles, was du über den Stammbaum unseres Vaters weißt. Ich bin echt schon ganz gespannt. Im übrigen wird unser Quartier bei unseren Vorfahren sein. Sprich auch du wirst morgen dann für dich bestimmten Sarg zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Rat ist der Überzeugung, dass wir dort am sichersten sind."

„Wirst schon Recht haben. Schlaf schön, wenn du ein Kopfkissen brauchst, komm einfach kuscheln." Das war das letzte, was Edge sagen konnte, bevor er fest einschlief.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	22. Brood Saga Part 22

Gleich nach Sonnenuntergang setzten sie ihr Reise nach Toronto fort, wo sie nach der hälfte der Nacht ankamen. Irgendwer musste den Slayer gesteckt haben, dass zwei Vampire auf dem Weg in die Stadt waren.

„Wer zur Hölle hat sie gewarnt?"

„Hey wir haben genug Blut getrunken, um menschlich genug zu wirken."

„Und was erzählen wir ihnen wegen dir? Die glauben doch, du seiest bei dem Brand ums Leben gekommen?"

„Keine Angst ist alles schon geregelt. Auch der Rat denkt über so etwas nach. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass man Tagsüber nichts von uns will. Und da fehlt mir schon noch eine Idee. Am besten wäre es, wenn wir ihnen so weit wie möglich aus dem Wege gehen. Um in unser Versteck zu gelangen, kenne ich einen Geheimgang, den der Taker benutzt hat, um unsere Särge dahin zu bringen."

„Aber eins steht auch fest, um dahin zu gelangen, müssen wir an ihnen vorbei. Vorschlag, wir begrüßen sie jetzt einfach und bitten sie uns erst mal nicht zu stören, da wir von der Reise einfach alle sind."

„Und damit wir in den nächsten Tagen unsere Ruhe haben, könnten wir ihnen ja erklären, dass wir erst mal damit klar kommen müssen, dass Chrissy sich gegen uns gestellt hat."

„Klingt gut uns so wirklich gelogen ist es ja auch nicht."

„Eben darum ja. Los jetzt lass sie uns erschrecken." Beide schlichen sich ganz leise von hinten an die Slayer heran. Ihre Flugfähigkeit konnten sie ja nicht nutzen. Edge grinste Angel an und dieser nickte als Zeichen, dass es los gehen konnte.

„Na wieder mal ein Runde auf der Lauer Leute?" Erschrocken fuhren die Slayer herum und starrten die beiden an. Zum Glück hatten sie ja genug Blut getrunken und wurden nicht als Vampire enttarnt.

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Man ihr könnt euch dich nicht so anschleichen. Was wenn einer seinen Pflock schon parat gehabt hätte. Und vor allem, was macht ihr hier, wo ist Christian und wieso um alles in der Welt ist Angel noch am Leben?"

„Ey klingt ja so, als wäre es euch lieber, wenn ich wirklich tot wäre."

„Na es hieß doch, du bist bei dem Brand ums Leben gekommen."

„Ach so das. Ich war an dem Abend mal in Orlando. Der Tote soll wohl versucht haben, bei mir einzubrechen und ist dann durch das Feuer umgekommen. Tscha und was machen wir beide ihr. Für uns wurde es etwas gefährlich da unten. So dass wir uns erst mal aus dem Staub gemacht haben. Und was Christian betrifft. Er hat sich endgültig gegen uns gestellt. Dabei hat Edge alles versucht, um so zu sein, wie Chris es wollte."

„Stimmt, aber ich glaube Gangrel hat ihn zu sehr unter seiner Fuchtel. Seit uns nicht böse, aber wir verziehen uns jetzt. Die Reise war etwas stressig. Schließlich konnten wir nicht einfach herfliegen. Wir mussten noch ein paar falsche Spuren legen."

„Yep ich will nur noch in ein Bett und schlafen. Wir melden uns bei euch, aber wir brauchen erst einmal etwas Zeit für uns. Wegen Christian, ihr versteht schon oder?"

„Und wo wollt ihr wohnen?"

„Darum haben wir uns schon gekümmert. Ich würde es aber gerne für uns behalten. Nur zu unserer Sicherheit. Es kann sein, dass wir plötzlich im Archiv auftauchen, um einige Dinge zu recherchieren. Eine Frage habe ich noch. Die Grabkammer im Archiv, ist sie versiegelt?"

„Nein, wieso sollte sie?"

„Zu eurer Sicherheit. Wir wissen, dass einer unserer Vorfahren ein Vampir ist oder war. Wenn die Kammer ordentlich versiegelt ist, kann er nicht raus., falls es ihn noch gibt. Sein Sarg steht jedenfalls dort. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir es noch schnell tun. Wir müssen eh am Archiv vorbei." Alle stimmten dem zu, ohne zu wissen, das Angel die Kammer so versiegeln wollte, dass er jederzeit von innen das Archiv betreten kann.

In den nächsten Tagen gingen sie den Slayer weitgehend aus dem Weg. Nur wenn es darum ging Neuigkeiten aus Florida zu bekommen, hielten sie sich in ihrer Nähe auf. Immer in der Hoffnung, etwas über Christian zu erfahren. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, erfuhren sie eines Nachts tatsächlich etwas, was sie entsetzt aufspringen ließ. Wieder einmal schafften sie es dadurch die Slayer zu erschrecken.

„Verdammt noch mal, müsst ihr uns jedes Mal so erschrecken?"

„Aber freilich Rick. Aber kannst du bitte noch mal den letzten Satz wiederholen, bevor wir dich zu Tode erschreckt haben?"

„Ich war gerade dabei zu erklären, dass so ein Typ namens Undertaker auf dem Weg in die Stadt ist, um sein Werk zu vollenden."

„Scheiße Edge, so schnell hätte ich nun auch nicht mit ihm gerechnet."

„Was habt ihr denn mit ihm zu tun?"

„Kannst du dich noch an die beide Särge erinnern? Einer für Edge und einer für mich?"

„Und wie ich mich daran erinnern kann. Du hast nach mir gerufen und auf die beiden Särge gedeutet. Und plötzlich stieg da irgend ein Rauch auf, der dich umgehauen hat."

„Gut das ich endlich weiß, was da mit mir passiert ist."

„Aber zurück zum Thema, was will er von euch. Es geht das Gerücht um, er sein auf der Suche nach zwei sehr starken Vampiren."

„Wir hatten nur leider schon in Florida mit ihm zu tun und dann die beiden Särge. Da wirst du schon entschuldigen, dass wir in Panik geraten. Aber sag mal, habt ihr mal etwas von Christian oder Gangrel gehört?"

„Nur eins, dass die beiden sich wohl heftig in der Wolle hatten, weil Gangrel zwei Freunde verraten haben soll. Sie wollten sich wohl gerade wieder vertragen, als das Versteck vom „Hohen Rat" angegriffen wurde. Die Vampire sind alle wer weiß wohin zerstreut worden, wenn sie nicht sogar tot sind. Was auf die Mehrheit leider aber zutrifft. Sie sollen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt sein. Gangrel ist wohl einer der wenigen, die entkommen konnten. Von Christian haben wie nichts gehört. Aber der Taker soll einen Vampir in sein Reich verschleppt haben und versuchen ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dieser Vampir muss einigen im Rat der Vampire und generell den Vampiren eine Menge bedeuten. Vielleicht hat der Undertaker verhindern könne, dass eine Legende wahr wird. Dauert aber etwas zu lange sie zu erzählen."

„Macht nichts, dank unserem Engel hier kenne ich die ganze Geschichte.", erwiderte Edge.

„Woher kennst du die Geschichte Angel?"

„Wer von uns hat denn Tage und Nächte im Archiv am Computer gesessen?"

„Okay hast gewonnen." Unbemerkt tippte Angel dann Edge an.

„Du großer ich habe Hunger, sehr großen Hunger. Lass uns was mampfen gehen." In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: „Lass uns ein paar Leute schnappen, die uns noch nie so wirklich mochten. Ein paar Feinde weniger."

„Okay dann lass uns gehen. Tschau Jungs und nicht vergessen, wir tauchen immer unverhofft auf." Edge konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, da er schon ein paar potenzielle Opfer im Blickfeld hatte. Vorsichtig legten sie Spuren, die auf Vampire hinwiesen, um ihre Opfer von den anderen zu trennen. Obwohl sie es nicht unbedingt wirklich geglaubt hatten, funktionierte der Plan. Als sie weit genug von den anderen entfernt waren, versteckten sie sich in einer kleinen Seitengasse. Etwa zwei Minuten später tauchten auch schon ihre Opfer auf. Sie zogen sie in die Gasse uns schauten ihnen direkt in die Augen.

„Hi Jungs, so ganz alleine unterwegs?", wurden sie von Edge gefragt.

„Ich denke ihr wolltet etwas essen gehen?", bekam er von einem seiner Opfer als Antwort.

„Weißt du Stan," sagte Angel, „ wir wollten nur noch schnell ein klitzekleines Geheimnis mit euch teilen, bevor wir speisen. Euer Problem wird nur sein, ihr werdet es nie, niemals jemandem verraten können. Und wisst ihr auch warum? Ganz einfach, ihr seid unser Frühstück. Und versucht erst gar nicht um Hilfe zu rufen. Es bringt euch nichts." In diesem Moment zeigten sie beide ihre Fangzähne.

„Warum seid ihr beiden auf einmal so blass? Gefällt euch der Gedanke nicht so richtig, uns einmal in eurem erbärmlichen Leben etwas Gutes tun zu dürfen? Ihr solltet wissen, dass wir uns keine Unschuldigen als Opfer aussuchen." Mit diesen Worten stießen sie vor und verbissen sich in den Hälsen ihrer Opfer. Genüsslich saugten sie ihnen das Blut aus. Im allgemeinen interessierte sie das Leben ihrer Opfer nicht sonderlich. Doch bei den beiden ließen sie sich viel Zeit, um zu erfahren, was die beiden so alles wussten. Sie unterbrachen den Vorgang sogar noch einmal, bevor die beiden das Bewusstsein verlieren würden.

„Habt ihr uns vielleicht noch etwas tz erklären?" Edge wusste nicht, worauf Angel hinaus wollte. Doch Angel kannte Stan und seinen Vater gut genug. Via Gedanken erklärte er Edge, er soll ganz tief in das Innere seines Opfers schauen. Als die beiden Opfer leer getrunken waren, erhoben sie sich in die Luft, nur um sich gleich wieder auf dem Dach niederzulassen. Das taten sie keine Sekunde zu spät. Einer der beiden Toten musste die anderen Slayer noch um Hilfe angepiept haben. Kaum das Angel und Edge außer Sichtweite der Slayer waren, tauchte diese auch schon auf.

„Schitt, das wäre beinahe schief gegangen."

„Yep das ist wohl war. Und hast du noch etwas erfahren?"

„Oh ja, aber woher wusstest du, dass ich diese Info bekommen würde?"

„Stans Gedanken waren, dass das wohl eine Art Rache für den Tod deines Vaters sei. Nur wusste er ja nicht, dass es sich dabei auch um meinen Vater handelte."

„Dieser Mistkerl hat ihn damals mit Gangrel in einer Falle gelockt und ihn dann einfach über den Haufen gefahren. Und Jahre später krallt sie diese miese Type namens Gangrel auch noch Chrissy. Verdammt ich will wenigstens wissen, ob mein Bruder noch lebt!"

„Darum müssen wir uns später kümmern. Wir sollten uns für den Rest der Nacht ins Archiv verziehen. Von da kommen wir schneller ins Versteck." Angel deutete auf den Horizont, wo es unrealistisch lila leuchtete.

„Ist das...?"

„Yep er ist da. Los lass uns verschwinden. Im Archiv können wir nach weiteren Informationen suchen." Die ganzen nächsten Nächte saßen sie vor dem Computer, um alles über den Undertaker in Erfahrung zu bringen, was es zu finden gab.

„Sein Bilanz im Vampire auf seine Seite ziehen ist er nicht übel."

„Und Großer, wir wissen jetzt, wieso es damals nicht geklappt hat. Aber ist dir etwas aufgefallen?"

„Och Angel weißt du, mir ist in den letzten Nächten eine Menge aufgefallen. Zum Beispiel wie ähnlich wir uns sind und trotzdem doch auch Unterschiede haben, dass du auch eine Menge mit Chrissy gemeinsam hast, deine Kindheit mindesten genauso Bescheiden war, wie die von Chris etc. etc."

„Das meine ich nicht. An den Namen der Vampire, die der Taker auf seine Seite gezogen hat."

„Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass er sie dann doch irgendwann den Slayern ausgeliefert hat, weil sie sich wieder gegen ihn stellen wollten."

„Und ihre Namen fingen alle mit einem C an. C wie Christian?"

„Du meinst, er hat sich Chrissy geschnappt?"

„Möglich wäre es. Es wäre die einfachste Möglichkeit uns aus der Reserve zu locken. Vor alle wenn er davon ausgeht, dass wir nicht die ganze Legende kennen." In diesem Moment schlug ein Raum weiter eine Tür zu. Erschrocken versteckten sich die beiden in einer der Nischen. Sie brauchten auch nicht lange zu warten, bis die Tür zum Archiv geöffnet wurde. Der ungebetene Gast ließ die beiden sich verwirrt anschauen. Angel schlich sich leise auf die andere Seite des Raumes, damit sie wenigstens von zwei Seiten zuschlagen konnten. Dich ihr Gast blieb nicht stehen, sondern bewegte sich vorsichtig in Richtung Grabkammer weiter. Sie schlichen ihm im sicheren Abstand nach. Als er vor der geöffneten Tür der Grabkammer stand, stießen sie ihn rein, sprangen hinterher und verriegelten die Tür. So schnell Angel konnte, stellte er sich vor ihren Gast und fauchte ihn an:

„Was willst du hier?"

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	23. Brood Saga Part 23

„Donnerwetter deine Fähigkeiten sind fast besser als meine."

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du hier willst."

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken? Aber wo hast du Edge gelassen?"

„Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren. Wo ist Christian?"

"Was glaubst du, warum ich hier bin. Verdammt ich suche ihn. Wenn er bei Edge ist, sag es mir einfach. Dann weiß ich, dass es ihm gut geht."

„Warum sollte Angel dir irgendetwas sagen oder verraten? Du versuchst uns an den Taker auszuliefern und versuchst jetzt dich wohl wieder bei uns einzukratzen?" Gangrel drehte sich blitzschnell um, doch Edge war schneller und entwich Gangrels Blick. Angel wusste genau, was Edge tun wollte und grinste ganz leicht.

„War dort etwas? Ich habe nichts gesehen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Edge hier ist. So doof bin ich nun auch nicht."

„Und du bist noch nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass er verzweifelt auf der Suche nach seinem Bruder ist, nachdem er von dem Angriff gehört hat?"

„Und wieso bist du dann hier?"

„Könnte es daran liegen, dass Christian mir nicht geglaubt hat, als ich ihm erklärt habe, dass du Edge und mich verraten hast?"

„Ich will doch nur wissen, ob Christian noch am Leben ist und ob es ihm gut geht."

„Ich glaube, dass möchte Edge auch gerne wissen. Dank deines Verrates, mussten wir ja auch Florida verschwinden. Wenn wir hätten bleiben können, wüssten wir vielleicht, was mit Chris ist. Und ich hätte nicht das Problem, dass mein großer Bruder mich hier alleine zurückgelassen hat, nur um nach jemandem zu suchen, der mir nicht glauben wollte." Angel spielte seine Rolle so überzeugend, dass es Edge schwer fiel nicht zu lachen.

„Vor unserem Streit hat er herausgefunden, dass du recht hattest. Deshalb dacht ich doch, dass ich ihn bei euch finde."

„Wenn er denn überhaupt noch lebt.", fauchte Edge wieder aus dem Dunklen. Gangrel schaute sich wieder verwirrt um, konnte Edge aber nicht sehen.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich könnte schwören, dass ich Edge gehört habe."

„ich schätze mal, dass klein Gangrel seit Tagen, oh entschuldige, natürlich Nächten, kein richtiges Futter mehr hatte. Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal auf Jagd gehen."

„Oh ja unbedingt jetzt, wo gerade die Sonne aufgeht."

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, aber bevor du weiter Müll laberst. Und wenn es dich nicht stört, verkrieche ich mich jetzt in meine Ecke zum schlafen. Du kannst es dir gerne auf dem Boden gemütlich machen. Ach und versuch erst gar nicht einen der Särge zu öffnen. Könnte ungesund für dich Enden." Damit ließ er Gangrel stehen und verkroch sich zu Edge in die Ecke. Sie warteten bis Gangrel wirklich fest schließ bevor sie sich unterhielten.

„Du bist unmöglich Edge. Wie kannst du den armen Kerl nur so verarschen?"

„Ach aber du. Mich als jemanden hinstellen, der seinen Bruder im Stich lässt." Die beiden konnte nicht mehr und mussten lachen.

„Aber hast du sein Gesicht gesehen, wenn du etwas zu ihm gesagt hast?"

„Er hat dir auf alle Fälle abgekauft, dass du nicht weißt, wo ich bin."

„Und es verstärkt auch meinen Verdacht, dass Chris in der Gewalt des Takers ist.. Vielleicht sollten wir Gangrel heute Nacht nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Was passiert eigentlich, wenn er einen der Särge öffnet?"

„Ich habe dir doch erklärt, dass du immer diesen einen Hebel betätigen musst. Mir ist nämlich letztens eingefallen, dass ich damals gegen etwas gestoßen bin, als Rick zur Tür reinkam. Dadurch wurde das Gas ausgelöst. Wenn du den Hebel nicht umlegst, strömt das Gas aus, sobald du den Sarg öffnest."

„Also zum Schutz, damit keiner sieht, was sich wirklich in den Särgen befindet."

„Weißt du was mir dabei gerade auffällt? Wir haben uns noch nie die Mühe gemacht und in die Särge geschaut."

„Und was meinst du, soll uns das bringen?"

„Kannst du dich noch an die Legende erinnern? Da heißt es doch, Dass unsere Vorfahren uns Informationen geben können."

„Du meinst echt, wir finden Hinweise in den Särgen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wecken wir ja auch einige unserer Vorfahren auf und sie erzählen uns was."

„Aber warum können sie die Särge nicht alleine verlassen?"

„Ganz einfach wegen des Gases. Es hat mich umgehauen. Wenn es nicht aus dem Sarg entweichen kann, lässt es die vielleicht ewig schlafen."

„Klingt logisch. Aber stell dir mal vor, du stehst auf einmal vor jemanden, der schon vor Hunderten von Jahren da war und von dem du abstammst."

„Irgendwie eine komischen Vorstellung. Aber bevor wir in die Särge schauen, muss ich erst einmal Gangrel los werden. Dich darf er nicht sehen, du böser Bruder."

„Wie kannst du dich eigentlich mit mir unterhalten, wo ich doch gar nicht da bin?"

„Ich kann eine Menge. Und als nächstes werde ich schlafen."

„Das klingt gut. Aber pass auf, dass er nicht in unsere Ecke kommt. Gute Nacht."

Kaum das die Sonne untergegangen war, weckte Angel Gangrel auf.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du verschwindest. Ich kann dir sonst nicht versprechen, dass ich dich nicht an die Leute auf der anderen Wand ausliefere."

„Das würdest du nicht tun. Du bist genauso Vampir wir ich."

„Er würde es tun. Warum auch nicht? Nach allem, was du ihm angetan hast. Du hast ihn verraten und durch deine Schuld habe ich mich von ihm getrennt, um Chrissy zu finden. Warum hast du Christian dazu gebracht ihm nicht vertrauen? Du bist Schuld, dass wir nicht mehr zusammen sind, sondern alle getrennte Wege gehen. Und wegen dir ist Chris vielleicht tot. Du hast uns verraten, uns alles genommen. Warum also sollte er dich nicht ausliefern?"

„Edge?" Gangrel schaute sich suchen im ganzen Raum um.

„Was ist los, siehst de jemanden oder etwas?" Angel versuchte so ernst wir nur möglich zu klingen.

„Sehen kann ich ihn nicht, aber ich höre ihn."

„Ich habe nichts gehört. Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass er deine Gedanken lesen kann und nur via Gedanken mit dir redet?" Weiter kam er nicht, da es im Nachbarraum zu einem höllischen Tumult kam. Gangrel, der wusste, wer aufgetaucht was, verkroch sich genau in die Ecke, in der Edge stand. Geistesgegenwärtig erhob sich Edge in die Luft. Angel deutete in Richtung des zweiten Ausganges. Zusammen mit Edge verließ er die Gruft.

„Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Gangrels Haut stecken. Erst redest du in Gedanken mit ihm, was ihn verwirrt und jetzt hockt er da drin, wo sich durch eine Wand getrennt der Undertaker im gleich Haus aufhält."

„Ehrlich gesagt, komme ich mir sch... vor, wenn ich ihn da drin lasse. Du versteckst dich, ich gehe rein, in der Hoffnung, der Taker hat ihn noch nicht gefunden. Ich tue dann so, als hätte ich seines Notlage gespürt und würde ihn nur rausholen, on der Hoffnung, von ihm etwas über Christians Verbleib zu erfahren und darüber, was da in Florida überhaupt passiert ist. Wenn ich mit ihm rauskomme, folgst du uns einfach."

„Edge nein, ich will nicht, dass du da rein gehst. Was wenn der Taker schon in der Kammer ist? Was wenn er dich schnappt? Was wenn Gangrel dich in eine Falle locken will?" Plötzlich wurde es ganz still um sie herum und das lila Licht erlosch. Angel horchte in die Nacht, um zu erfahren, ob der Taker wirklich weg war. Als er sich sicher war, sagte er zu Edge:

„Er ist weg. Lass uns etwas trinken und dann noch dann den Jungs sehen." Edge nickte zustimmend. Durch das Licht wimmelte es in der Straße nur so vor Leuten. Edge machte ein paar üble Gestalten ausfindig, die ihnen als Opfer dienten. Anschließend gingen sie ins Archiv. Als sie reinkamen, lag Rick am Boden.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Angel.

„Der Taker war hier und wollte Kenny angreifen. Rick hat sich ihm in den Weg gestellt. Es sieht nicht gut aus würde ich sagen."

„Lasst uns mal sehen." Angel beugte sich über Rick und sprach in Gedanken zu Edge.

„Wir können ihm nicht mehr wirklich helfen. Auch ein Arzt kann ihm nicht mehr helfen. Er wird sterben. Das einzige, was wir tun können, ist ihm das Leiden und die Qualen ersparen."

„Was willst du damit sagen? Können wir ihn nicht zu einem von uns machen?"

„Dazu sind wir zu schwach. Selbst Gangrel könnte es nicht. Aber Rick könnte ihm als Opfer dienen. Dann muss er nicht leiden und wir müssten es auch nicht tun."

„Aber was sagen wir den Jungs?"

„Die Wahrheit. Jedenfalls fast die Wahrheit." Angel und Edge bemerkten, dass man sie beobachtete.

„Könnt ihr etwas machen?", wurden sie gefragt.

„Ja und nein. Das einzige was wir tun können, sind ihm die Qualen zu ersparen. So hart es jetzt klingen mag, aber wenn Ricks Tod kurz und schmerzlos werden soll, wäre es das Beste, ihm den Vampiren zu überlassen."

„Aber das kann doch nicht deine Ernst sein Angel? Er war oder ist dein bester Freund."

„Und gerade deshalb will ich nicht, dass er leiden muss. Ihm kann kein Arzt mehr helfen. Egal was wir tun, er wird verdammt noch mal sterben. Ich will ihm doch nur die Qualen ersparen. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?" Angel konnte nicht mehr und rannte raus. In Gedanken flehte er nur, dass ihm doch jemand helfen möge. Edge war bei den anderen geblieben.

„Lasst nicht zu, dass Rick sich quälen muss. Tut es für Angel. Angel hat genug Vampiren geholfen, dass sie ihm den Gefallen tun werden, Rick von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Lasst ihn doch nicht unnötig leiden."

„Gibt es denn wirklich keine Hilfe für ihn? Können sie ihn denn nicht in einen Vampir umwandeln? Dann könnten wir ihn noch ab und zu sehen."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn dann nur ein sehr mächtiger Vampir. Einer der noch stärker ist als Gangrel. Aber nach unserer Kenntnis dürfte es schwer sein, einen solchen Vampir innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden zu finden." Edge blickte zum Eingang, weil er spürte, dass Angel zurück war und schaute ihn an. Kenny drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Kennst du einen mächtigen Vampir, der ihn zu einem Vampir machen kann?"

„Es tut mir leid Kenny, aber das hätte in den ersten zehn Minuten passieren müssen. Wir können ihm nur noch die Qualen ersparen. Und wenn wir das tun wollen, sollten wir es sofort tun. Die Schmerzen können jeden Moment einsetzen." Alle scheuten zu Kenny und dann zu Rick. Edge sagte:

„Kenny willst du deinen Bruder leiden sehen?" Kenny schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was keine wusste, dass Angel vor hatte es doch selber zu tun. Er bat alle zur Seite zu treten, damit man Rick erlösen könnte. Anschließend machte er alle Lichter aus, beugte sich über Rick und trank dessen Blut und wartete, dass bis es vorbei war. Als er das Licht wieder anmachte, sah Rick aus, als wäre er einfach friedlich eingeschlafen. Edge schaute Angel an und wusste, dass er es getan hatte. Angel dagegen fing an zu zittern und brach auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Um sich und Angel nicht zu verraten, ging er ganz normal zu ihm rüber und half ihm wieder auf die Beine.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich dich nach Hause bringe. Das ist alles zu viel für dich." Angel verbarg sein Gesicht an Edges Brust und fing an zu weinen. Edge versuchte ihn zu trösten und schob ihn in Richtung Tür. Doch Angel konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Während Edge bemüht war, seinen Bruder zum gehen zu bringen, hörte immer wieder wie Angel Christians Namen sagte.

„Angel bitte lass uns gehen. Du musst dich ausruhen."

„Soll ich euch schnell nach Hause fahren?", wurden sie von Sam gefragt. Edge lehnte aber dankend ab, nahm Angel auf den Arm und trug ihn raus. Beim rausgehen kamen ihnen schon die Polizei und Sanitäter entgegen. Er wurde gefragt, ob er Hilfe bräuchte, aber er verneinte. Er sagt ihnen, dass sein Bruder nur etwas frische Luft bräuchte. Als er endlich außer Sichtweite der anderen war, erhob er sich in die Luft. Mit Angel im Arm begab er sich nach Orangeville, wo er ein sicheres Versteck kannte. Er wollte gerade das Verstecke betreten, als sich ihm ein anderer Vampir in den Weg stellte.

„Ihr könnt hier nicht bleiben. Ich wurde geschickt, um euch in ein sichereres Versteck zu bringen."

„Kann ich dort mit Angel alleine reden?"

„Ohne Probleme. Ich werde ihn dir aber für den Rest des Weges abnehmen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich loslassen wird."

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	24. Brood Saga Part 24

Zwei Stunden später kamen sie mitten in der Wildnis zu einem Versteck, dass tief unter der Erde lag. Ihnen wurde ein Raum zugeteilt, der weit abseits der anderen Vampire lag. Vorsichtig legte Edge Angel auf eines der Betten. Angel hatte zwar aufgehört zu weinen, zitterte jedoch noch immer am ganzen Körper. So richtig wusste Edge nicht, was er tun sollte. Sachten strich er seinem Bruder durch die Haare. Langsam schaute Angel Edge und versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„Tsch atme erst einmal tief durch und erzähl mir, was genau passiert ist."

„Ich kann nicht, ich fühle mich zu schwach."

„Wenn ich dich kurz alleine lassen kann, schaue ich mal, was man für dich tun kann." Edge begab sich zum ranghöchsten Vampir und schilderte ihm kurz, was passiert war. Ohne das Edge es gemerkt hatte, hatte sich ein Vampir zu Angel geschlichen und ihm wenige Tropfen seines Blutes gegeben. Edge schrak zusammen, als Angel ihm von hinten die Arme um den Körper schlang.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken."

„Können wir reden? Alleine reden?"

„Na klar, lass uns gehen." Als sie in ihrem Zimmer zurück waren, fragte Edge als erstes:

„Wie hast du dich so schnell erholt?"

„Als ich richtig zu mir kam, stand ein Vampir aus dem Rat vor mir. Er muss mir etwas von seinem Blut gegeben haben."

„Das würde alles erklären. Aber warum hast du Rick erlöst?"

„Weil kein anderer Vampir in der Nähe war. Haben die anderen etwas gemerkt?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Aber warum hast du immer wieder Christians Namen gesagt, als ich dich festgehalten habe?"

„Als ich Ricks Blut getrunken habe, konnte ich seine Gedanken lesen. Weißt du warum er sich vor Kenny gestellt hat? Er war sich sicher, dass ihm nichts passieren würde. Kenny wollte den Vampiren Informationen geben, wo sich der Taker so versteckt. Er hat es herausgefunden, indem er Rick gefolgt ist."

„Moment mal, willst du mir etwa erklären, dass Rick für den Undertaker gearbeitet hat?"

„So ähnlich. Er hat so getan. Er hatte wohl die Hoffnung, dass sie dadurch ihr Ruhe hätten. Er wurde auch nach uns gefragt. Rick hat aber immer wieder geleugnet zu wissen, wo wir wären. Edge er hat gewusst, wo wir uns aufhalten und was wir sind. Der Taker hat es ihm verraten, zu mindest das wir Vampire sind. Er hat ihn dann auch mal zu seinen Verliesen gebracht und da hat er Chris gesehen. Als ich seine letzten Schlucke Blut getrunken habe, habe ich gemerkt, dass er froh war, dass ich es getan habe. Aber ich habe noch etwas anderes gespürt." Edge schaute seinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an.

„Was, was hast du gespürt?" Angel schaut zu Boden und hatte erneut Tränen in den Augen. Sanft zog Edge ihn zu sich heran.

„Bitte Angel, was hast du gespürt?"

„Erst habe ich diese Qualen gespürt. Ich dachte sie gehören zu Rick. Aber dann wurden sie immer schlimmer und auch deutlicher. Es war nicht Rick, der Qualen litt. Es war Chrissy. Er lebt zwar noch, aber er erleidet unerträgliche Qualen. Wenn ich doch nur hätte sehen können, wo er ist. Ich konnte noch nicht einmal sein Gesicht sehen. Irgendetwas hat mich erst geblendet und dann die Sicht versperrt."

„Weißt du was ich glaube Angel? Dadurch dass du Rick erlöst hast, konnte uns der Taker orten und vielleicht kann er es noch, bis du wieder ganz in Ordnung bist."

„Das würde heißen, er weiß wo wir sind. Was wiederum heißen würde, dass wir alle in Gefahr bringen. Wir sollten die anderen warnen und von hier verschwinden." Edge musste nicht großartig überzeugt werden. Keine zehn Minuten später war das gesamte Versteck geräumt. Und das auch nicht eine Sekunde zu spät. Denn kaum, dass sich Edge und Angel hinter einem Baum in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, leuchtete es hinter ihnen bläulich auf. Sie konnten nicht anders und drehten sich um. In kurzer Entfernung sahen sie eine dunkle Gestalt stehen. Direkt neben ihm kniete eine zweite Person und blickte direkt in ihre Richtung. Angel versuchte seine Gedanken zu schließen, was ihm auch gegen den Undertaker gelang. Aber gegen die zweite Person nicht. Immer wieder hörte er die Worte:

„Helft mir, bitte helft mir. Ich kann nicht mehr." Plötzlich wurde die zweite Person grob auf die Füße geholt. Angel spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Bein. Bei jedem Schritt, den die Person machte, hätte Angel vor Schmerzen aufschreien können. Edge blieb es nicht verborgen und nahm seinen Bruder schützend in die Arme, als dieser plötzlich zusammenbrach. Edge schaute in die Richtung des Undertakers und sah, dass dieser seinen Begleiter unsanft zu Bode befördert hatte und ihm gerade einen Tritt verpassen wollte, jedoch von einer Sekunde auf die andere in seiner Bewegung innehielt. Langsam drehte der Undertaker sich um, genau in die Richtung von Edge und Angel. Angel hatte sich zum Glück wieder erholt und zog Edge sofort tiefer in den Wald. So schnell sie konnten, suchten sie sich einen Platz, ab den sie sich in die Luft erheben konnten. Sie flogen direkt nach Toronto und begaben sich in ihr Versteck im Archiv.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es gut ist den Tag hier zu verbringen?", wurde Angel von Edge gefragt.

„Sicherer können wir nicht sein. Die Jungs werden nicht zulassen, dass der Undertaker in ihr Archiv eindringt. Aber wir bekommen anderen Besuch. So sehr er uns auch ankotzt Edge, aber wir sollten Gangrel heute noch einmal bei uns aufnehmen. Ich finde er hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was aus Chris geworden ist."

„Da könntest du recht haben, auch wenn sich einiges in mir sträubt. Aber meinst du, du bist stark genug, um noch mit ihm zu reden? So wie du vorhin gelitten hast."

„Es geht schon. Wir sollten Gangrel herrufen. Er sollte sich in Sicherheit bringen bevor der Taker zurückkommt. Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich so gelitten habe? Seit ich Ricks Blut getrunken habe, bin ich irgendwie mit Christian verbunden. Und jeden Schmerz, den er spürt, spüre auch ich. Deshalb konnte ich ihn auch nicht aus meinen Gedanken verbannen."

„Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erklären, dass die Person beim Undertaker Chrissy war."

„Doch Edge, es war Chris. Und er hat so um Hilfe gefleht. Aber ich glaube Gangrel ist da, allerdings nicht alleine." Angel hatte wie immer recht. Gangrel kam nicht alleine, sondern in Begleitung eines zweiten Vampirs. Seinem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, schien dieser Vampir nicht gerade weit unten in der Hierarchie zu stehen. Ehrfurchtsam trat Angel einige Schritte zurück, bis er hinter Edge stand. Diesen Vampir hatte er hinter Edge stand. Nun waren ihm Vampire, die in Gangrels Nähe waren nicht ganz geheuer. Schon gar nicht in Situationen, in denen es ihm nicht so gut ging. Das Angel verunsichert war, blieb den anderen dreien nicht verborgen. Edge drehte sich zu Angel um und fragte ihn:

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Geht schon, wenn ich was zum sitzen gefunden habe. Ich fühle mich etwas geschafft."

„Und ich dachte schon, es liegt an mir.", sagte der Vampir, der mit Gangrel gekommen war. Dieser wandte sich dann auch an Gangrel:

„Ich glaube hier sollte sich jetzt jemand etwas zurückziehen."

„Aber man hat mich doch hergebeten, weil man mir etwas sagen wollte."

„Das stimmt, deshalb haben Angel und ich hergebeten Wir wollten dir nur sagen," ,damit wandte sich Edge an Gangrel, „ dass wir Christian gesehen haben. Er befindet sich in der Gewalt vom Undertaker."

„Und wem er das zu verdanken hat, müssen wir ja nicht erst ausdiskutieren.", sagte Angel, der sich zwischenzeitlich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und ziemlich blass aussah.

„Ich habe dem Undertaker nicht seinen Anhänger zurückgegeben."

„Aber du hast uns an ihn verraten. Du hast uns dazu gebracht, uns mit Christian zu streiten." Angel war die Erschöpfung mehr als ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der ihm unbekannte Vampir wandte sich wieder an Gangrel.

„Ich glaube jetzt kannst du dich wirklich zurückziehen. Du weißt, wie du in den Nebenraum gelangst. So wie ich das sehen, kennen unsere beiden hier den Raum noch nicht. Auch wir werden uns dann dahin zurückziehen." Der Vampir wartete bis Gangrel weg war und ging dann auf Angel zu. Dieser wich immer mehr in die Ecke.

„Ich merke schon hier traut mir jemand noch nicht recht."

„Ganz ehrlich? Nachdem was ich mit Gangrel erlebt habe, sind mir Vampire, die etwas mit ihm zu tun haben, nicht so ganz geheuer." Edge musst grinsen.

„Er hat mit Gangrel nicht viel am Hut Angel. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe dir doch mal erzählt, dass es jemanden von weiter oben gibt, zu dem ich einen guten Draht habe. Darf ich dir Marduk vorstellen."

„Marduk? Ist das nicht ein sumerischer Name? Bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube etwas über einen Vampir Marduk etwas gelesen zu haben."

„Ist schon gut möglich, wenn du die ganz Legende um euren Vorfahren und den Undertaker gelesen hast."

„Genau, jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Der Taker hat auch versucht dich auf seine Seite zu holen."

„War auch nicht leicht, ihm zu widerstehen. Aber Dank meines Bruders habe ich es geschafft. Und was sagt uns das? Ab und zu sind kleine Brüder ganz nützlich."

„Na ja so ganz unnütz seit ihr großen Brüder auch nicht."

„So siehst du das also. Aber ganz davon abgesehen, bin ich tatsächlich sehr nützlich für dich. Ich werde dir jetzt etwas von meinem Blut geben, etwas ehr als vorhin."

„Du warst das vorhin?"

„Ja aber da war nicht die Zeit dicht richtig zu heilen. Jetzt haben wir genügend Zeit. Zumal es auch besser ist, wenn du dich hinterher schlafen legst."

Keine zehn Minuten später lag er an seinen Bruder gekuschelt in einer Ecke und schlief tief und fest, bis er durch einen Kälteschauer jäh aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Erschrocken sprang er auf und verpasste Edge dabei einen heftigen Tritt in die Magengegend. Aber er war nicht der einzige, den es aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Auch Marduk war aufgesprungen. Edge durch den Tritt auch geweckt, drehte sich verschlafen um.

„Was ist los, dass man so unsanft geweckt wird?"

„Entschuldige Großer, ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich habe mich nur erschrocken. Schlaf einfach weiter." Er sah, wie Marduk ihn zu sich herüber winkte.

„Was meinst du, hat diese Kälte ausgelöst Angel?"

„Es war auf keinen Fall der Undertaker. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Ich habe zumindest noch nie so eine Kälte gespürt, wenn er aufgetaucht ist."

„Aber irgendwer ist im Archiv aufgetaucht."

„Es war auch ein vertrautes Gefühl dabei. Als wenn es jemand ist, dem ich sehr nahe stehe oder der mir nahe steht."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang würde ich sagen. Ansonsten wäre Edge nicht wach geworden. Neben ihm könnte eine Bombe hochgehen und er würde nicht wach werden. Es sei denn, die Sonne geht schon unter."

„Dann sollten wir es riskieren und nachschauen, wer es ist. Du musst nur darauf achten, dass du dir Stellen aussuchst, auf die keine Sonne fällt."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein. Es gibt da oben nur ein Fenster. Und da man der Meinung war, dass gewissen Symbol noch nicht wieder zu entfernen, kommt nicht all zu viel Licht rein."

„Dann lass uns gehen. Sollen die beiden nach etwas schlafen. Vielleicht schaffen sie es ja in unserer Abwesenheit mal in Ruhe mit einander zu reden."

„Das glaube ich kaum. Aber ich würde dich gerne noch etwas fragen, wenn wir alleine sind und wissen, was da oben passiert ist."

„Dann lass uns mal nachschauen." Vorsichtig schlichen Angel und Marduk die Treppe zum Archiv hoch. Angel schaute als erstes um die Ecke und sah Kenny am Boden liegen und wollte schon auf ihn zu stürmen. Marduk hielt ihn jedoch fest.

„Warte, es könnte eine Falle sein. Er ist doch der Bruder von demjenigen, den du Gestern von seinen Qualen erlöst hast."

„Ja schon und ?"

„Na ja sein Bruder stand irgendwie im Kontakt zu Christian. Wer sagt uns, dass er nicht vielleicht eher unter einem Bann vom Taker stand. Und wenn es so wäre, könnte Kenny auch unter einem Bann stehen."

„Woher kennst du seinen Namen?"

-Fortsetzung folgt-


	25. Brood Saga Part 25

„Ich kenne ihn schon länger, als ich Edge kenne. Er hat die Sehnsucht aus seinem tristen Leben gerissen zu werden. Das einzige, was ihn hielt, war sein Bruder. Was meinst du, wollen wir ihn auf unsere Seite holen?"

„Au ja. Aber vielleicht sollten wir es erst tun, wenn alles vorbei ist. Ich will ihn nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

„Lass es uns je nach Situation entscheiden." In diesem Moment kamen zwei Slayer hereingerannt und beugten sich über Kenny. Dies war für Angel ein Zeichen, dass er sein Versteck verlassen konnte. Auch er ging zu Kenny rüber, um zu sehen, was ihm passiert war. Den beiden Slayer blieb nicht verborgen, dass Angel recht blass aussah und fragten ihn, was los sei.

„Mir geht es nicht so gut. Schon alleine wegen Rick. Aber wisst ihr, was mit Kenny passiert ist?"

„Nicht so wirklich. Wir waren gerade vor dem Haus, als ein Schatten an uns vorbei gerannt ist."

„Ein Schatten?"

„Ja anders kann man es nicht beschreiben. Und als es an uns vorbeigerannte ist, haben wir eine Kälte gespürt, als wenn man im tiefsten Norden wäre."

„Okay ihr kümmert euch um Kenny, ich gehe runter und schaue nach, ob ich in den alten Aufzeichnungen etwas über so ein Wesen finde."

„Meinst du nicht, du solltest dich schonen, so wie du aussiehst?"

„Dazu ist jetzt keine Zeit. Ich gehe kurz weg und werde mir etwas zu essen besorgen. Das ist nämlich alles, was ich brauche." Damit verließ Angel das Archiv. Draußen traf er auf Edge und Marduk. Marduk hatte schon ein Opfer für Angel besorgt. Er selber und Edge hatten ihre Opfer schon entsorgt. Als auch Angels Opfer entsorgt war, machten sie aus, dass Angel wieder vorne reingehen soll, aber dafür sorgen soll, dass keiner mit nach unten kam. Als Angel wieder den Raum betrat, schauten ihn die Slayer alle an. Einer seiner ehemals engsten Freunde trat auf ihn zu und sagte:

„Kenny ist von einem Vampir angegriffen worden. Seit dem Edge und du zurück seid, passieren eine Menge komischer Sachen."

„Was soll das heißen? Willst du uns die Schuld an diesem Angriff geben?"

„Ja. So weit ich gehört habe, bist du vorhin auch plötzlich von dort unten aufgetaucht. Was hattest du da zu suchen?"

„Entschuldige, dass ich immer noch versuche den Undertaker wieder los zu werden. Und dazu brauche ich Informationen. Und wo bitte soll ich sie herbekommen, wenn nicht aus unserem Archiv. Und wenn es euch nichts aus macht, würde ich jetzt gerne weiter Infos sammeln, aber alleine, ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Außerdem wollte ich nachsehen, ob ich etwas über Kennys Angreifer finde." Damit dreht Angel sich um und rannte die Treppe runter. Unten angekommen, schmiss er sich in die Arme seines Bruders und fing an zu weinen.

„Was ist los Angel? Du bist ja völlig fertig."

„Lance gibt uns die Schuld am Angriff gegen Kenny."

„Und das macht dich so fertig?", fragte Marduk erstaunt. Edge erklärte ihm, dass Angel, Christian und Lance früher die engsten Freunde waren.

„Das ist ja noch nicht alles, was er mir gesagt hat. Kenny wurde von einem Vampir angegriffen. Und die beiden, die Marduk vorhin gesehen hat, haben auch diese Kälte gespürt, als der Vampir an ihnen vorbeigerannt ist."

„Okay, okay...", sagte Marduk, „dann weiß ich wer es war und warum nur wir beiden ihn gespürt haben, aber Edge und Gangrel nicht."

„Aber die beiden da oben haben die doch auch die Kälte gespürt."

„Ja weil sie noch sterblich sind. Du konntest ihn auch nur spüren, weil du etwas von meinem Blut bekommen hast."

„Und warum konntest du ihn spüren?"

„Weil es mein Bruder war, der Kenny angegriffen hat. Auch er kennt Kennys sehnlichsten Wunsch. Aber irgendwer oder irgendetwas hat ihn gestört."

„Du hast auch einen Bruder?", fragten Edge und Angel im Chor.

„Ja, aber das habe ich doch gestern schon erwähnt.", verlegen schauten Edge und Angel zu Boden. „So hört man mir also zu. Aber mindestens einer von euch hat ihn schon kennen gelernt. Er heißt im übrigen Nergal."

„Nergal, der Gott der Unterwelt und des Todes. Ja den kenne ich. Und er ist schon wieder in der Nähe. Wir sollten ihn vielleicht durch die Hintertür herein bitten. Ich würde meinem Bruder nur zu gerne einen meiner besten Lehrmeister vorstellen. Dann hat er vielleicht auch eine Ahnung, warum sich meine Fähigkeiten schneller entwickelt haben, als seine. Das war nämlich kein Zufall. Nergal hat mir damals erklärt, dass Gangrel alles daran setzt, dass ihr nicht so gut werdet wie er, damit er euch an sich binden kann."

„Und das wusstest du schon, als wir Gangrel gefragt haben, warum du weiter bist als wir?"

„Ja Edge, ich wusste es. Aber ich musste Gangrel dazu bringen, von sich aus über die Legende zu sprechen. Dem „Hohen Rat" war klar, dass er euch nicht alles erzählen würde."

„Hi Angel.", wurde ihr Gespräch unterbrochen.

„Hallo Nergal. Meinen Bruder kennst du?"

„Ja und du den meinigen auch, wie ich sehe."

„Yepp, das nächste Mal wecke uns aber etwas sanfter. Warum hast du es nicht zu Ende geführt?"

„Weil dieses blöde Symbol angefangen hat zu leuchten. Das da oben am Fenster. Das hat mich verwirrt."

„Dann muss der Taker vorhin auch in der Nähe gewesen sein."

„Ach das ist also sein Symbol? Aber ich glaube, du wolltest deinem großen Bruder gerade noch ein paar Geheimnisse verraten. Welche, die selbst Marduk noch nicht kennt. Und das obwohl er der Ältere von uns beiden ist."

„Okay also zurück zu mir, Gangrel und den Hohen Rat. Es gibt da tatsächlich noch ein paar Dinge, die ich dir beichten muss. Du darfst aber nicht böse sein. Es diente alles dazu, um Gangrels wahres Gesicht zum Vorschein zu bringen. Das du mich zum Vampir gemacht hast, war kein Zufall. Es hieß du oder Chris. Der Rat war sich sicher, dass ihr mich eher umwandeln würdet, als mich zu töten. Aber für Gangrel sollte es eben so aussehen, als wäre es ein Unfall gewesen. Und damit Gangrel keinen Verdacht schöpfte, musst auch ich so tun, als wäre ich überrascht, was passiert ist. Dafür konnte ich dir dann aber sagen, dass du mein Bruder bist. Und einen so lieben Bruder wie dich findet man ja euch nicht alle Tage. Aber angefangen hat eigentlich schon alles, als Chris noch Slayer war. Da hatte ich das erste Mal Besuch von Nergal und er bat mich um Hilfe. Sie haben damals schon versucht ihn los zu werden, weil er gegen sie gearbeitet. Und es gibt noch etwas sehr wichtiges, bei dem er gelogen hat. Vor allem Chris hat er belogen. Und zwar in zwei Dingen. Ersten er ist nicht Chrissys Vater. Vampire können keine Kinder zeugen. Somit ist Chris doch mein Bruder, aber auch das konnte ich in seinem Beisein nicht preisgeben. Und er hat unseren Dad nicht gehasst. Er hat mir ihm zusammengearbeitet. Unser Vater musste sterben, weil er nicht mehr die Drecksarbeit für Gangrel erledigen wollte und aussteigen wollte. Gangrel wollte alle Vampire los werden, die ihm gefährlich werden konnten. Er wusste damals auch, dass einer unserer Vorfahren ein Vampir war. Warum er es nicht mehr wusste, als er unseren Stammbaum durchsucht hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber diese Sucht ganz nach oben zu kommen, hat ihn dazu getrieben, mit dem Undertaker zusammen zu arbeiten."

„Wow und wegen dieser Ratte muss Chrissy jetzt Qualen erleiden?"

„Das ist etwas, was nicht geplant war. Eigentlich hatten alle darauf gehofft, dass Christian zu Angel steht. Bei der Freundschaft, die die beiden früher pflegten."

„Aber sag mal Angel. Als wir damals in Toronto waren, hast du da wirklich nur an Chrissys Augen gesehen, was er ist?"

„Natürlich nicht. Nergal hatte es mir verraten, mit der Bitte, es aber für mich zu behalten. Aber was machen wir jetzt mit Kenny?"

„Keine Angst, ich locke die Typen da oben weg und ihr vollendet das Werk. Aber warum hat das überhaupt getan?", wollte Edge noch wissen.

„Weil es sein sehnlichster Wunsch ist, wieder mit euch vereint zu sein. Und er sich früher schon immer gewünscht hat, ein Vampir zu sein. Deshalb hatte er doch immer so viel Verständnis für Christian und Angel."

„Okay langsam würde mich echt interessieren, wie viele von den Slayern hier noch auf der Seite der Vampire sind."

„Nicht viele, jedenfalls nicht genug, um sie dazu zu bringen, zusammen mit uns gegen den Undertaker zu kämpfen."

„Dabei müssten die doch auch froh sein, wenn der Taker endlich weg wäre. Oder sehe ich das jetzt komplett falsch? Du hast mir doch mal irgendwas darüber erzählen wollen Nergal."

„Wenn ihr es schaffen würdet, dass sie uns zu hören. Denn das was ich euch zu erzählen hätte, wäre auch wichtig für sie."

„Der Schlüssel dazu wäre Lance großer Bruder."

„Und darin liegt euer Problem Edge. Er ist sein Monaten nicht mehr gesehen worden."

„Dann machen wir uns am besten gleich auf die Suche nach ihm. Damit können wir die anderen da oben auch gleich eine runde weglocken. Wir bitten sie und bei der Suche zu helfen."

„Und was, wenn er gar nicht gefunden werden will?", fragte Nergal.

„Wenn Edge sagt, dass die da oben uns helfen können, dann heißt das, dass er schon eine Idee hat, wo er zu suchen hat."

„Genau das. Bring die Bande zum Friedhof, wenn du weißt, welchen ich meine."

„Die Gruft, darauf hätte ich auch selber kommen können. Frage mich nur, warum Lance nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist."

„Frag ihn doch, wenn du jetzt wieder hoch gehst. Du solltest dir allerdings etwas überlegen, warum du dich entschieden hast, deine Recherchen abzubrechen oder zu unterbrechen."

„Du weißt doch, dass ich schon immer lügen konnte ohne rot zu werden." Damit ging er wieder hoch zu den Slayern. Lance sah nicht gerade glücklich aus.

„Weißt du wo Kenny hingebracht wurde und wer ihn dahin gebracht hat?"

„Du ehrlich keine Ahnung. Ich war die ganz Zeit unten. Nur konnte ich mich nicht wirklich auf die Unterlagen konzentrieren. Mir ist da nämlich etwas durch den Kopf gegangen. Vielleicht kommt es mir ja nur so vor, weil ich mich selten blicken lasse. Aber seit Edge und ich wieder zurück sind, haben wir deinen Bruder noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen Lance."

„Das kommt dir nicht nur so vor. Erst hat er sich nur Tageweise nicht blicken lassen. Und jetzt wissen wir schon seit vier Monaten noch, wo er steckt. Er ist nicht mehr damit klar gekommen, dass Edge weg war."

„Und du, bist du damit klar gekommen?"

„Sieht man doch oder?"

„Also nicht, sonst würdest du nicht versuchen, mich nicht so nah an dich ran zu lassen. Da hast Angst, was passiert, wenn Edge und ich wieder nach Florida gehen oder?"

„Man wie würdest du dich fühlen. Chrissy, Edge und du, ihr wart total wichtig für unsere Gruppe. Du hast unser Archiv auf dem laufenden gehalten, Edge hat alle zusammengehalten und Chrissy war derjenige, der für das Gleichgewicht gesorgt hat. Man ohne euch läuft hier einfach gar nichts mehr. Schon gar nicht, seit dieser Totenhoschie aufgetaucht ist. Obwohl die Leute sagen, dass er eher eine Bedrohung für die Vampire ist."

„Und da mein Lieber, da irrst du dich. Er ist nicht nur eine Bedrohung für die Vampire, er ist genauso gut eine Bedrohung für euch. Ersten ihr wisst zu viel über ihn und zweitens, was wäre ein Leben als Slayer ohne Vampire?"

„Wäre völlig daneben. Aber das klingt ja so, als würdest du uns damit erklären wollen, wir sollen mit diesen Blut trinkenden Kreaturen zusammen arbeiten."

„Genau das will ich damit sagen."

„Bist du noch ganz richtig im Kopf? Ich weiß, du hattest schon immer eine gewisse Schwäche für Vampire. Aber das geht dann doch zu weit."

„Hören wir doch einfach, was dein Bruder dazu sagt. Vor allem nachdem er erfahren hat, dass der Taker Chris gefangen hält und ihn quält."

„Dazu müsstest du ihn aber erst einmal finden."

„Gut trommle deine Jungs zusammen und wir fahren hin."

„Oh sehr witzig."

„Ich meine es ernst. Schnapp dir die Jungs und ich bringe ich zu ihm. Edge wartet oben schon auf uns."

„Woher willst du das wissen. Ich denke, du warst die ganze Zeit da unten."

„Und wozu gibt es Handys? Also was ist jetzt, willst du deinen Bruder nun zurück? Willst du den Taker los werde?"

„Und willst du Chrissy helfen? Das wolltest du doch noch fragen oder? Okay lass uns die Jungs einsammeln. Woher wisst ihr eigentlich schon wieder, wo Sean sich versteckt hält?"

„Wir wissen es nicht, aber wie haben ein Idee. Was sagt die das Wort Gruft?"

„Die Gruft na klar. Warum habe ich die ganze Zeit nicht daran gedacht. Okay ich hole die Jungs."

„Okay und ich schaue mal, ob Edge vielleicht schon vorgehen kann. Dann kann er schon mal mit ihm reden. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir nicht gleich alle dort auftauchen."

„Klingt logisch, also bis gleich." Beide verließen den Raum und gingen die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hoch. Angel ging direkt zu Edge und gab ihm das Zeichen, dass er losgehen kann.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	26. Brood Saga Part 26

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren die Jungs alle da. Edge hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Friedhof erreicht. Da er schon einige Zeit nicht mehr dort gewesen war, musste er kurz überlegen, welchen Weg er gehen musste, um die Gruft zu finden.

Zehn Minuten später hatte er sie dann doch gefunden. Vorsichtig und so leise es ging, öffnete er die Tür zur Gruft. Ebenso vorsichtig ging er die Treppe runter, als er am Ende des Ganges auch den Schein etlicher Kerzen sah. Langsam schlich er an der Wand entlang, um nicht gleich entdeckt zu werden. Doch er hatte etwas vergessen:

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht einen Millimeter weiter bewegen. Es sei denn du Mistkerl von Vampir hast keine Lust mehr auf dein armseliges Leben."

„Entschuldige Sean, aber so armselig ist mein Leben nun auch wieder nicht. Aber bei dir kann man ja noch so leise sein, wie man will, du bemerkst einen doch."

„Ja genauso wie Angel. Hi Edge, apropos Angel, wusstest du, dass er nach Florida gezogen ist und wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass er nicht mehr am Leben ist?"

„Okay was Angel betrifft, kann ich Entwarnung geben, es geht ihm gut."

„Du hast ihn gesehen? Oh wenn Lance das hört, der wird sich freuen."

„Na ja so gesehen, hielt sich seine Freude in Grenzen."

„Die beiden haben sich getroffen? Und wo ist dein Bruder jetzt?"

„Welchen meinst du? Angel oder Chris?"

„Chris natürlich? Wieso sollte ich Angel als deine Bruder bezeichnen?"

„Weil ihn alle dafür halten und nicht zu Unrecht. Und was Chris betrifft, deswegen bin ich hier. Wir brauchen eure Hilfe. Der Undertaker hat Chris in seiner Gewalt."

„Was? Oh scheiße und was wollt ihr tun?"

„Das erkläre ich dir, wenn du bereit bist, mir ins Archiv zu folgen. Und glaube mir, wegrennen lohnt sich nicht."

„Verstehe, ihr habt also vorgesorgt. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre. Aber ein musst du mir noch erklären. Wie kommt es, dass ich das Gefühle hatte, dass sich mir ein Vampir nähert?"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil ich zu lange unter Vampiren gelebt habe." Edge wollte Sean nicht gleich die ganze Wahrheit sagen, da er nicht wusste, wie dieser darauf reagieren würde. „Das Gleich wird dir auch bei Angel passieren."

„Wieso habt ihr beiden unter Vampiren gelebt?"

„Damit wir den Kontakt zu Christian nicht verlieren. Daher wissen wir auch einiges über diesen Totenhoschie."

„Du meinst diesen Typen, der sich Undertaker nennt. Coole Bezeichnung, Totenhoschie. Okay lass uns gehen. Aber wenn die Jungs schon mal da draußen sind, könnte ihr uns das alles doch auch im Park erzählen. Da haben wir mehr Platz."

„Und ihr könnte euch gleich noch eine Runde nach Vampiren umsehen. Immer noch Slayer durch und durch."

„Was denkst du denn. Aber mal abgesehen davon, siehst du aus, als solltest du mal eine Runde kürzer treten. Du siehst verdammt schlecht aus."

„Das werde ich erst tun, wenn ich Chris geholfen habe. Und für Angel gilt das gleiche."

„Auch noch wie früher. An erster Stelle kommt immer dein Bruder."

„Meine Brüder, wenn ich dich berichtigen darf."

„Seit wann hast du mehr als einen Bruder?"

„Seit geraumer Zeit. Ich habe vorhin nicht umsonst gesagt, dass man Angel zu Recht für meinen Bruder hält. Angel hat mir nämlich erklärt, dass mein Dad eine Affäre mit seiner Mutter hatte. Und da ist er entstanden."

„Holla die Waldfee. Wird ja immer besser und interessanter. Ich glaube ich sollte tatsächlich mal wieder die Oberwelt aufsuchen."

Wieso bist du eigentlich untergetaucht?"

„Mir ging es nach eurem Verschwinden nicht so gut. Ich fühlte mich total überfordert und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alles aus dem Ruder lief. Also habe ich mich immer mehr zurückgezogen.. Zum Schluss hatte ich das Gefühl ohne mich liefe es besser, also verzog ich mich hier her. Ich hatte gehofft, dass Lance irgendwann mal herkommen würde und mit mir darüber reden würde. Aber er ist bis heute nicht hier aufgetaucht. Warum, was habe ich falsche gemacht? Bin ich ihm so egal geworden? Er hat sich so verändert, seit Angel weg war."

„Nein Sean, du bist mir nicht egal. Aber ich habe Angel so vermisst. Du weißt warum." Lance und Sean schwiegen, denn es sollte keine wissen, welche Gefühle Lance für Angel hat. Lance wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. „Aber es tut gut dich wiederzusehen großer Bruder."

„Hm ich kann mich ja irren, aber dieses großer Bruder dürfte hier jemandem sehr bekannt vorkommen. Oder etwa nicht großer Bruder?" Angel schaute Edge herausfordernd an.

„Mein kleiner Bruder fällt glatt mit der Tür ins Haus." Lance schaute erst Edge, dann Angel und dann seinen Bruder an.

„Kleiner und großer Bruder?"

„Frag nicht mich Lance, da musst du dich schon an die beiden Brüder da wenden."

„Okay, okay, schon vergessen, ich habe vor meinem Abflug nach Florida nach meinen Bruder gesucht. Und trara ich habe ihn sogar gefunden." Dabei stellte er sich direkt neben Edge.

„Oh mein Gott, ich glaube es ja nicht. Ihr seid Brüder?"

„Yep so ist es. Was natürlich heißt, ich habe zwei Brüder. Weil Chrissy gehört ja auch dazu." Lance schaute Angel fragend am.

„Aber heißt es nicht, Gangrel sei Christians Vater?"

„Das erzählt er. Aber ein Vampir kann keine Kinder zeugen."

„Ich würde ja sagen, dass alles können wir später noch besprechen. Eure Jungs warten draußen."

„Du hast Recht, lass uns los gehen. Und im Park erzählt ihr uns dann erst einmal, wie wir den Undertaker los werden können." Etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde später kamen sie mit den Jungs im Park an. Lance und Sean schauten erst sich fragend an und dann zu Angel und Edge. Denn an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt warteten schon Marduk und Nergal.

„Na super Vampire. Und so wie die aussehen, schon recht alte Vampire."

„Dürfen wir euch Marduk und Nergal vorstellen? Die beiden werden uns helfen den Taker loszuwerden."

„Moment mal, zwei Vampire werden oder besser gesagt sollen uns helfen?"

„Nicht nur die beiden."

„Angel entschuldige bitte, aber drehst du jetzt völlig ab? Glaubst du im Ernst, wir arbeiten mit denen zusammen? Wie kommt es, dass zwei der weltbesten Slayer mit Vampiren zusammen arbeiten wollen?"

„Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit für uns gibt. Wenn Angel und Edge die beiden hierher gebracht haben, wird es schon einen Grund geben."

„Sean ich bitte dich. Glaubst du wirklich, zwei so alte Vampire würden auch nur annähernd mit Edge reden?"

„Warum sollten sie nicht mit mir reden, wenn sie unsere Hilfe brauchen."

„Weil du der natürliche Feind der Vampire bist. Und bei deiner Bilanz müssten selbst die beiden Angst haben, dass sie hinterher erledigt sind." Was nur Angel und Edge bemerkt hatten, war das sich Marduk und Nergal hinter Lance aufgestellt hatten.

„Im übrigen kann keiner der beiden etwas dafür, dass ihr keine Augen im Kopf habt." Lance drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute Marduk direkt in die Augen.

„Was zum Teufel soll das jetzt heißen?", mischte sich Sean ein.

„Ganz einfach, wenn ihr nur mal richtig hingeschaut hättet. Wäre euch an zwei Personen etwas aufgefallen." Edge musste grinsen."

„Vor allem eine Spürnase hätte es merken müssen. So da vorhin so in der Gruft." Sean drehte sich zu Edge um und schaute ihn fragend an. „Hast du wirklich vorhin an deinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt?"

„Und du Lance, als du mich gesehen hast, als ich heute Abend von ganz unten aus dem Archiv gekommen bin. Hattest du da wirklich nicht den geringsten Verdacht?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst?", sagten die beiden Brüder im Chor.

„Doch es ist ihr Ernst."

„Kenny? Gott sei's gedankt, du bist okay." Lance wollte gerade einen Schritt auf Kenny zugehen, als dieser blitzschnell neben Angel stand.

„Aber auch nur dank Nergal."

„Okay, wenn ich das jetzt so richtig verstehe, haben wir jetzt gleich fünf, ich sage mal ältere, Vampire unter uns und einen noch recht jungen Vampir."

„Wieso fünf und einen recht jungen?" Doch Edge brauchte keine antwort mehr. Denn in dem Moment, in dem er Sean die Frage stellt, blickte er an ihm vorbei und sah Gangrel. „Was zur Hölle will er hier?" Marduk legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht gerade begeistert bist Edge, aber wenn wir den Undertaker los werden wollen, brauchen wir jede nur erdenkliche Hilfe."

„Aber nicht von ihm, nicht von einem Verräter."

„Also diesen Vorwurf musst du mir näher erklären."

„Darf ich?", fragte Nergal und wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab. „Wie dir ja bekannt sein dürfte, habe ich Angel eine Menge seiner Fähigkeiten erklärt. Dadurch baute sich eine gute Freundschaft zwischen uns auf und er mir auch seine Sorgen anvertraut. Unter anderem hat er mir erklärt, dass er nicht wisse, ob er Gangrel wirklich vertrauen soll. Zumal Angel ja heraus bekommen hatte, dass Gangrel zu mindest eine Zeit lang mit gewissen Slayer zusammen gearbeitet hat und ihnen andere Vampire zum Fraß vorgesetzt hat.", dabei schaute er zu Edge und dieser wusste genau, was gemeint war. „Von daher war es mit ein im Nachhinein ein Rätsel, warum es jemanden gibt, der so erzogen wurde, dass er Gangrel auch heute noch so hasst."

„ist ja schön und gut Bruderherz, dass erklärt mir so in etwa, warum er ihn einen Verräter nennt."

„Aber das kann ja noch nicht alles sein. Ist es ja auch nicht. Aber du muss mich ja unterbrechen. Der Grund warum Edge ihn einen Verräter nennt, hat einen anderen Grund. Wie ich schon erzählte, wusste unser Engel nicht, ob er ihm vertrauen soll. Ich habe ihm daraufhin versprochen, so weit es geht in seiner Nähe zu sein. Auch in der Nacht, als Gangrel dann endlich, wie von einigen erhofft, Edge und Christian die Legende erzählte, war ich in der Nähe des Verstecks. Und hätten wir Angel nicht schon so viel beigebracht, hätte er die Gefahr nicht bemerkt. Ohne Angel wären er selbst und Edge jetzt nicht mehr hier, um die Prophezeiung war werden zu lassen. Gangrel wollte die beiden an den Undertaker verraten. Und wenn unsere Slayer hier wirklich jeden Raum ihres Versteckes kennen würden und vor allem auch das Geheimnis ihres Archivs, wüsste sie warum die beiden verraten werden sollten. Ich kann mich jetzt auch irren, aber Angel war so ziemlich der einzige, der bisher Interesse an dem ganzen Papierkram hatte, der da rumliegt oder?"

„Nicht ganz. Christian hat sich früher auch für Stunden dahin verzogen, nur um zu lesen und seine Ruhe zu haben. Meistens wenn er mal wieder Zoff mit seinem großen Bruder hatte. Und ich kann mich erinnern, dass er mal erwähnt hat, etwas von einer interessanten Legende gelesen zu haben. Da wir aber gerade damit beschäftigt waren, uns auf die Jagd vorzubereiten, haben wir uns in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich dafür interessiert. Ich glaube, dass war einer unserer größten Fehler, den wir machen konnten. Danach gab es nur noch Streit zwischen Edge und Christian. Was dann damit endete, dass Christian mit Gangrel weggegangen ist."

„Wieso habe ich nie etwas davon erfahren? Ihr hättet wissen müssen, dass ich mit ihm geredet hätte. Ihr wusstet auch, dass es mir immer wichtig war, alles zu erfahren, was für unsere Jagd hätte wichtig sein können. Vielleicht hätten wir damals schon etwas von dem Amulett erfahren und hätten mehr Zeit gehabt uns vorzubereiten. Und ich habe damals angefangen an meinem eigenen Bruder zu zweifeln."

„Es tut uns leid, wir wissen, dass wir einen Fehler gemacht haben. Und es gibt für mich nur einen Weg, diesen Fehler annähernd wieder gut zu machen. Lasst uns Christian aus den Fängen dieses Totenhoschies befreien. Und wem das nicht passt, der verzieht sich am besten auf der Stelle. Und wenn ich noch etwas anmerken darf. Ich würde Gangrel auch außen vor lassen, nach dem was er getan hat." Angel machte darauf aufmerksam, dass sich drei Leute von der Gruppe entfernten und einer von ihnen geradewegs zu Gangrel ging. Daraufhin waren sich alle einig, dass sie die weitere Vorgehensweise in der nächsten nacht besprechen würden. Den Treffpunkt dafür würden sie spontan ausmachen. Und da Gangrel das Versteck von Edge und Angel kannte, wurde entschieden, dass sie jeweils im Keller eines Slayers Unterschlupf sollten und das Versteck jeden Tag ändern sollten. Nur war es ihnen nicht möglich Edge und Angel zu trennen.

- Fortsetzung folgt -


	27. Brood Saga Part 27

Am nächsten Abend trafen sie sich in der Turnhalle ihrer alten Highschool. Dort erzählt Edge kurz die Legende in einer absoluten Kurzfassung und auch das, was sie über den Undertaker wussten.

„Nachdem was wir jetzt wissen, macht es nicht viel Sinn, uns einfach so auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Als erstes sollten wir das Versteck suchen und versuchen herauszubekommen, wie wir da am besten ungesehen reinkommen."

„In diesem Punkt hast du schon irgendwie Recht Sean, aber...", weiter kam Angel in diesem Moment nicht, da er von unerträglichen Schmerzen befallen wurde. Edge nahm ihn in die Arme und schaute Marduk verzweifelt an.

„Angel bleib ganz ruhig. Könnt ihr denn nicht etwas für ihn tun? Bitte." Keine der Slayer hatte Edge je so verzweifelt gesehen. Lance war der erste der reagierte.

„Würde es ihm helfen, wenn er etwas Blut bekommen würde? Ich meine, wenn jeder von uns etwas geben würde?"

„Es würde ihm im Moment nicht helfen. Im Moment kann ihm absolut keiner helfen. Da muss er leider selber durch. Das einzige, was wir tun können, ist ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine ist. Aber wenn die Schmerzen abklingen, könnte er schon etwas Blut gebrauchen. Nur wäre es nicht gerade ratsam, jetzt ein Opfer für ihn herzulocken."

„Deshalb würde ich ja etwas von mir geben. Vielleicht sind andere auch bereit etwas für ihn zu tun." Ein allgemeines Nicken ging durch dir Runde. Dabei bemerkte Marduk einen der drei, die sich in der Nacht davor aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Vorsichtig drang er in die Gedanken von Lance ein und fragte, ob es sich bei demjenigen nicht um den Slayer handelte, der direkt zu Gangrel gegangen war. Lance nickte vorsichtig und damit war auch klar, wer das Opfer für Angel werden würde. Marduk nahm Edge seinen Bruder aus den Armen, mit der Erklärung, dass ihm vielleicht etwas frische Luft gut tun würde. Dabei lockte er auch gleich das Opfer mit nach draußen. Kaum das sie draußen waren, fesselte Marduk das Opfer und wartete, dass Angel wieder auf die Beine kam. Fragend schaute dieser Marduk an.

„Wieso hast du ihn gefesselt." Dabei konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten.

„Weil du jetzt dringend Blut brauchst und ich nicht zulassen kann, dass er jemandem von unserem Treffen erzählt." Diese Erklärung reichte Angel schon aus. Mit einem Satz griff er sich sein Opfer und trank sein Blut. Während Angel das Blut in sich wirken ließ, ließ Marduk das Opfer verschwinden. Beide gingen sie dann zurück in die Halle.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung mit dir?" Edge war immer noch besorgt um seinen Bruder.

„Es geht schon. Aber es zeigt uns, dass wir wirklich nicht viel Zeit haben. Wir müssen Chris das rausholen, bevor er ihm noch unerträglichere Schmerzen und Qualen bereitet."

„Das kannst du spüren?", fragte Sean.

„Ja irgendwie. Wieso genau das der Fall ist, weiß ich nicht. Aber zurück zu unserem Problem. Gut das unser Spion nicht mehr hier ist. Ich hätte da nämlich eine Idee. Wir bilden zwei Gruppen. Sean übernimmt die eine und Lance die zweite Gruppe. Ich glaube auf euch hören die anderen. Eine Gruppe sucht Tagsüber nach dem Versteck, die anderen werden Tagsüber schlafen. Nachts suchen Edge und ich nach dem Versteck und die, die den ganzen Tag geschlafen haben, werden sich mit Nergal und Marduk auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch entscheiden, in welchem Rhythmus eure Tag und Nachtschicht wechselt."

„Und was mache ich?", protestierte Kenny.

„Dir würde ich raten, bei Marduk und Nergal zu bleiben. Die beiden werden dir bestimmt gerne deiner Fähigkeiten beibringen. Und außerdem brauchen wir ja noch einen, der dafür sorgt, dass die anderen Vampire bereit sind, wenn wir das Versteck gefunden haben."

„Also ich kann euch ein paar Orte nennen, an denen sein Versteck sein könnte. Schon vergessen, ich bin Rick an und zu gefolgt."

„Sei nicht böse, aber ich habe mir erlaubt diese orte abzusuchen. Ich habe sie in deinen Gedanken gelesen, als ich dich zu einem der unseren gemacht habe.", sagte Nergal.

„Aber einer der Orte muss doch der Eingang sein. Als ich Rick erlöst habe, habe ich doch gesehen, wie der Undertaker Rick zu den Verliesen geführt hat."

„Wenn das so ist, stellt sich mir eine Frage. Sag mal Kenny, bist du ihm regelmäßig gefolgt?"

„Ich könnte es mir nur so erklären, dass er ihn dorthin geführt hat, bevor ich ihm gefolgt bin."

„Okay also ich finde Angels Idee gut und würde sagen, die Gruppen bildet ihr alleine und wann ihr wie wechseln wollt, könnt ihr ja unter euch ausmachen. Für uns wird es Zeit uns zu verkriechen. Gibt es hier einen Keller?"

„Schon aber meinst du, es ist klug den Tag hier zu verbringen? Nicht nur, dass wir nicht wissen, ob uns jemand gefolgt ist, sondern immerhin sind wir in der Turnhalle einer Schule. Was wenn sich einer der Schüler, Lehrer oder gar der Hausmeister in den Keller verirrt?"

„Du meinst, es verirren sich immer noch Schüler in den Raum neben dem Heizungskeller, um Pläne für Streiche oder ähnliches zu schmieden?"

„Ja so in etwa könnte man es sehen. Es gibt unter den älteren Schülern einige, die sich zu Slayer ausbilden lassen und in den Pausen hier unten üben. Und die Ausbilder dieser „Neuen Generation", wie wir sie nennen, sind uns nicht gerade freundschaftlich gesinnt."

„Und einen anderen Raum gibt es hier nicht?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber es sollte uns nicht schwer fallen, die Tür von innen zu verriegeln, dass keiner von draußen reinkommt."

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Kenny braucht eindeutig eine Mütze voll Schlaf." So schnell sie konnten, begaben sich Marduk, Nergal, Edge; Angel und Kenny in den kleinen Raum im Heizungskeller und verriegelten die Tür. Keine vier Stunden später wurden Marduk und Nergal durch ein Rütteln an der Tür aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

„Shit lass uns wenigstens Angel wecken, dann sind wir zu dritt."

„Vergiss es Nergal, nach der letzten Nach. Eher macht es Sinn Edge zu wecken, was auch eine Ewigkeit dauern könnte und Kenny wirst du erst recht nicht wach bekommen."

„Heißt wir sind auf uns allein gestellt."

„Seid ihr nicht, bei diesem Lärm kann man eh nicht schlafen.", mischte sich Angel ein.

„Es sei denn, man heißt Kenny und ist noch ein frischer Vampir.", kam es von Edge.

„Okay, dann sehe ich das so. Edge kommt hier vor zu uns. Sei mir nicht böse Angel, aber nach der Nacht will ich, dass du dich ausruhst. Du musst heute Nacht wieder fit sein. Wenn du kannst, solltest du trotzdem versuchen wieder zu schlafen."

„Ich schätze mal die Herrschaften da draußen werden demnächst eh aufgeben."

„Aber nur weil die Pause gleich vorbei ist und spätestens neunzig Minuten später sind sie wieder da. Irgendetwas in mir möchte am liebsten da rausgehen und sich einen der Kerle schnappen. Aber irgendwie kommt da auch so ein vertrautes Gefühl rüber. So als würde ich einen da draußen kennen." Angel war von seinen Gefühlen verwirrt. In diesem Moment kehrte jedoch wieder Ruhe im Heizungskeller ein. Zu ihrem Glück wurden sie nicht noch einmal geweckt, so das sie bei Sonnenuntergang recht ausgeschlafen waren. Bis auf einen. Edge schaute zu Marduk und deutete auf Angel. Marduk war sofort klar, dass Angel nicht mehr geschlafen hatte, seit sie geweckt wurden. Er bat die anderen schon mal vorzugehen, weil er mit Angel alleine reden wollte.

„Was ist mir dir los. Warum hast du nicht mehr geschlafen? Du siehst absolut Sch... aus."

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Aus zwei Gründen, erstens gingen mir meine Gefühle nicht aus dem Kopf und zweitens hat er ihn wieder gequält. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich war kurz davor mich der Sonne auszusetzen und dem ganzen Scheiß ein Ende zu setzen."

„In diesem Zustand kannst du heute Nacht unmöglich auf die Suche nach dem Versteck machen."

„Ich kann aber nicht die ganze Nacht hier dumm rumsitzen und nichts tun, während Edge dann alleine unterwegs ist."

„Ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt nichts zu tun. Okay was hältst du davon, wenn du mit Edge los ziehst und dir mal diese „Neue Generation" näher ansiehst. Das gibt dir wenigstens etwas Ruhe heute Nacht. Und vielleicht findest du dabei heraus, warum du heute Vormittag so ein vertrautes Gefühl hattest. Ist das ein Deal?"

„klingt annehmbar. Vielleicht können wir diesen Trupp von Slayern ja doch dazu bringen uns zu helfen."

„Okay dann ist es abgemacht. Dann lass uns mal los legen. Aber ich bezweifle, dass wir von der neuen Generation von Slayern Hilfe erwarten können. Ich habe schon einmal etwas von ihnen gehört. Sie sollen noch extremer sein, als ihr früher. Und im Gegensatz zu euch nehmen sie nur ungern Mädchen oder Frauen bei sich auf. Um genau zu sein, gibt es in dem ganzen Trupp lediglich eine einzige junge Dame. Und das auch nur, weil sie die Chefin des Trupps ist. Sie soll wohl einen großen Bruder gehabt haben, der auch Slayer war."

„Oh man ich will lieber nicht wissen, was du noch so alles weißt, ohne dass wir auch nur annähernd eine Ahnung haben."

„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt mach dich aber auf die Socken. Ach so eins wäre da noch. Was sagt dir der Name Ashley?"

„Wie wichtig ist das?"

„Na ja das ist der Name der jungen Dame, die den Slayertrupp anführt."

„Nee nicht wirklich oder? Mach mir keinen Scheiß." Marduk schaute Angel fest in die Augen.

„Der Name ist dir also nicht unbekannt?"

„Nicht wirklich. Aber lass mich erst auf Nummer sicher gehen, ob es die Person ist, an die ich gerade denke." Damit verschwand Angel zu Edge. Als erstes suchten sie sich ihre nächtlichen Opfer. Zur Sicherheit schnappte sich Angel gleich zwei Opfer. Von Edge darauf angesprochen, erzählte Angel von seiner Unterhaltung mit Marduk. Gemeinsam überlegten Sie, wo sie mit der Suche nach der Slayergruppe anfangen sollten, als Angel plötzlich stehen blieb und sich vorsichtig umschaute. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er registrierte, dass er genau vor dem Haus seiner Tante stand. Und wieder überkam ihn dieses vertraute Gefühl. Er überredete Edge, dass sie sich um das Haus herum umschauen sollten. Gerade, als sie zwei Schritte auf das Haus zugegangen waren, tauchte rechts von ihnen eine Gruppe Teenager auf. Ein junges Mädchen trat genau auf Edge zu und fragte ihn:

„Was wollt ihr?" Edge und Angel drehten sich zu ihr um. Angel blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ash?"

„Wer ist das, dass er dich kennt Süße?"

„Larry darf ich dir meinen tot geglaubten, großen Bruder vorstellen. Angel mein Freund Larry. Aber lass uns doch reingehen. Unsere Tante wird sich so freuen, dich zu sehen. Aber wer ist denn der nette Herr da neben dir?"

„Darf ich dir Edge vorstellen? Edge darf ich dir meine kleine Schwester Ashley vorstellen?"

„Edge? Der große Slayer und Vorbild für alle, die es werden wollen? Wow hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich jemals kennen lernen würde. Aber gehört da nicht noch jemand dazu? Wie heißt er doch gleich?"

„Ich nehme an, du meinst meinen Bruder Christian."

„Ja genau. Also wo hat mein Bruderherz ihn versteckt, seinen besten Freund?"

„Lass uns woanders reden, aber nicht hier draußen."

„Da drin können wir aber auch nicht reden. Tante Elly will nichts mehr von Slayern hören."

„Okay dann gehen wir einfach in unser altes Archiv. Los kommt schon. Dort könnt ihr außerdem noch eine Menge über Slayer lernen."

„Und wieder die Särge anschauen, auf denen eure Bilder sind? Nein Danke."

„Du kennst die Särge? Woher und wie?"

„Weil Larry und ich vor einiger Zeit vor so einer komischen Kreatur dort Zuflucht gesucht haben. Was glaubst du, warum ich dich für tot gehalten habe. Aber ihr scheint die Särge auch schon zu kennen. Oh Gott, da kommt Tantchens neuer Lover. Das ist eine komische Type sag ich dir." Angel folgte der Handbewegung seiner Schwester und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch in diesem Moment zog Edge ihn auch schon mit sich fort. Eine viertel Stunde später erreichten sie das Archiv. Es war vollkommen verlassen. Angel ließ sich erst einmal in einen Sessel fallen.

„Alles in Ordnung Angel?", riss ihn Edge aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was? Na ja nicht wirklich. Aber Ash, der Typ da vorhin ist mit unserer Tante zusammen?"

„Ja, aber wie gesagt, ich finde ihn verdammt merkwürdig."

„Ganz ehrlich Schwesterchen, du solltest ihm auch nicht über den Weg trauen. Egal wie nett er zu dir ist."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Tante Elly und du, ihr seid in großer Gefahr. Hast du schon mal etwas vom Undertaker gehört?"

„Mal ganz kurz. Ist das auch so ein Vampir, wie Gangrel?"

„Er ist kein Vampir, aber so etwas wie ein Dämon. Und wenn du wissen willst, wie er aussieht, brauchst du dir nur Tante Ellys neuen Typen anzusehen. Das war er nämlich. Und er ist hinter Edge und mir her."

„Entschuldigt, dass ich mich einmische, aber mein großer Bruder hat mir erklärt, dass er den Typen letztens mit Christian gesehen hat."

„Hm jetzt weiß ich, woher ich dein Gesicht kenne. Du bist Roberts kleiner Bruder. Okay dann werden wir euch erst einmal eine Runde aufklären." Angel begann den anderen alles über den Undertaker zu erzählen, was sie bisher über ihn wussten und was sie vor hatten. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass man für verrückt hielt, als er zu dem Punkt kam, dass sich die Slayer und Vampire zusammen tun müssten. Da er dies befürchtet hatte, hatte er vorerst nichts davon erzählt, dass der Undertaker Christian in seiner Gewalt hat. Für Ashley und die anderen wurde es langsam Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Angel bat sie, auf alles zu achten, was zu Hause passieren würde und ihn auf dem laufenden zu halten.

Und was machen wir beide jetzt kleiner Bruder? Angel?" Edge drehte sich um und sah gerade noch wie Angel zusammenbrach.

- Fortsetzung folgt-


	28. Brood Saga Part 28

In seiner Verzweiflung rief er in Gedanken nach Marduk und Nergal. Doch irgendetwas behinderte den Kontakt. So schnell er konnte, brachte Edge seinen Bruder runter in ihr Versteck. Dort hatte er das Glück auf Kenny zu treffen. Er bat ihn, so schnell er könne Marduk oder Nergal herzuholen.

„Es geht nicht, wir können hier nicht raus. Der Undertaker muss in der Nähe sein. Oder willst du mir erklären, du kannst ihn nicht spüren?"

„Tut mir leid Kenny, aber das kann ich tatsächlich nicht. Du kannst es wahrscheinlich durch deinen Bruder und Angel durch die Verbindung zu Christian. Aber wir müssen hier raus. Wenn Gangrel noch mit dem Totenhoschie zusammenarbeitet, sind wir hier nicht sicher."

„Aber wie soll er uns hier unten gefährlich werden? Ich dachte er kennt nur den Raum mit den Särgen?"

„Er hat die Räume hier unten geschaffen. Von daher sollte er auch diesen Raum hier kennen. Außerdem braucht Angel Hilfe."

„Was wenn wir uns erst einmal in den Säregen verstecken?"

„Da kommen wir ohne Hilfe nicht mehr raus." Edge und Kenny schauten zu Angel, der vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine kam. „Aber Edge hat recht, wir müssen hier raus, bevor der Undertaker hier ist."

„Ich glaube, er ist nicht alleine. Gangrel ist bei ihm."

„Nicht nur Gangrel ist bei ihm. Edge, er hat auch Christian wieder bei sich."

„Das heißt Gangrel ist wieder mit Chris vereint. Das klingt nicht gut."

„Warte mal. Chris versucht mir etwas via Gedanken zu sagen." Mit aller letzter Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, tauschte er mit Christian seine Gedanken aus. Er bat ihn, den Undertaker vom Archiv wegzulocken. Christian versprach ihm so gut er kann, den Undertaker zur Schule zu locken. Damit brach der Kontakt ab und Angel brach entkräftet zusammen.

„Ihr müsst die anderen warnen. Chris lockt ihn zur Schule. Und Gangrel ist nicht freiwillig bei ihnen." Das war das Letzte, was er noch sagen konnte. Edge schaffte es diesmal Nergal mit seinen Gedanken zu erreichen und konnte ihn warnen. Keine Zehn Minuten später tauchten Marduk und Nergal bei Edge, Kenny und Angel auf.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Keine genaue Ahnung. Angel und ich haben mit diesem Teenagerslayertrupp geredet und als sie weg waren, ist Angel der erste Mal zusammengebrochen. Ich habe ihn hier runter gebracht, wo wir auf Kenny getroffen sind. Er hat mich dann vor dem Undertaker gewarnt. Angel ist dann noch mal kurz auf die Beine gekommen und konnte sich mit Christian via Gedanken unterhalten und hat erfahren, dass sich Gangrel in der Gewalt vom Undertaker befindet. Danach hat er uns gebeten, euch zu warnen und ist endgültig zusammengebrochen."

„Okay, ich werde ihn tragen. Aber hier sollten wir verschwinden, bevor der Undertaker die leere Schule bemerkt."

„Na was kann denn Chris dafür, wenn ihr von dort verschwunden seid. Wenn er doch halt vorhin dort andere Vampire gespürt hat?" Edge nahm dies etwas lockerer, weil er wusste, dass Christian sich damit oder etwas ähnlichem rausreden würde. Schließlich hatte Christian so etwas früher auch oft genug gemacht. Kenny schlug dann vor, sich in den Keller von Edges alten haus zu verstecken, da dieser mehrere Ausgänge hat. Marduk nahm Angel vorsichtig hoch und so schnell sie konnten, begaben sie sich zu dem Keller. Den Rest der Nacht wachte immer einer über Angel, der sich immer wieder vor Schmerzen krümmte. Marduk hatte sich auf die Suche nach anderen Vampiren gemacht, die Angel etwas von ihrem Vampirblut geben konnten. Etwas zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang kam Angel wieder zu sich, so dass sie sich noch ein besseres Versteck suchen konnten. Diesmal konnten sie alle den ganzen Tag über schlafen.

Kaum das die Sonne untergegangen war, waren sie alle wieder auf den Beinen. Jedenfalls fast alle. Angel ging es immer noch nicht viel besser.

„Ich möchte nur wissen, was mit Angel passiert. Wie soll er denn dem Undertaker gegenübertreten, wenn er nach und nach seine Kräfte verliert?"

„Im Moment habe ich auch noch keine Ahnung, was mit ihm los ist. Aber Marduk ist gleich, nach dem er wach geworden ist, mit Kenny in euer Archiv gegangen. Ich treffe mich gleich mit den Slayern, werde aber noch drei Leute von uns bitten, dass Versteck zu bewachen. Du bleibst mit Angel hier. Ihr könnt auch morgen weitersuchen. Angel braucht eine Pause. Wenn man bedenkt, wie lange er gerade mal Vampire ist, ist es eh ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt so weit gebracht hat. Nicht jeder ist nach dieser kurzen Zeit in der Lage, sich mit solchen Mächten anzulegen. Bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe euch jedem ein Opfer hergelockt. Pass auf, dass Angel ordentlich Blut zu sich nimmt."

Etwa drei Stunden, nachdem alle anderen aufgebrochen waren, erwachte endlich auch Angel. Wie Nergal es schon befürchtet hatte, wollte Angel nicht so wirklich das Blut seines Opfers trinken.

„Angel du musst aber. Wenn du nicht zu Kräften kommst, war unser ganzer Kampf gegen den Undertaker umsonst. Und Chrissy wäre für immer verloren." Und genau das war der Satz, der Angel dazu brachte nachzugeben.

„Ich mache es nur, weil Chris mich braucht." Edge half seinem Bruder dabei, die Stelle am Hals aufzureißen, da Angel dazu die Kraft fehlte. Er entsorgte dann auch die beiden Opfer und als er zurückkam, waren Marduk und Kenny wieder zurück.

„Wo ist Angel? Warst du nicht bei ihm?"

„Ich habe nur kurz unsere Opfer entsorgt. Ganz ehrlich. Als ich raus bin, war er noch hier. Und wenn ihn nicht jemand weggetragen hat, kann er nicht weit sein. Ich schätze, er versucht das Versteck zu finden. Im Moment würde er alles für Christian tun und geben."

„Das wissen wir. Und er gibt zu viel für ihn. Wenn er nicht aufpasst, ist alles umsonst."

„Wie meinst du das, er gibt zu viel?"

„Erkläre ich dir, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben. Kenny jetzt sind deine Fähigkeiten gefragt. Du bist neben Angel der einzige, der den Undertaker spüren kann. Da Angel dadurch angetrieben wird Christian zu helfen, müssen wir nur wissen, in welcher Richtung sich der Undertaker aufhält."

„Kein Problem, ich spüre ihn in östlicher Richtung."

„Danke Kenny, da du noch nicht fliegen kannst, können wir dich nicht mitnehmen. Versuche in der Zwischenzeit so viele Leute, egal ob Vampire oder Slayer, zu finden, die uns helfen Angel hier festzuhalten, damit er nicht wieder auf die dumme Idee kommt, wegzulaufen."

„Okay, ich kann euch jetzt sogar eine genaue Position nenne, wo sich diese Ratte befindet. Allerdings ist an diesem Ort jemand in Gefahr." Kenny schrieb ihnen die Adresse auf. Als Edge sie las, wusste er, warum Angel das Versteck verlassen hatte.

„Es ist nicht Christian, dem er gerade helfen will. Es sind seine Tante und seine Schwester. Da braucht es mehr als nur uns beide." Sie riefen so viele Vampire, wie möglich zusammen. Als sie an der Adresse ankamen, war Angel schon da. Sie konnten sich zwar nicht erklären, wie er es geschafft hatte, den Weg in so kurzer Zeit zurückzulegen, aber es war ihnen auch egal. Angel stand zwischen seiner Schwester und dem Undertaker. Von seiner Tante war nichts zu sehen. Mit aller letzter kraft hielt er den Undertaker von sich und seiner Schwester fern. Edge und Marduk sprangen ihm zur Seite, während die anderen Vampire von allen Seiten angriffen. Der Undertaker merkte schnell, dass er gegen diese Übermacht keine Chance hatte und zog sich zurück. Aber nicht ohne noch eine höhnische Bemerkung fallen zu lassen.

„Wenn das euer Auserwählter sein soll Marduk, solltet ihr dieser Welt schon mal Lebewohl sagen. Er ist absolut kein Gegner für mich." Das war eindeutig zu viel für Angel. Er mahn alle Kraft zusammen, um mit seinen Gedanken das schwere Bücherregal umzustoßen, dass den Undertaker unter sich begrub.

„Ich und kein Gegner für dich? Das werden wir noch sehen. Du hast meine Tante auf dem Gewissen. Du hast es gewagt meine wehrlose Schwester anzugreifen. Und du hast jemanden, der nicht zu dir gehört in deiner Gewalt. Und diesen jemand werde ich mir zurückholen. Das schwöre ich dir, bei allem, was mir heilig ist. Egal ob es das Letzte sein wird, was ich tue. Aber Christian wird wieder frei sein. Und wenn ich untergehen sollte, gehst du mit mir in die Hölle, ohne Wiederkehr." Angels Augen funkelten regelrecht. So entschieden, wie in diesem Augenblick, hatten sie Angel noch nie erlebt. Mit einer Leichtigkeit kam der Undertaker unter dem Regal hervor und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass ich Hilfe brauche?"

„Dank Kenny. Er hat gespürt, dass hier jemand in Gefahr ist. Und dein Bruder wusste beim Anblick der Anblick der Adresse auch gleich wer. Jetzt lass uns aber ins Versteck zurückkehren, wir müssen nämlich ein ernstes Wort miteinander reden."

„Geht nicht, ich muss mich als aller Erste um meine Schwester kümmern. Ich muss sie in Sicherheit bringen."

Darum kümmern sich unsere Leute. Du brauchst jetzt Ruhe." Angel sah, wie seine Schwester zustimmend nickte und begab sich mit Marduk und seinem Bruder zurück ins Versteck. Dort wartete schon Nergal mit einer ganzen Armee an Freiwilligen, die auf Angel aufpassen wollten.

„Was wird denn das, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Angel.

„Das sind alles Freiwillige, die dafür sorgen werden, dass du uns nicht wieder wegläufst, so wir heute."

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen. Hätte ich meine Familie im Stich lassen sollen. Zulassen, dass meine Schwester auch stirbt, genauso wie meine Tante?"

„Natürlich nicht." Marduk legte sanft seine Hand auf Angels Schuler. „Aber du hättest uns gleich um Hilfe bitten sollen. Und jetzt werden dein Bruder, du und ich ein Runde alleine reden und dann ruhst du dich aus. Und zwar solange, bist du Top fit bist. Im Moment wärest du weder uns noch Christian eine große Hilfe." Damit gingen die drei in einen kleinen Nebenraum. Marduk setzte sich Angel gegenüber und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich weiß, warum du immer schwächer wirst und ich kann es verstehen. Aber Angel, du musst damit aufhören. Ich weiß, du willst nicht, dass Christian leidet. Und seit dem du schwächer wirst, geht es ihm besser. Richtig?" Angel nickte und schaute verlegen zu Boden. „Du siehst, ich weiß, was du tust. Du hast ein einem eurer Bücher etwas gefunden, wie du als Vampir anderen die Scherzen lindern oder sogar ganz nehmen kannst. Aber dafür verbrauchst du deine eigenen Kräfte."

„Wenn ich es aber nicht tue, spüre ich jedes mal, wenn er ihn quält. Und diese Schmerzen sind noch unerträglicher."

„Aber genau diese Schmerzen können dich zu ihm führen. Es ist doch so, dass um so näher du ihm bist, um so intensiver spürst du seine Schmerzen oder?"

„Das stimmt schon. Willst du damit sagen, die Schmerzen könnten mich eventuell zum Versteck des Undertaker führen?"

„Genau das will ich damit sagen. In dem gleich Buch, was du gelesen hast, steht das ein paar Seiten weiter, dass einem solche Dinge helfen können, aber nicht müssen. Jetzt aber zu dem Grund, warum ich wollte, dass Edge bei diesem Gespräch dabei ist. Ich finde, du solltest deinem Bruder beibringen, wie man jemandem die Leiden oder Schmerzen ersparen kann. Dann kann er dir, wenn die Schmerzen zu stark werden vielleicht einen Teil der Last davon abnehmen und du kannst dich besser darauf konzentrieren, von wo das Gefühl kommt. Wie heißt es doch so schön? Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid." Damit stand er auf und ließ die beiden Brüder alleine.

„Oh Angel, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, was du tust. Ich hätte dir dann doch viel besser helfen können."

„Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler. Aber du kennst mich doch. Ich will immer alles alleine schaffen und ich will nicht, dass Chrissy leiden muss. Wenn er ihn doch nicht ständig quälen würde. Ich bin mir sicher, wir würde das Versteck auch so finden."

„Und du wolltest vorhin keine Hilfe, weil du von der Legende ausgegangen bist, in der es heißt, dass du unerwartet Hilfe bekommst."

„Genau das. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass keiner von euch gemeint sein kann."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege. Aber ich glaube, der Undertaker ist nur in seinem Versteck zu besiegen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur so ein Bauchgefühl. Und wenn ich schon zu meinen Slayerzeiten eins gelernt habe, ist es auf so ein Gefühl zu hören. Und jetzt ruh dich aus. Morgen Nacht zeigst du mir dann, wie ich dir helfen kann. Und noch etwas, es ist nie verkehrt seinen Stolz auch mal bei Seite zu packen und sich helfen zu lassen."

„Ja Papa, jetzt will ich aber etwas schlafen. Dann spüre ich Chrissy Leiden nicht ganz so extrem. Und morgen hätte ich gerne ein etwas stärkeres Opfer."

„Wird erledigt Chef. Bis morgen Nacht. Ich komme später noch mal nach dir gucken. Und lass dir gesagt sein, dass alle Ausgänge bewacht werden." Angel steckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus, damit dieser von Angels Enttäuschung nichts merkte.


	29. Brood Saga Part 29

Denn natürlich wollte Angel wieder raus aus dem Versteck. Nicht nur wegen Christian. Nein er wollte auch nach seiner Schwester suchen, um zu sehen, wie es ihr geht. Er legte sich auf eins der Lager und starrte die Decke an. Dabei überlegte er, wie er zu seiner Schwester gelangen sollte.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, hier könnte jemand etwas Hilfe gebrauchen." Angel drehte sich erschrocken um und schaute einem ihm fremden Vampir ins Gesicht.

„Wer zur Hölle sind sie und wie wolle sie mit helfen.?"

„Hm vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich erst einmal vorstellen. Und danach können wir uns gerne darüber unterhalten, wie ich dir helfen kann."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt, wo selbst Marduk und Nergal nicht in der Lage sind mir zu helfen. Und das, wo sie zwei der ältesten Vampire sind, die es gibt."

„Zugegeben, Marduk und auch Nergal sind unweigerlich älter als ich. Aber die Gabe, durch die ich dir helfen kann, hatte ich schon, bevor ich ein Wesen der Nacht geworden bin. Aber ich habe mich immer noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Dagda und kommt..."

„Und kommt aus dem keltischen, bedeutet so viel wie guter Gott. In der irischen Mythologie wurde ihm eine gewisse Macht über Erde, Magie, Überfluss und Verträgen zugesprochen. Und er war im Kampf erfahren, wie auch in der Heilung. Soweit ich weiß, hatte er wohl auch ein paar Anhänger, mit denen er Tote wiederbeleben konnte. Tscha die alten irischen Mythen haben mich halt schon immer interessiert."

„Aber eigentlich hast du dir deine zweite Frage auch gleich beantwortet."

„Du besitzt die Fähigkeit der Heilung. Aber geht denn das auch bei uns Vampiren?"

„Was glaubst du? Kannst du dich daran erinnern, wie schnell Gangrel nach dem Angriff von, na du weißt schon wen ich meine, wieder fit war. Ich mag seinen Namen nicht aussprechen. Er könnte mich hören."

„Ja das ging ziemlich schnell. Nur bin ich nicht verletzt, sondern habe meine Kräfte benutzt, um jemanden die Leiden zu ersparen."

„Und deshalb braucht du dringend deine Kräfte zurück, damit du ihn befreien kannst. Du bist nicht der erste Vampir, der das für einen guten Freund oder gar Bruder getan hat. Oder was glaubst du, woher Marduk so genau wusste, wo er nachschauen musste, ob seine Vermutung stimmt."

„Für wen hat er es damals getan?"

„Zusammen mit seinem Bruder hat er damals versucht einen guten Freund, der im übrigen auch Angel genannt wurde, das Leid zu nehmen. Das einzige, was sie ihm aber nur noch nehmen konnten, waren die Schmerzen und ihm somit das Sterben leichter machen."

„Du meinst den Engel, der als erster versucht hat den Undertaker zu vernichten?"

„Ja deinen Vorfahren. Aber jetzt leg dich entspannt hin, sonst wird heute Nacht nichts mehr aus einem Besuch bei deiner kleiner Schwester."

„Eine Frage habe ich noch. Wenn du wirklich die Macht der Heilung hast, hast du nicht vielleicht auch die Macht Tote wiederzubeleben?"

„Und meinst du nicht, du solltest erst einmal tun, was er dir sagt?"

„Hallo Marduk, lange nicht gesehen."

„Hallo Dagda, ich nehme an, du hast ihn schon etwas aufgeklärt?"

„Was dich betrifft, hat er mit tatsächlich etwas Interessantes erzählt."

„Dann weißt du ja jetzt auch, warum ich dir erklärt habe, dass es verschwendete Zeit war. Und um nicht mehr Zeit zu verlieren, wirst du jetzt ganz lieb und artig sein." Damit verließ Marduk genauso leise den Raum, wie er in betreten hatte.

„Immer dieses Anschleichen. Okay zurück zu dir. Leg dich ganz entspannt auf den Rücken, schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf deine Atmung. Atme tief ein und stelle dir vor, du würdest allem um dich herum die Luft aussaugen. Um so mehr Leuten du die Luft aussaugen kannst, um so mehr kehren deine Kräfte zurück." Als Angel die Augen wieder aufmachte, saßen Marduk und Edge bei ihm am Bett und schauten ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist los? Ist etwas schlimmes passiert?"

„Nein es ist nichts schlimmes passiert. Wir haben uns nur Sorgen um meinen kleinen Bruder gemacht. Immerhin hat er die ganze restliche Nacht und einen ganzen Tag verschlafen."

„Mir kam es gerade mal wie ein paar Minuten vor. Wo ist Dagda?"

Du musst eine Menge deiner Kräfte verloren haben, wenn du schon von Dagda träumst."

„Er war letzte Nacht hier und hat mich geheilt."

„Was für Fähigkeiten wohl noch in dir stecken? Dagda starb kurz nach dem ersten Verschwinden des Undertakers."

„Aber er hat mich doch erzählt, dass Nergal und du damals eure Kräfte geopfert habt, um meinem Vorfahren zu retten."

„Okay jetzt fange ich doch an, mir die Frage zu stellen, wie du eine Verbindung zu Dagda haben kannst, dass er dir in deinen Träumen erscheint und dir etwas über mich erzählen kann."

„Dann ist es also wahr, dass ihr damals einem Engel helfen wolltet?"

„Ja es ist wahr. Aber Dagda ging damals in das Feuer des Undertakers, da er den Tod seines geliebten Engels nicht überwinden konnte. Er hat damals nur seinen Anhänger zurückgelassen."

„Ein silbernes Kreuz, dass dem Symbol des Undertakers ähnlich sieht?

„Ja. Du kennst es?"

„Es war mal in meinem Besitz. Vielleicht ist das die Verbindung. Aber jetzt muss ich zu meiner Schwester. Bevor ich nach Christian suche, muss ich erst wissen, dass meine Schwester außer Gefahr ist."

„Das wäre zwar eine Möglichkeit, warum du in deinem Traum Kontakt zu ihm hattest, aber so wirklich kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Aber lass uns jetzt erst einmal zu deiner Schwester gehen. Und um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen, werden wir laufen."

„Okay, dann kannst du mir unterwegs erklären, warum du Zweifel daran hast, dass ich durch das Amulett zum ihm Kontakt hatte."

„Das ist ganz einfach erklärt, dazu müsstest du noch im Besitz des Amuletts sein. Und so weit ich weiß, bist du das nicht mehr oder etwas doch?"

„So weit ich weiß nicht. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wann, wo und durch wen ich es verloren habe, aber ich habe es nicht mehr. Aber jetzt will ich endlich zu meiner Schwester." Nach einer Stunde kamen sie im Archiv an, wo Ashley gleich auf ihn zugerannt kam und sich in seine Arme schmiss.

„Tante Elly ist tot. Dieser Mistkerl hat sie getötet."

„Tsch ich weiß. Bei wem lebst du jetzt?"

„Bei meinem Dad." Dabei zeigte sie auf jemanden, der in der hinteren Ecke stand.

„Du solltest ihn aber lieber über eine gewisse Gefahr aufklären."

„Das muss sie nicht mehr tun. Ich habe oft genug versucht eure Tante zu warnen. Aber sie hat die ganze Zeit nur abgeblockt. Ich bin schon froh, dass Ashley sich wenigstens dafür entschieden hat, in die Fußstapfen ihres großen Bruders zu treten." Damit drehte sich Angels Stiefvater um und kam auf ihn zu. „Es tut gut dich wiederzusehen. Hallo Edge, ich habe gehört, ihr beiden wisst heut zu Tage, was euch verbindet."

„Oh ja das wissen wir. Hat Ashley sie auch schon über den Plan gegen den Undertaker aufgeklärt?"

„Erst einmal einigen wir uns auf ein Du. Und nein, das hat sie noch nicht getan."

„In gewisser Hinsicht hoffe ich auch, dass meine Schwester nicht vor hat, komplett in meine Fußstapfen zu treten."

„Wieso sollte sie das nicht tun? Dem Beispiel ihres Vaters sollte sie lieber nicht folgen." Mit diesen Worten trat er endgültig ins Licht.

„Sieh einer guck, das ist also der Grund, warum du damals verschwunden bist?"

„Deine Mutter wollte nicht mit einem Vampir zusammen leben."

„Meinem großen Bruder hättest des bestimmt gefallen."

„Deshalb gehört er auch zu den besten Jägern."

„Gehörte trifft es wohl besser. Das sollte ein Vampir aber sehen oder wenigstens merken."

„Wenn ich mir hier zwei Leute genauer ansehe, stehen sie eher auf der anderen Seite. Ich bin erstaunt. Edge und kein Jäger mehr."

„Heißt ja nicht umsonst, sag niemals nie. Aber was wird aus Ashley? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie auf Dauer bei einem Vampir leben kann."

„Natürlich nicht. Sobald das alles hier vorbei ist, bringe ich sie zu euren Großeltern."

„Oh Dad bitte muss das wirklich sein? Kann ich nicht zu irgendeiner Familie meiner Freunde ziehen?"

„Und wie soll das funktionieren?"

„So lange du nicht als tot giltst, kann es doch gut möglich sein, dass du im Ausland lebst und wegen deines Jobs nicht von dort weg kannst. Wenn wir jemanden aus ihrem Freundeskreis finden, der das Spiel mitmacht, sollte es kein Problem sein Ashley dort unterzubringen. Welcher Teenager möchte schon gerne bei seinen Großeltern leben?"

„Ich kann ja Larry fragen, wenn er gleich da ist. Aber mal etwas anderes. Wer ist denn eigentlich eure Begleitung?"

„Entschuldigung, ich glaube wir waren da etwas unhöflich. Dürfen wir euch Marduk vorstellen? Einer der ältesten Vampire die es heute gibt."

„Sehr erfreut, aber es gibt noch jemanden, der ihnen ähnlich sieht."

„Auch wir sollten uns auf ein du einigen. Bei der von dir erwähnten Person handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um meinen Bruder." Nachdem dies alles geklärt war, warteten sie auf Larry, damit Ashley ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte. Anschließend versuchte Angel Kontakt zu Christian herzustellen, was ihm in dieser Nacht aber nicht gelingen wollte. Also suchten sie ihr Versteck auf. Edge und Angel verzogen sich sofort in einen separaten Raum und Edge fing endlich an Angel alles über seine Vorfahren zu erzählen, was er nur wusste. Doch Angel fand keine Hinweise, die ihm weiter halfen.

„Ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wo dort etwas sein soll, was uns weiterhelfen soll. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach eine Runde schlafen. Vielleicht taucht ja wieder jemand in meinen Träumen auf und gibt mir einen Tipp. Autsch, oh diese Made hat Chris gerade geschlagen. Aber jetzt wo die Sonne gleich aufgeht, bringt es nichts, sich noch mit ihm zu unterhalten. Jetzt hat er sich auch noch verbrannt oder so was."

„Da fällt mir wieder etwas ein. Sollte mir hier nicht jemand noch etwas beibringen?"

„Mach ich heute Nacht, gleich wenn wir aufgestanden sind. Ist hoch und heilige versprochen. Aber jetzt mach ich meine Augen zu und benutze meinen großen Bruder als Kopfkissen." Angel kuschelte sich leicht bei Edge an und schlief auf der Stelle ein. Auch bei Edge dauerte es nicht lange bis er einschlief. Den ganz Tag über hielt er dabei seinen Bruder fest in seinen Armen. Als sie kurz vor Sonnenuntergange wach wurden, fühlten sie sich so ausgeruht, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Gut geschlafen?"

„Oh ja Edge herrlich. Willst du erst frühstücken oder gleich mit dem Lernen angefangen?"

„Ein kleiner Happen wäre schon nicht schlecht. So weit ich es jetzt schon weiß, wird es wohl etwas anstrengend." Nachdem sie sich ihre Opfer ausgesucht hatten, zögerten sie nicht lange und ließen sich beim trinken des Blutes nicht viel Zeit. Viel zu wichtig war es ihnen damit, dass Edge lernen sollte ebenfalls Kontakt mit Christian aufnehmen zu können. Edge gab sich alle Mühe, aber so wirklich wollte es in dieser Nacht nicht klappen. Auch in den nächsten drei Nächten klappte es noch nicht so richtig, obwohl sich Edge jede Nacht verbesserte. In der fünften Nacht klappte es dann endlich, dass er Kontakt zu Christian hatte. Alleine das Wissen, endlich Kontakt zu Christian haben zu können, machte ihn so glücklich, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Es war gut oder?"

„Oh ja, du hast dich echt nicht schlecht angestellt. Viel schneller habe ich es auch nicht gelernt."

„Lass es mich gleich noch einmal probieren. Vielleicht kann ich sagen, dass es uns gut geht."

„Versuche es und sag ihm, dass wir ihn bald da raus holen werden."

„Autsch, Chrissy, nein. Ich glaube er tut ihm weh."

„Warte ich helfe dir." Angel konzentrierte sich erst auf Edge und dann auf Christian. „Fühlt sich an, als wenn er ihn mit Feuer gequält hätte und im letzten Moment dann doch hat bleiben lassen."

„Mein armer Chrissy."

„Dein Chrissy? Vergiss es. Das ist mein Chrissy. Du hast ihn lange genug für dich alleine gehabt. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe."


	30. Brood Saga Part 30

„Wer sagt das häh?"

„Ich sage das. Und was ich sage ist Gesetz. Ohne Widerspruch und Möglichkeit der Revision." Bei den letzten Worten warf er sich auf Edge, so dass dieser umfiel.

„Siehst du, bin sogar stärker als du. Aber vielleicht, wenn du ganz doll lieb bist, darfst du auch etwas von meinem Chrissy abhaben."

„Aber auch nur vielleicht stimmt's?"

„Ganz genau, nur vielleicht. Und was machen wir jetzt den Rest der Nach? Habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust nach draußen zu gehen."

„Ich glaube Marduk und Nergal sind auch hier geblieben. Lass uns gucken, ob wir mit ihnen quatschen können."

„Okay dann können sie uns noch etwas über Dagda erzählen und uns erklären, was damals alles passiert ist."

„Gute Idee kleiner Bruder. Vielleicht haben sie auch eine Idee, in wie weit unsere Vorfahren uns weiterhelfen können." Marduk und Nergal mussten etwa die gleiche Idee gehabt haben, dann als die beiden ihr Zimmer verlassen wollten, standen die beiden anderen schon fast vor ihrer Tür. Die ganze restliche Nacht erzählten entweder Marduk oder Nergal, was beim ersten Verschwinden des Undertakers alles passiert war. Auch über Dagda hatten sie noch so manch witzige Geschichte auf Lager.

„Eins interessiert mich immer noch. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie er dir im Traum erscheinen konnte. Nergal und ich haben extra noch mal sämtliche Bücher gewälzt. Aber immer steht darin, dass Dagda im Besitz des Amulettes sein muss, um mit jemandem in Kontakt zu treten oder er erscheint den Leuten, bei denen sich Amulett im Besitz befindet."

„Eins wissen wir aber, ich habe das Amulett nicht und Dagda kann es auch nicht haben. Es sei denn man kann es überleben, wenn man in das Feuer des Undertakers geht."

„Dann stellt sich aber immer noch die Frage, wie er an das Amulett gekommen sein soll. Außerdem ist noch nie jemand aus dem Feuer zurückgekommen."

„Aber mal ganz ehrlich, ist es denn wirklich so wichtig, dass wir wissen, wie Dagda den Kontakt zu Angel hergestellt hat? Ist es nicht wichtiger, dass wir uns auf den Taker konzentrieren? Angel und ich waren nämlich der Hoffnung, dass ihr uns helfen könnt, herauszufinden, wie uns unsere Vorfahren uns weiterhelfen können."

„Edge hat Recht, es macht nicht viel Sinn, wenn wir weiter darüber rätseln, wie das mit Dagda abgelaufen ist. Aber ganz ehrlich ich wüsste nicht, wie Marduk und ich euch weiterhelfen können."

„Ganz einfach wir erzählen ihnen, was wir über ihre Vorfahren wissen und die beiden ergänzen unser Wissen. Vielleicht finden wir dann etwas, was uns weiterhilft."

„Okay aber das sollten wir auf heute Nacht verschieben. Wir müssen im übrigen noch einige Vampire hier mit einquartieren. Eines der Verstecke in Orangeville wurde angegriffen. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob es sich bei den Angreifern um Slayer gehandelt hat oder ob es der Undertaker war. Jedenfalls irgendwo müssen sie ja schlafen."

„Na dann immer rein in die gute Stube. Aber Kenny wird bitte auch hier einquartiert. Ich würde ihn gerne etwas im Blick behalten. Natürlich nur, um ihm in einer Gefahrensituation zur Seite stehen zu können." Zusammen mit Kenny verkrochen sich Edge und Angel in die hinterste Ecke, von wo aus sie die Anderen in Ruhe beobachten konnten.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es hier in der Gegend so viele Vampire gibt."

„Keine Wunder Kenny. Nachdem die drei schärfsten Jäger verschwunden sind, führen sie hier doch ein Leben wie im Paradies. Oder willst du behaupten, eure Jagdergebnisse waren nach unserem Weggang noch die Gleichen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Auch wenn Angel und Chrissy nicht unbedingt gerne auf die Jagd gegangen sind, aber es gab keine besseren Organisatoren als euch drei. Ihr wusstet immer wie und wo ihr uns einsetzen musstet."

„Na ja wir sollten jetzt auch eine Runde schlafen. Nachdem was ich hier beobachten konnte geht von Denen hier keinen Gefahr aus."

„Nicht ganz Edge. Da hinten direkt an der Tür liegt ein Vampir, der auch noch nicht schläft. Und erträgt auf seinem Hemd das Zeichen von Gangrel."

Und was willst du jetzt tun? Du brauchst den Schlaf genauso wie wir."

„Ich habe auch keine Lust auf irgendwelche Überraschungen."

„Okay dann wecke mich aber spätestens in sechs Stunden, damit ich dich mit der Wache ablösen kann. Das ist mein letztes Wort. Keine Chance des Widerspruchs oder der Revision."

„Na gut bevor du mich verhaust. Schlaf gut."

Etwa sechs Stunden später weckte Angel seinen Bruder vorsichtig und erstattet einen kurzen Bericht.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass er noch nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen hat?" Angel nickte nur müde. Er bat Edge ihn in drei Stunden wieder zu wecken, da er mit Marduk reden wollte. Edge war zwar nicht gerade begeistert, stimmte aber aufgrund der Geschehnisse der letzten Woche zu.

Wie versprochen, weckte Edge seinen Bruder pünktlich, der sich allerdings noch leicht gerädert fühlte.

„Und hat sich etwas getan?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ein gewisser Jemand hat dagelegen wie ein Stein."

„Und das ist der Grund, warum ich meine, dass er nicht schläft. Kannst du ihn noch etwas im Auge behalten? Ich suche dann mal Marduk oder Nergal." Angel ging so leise er konnte aus dem Raum. Schlecht nur, wenn man nicht weiß, in welchem der vielen Räume sich die gesuchte Person befindet. Unentschlossen stand Angel da. Er konnte ja schlecht in jedem Raum nachschauen und wer weiß wen wecken. Also schaute er sich die Türen genau an, um irgendeinen Hinweis zu bekommen, als er plötzlich von hinten angesprochen wurde.

„Na sucht hier jemand etwas bestimmtes?" Angel fuhr herum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Wie kommst du hier her. Marduk hat mir erklärt, du könntest nur Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen, wenn entweder ich oder du im Besitz deines Amulettes bist."

„Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht erklären, dass du nicht im Besitz meines Amuletts bist?"

„Nein ich bin es nicht. Aber du kannst es doch auch nicht sein oder?"

„Nein, seit ich die Hölle betreten habe, habe ich es nicht mehr gesehen. Wen oder was hat unser Engel denn gesucht?"

„Ich wollte mit Marduk oder Nergal reden. Ich wollte einen der beiden etwas fragen."

„Ah und der Herr weiß nicht, in welchem Raum er die beiden findet. Ich könnte es dir sagen, aber du solltest wissen, dass es die beiden nicht mögen, zeitig geweckt zu werden, wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig ist."

„Ich halte es für sehr wichtig, wenn sich jemand in meinem Versteck aufhält, der mit Gangrel ui tun hat und das wo Gangrel in der Gewalt vom Undertaker ist. Wenn er nicht so gar freiwillig dort ist. Und die Person hier hat den ganzen Tag über nicht geschlafen."

„Okay das dürfte wichtig genug sein. Aber du musst mich mit dir mitnehmen. Ich möchte die beiden gerne mal wiedersehen."

„Kein Problem, aber werden sie dich überhaupt sehen oder hören können?"

„Leider nicht, da ich nur Kontakt zu dir aufgebaut habe." Vorsichtig stieg Angel über die schlafenden Vampire, bis er vor Nergal stand. Er rüttelte vorsichtig an Nergals Schulter, bis dieser ihn verschlafen ansah."

„Ich hoffe der Grund mich vor Sonnenuntergang zu wecken ist wichtig."

„Sonst hätte ich dich...", mehr konnte Angel nicht sagen, weil Nergal ihn bei Seite schob.

„Dagda? Wie kommst du hierher?"

„Du kannst mich sehen?"

„Na freilich. Wie bist du in den Besitz des Amuletts gekommen?"

„Bin ich nicht. Deshalb wundert es mich, dass du mich sehen kannst. Lass uns deinen Bruder wecken, ich will wissen, ob er mich auch sehen kann." So schnell und sanft wie sie konnten, weckten sie Marduk auf. Dieser war erst nicht so angetan, geweckt zu werden, schaut dann aber genauso fragen aus der Wäsche, wie zu vor Nergal.

„Lasst uns hier rausgehen, damit wir die anderen nicht wach machen." Als sie wieder auf dem Flur waren, wollte Marduk wissen, wie Dagda es geschafft hatte, den Kontakt aufzubauen, ohne das Amulett zu haben. Sie diskutierten solange, bis Angel sich einmischte.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich eure Unterhaltung störe, aber eigentlich hatte ich hier vor über eine Person hier zu reden, die sich hier im Versteck befindet und mir nicht ganz geheuer ist. Erstens er hat mir Gangrel zu tun und zweitens hat er den ganzen Tag über nicht geschlafen. Edge hat gerade ein Aug auf ihn."

„Entschuldige Angel. Aber nachdem was du gerade gesagt hast, habt ihr auch nicht viel geschlafen. Woran hast di gemerkt, zu wem er gehört und dass er nicht geschlafen hat?"

„Er hat Gangrels Zeichen an seiner Kleidung und er hat krampfhaft versucht still zu liegen und sich ja nicht zu bewegen."

„Na super, ich würde sagen, jetzt wissen wir, wie das andere Versteck gefunden wurde. Und das hier können wir auch vergessen."

„Ja, ja Nergal ich weiß, ich dein Bruder habe tatsächlich mal einen Fehler gemacht, weil ich dir anderen nicht abgecheckt habe."

„Hey eins steht fest. Fehler macht jeder mal. Ich hätte euch ja auch gleich Bescheid geben können, als ich ihn bemerkt habe."

„Ich habe ihm ja auch keinen Vorwurf gemacht. Ich wollte damit doch nur sagen, dass wir hier alle raus müssen, sobald die Sonne untergegangen ist. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Undertaker nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lässt. Lasst uns die anderen wecken. Damit wir dann sofort verschwinden können."

Sobald die Sonne untergegangen war, verließen alle Vampire das Versteck und verteilten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Angel, Edge, Kenny, Marduk und Nergal kehrten in das Archiv zurück, um von den Slayern zu erfahren, ob es etwas Neues gibt. Angels Schwester erklärte ihnen, dass der Undertaker versucht hatte, sich dem Archiv zu nähern, es aber nicht betreten konnte. Sie erzählte ihnen, dass er etwas von einem Schutzwall erzählt hätte. Dieser könnte aber nur entstehen, wenn ein Vampir seinem Opfer das Leben genommen hätte, um ihn vor den Qualen zu schützen.

„Also war Ricks Tod am Ende nicht umsonst. Durch ihn ist der Schutzwall entstanden."

„Und unser Engel braucht sich auch nicht mehr mit Vorwürfen zu quälen."

„Und drittens wissen wir jetzt, dass wir hier im Archiv in Sicherheit sind. Aber davon abgesehen, sollten wir uns endlich damit befassen, etwas zu finden, wie wir diese Nervensäge endgültig los werden und wie unsere Vorfahren uns dabei helfen können."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schon mal erwähnt hatte, aber es gibt da unten bei den Uraltnotizen ein kleines Buch, dass von einem Angel stammt. Vielleicht hilft euch das weiter."

„Sollte das Buch von dem Angel sein, der damals gegen den Undertaker gekämpft hat?"

„Schon gut möglich.", sagt Marduk. „Allerdings gab es nach ihm und vor dir noch einen der Angel genannt wurde, weil er für jeden, der in Not war immer etwas Hilfe übrig hatte. Er soll aber auch einen Teil der Geschichte seiner Familie aufgeschrieben haben. So weit wir wissen, kannte er nicht einen Fetzen der Legende. Aber zusammen mit seinem Bruder ist er einigen mysteriösen Todesfällen eurer Ahnenreihe auf den Grund gegangen. Und das solange, bis auch sie wie die anderen Spurlos verschwunden sind."

„Dann sollten wir hier nichtlänger rumstehen. Kenny zeigt und dass Buch und wir fangen sofort an es zu lesen."

Die nächsten drei Nächte verbrachten sie damit, das Buch zu lesen. Aber etwas Neues hatten sie nicht entdeckt.

„Nichts aber auch rein gar nichts, was uns im Bezug auf den Undertaker weiterhelfen könnte.", beklagte sich Edge.

„Stimmt, dass einzige, was wir noch nicht wussten, dass das da unten jeweils Brüder waren. Sag mal Kenny, unser schlauer Fuchs, gibt es eigentlich irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen über diese Todesfälle?"

„Ich mag zwar euer schlaues Füchslein sein, aber davon habe ich keine Ahnung. Aber meinst du wirklich, dass dir die Infos weiterhelfen können?"

„Gut möglich, wenn der Undertaker etwas mit den Todesfällen zu tun hatte."


	31. Brood Saga Part 31

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hatten wir oben ein Regal, in dem mysteriöse und ungelöste Todesfälle von Slayern aufbewahrt wurden."

„Dann nicht wie hoch."

„Ähm das Regal haben wir nach hier untern verfrachtet, da sich außer Edge keiner je dafür interessiert hat, haben wir uns gedacht, können wir den Platz da oben auch besser nutzen. Wusste ja keiner, dass ausgerechnet dies Sachen mal wichtig werden."

„Na dann an die Arbeit. Aber sag mal Großer, wieso haben dich die Papiere damals überhaupt interessiert?"

„Weil mich ungelöste Todesfälle schon immer interessiert haben. Nur wusste ich bisher nicht, dass es in meiner Vergangenheit solche Fälle gibt. Obwohl es mich auch nicht wundern würde, wenn ich bei den Sachen nicht vielleicht schon mal unbewusst etwas über unsere Vorfahren gelesen habe."

„Ich hoffe, es stört euch nicht, dass ich mich in eine Ecke packe und eine Runde schlafe."

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz vor neun Uhr und das am Morgen Angel."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht alle ein Runde schlafen, aber in einem anderen Raum. Auch wenn zwei Herren lieber weitersuchen würden. Aber ihr solltet eure Kräfte schonen. Lasst den Slayern doch eine Nachricht da, dass sie bitte schon einmal nach den Unterlagen suchen möchten." Gesagt, getan, Edge schrieb noch schnell eine Nachricht mit der bitte und begab sich anschließend zu den anderen in die Kammer. Er und Angel beobachteten die anderen beim schlafen, da sie kein Auge zu bekamen. Zu sehr beschäftigte es sie beide, wie sie gegen den Undertaker ankämpfen sollten und wie sie Christian befreien könnten, falls sie den Undertaker nicht besiegen könnten. Sie unterhielten sich noch über Stunden, bis sie beschlossen doch wieder ins Archiv zurückzugehen. Dort hatten die Slayer schon einige Unterlagen rausgesucht, über die sich die beiden auch gleich hermachten, während die Slayer noch den Rest suchten. Als die anderen drei kurz nach Sonnenuntergang auftauchten, hatten Angel und Edge schon die Hälfte der Unterlagen durchgesehen.

„Na auch schon wach?", warf Angel den anderen an den Kopf.

„Sehr witzig. So wie ihr ausseht, habt ihr nicht eine Minute geschlafen. Ihr solltet wenigstens kurz an die frische Luft gehen und etwas Nahrung zu euch nehmen." Auch wenn sie lieber weiter in den Unterlagen geblättert hätten, ließen sie sich dazu überreden, sich ein Opfer zu suchen. Sie baten jedoch darum alleine gehen zu dürfen. Aus der Nahrungssuche wurde ein ausgedehnter Spaziergang, bei dem sich über die Unterlagen unterhielten.

„Ist dir bei den Verschwundenen etwas aufgefallen?", fragte Angel seinen Bruder.

„Na ja, außer dass immer zwei Personen gleichzeitig verschwunden sind, nichts sonderliches."

„Es waren nicht immer zwei. Und wenn es zwei waren, dann immer Brüder. Aber nie war die Rede davon, dass es einen dritten Bruder gab. Und einmal ist nur eine Person verschwunden. Und zwar beim aller ersten mal. Und ich verwette meinen Hintern darauf, dass es sich dabei um einen gewissen Vampir handelt."

„Und zwar um den, der gegen den Undertaker gekämpft hat. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns die Särge noch einmal genauer ansehen."

„Genau darauf wollte ich hinaus." Nachdem sie sich darüber einig waren, gingen sie zurück zum Archiv und direkt zur Grabkammer.

„Ich schätze mal unsere beiden werden jetzt doch etwas müde?"

„Nicht wirklich Nergal.", antwortete Angel. „Aber ihr solltet trotzdem lieber draußen bleiben. Nur zu unserer Sicherheit. Wir wissen ja nicht, was passiert, wenn wir die Särge öffnen. Und sollte da ein Gas ausströmen, könnt ihr uns da rausholen." Das leuchtete den anderen ein. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl legten sie die ersten beiden Hebel um und öffneten die Särge. Bis auf zum Teil zerfallene Skelette fanden sie in den ersten beiden Särgen nichts brauchbares. So erging es ihnen, bis sie die beiden Särge der letzten Verschwundenen öffneten. Dort fanden sie in den Särgen einige Blätter mit Notizen.

„Soll das etwa die besagte Hilfe unserer Vorfahren sein?"

„Also die ersten Blätter hier helfen uns nicht wirklich weiter, das kennen wir schon alles. Hast du noch etwas Neues Angel?"

„Na ja hier auf dem einen Zettel steht so etwas, was man glatt schon als Rätsel bezeichnen könnte."

„Wieso? Was steht drauf?"

„Nur drei Wörter. _„Findet den einen"_ Schau doch noch mal nach, ob bei dir nicht noch ein abgerissener Zettel rumliegt. Ich möchte behaupten, bei dem hier fehlt etwas."

„Hier ist absolut nichts mehr. Lass uns nach oben gehen und mit den anderen darüber reden. Vielleicht haben sie eine Ahnung."

„Oder wir finden etwas in unserer Zettelbox, in der wir so alte Zettel haben, mit denen wir noch nichts anfangen können."

„Gute Idee, los wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Wir müssen diesem Spuk endlich ein Ende setzen."

„Hoffen wir nur, dass auch die Slayer gut vorbereitet sind. Moment mal, irgendwer nähert sich uns, aber weder von draußen noch von oben."

„Ich merke es auch. Es ist, als würde es von unter uns kommen."

„Nichts wie raus hier." Beide nahmen die Beine in die Hand und rannten die Treppen hoch. Im Archiv schaute man sie entsetzt an.

„Was ist denn in euch gefahren?"

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber als wir fertig waren mit den Särgen und uns unterhielten, hatten wir das Gefühl, dass sich uns jemand nähert. Aber nicht von hier oben oder von draußen, sondern von unter uns."

„Okay das erklärt einiges. Wir hatten auch das Gefühl einer anwesenden Person, konnten aber nicht orten, wo sie sich befand. Lasst uns die Grabkammer dicht machen.", schlug Nergal vor.

„Das bringt nur etwas, wenn es von da unten keinen Weg in das Innere der Kammer gibt. Wenn man drin ist, kann man die Kammer immer öffnen."

„Und was jetzt? Die Sonne geht gleich auf."

„Wir bleiben hier und halten abwechselnd Wache. Die beiden, die gerade nicht schlafen, können versuchen dieses Rätsel zu lösen." Angel gab Nergal den Zettel und Edge holte die Kiste mit den unsortierten Zetteln.

„Vielleicht finden wir hier drin etwas, das uns hilft. Das sind alles Notizzettel, die wir immer mal so gefunden haben."

„Okay, aber Angel und du schlaft als erstes. Ihr habt gestern schon nicht geschlafen." Widerwillig stimmten sie zu, bestanden aber drauf, gegen Mittag geweckt zu werden.

Nach sieben Stunden erholsamen Schlaf wurden sie ganz sanft geweckt. Marduk hatte tatsächlich die zweite Hälfte der Notiz gefunden. Angel las den Rest sofort.

„Also heißt es: _„Findet den einen und er zeigt euch den Weg"_."

„Gut dass wir jetzt wissen, wie der Satz komplett heißt. Aber wirklich weiterhelfen tut er auch nicht."

„Ihr habt jetzt die Zeit herauszufinden, wer oder was das/der Eine ist. Wir haben schon mal ein paar Ideen notiert." Als Marduk, Nergal und Kenny Abends wieder aufwachten, saßen Angel und Edge am Computer und erstellten jeder eine Liste. Edge eine mit Namen von Personen, die in ihrer Vorgeschichte nur einzeln auftauchten und Angel eine mit Gegenständen, die einem den Weg weisen konnten.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass uns die Listen nicht weiterhelfen werden."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr die Legende noch mal durchgehen. Vielleicht war dort ja noch ein Hinweis versteckt."

„Kenny hat recht, die Legende könnte uns weiterhelfen. Aber erst brauchen wir ein paar Opfer für uns."

„Lasst uns dazu aber einen ruhigeren Ort finden, als das Archiv."

„Sean hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns in die Gruft verziehen." Damit zogen sie los in eine der übleren Gegenden von Toronto und suchten sich zielstrebig ihre Opfer aus. Auf dem Weg zum Friedhof fiel Marduk auf, dass Edge mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg war.

„Hey grübelst du jetzt schon über die Legende nach?", wurde Edge durch Marduk aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Nein darüber nicht, aber über das, was ich im Kopf meines Opfers gesehen habe. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Leute uns für Engel halten, die sie endlich erlösen?"

„Ja solche Leute gibt es immer mal wieder. Ich nehme an, dass war dein Erster mit solchen Gedanken?"

„Die halten die für einen Engel? Ich protestiere. Der Engel hier in der Runde bin ich. Obwohl wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Okay du darfst mich vertreten."

„Oh sehr nett von dir. Wenn dir das Engel sein zu viel werden sollte, kann ich es dir auch gerne komplett abnehmen."

„Vergiss es, ich bin hier der Engel, der liebe und brave."

„Der Engel, der immer wieder versucht Dinge von uns fern zu halten. Deine Gedanken verraten mir, das du heute auch etwas Interessante gesehen hast."

„Interessant und Fragen aufwerfend. Aber lasst uns in der Gruft darüber reden. Wir sind gleich da."

Vor der Gruft schauten sie sich noch einmal um, ob ihnen auch niemand gefolgt war. Doch sie konnten keine Person sehen oder spüren. In der Gruft schauten dann alle Angel erwartungsvoll an. Doch der ließ sich gar nicht durch die Blicke stören. Nachdem sie nun etwas gewartet hatten, fragte Marduk:

„Sag mal Angel, wolltest du uns nicht etwas Interessantes und Fragen aufwerfendes erzählen?"

„So wollte ich das? Hm gut möglich." Die anderen schauten ihn verwirrt und fragend an, bis Angel sich leicht erschöpft gegen die Wand lehnte. In diesem Moment wussten Marduk und Edge, dass er gegen die in ihm auftretenden Schmerzen angekämpft hatte und das Christian gerade wieder gequält wurde.

„Geht es wieder Angel?"

„Yep jetzt schon, aber lasst uns hier nicht rumstehen. Wir können uns genauso gut setzen. Oder besser gesagt, ich habe keine Lust beim reden die ganze Zeit nach oben gucken zu müssen. Das Ding eben war ganz schön heftig. Also als ich meinem Opfer das Blut ausgesaugt habe, hat er mich nicht für einen Engel gehalten. Er war froh dass er sterben musste, weil er nicht wusste, wie lange er das Geheimnis noch für sich hätte behalten können, wo man den Undertaker finden kann. Er wusste auch von dem Einen. Ich konnte aber nicht mehr erfahren wer oder was der Eine ist. Aber das Versteck vom Undertaker muss irgendwo unter der Erde liegen."

„Womit wir wieder beim eigentlichen Grund wären, warum wir hier sind. Also würde ich vorschlagen, wir nehmen und jetzt die Legende vor und nehmen sie Punkt für Punkt auseinander." Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang waren sie endlich am Ende der Legende angelangt. Kenny wollte sich gerade in eine Ecke legen und einschlafen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.

„Sagt mal, wurde der Legende eigentlich je etwas hinzugefügt?"

„Nein nicht ein Wort. Wieso?"

„Na ja es heißt, dass die Vorfahren ihnen helfen können. Wenn die Legende schon immer so lautete, müsste der Hinweis auf den einen dann nicht auch schon früher da gewesen sein?"

„Du meinst, wir müssen uns noch mal mit unseren Vorfahren aus einander setzten?"

„Das und vielleicht mit den Särgen. In welcher Reihenfolge habt ihr sie geöffnet?"

„So wie sie gerade da standen. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Ganz logisch Edge, Kenny ist der Meinung, die Särge geben uns die Antwort. Also werden wir heute Nacht wieder da runtergehen und uns die Särge noch einmal genau anschauen. Aber jetzt bin ich müde. Ist nicht gerade leicht, die Schmerzen eines anderen zu ertragen."

„Du musstest es ja auch wieder mit dir alleine ausmachen."

Ja musste ich, damit wenigstens einer von uns einen klaren kopf behält. Aber du kannst mir den Tag über helfen, es zu ertragen."

„Aber gerne doch, vielleicht kommt dir dann ja im Schlaf ein Blitzgedanke."

„Ich wollte nicht schlafen. Aber sag es keinem. Mir gehen Kennys letzte Worte nicht aus dem Kopf."

„Dann lass uns mal leise darüber reden, während wir uns die Qualen teilen."

„Selbst wenn wir noch drei Stunden reden, fällt uns nicht Neues ein."

„Weißt du noch, was Kenny als letztes gefragt hat?"


	32. Brood Saga Part 32

„Ja sogar Wort wörtlich. Er hat gefragt, in welcher Reihenfolge wir die Särge geöffnet haben." Angel schaute sich dabei nachdenklich in der Gruft um, bis sein Blick auf der Wand über Kennys Schlafplatz hängen blieb.

„Edge Großer, Kenny ist ein Genie. Er hat uns nicht umsonst nach der Reihenfolgegefragt. Als er sich hinlegen wollte, viel sein Blick auf diese Wand da drüben. Was fällt dir auf?"

„Eine Menge alter Steintafeln einer Familie?"

„Nicht einfach einer Familie, die beiden ältesten könnten zwei Brüdern gehören. Davon zweigen sich dann jeweils die Nachkommen der beiden Brüder ab. Die beiden ältesten befinden sich in der Mitte und der Rest drum herum, aber teilweise nicht gerade nach Todesjahren sortiert. Die beide jüngsten könnten wieder Brüder sein."

„Bei uns waren aber alle Brüder."

„Das mit den Brüdern war auch nur so eine Feststellung. Danke, dass du mir die Qualen abgenommen hast. Die Wand habe ich bisher nicht für volle genommen."

„Und wie bitte hilft uns die Wand?"

„Jetzt konzentrierst du dich aber zu sehr auf Chris. Die Tafeln sind in keiner zeitlichen Anordnung. Was wenn die Särge auch Kreuz und Quer stehen? Wenn wir heute da runter gehen, öffnen wir die Särge von den jüngsten zu den ältesten. Und warum tun wir das? Weil wir eine ungeraden Anzahl an Särgen haben. Sprich in einem Jahr haben wir nur einen Sarg zu öffnen."

„Ich wette, es dürfte der älteste sein."

„Glaube ich auch. Aber verstehst du, wir haben gerade den Einen gefunden. Der Eine ist ein Sarg und wir müssen ihn öffnen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich das gerne ohne die anderen tun."

„Werden wir auch. Die anderen müssen die Slayer und anderen Vampire auf den Kampf vorbereiten. Stellt sich nur die Frage, wie sie uns dann finden sollen. Weißt du noch beim letzten Mal, als sich die Särge wieder alleine schlossen, immer wenn wir einen Schritt zurückmachten?"

„Oh ja, lass uns Kenny einweihen und ihm sagen, wonach er suchen muss, um uns zu finden."

„Ich habe Angst Edge. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie ich gegen den Undertaker kämpfen soll."

„Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen Angel. Und egal, was Marduk und Kenny nachher sagen, haltet an eurem Plan fest. Ich habe zwar nicht alles mitbekommen, aber immerhin, dass wir die anderen holen soll und euch zur Hilfe eilen sollen. Nur eins sollten wir ändern. Ihr sagt mir, wie wir euch finden, begebt euch schon mal in Richtung Ausgang der Gruft und sobald die Sonne weg ist, fliegt ihr zum Archiv. Ich halte die beiden noch einen Moment hier fest."

„Danke Nergal. Pass auf Kenny und auf Sean auf. Sie sind unsere besten Freunde."

„Mache ich und Marduk wird es auch tun. Wir passen auch auf Lance auf, versprochen. Wir haben einmal zwei Freunde im Stich gelassen und ihnen nicht vertraut. Das passiert uns nicht noch einmal. Und jetzt los, die Sonne fängt an unterzugehen." Leise schlichen sich die beiden davon, mit einem gewissen Zweifel, ob sie ihre Freunde je wiedersehen würden. So schnell sie konnten, flogen sie ins Archiv. Irgendetwas war heute anders in der Stadt. Sie spürten ganz genau, dass sich etwas ganz Großes zusammen braute.

„Ob sich so die Ruhe vor dem Sturm anfühlt?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich würde sagen ja. Vor allem um das Archiv ist es verdammt ruhig."

„Nicht nur da Großer. Er hat es geschafft, endlich mal von Chrissy abzulassen. Nicht das ich gestern einen seiner wichtigsten Leute erledigt habe und er jetzt weiß, dass wir kommen."

„Wie erledigen wir eigentlich eventuell vorhandene Wachen?"

„Na ja wenn möglich durch einen Biss und dann lassen wir uns sein Blut schmecken. Da ist das Archiv." Sie achteten gar nicht darauf, ob jemand sie sehen konnte. Sie wollten nur noch in die Grabkammer und diesen einen besagten Sarg finden. Innerlich waren sie jeder für sich ein nervliches Wrack, versuchten aber es nicht nach Außen zu zeigen. Sie gingen in Gedanken jede einzelne Möglichkeit durch, was sie wohl in dem Sarg finden würden. Und wie sie schon vermutet hatten, blieb nur der älteste Sarg übrig.

„Das muss der erste Engel aus unseren Reihen gewesen sein."

„Zu mindest ist es der, der als erstes gegen den Undertaker gekämpft hat. Guck mal hier im Deckel steht etwas." Edge trag zu Seite, damit Angel die Anschrift besser lesen konnte.

„_Dies ist mein letztes Vermächtnis: Wer immer dies hier lesen wird, ist auf dem Weg zur Hölle. Tritt zwei Schritte nach links und drei nach rechts und der Weg wird sich dir zeigen. Jedoch lies erst diese Worte hier zu Ende. Betrete diesen Weg nur, wenn du den Glauben an eine Rückkehr in dir trägst. Ohne diesen Glauben ist es ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr. Gehe nie ohne einen Freund und lasse doch einen zurück. Glück für jenen, der mehr als einen hat. Einen brauchst du in der Hölle als Beistand und einen, der dir den Rückweg öffnet. Zuletzt noch etwas für den Kampf. Wie bekämpfe ich einen Dämonen, der nur aus Hass und Missgunst besteht? Durch die Macht der Engel. Finde sie in dir und glaube daran. Für mehr ist keine Zeit mehr. Meine Kräfte schwinden. Bedenke nur eins noch, Rache ist keine Macht der Engel."_ Angel schaute zu Edge. „Lass uns einen Zettel hier hinlegen, damit die anderen die Botschaft auch genau lesen. Oder lass uns Nergal und Marduk eine Nachricht senden, bevor wir gehen."

„Lass uns unsere alten Pflöcke mitnehmen. Nur so zum Schutz. Auch ein Engel würde nicht unbewaffnet in den Kampf ziehen."

„Okay, ich hoffe nur, wir finden sie schnell. Aber was ist die Macht der Engel?"

„Eine gute Frage. Was macht einen Engel aus, außer seine weiße Erscheinung?"

„Wie hat Nergal gesagt, lass es einfach auf dich zukommen. Auf alle Fälle müssen wir immer fest daran glauben, dass wir zurückkehren werden. Ich denke ansonsten wird uns der Weg zurück versperrt sein und in einen unüberwindbaren Irrgarten verwandeln."

„Hauptsache wir bekommen Chris auch dazu, daran zu glauben."

„Auch wenn wir beide Gangrel nicht sonderlich mögen Edge, wir sollten ich nicht dort unten in der Hölle lassen. Okay er hat uns verraten und euch benutzt. Aber ohne ihn, wie wäre eure Kindheit dann gewesen?"

„Du hast Recht. Hier sind die Pflöcke. Was meinst du, ob wir wirklich die Reihenfolge einhalten müssen?"

„Denke mal schon, dass es ein Mechanismus ist, der so ausgelöst werden muss. Sonst hätten wir den Weg schon beim ersten öffnen sehen müssen."

„Okay du hast gewonnen. Aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich keine Zeit mehr verlieren." Sie gingen zurück zum Sarg, öffneten erneut den Deckel. Es war Edge, dem eine Markierung auf dem Fußboden auffiel. Von dort machte er die beiden Schritte nach links und dann die drei nach rechts. Beim dritten Schritt nach rechts hörten sie ein Klicken und sahen, wie der Boden des Sarges zur Seite verschwand. Genau in diesem Moment wurde ihnen erst so richtig bewusst, wie leicht der Undertaker sie hätte angreifen können. Durch die Öffnung konnten sie den Anfang einer Treppe sehen. Angel holte noch schnell zwei Fackeln, in der Hoffnung, die ersten Wachen würden sie nicht gleich als Vampire erkennen. Trotz des Scheins der Fackeln konnten sie das Ende der Treppe nur Dank ihrer Vampiraugen in etwa ausmachen. Langsam und vorsichtig stiegen sie die Treppe herunter, immer darauf bedacht, auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch zu reagieren. Endlich konnten sie tatsächlich das Ende der Treppe sehen uns zwei Wachposten. Schnell löschten sie die Fackeln, damit der Lichtschein sie nicht verriet. Denn die beiden Posten standen mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Und diesen Überraschungsmoment wollten sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. Sie schlichen sich an, packten die beiden, hielten ihnen den Mund zu, damit sie nicht schreien konnten, bissen ihnen in den Hals und tranken das Blut. Da sie ja immer einen gewissen Einblick in die Gedanken und Erinnerungen ihrer Opfer bekamen, kannten sie nun einen Teil des Weges. Angel ging davon aus, das spätestens an dem Punkt, wo die Wegerinnerung seines Opfers endete, auf die nächsten Wachposten treffen würden. Der Weg bis dahin war jedenfalls nicht sehr schwer. Trotz alledem schauten sie immer erst vorsichtig um die Ecken. Am Ende dieses ersten Wegabschnitts befand sich eine Hängebrücke, an deren Ende wieder zwei Posten standen und sich den beiden sofort in den Weg stellten. Angel und Edge erkannten sofort, dass es sich bei den beiden um Vampire handelte, die sich freiwillig auf die Seite des Undertakers begeben hatten.

„Wie gut, dass wir unsere Pflöcke dabei haben."

„Wie gut, dass du auf die Idee gekommen bist, sie mitzunehmen."

„Allerdings wird mir ganz anders, bei dem Gedanken, auf dieser wackeligen Brücke kämpfen zu müssen."

„Wir schaffen das schon. Wozu waren wir und unsere Vorfahren denn solche erfolgreichen Vampirjäger." Zu Beginn kämpften sie ohne ihre Waffen. Doch als sie die beiden am Boden hatten, blieb ihnen gar nichts anderes übrig, als ihnen den Pflock genau mitten ins Herz zu rammen.

„Pst Angel, da kommen zwei Sterbliche."

„Und die werden uns den nächsten Wegabschnitt zeigen." Wie schon beim ersten Mal tranken sie das Blut ihrer Opfer und sahen den Weg, den sie gehen mussten. Außerdem gab ihnen das Blut wieder etwas mehr Kraft, die sie gegen die beiden Vampire opfern mussten.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es bisher zu einfach ist. Ich meine glaubt er wirklich, wir würden hier unten nicht auftauchen? Irgendetwas ist das faul. Alleine schon die Stille, die da oben herrschte."

„Vielleicht hat er seine Leute losgeschickt und da oben tobt jetzt ein erbitterter Kampf." Edge wusste ja nicht, wie recht er mit seiner Vermutung hatte. Der Undertaker hatte tatsächlich seine Armee losgeschickt, um gegen die Vampire zu kämpfen. Nur wusste dieser nicht, dass sie nicht alleine dastanden. Bisher hatte er die Slayer auch nicht gerade als Bedrohung angesehen. Der Undertaker hatte seinen Leuten den Auftrag gegeben, alle Vampire zu töten, außer zwei. Die sollten sie lebendig mitbringen. Der Undertaker also ging davon aus, dass Edge und Angel bei den anderen waren, und wenn dann erst danach nach Christian zu suchen. Wie er sich doch geirrt hatte. Die beide hatten durch diesen Irrtum natürlich wirkliches Glück und kamen schnell voran. Die Wachposten, an denen sie vorbei mussten, mussten die Schwächsten in den Reihen des Undertakers sein, so einfach wie sie zu besiegen waren. Nachdem sie durch etliche Tunnelgänge gegangen waren, kamen sie an einen tiefen Abgrund, der nur über zwei dünne Seile zu überqueren war.

„Oh Edge sieh nur diesen Abgrund. Wie sollen wir da nur rüber kommen?"

„Oh kleiner Bruder, ich sehe ihn. Aber dort, da sind zwei Seile. Wozu sie nur dienen sollen?"

„Mal ganz im Ernst. Welches menschliche Wesen verirrt sich hierher um diese Seile zu benutzen? Oder glaubt er wirklich, wir Vampire würden sie nutzen? Ich für meinen Teil gedenke auf eine andere Art und Weise nach da drüben zu gelangen." Beiden wollten sich in die Luft erheben, kamen aber nicht von der Stelle.

„Sieh einer guck. Du musst also die Seile benutzen. Aber ich denke, wir sollten einzeln rübergehen. Sonst könnten die Seile zu sehr ins Pendeln geraten. Und da wir nicht fliegen können, würden wir in diesen netten angespitzten Baumstämmen landen."

„Okay Angel, aber ich gehen vor. Und kein Widerspruch und keine Revision, ich bin der ältere. Außerdem bist du für den Kampf wichtiger als ich."

„Du bist genauso wichtig, wie ich."

„Ich habe meine mir zugedachten Part erfüllt. Ich habe dich auf die dunkle Seite geholt und dir alles über unsere Familie erzählt, was ich weiß."

„Ich brauche dich trotzdem noch, als meinen Beistand, wenn du dich bitte an die Inschrift erinnern würdest."

„Und trotzdem gehe ich als erstes." Vorsichtig setzte Edge einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer wieder stießen links und rechts vom Seil Flammen in die Höhe. Als er drüben ankam, drehte er sich zu Angel um und gab ihm ein Zeichen, dass er rüber kommen sollte. Als sie beide auf der anderen Seite waren, atmeten sie erleichtert auf, denn mit Feuer hatten sie beide nicht viel am Hut. Der Weg vor ihnen wurde immer breiter und ähnelte immer mehr eine Ebene. Wie lange sie schon über diese Ebene gingen, konnten sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Dort unten verlor man jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit. Doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit, schienen sie sich dem Ende der Ebene zu nähern. Vor ihnen tauchte eine Wand auf, deren oberes Ende man nicht sehen konnte. Sie gingen gerade Wegs auf diese Wand zu, genau so, wie sie es in den Gedanken ihrer letzten Opfer gesehen hatten. Als sie sich der mauer näherten, wurde ein riesige Tür immer mehr sichtbar. Noch einmal atmeten sie tief durch, bevor sie die Losungsworte sagten. Diese hatten sie auch durch ihre letzten Opfer erfahren. Mit einem großen Poltern öffneten sich die beiden Türflügel und ließen Edge und Angel eintreten. Was sie sahen verschlug ihnen fast den Atem. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass man unter der Erde und dazu noch in der Hölle, einen Raum von solcher Pracht zu sehen bekommen würde. Die Decke was so hoch, das ein Haus mit vier Etagen hinein gepasst hätte. Die Wände strahlten in den verschiedensten blau und lila Tönen. Vorsichtig schauten sie sich um. Als sie in die hinterste Ecke schauten, wussten sie, wieso die Wände so leuchteten.


	33. Brood Saga Part 33

„Das muss sein Höllenfeuer sein. Warum muss etwas so gefährliches nur so eine herrliche Farbe haben?"

„Keine Ahnung, ist aber auch reine Nebensache. Kannst du Chrissy spüren?"

„Nein, hier unten kann spüre ich rein gar nichts, außer dem Wunsch mir dieses Feuer näher anzusehen." Je wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich ein dunkler Schatten über die Flammen legte. Gebannt starrten beide auf die Flamen, aus denen eine dunkle Gestalt stieg.

„Ich hoffe mein Auftrag wurde tu vollster Zufriedenheit ausgeführt und ihr habt die beiden, die ich haben wollte unversehrt hier her gebracht."

„Ob der Auftrag so ausgeführt wurde, wie du Totenhoschie es wolltest, können wir dir nicht sagen. Aber wenn du uns hier haben wolltest, wir sind unverletzt hier angekommen." Edge schaute seinen kleinen Bruder verwirrt an.

„Bist du irre so mit ihm zu reden?", flüsterte er.

„Wieso? Nergal hat gesagt, ich soll alles auf mich zu kommen lassen. Also rede ich frei Schnauze." Weiter konnten sie sich nicht unterhalten, da der Undertaker wie aus dem Nichts vor ihnen stand.

„Für jemanden, der dem Tode geweiht ist, hast du ein verdammt loses Mundwerk. Und so wie ich es sehe, hast du, im Gegensatz zu unserem letzten Treffen, dein schönes Amulett nicht dabei."

„Wer sagt denn auch, dass ich es überhaupt brauche. Aber du müsstest wissen, warum wir hier sind."

„Ihr wollt euch zu eurem Bruder, diesem kleinen Bastard, gesellen, der doch ehrlich der Meinung war, er könne euch von hier unten helfen."

„In gewisser Weise wollen wir uns zu ihm gesellen. Aber nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie du es gerne sehen würdest."

„Was mein kleiner Bruder damit sagen will, ist dass wir es dir nicht leicht machen werden. Wir werden kämpfen und zwar bis zum bitteren Ende." Edge war über sich selbst erstaunt. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ob ihr immer noch zuversichtlich seit, wenn ihr das hier seht?" Ein greller Blitz durchzog die Halle. Als sie wieder etwas sehen konnten, erblickten sie im Flammenmeer ein Kreuz, an das jemand gekettet war.

„Chris! Du miese Ratte, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", schrie Edge den Undertaker an.

„Ah das gefällt mir. Welch herrliche Verzweiflung." Angel verstand sofort, was gerade passierte und stellte sich vor seinen Bruder.

„Du wirst seine Verzweiflung nicht ausnutzen. Außerdem fehlt noch einer. Wo ist Gangrel?" Diese Frage brachte den Undertaker ins stocken und gab Edge genau die Zeit, sich wieder zu fassen.

„Habe ich mich so undeutlich ausgedrückt? Wo ist Gangrel. Ich will ihn sehen und zwar sofort." Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und auch Gangrel tauchte aus dem Flammenmeer auf, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Verzweifelt und Hilfe suchend schaute er zu Edge und zu Angel.

„Kommt jetzt der berüchtigte Satz, ich soll sie frei lassen und mit würde nichts passieren?"

„Nein, ich wollte nur erst sehen, ob er noch lebt. Oder glaubst du wirklich, ich bin hergekommen, um dich dann am Leben zu lassen?"

„Ihr könnt den Fürsten der Hölle nicht töten. Es sei den einer von euch möchte diesen Platz einnehmen."

„Die Hölle hat bereits einen Fürsten. Und der bist nicht du.", riefen Angel, Edge, Christian und Gangrel im Chor. Und als sie dies riefen, wirkte der Undertaker wie versteinert und eingeschüchtert. Diesen Zustand nutzte Angel und griff den Undertaker an. Dieser ging durch die Überraschung zu Boden, kam jedoch im gleichen Moment sofort wieder auf die Beine und warf Angel auf den Boden. Edge wollte Angel helfen und versucht den Undertaker zu attackieren. Im Gegenzug streckte der Undertaker einfach nur seinen Arm aus und verpasst Edge einen Stoss, ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren. Edge konnte sich gerade so auf den Beinen halten. Angel war auch wieder auf den Beinen. Sie starteten einen gemeinsamen Angriff, der den Undertaker zwar ins Wanken brachte, jedoch nicht zu Fall.

„Glaubt ihr beiden wirklich, ihr könnt mich so besiegen? Ihr werdet mich nie besiegen können." Ein gehässiges Grinsen trat in das Gesicht des Undertakers.

„Das werden wir ja sehen." Immer wieder griffen sie den Undertaker an, der sie regelrecht am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern ließ. Immer und immer wieder gingen sie auf ihn los. Plötzlich kam Angel ein Gedanke. Er teilte Edge via Gedanken mit, dass sie leicht Zeitversetzt angreifen müssten, damit er sich auf einen konzentrierte und nicht auf beide zu gleich. Edge verstand und griff erneut an, während Angel einen Moment wartete und genau in den Moment zuschlug, als der Undertaker genau auf Edge fokussiert war und brachte den Undertaker zu Fall. Dieser konzentrierte sich nun auf Angel, was Edge nutzen konnte, um den Undertaker einige Schläge und Tritte zu verpassen, während dieser versuchte Angel in Richtung der Flammen zu stoßen. Was ihm vom Boden aus nicht richtig gelingen wollte. Mit seiner rechten Hand griff er nach Edges Füßen und beförderte ihn nun seinerseits zu Boden. So ging es eine Ewigkeit hin und her. Gangrel und Christian waren dazu verdammt Hilflos zuzusehen. Aber ihre Angst um Edge und Angel und ihre Verzweiflung gaben dem Undertaker allerdings immer wieder etwas von seiner Kraft zurück, während die Kraft der anderen beiden anfing zu schwinden. Mit letzter kraft wehrten sie sich dagegen vom Undertaker in das Flammenmeer gestoßen zu werden. Sie konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, als sie eine Wärme hinter sich spürten. Erst dachten sich, sie wären so kurz vor den Flammen, dass sie sie schon spüren würden. Doch dann merkten sie, dass es eine Wärme war, die ihnen Hoffnung gab. Angel griff den Undertaker erneut an, um von Edge abzulenken. Dadurch konnte Edge zur Seite springen und gab den Blick auf die Flammen frei. Was der Undertaker da sah, ließ ihn drei Schritte zurückweichen. Wütend schleuderte er Angel so hart zu Boden, dass dieser Bewegungslos liegen blieb. Als Edge zu ihm wollte, wurde auch er zu Boden geworfen. Angel konnte gerade noch so seinen Kopf heben und schaute in die Flammen.

„Dagda.", flüsterte er. Er versuchte aufzustehen, war aber mit seinen Kräften am Ende.

„Du kommst zu spät Dagda. Wieder einmal kommst du zu spät. Du kannst ihnen nicht mehr helfen." Der Undertaker richtete seine Hände auf Dagda, um ihm, wie den anderen, einen Stoß zu verpassen. Wurde jedoch mit voller Wucht zurückgeschleudert. Dagda dagegen schwebte neben den Flammen und richtete seine Gedanken an Angel:

„Erinnere dich, was du von mir gelernt hast." Im gleichen Moment atmete Angel so tief ein, als wolle er die ganze Welt in sich hineinziehen. Schnell erklärte er Edge, was er tun musste. Binnen weniger Sekunden waren beide wieder auf den Beinen und wollten den Undertaker wieder angreifen.

„Nein wartet.", rief Dagda. „So könnte ihr ihn nicht besiegen."

„Schweig Dagda.", rief der Undertaker und wollte Dagda wieder angreifen. Er wurde jedoch erneut zu Boden gestoßen. Diesmal sah er das Amulett um Dagdas Hals hängen.

„Wie konntest du dein Amulett zurückbekommen?"

„Das spielt keine Rolle für dich. Aber es wird mit helfen, den Nachfahren meines Sohnes zu helfen. Erinnert ihr euch, was ihr gelesen habt? Ihr braucht die Macht der Engel. Was macht einen Engel aus?" Angel und Edge schauten Dagda fragend an. Doch neben Dagda regte sich Christian. Er schaute Angel an.

„Was hat dich ausgemacht? Warum hielten alle so viel von dir? Weil du ihnen Liebe gegeben hast. Liebe und Vertrauen. Und du Edge, du hast die Stärke."

„Aber das wird nicht reichen. Was macht Engel noch aus? Schaut euch hier um und überlegt. Aber nicht zu lange. Ich kann ihn nicht lange aufhalten. Die Kraft des Amulettes wirkt bei mir nicht ewig." Christian war der Erste, der wieder etwas sagte:

„Engel gibt es schon seit Menschengedenken, sie sind etwas sehr altes. Gangrel das ist dein part. Du stellst das Alter der Engel da." Angel zögerte nicht lange und löste Gangrels Fesseln.

„Aber wie sollen wie an die Engel der Weisheit gelangen. Wir können dich dort nicht losbinden."

„Ihr nicht, aber ich kann es." Dagda schwebte zu Christian, band ihn los und gab ihm das Amulett.

„Wenn ihr zurückkehrt, schaut unter den Sarg, der euch hergeführt hat. Dort werdet ihr etwas finden. Doch nur ihr drei könnt es sehen. Und du bist deinem Bruder eine Erklärung schuldig." Dabei schaute er mit einem Schmunzeln zu Christian. „Für mich ist es Zeit für immer zu gehen. Aber es gibt noch etwas, was Engel ausmacht. Und daran müsst ihr einfach nur denken." Christian stand gerade bei den drei anderen, als Dagda in der Flammen verschwand. Als letzten Gruß bat er Angel Marduk und Nergal von ihm Lebewohl zu sagen und sandte ihnen allen vier noch ein helles Licht.

„Na klar, das ist es. Engel sind weiß und strahlen ein licht aus. Denkt an Licht."

„Nicht alle Engel sind wie, aber auch der eine schwarze Engel trägt ein Licht in sich oder zu mindest bei sich."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragten Edge und Gangrel. Christian konnte sich denken, wer gemeint war.

„Denk doch mal nach Edge. Findet den einen, er wird euch helfen. Dann hieße es findet den Engel in euch. Komplett müsste es heißen. _„Findet den einen, den einen Engel in euch und er wird euch helfen."_ Zu wem gehören wir Vampire?" Wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam es von allen vieren:

„Lucifer!!!" Genau in diesem Moment wollte der Undertaker sie angreifen, wurde aber zur Seite gestoßen, als Christian vor Freude über die Lösung des Rätsels den Arm zur Seite stieß.

„Okay jetzt müssen wir zusammen arbeiten. Chris gib Edge das Amulett. Er stellt die Stärke da und muss die Armbewegungen ausführen. Du Chris gibst ihm mit deiner Weisheit vor, in welche Richtung er zielen muss. Gangrel durch sein Alter gibt uns die Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die wir wahrscheinlich zu schnell über Bord werfen würden. Und ich kann euch nur die Liebe zu meinen Brüdern und das Vertrauen in uns vier geben. Plus das Vertrauen, dass wir hier wieder rauskommen. Und bei allem was wir tun, sollten wir an Lucifer denken. An Lucifer, den Träger des Lichtes." Christian gab Edge das Amulett, dann stellte er sich hinter Edge und konzentrierte sich auf ihn. So gelang es ihnen den Undertaker immer mehr in Richtung der Flammen zu treiben. Kurz bevor er in die Flammen getrieben war, kam von oben ein schwarzer Engel hereingeflogen. Im ersten Moment waren sie verwirrt, begriffen aber schnell, wer da auftauchte, als sie das Licht in seinen Händen sahen. Es war kein gewöhnliches Licht. Es sah aus, als trüge er die Flamme einer Fackel direkt in seinen Händen. Der Undertaker wurde bei diesem Anblick kreidebleich. Edge verpasste ihm den endgültigen Stoß und genau als er die Flammen berührte, ließ der Engel sein Licht in die Flammen fallen. Sobald das Licht die blauen Flammen berührten, färbten diese sich gelb und rot und wurden zu einem echten Höllenfeuer. Ein letzter Aufschrei ging vom Undertaker aus, bevor er zu Staub zerfiel. Der Engel kam zu Angel, Christian, Edge und Gangrel herunter.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich noch groß vorstellen muss." Angel fand als Erster seine Fassung wieder.

„Glaube ich auch. Wir danken dir Lucifer, dass du uns geholfen hast."

„Ich muss euch danken, ohne euch und eure Treue hätte der Undertaker nicht besiegt werden können. Ich selber durfte nicht gegen ihn kämpfen. Wenn man es so will, war ich nur der Pflock, den ein Jäger braucht, um die Tat zu vollenden."

„Aber ohne Dagda hätten wir versagt. Gibt es die Chance, ihn wiederzusehen?"

„Ich fürchte nicht Angel. Aber wenn es dich tröstet. Er ist jetzt ein sehr hoher Wächter der Hölle und wird dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren wird. Aber als Dank werde ich euch auf schnellstem Weg nach oben bringen. Es sei denn ihr wollt den anderen Weg zurückgehen." Edge und Angel schüttelten den Kopf.

„Bevor wir gehen, hätte ich noch eine Frage. Kann man das Ende der Legende nicht etwas abändern? Und einen gewissen Vampir doch bei seiner Familie lassen?"

„Na ich glaube, was das betrifft, können wir eine Ausnahme machen. Ich schätze mal der Jenige wird aus allem hier etwas gelernt haben. Und wenn nicht, kann ich ihn immer noch von seiner Familie trennen." Gangrel schaute verlegen zu Boden, dann wurde es schwarz um sie.


	34. Brood Saga Part 34

Als sie wieder zu sich kamen, lagen sie im Archiv auf dem Boden. Marduk und Nergal saßen in einer Ecke und unterhielten sich. Angel stand auf und ging leise zu ihnen.

„Na wie war eure Nacht?" Marduk und Nergal drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Angel! Endlich ist einer von euch wach. Aber welche der letzten vier Nächte meinst du? Die drei, in denen ihr wer weiß wo wart oder die, die ihr hier verschlafen habt. Die Sonne geht nämlich gerade auf."

„Wir waren drei Nächte dort unten?"

„Yep und in der vierten Nacht hat euch ein großer, schwarzer Vogel her gebracht."

„Ähm das war kein Vogel. Das war ein Engel, ein Träger des Lichtes."

„Ein schwarzer Engel?"

„Ja ein schwarzer Engel."

„Mit einem Licht?"

„Ja mit einem Licht und er ist eine Fürst. Ein Fürst? Ja ein Fürst, der Fürst der Hölle."

„Ihr habt wirklich Lucifer gesehen? WOW."

„Nicht nur ihn." Angels Blick ging zu Boden. „Ich soll euch von Dagda ein Lebewohl sagen. Lucifer hat ihn als Dank für seine Hilfe zu einem Wächter der Hölle gemacht."

„Genau zu dem, was der Undertaker war oder besser gesagt hätte sein sollen."

„Moment, wenn Dagda den Posten vom Undertaker hat, wieso kann ich ihn dann nicht wiedersehen?"

„Weil ein Wächter der Hölle nicht nach hier oben darf."

„Aber wir können doch zu ihm runter?"

„Nur wenn Lucifer es erlaubt."

„Schade, ich hätte mich gerne mit ihm eine Runde unterhalten. Er hätte mir noch so viel über die keltische Kultur erzählen können. Er hat sie ja selber noch miterlebt."

„Eigentlich wirklich schade, dass du nichts mehr über ihn erfahren kannst."

„Spielst du jetzt darauf an, dass er der Vater eines gewissen Engels war?"

„Das hat er euch also noch sagen können. Aber was macht Gangrel hier?"

„Erkläre ich euch später. Ihr müsst meine Brüder und mich kurz entschuldigen. Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen." Die drei gingen runter zu den Särgen, die Christian nun zum ersten Mal sah. Edge schaute unter den Sarg, den sie zuletzt geöffnet hatten und fand dort zwei weitere Amulette. Er gab sie an Angel und Christian, da er noch das Dritte um den Hals trug.

„Es würde mich echt interessieren, wozu sie dienen.", sagte Edge.

„Hier ist noch eine Nachricht. Los Angel lies du sie vor. Du kannst so etwas am schönsten." Angel nahm Christian den Zettel an und räusperte sich:

„Dies ist das letzte Vermächtnis von Dagda – Wächter über die Vampire. Behütet sie gut und lasst auch Gnade vor Recht ergehen. Als Zusatz steht hier noch drauf: _„Drei Brüder, die zu trennen nicht sind. Auf einem läge die Last gar schwer, drum müssen noch zwei Helfer her. Schon immer gehörten sie zusammen, keiner kann sie mehr verdammen. Drei Brüder fest zusammen sie stehen, mit vielen Freunden einen langen Weg sie gehen. So lange lebt denn wohl, bis zu meiner Wiederkehr, euer dankender Lucifer."_ Das war's."

„Ist das süß. Aber was zu H... macht ein Wächter über die Vampire?"

„Lass uns die drei da oben fragen. Im übrigen Angel, danke dass du Gangrel bei uns lässt."

„Bevor wir zurückgehen, was meinte Dagda damit, du seiest einem von uns eine Erklärung schuldig?"

„Wegen des Amulettes, als du dich von mir in Florida verabschiedet hast, habe ich es an mich genommen, damit ich etwas habe, was mich an dich erinnert. Und so ist es dann halt zu Dagda gelangt." Danach gingen sie wieder zu den anderen und ließen sich erklären, was ein Wächter über die Vampire zu tun hat. Es war Gangrel, der ihnen erklärte, dass sie dafür sorgen müssen, dass sich die anderen Vampire an die Regeln halten du haben das Recht Vampire zu bestrafen und sie zum Beispiel dazu zu verdammen, für eine gewisse Zeit oder auf Ewig als Einzelgänger zu leben. Sie können aber ihre gesprochenen Urteile ach wieder zurücknehmen, wenn sie der Meinung sind, dass sich der verurteilte gebessert hat. Zu guter Letzt verziehen sie Gangrel, da er scheinbar wirklich verstanden hatte, was er an ihnen hat und verschwanden Spurlos aus Toronto, wo sie über Jahre nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Der einzige Kontakt, der bestehen blieb, war der Briefkontakt zwischen Edge, Christian und Sean und der zwischen Angel und seiner Schwester. Kenny hatte sie natürlich noch eingesammelt und ihn mitgenommen. Wo sie heute leben weiß keiner genau. Einige meinen, sie seinen nach Florida zurückgekehrt, andere berichten, sie würden quer durch die ganze Welt ziehen. Was davon der Wahrheit entspricht? Bedenkt die Worte, die ich schrieb:

„Drei Brüder fest zusammen stehen, mit vielen Freunden einen langen Weg sie gehen." 

Euer Lucifer

- ENDE -


End file.
